


Chiaki Nanami drabbles

by Vixen0017



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 109
Words: 94,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen0017/pseuds/Vixen0017
Summary: A collection of short drabbles filled with hope and despair. With cameos by Chisa, Hajime, Izuru and other characters. A few nanami ships will be involved including kamunami, junkonanami, komanami, and mikanami. There are less shipy drabbles, but they all focuse on dr3 Chiaki or AI Chiaki.





	1. HiNYANami

The bell rang and concluded another day at hope peak. On that day the 78th class had celebrated gundams many felines. As part of the celebration everyone wore cat ears.

"Yes bow before my majestic felines" Gundam bellowed.

"Praise to thee" Sonia clapped as she stroked one of the cats.

"Hey where did Chiaki go!" Ibuki asked as she starred at chiakis desk.

"Now that you mention it every time the final bell rings she disappears" mahiru said

"Maybe she's a witch" hiyoko joked

"A w..witch?" Mikan cried "but she's so nice"

"Calm your selves" Gundam said "if she was a witch I would know".

"Wait the cat ears I let Chiaki borrow aren't here" Sonia said after counting the cat ears.

"That airhead probably forgot she was still wearing them" hiyoko said.

"We must find her before her double cuteness attracts some creepy stalker like Teruteru" Sonia said.

"I'll have you know cat ears look better on boys" Teruteru said

After a moment of silence Gundam, Sonia, ibuki, mahiru, hiyoko, and peko began their quest to find Nyanami.

At the reserve course building, Hajime was leaving when he heard that familiar sound of button mashing. He dashed towards the sound until he was stopped in his tracks by the cutest thing he ever saw

It took a little while for Chiaki to notice but the moment she looked up from her game she completely forgot about it.

"oh Hajime there you are" Chiaki smiled with a face as radiant as the sun.

Usually hajimes heart could handle Chiakis signature smile but the added cat ears were too much.

" Are you okay Hajime your face looks bright red"? Chiaki asked oblivious to hajimes inner-turmoil.

"Y..yeah I'm fine probably just the heat" Hajime lied hoping Chiaki wouldn't see right through him.

Maybe she was trying to get his attention like when girls wear perfume Hajime thought. How did she even know he liked neko girls maybe it was a lucky guess. All sorts of embarrassing thoughts and questions went through hajimes mind as he and Chiaki walked to their fountain.

Five minutes after Hajime and Chiaki left the reserve course building Sonia and her group arrived on the scene. They had been led by one of gundams canine familiars who tracked chiakis scent.

"I wonder why Chiaki came here of all places" Sonia asked

"Maybe she came here to meet with her significant other" mikan theorized.

"She could just have a friend in the reserve course" mahiru suggested.

"Or she needs mana so she sucks it out from the reserve course students" hiyoko joked making mikan shiver.

"wait my hellhound has discovered chiakis aura is that way" Gundam said before he and the others took off after the hellhound.

At the fountain, Chiaki and Hajime played their video games, but today it was co-op mode. Hajime did his best to support Chiaki but he couldn't resist looking at Chiaki and her cat ears through the corner of his eye. Chiaki eventually caught on before pausing the game

"what's the matter Hajime?" Chiaki asked.

"it's nothing" Hajime lied.

Chiaki puffed her cheeks in anger, however this only added to her cuteness.

"Come on you can tell me anything" Chiaki begged.

"it's your ears" Hajime blurted out much to chiakis surprise.

"my ears?" Chiaki asked confused as she felt her human ears.

"I mean the cat ears on your head" Hajime explained "They just look really cute on you".

"oh, I forgot to take them off" Chiaki said "I'm not sure if they look that cute on me".

"no they really complement your eyes" Hajime said making Chiaki blush.

"In that case I'll keep them on but only if you promise me something in return" Chiaki said.

"what do you want?" Hajime asked a little worried.

"it'll be a surprise" Chiaki said making Hajime a little nervous.

Unknown to Chiaki and Hajime they were being watched. Hidden in some nearby bushes, Sonia and her group watched with surprise while trying to be quiet.

"I can not believe Chiaki has a secret boyfriend" Sonia whispered "why did she not tell us?".

"she probably knew we would jump to conclusions like we are now" mahiru whispered.

They're so obviously together" ibuki protested "like fuyuhiko and peko obvious"

peko was about to defend herself when when mikan interrupted

"Chiaki is so lucky that she found someone to love" mikan swooned

"but why this guy?" Hiyoko asked "he looks so average and he's from the reserve course so he doesn't have a talent"

"Chisa said talent isn't everything" mahiru said

"oh Mahiru we should take a picture of them" ibuki suggested.

"it's illegal to take pictures of people without their consent" mahiru said.

"Also they left a little while ago" mikan whimpered.

The next day Chiaki slowly packed her things in preparation for her meet up with Hajime.

"um Gundam could I borrow two of your cat ears" Chiaki asked.

"absolutely" Sonia spoke up and gave Chiaki the cat ears.

"thank you" Chiaki waved before leaving the class.

Once Chiaki and Hajime reached the fountain Chiaki reached into her kitty backpack.

"Hey Hajime can you close your eyes" Chiaki asked.

"okay" Hajime agreed even though he was little nervous.

Chiaki pulled out two kitty head bands from her backpack. Slowly she put hers on then hajimes.

"okay you can open now" Chiaki smiled.

Hajime opened his eyes only to be flustered by Nyanamis reappearance. Chiakis heart grew faster when she stared at hinyata. In the near by bushes chiakis classmates were fangirling over the cuteness levels.

" Meow we're the purrfect pair" Chiaki smiled causing Hajime to blush again

"oh no your ahoge is in a nyat" Chiaki said which only made it worse

"it's fine" Hajime reassured her "it's not like you're doing it on pawpus"

Suddenly Hajime realized what he just said and fainted from embarrassment.

"Hinyata? Hinyata?" Chiaki asked frantically as she checked for a pulse.

Meanwhile in the bushes hiyoko laughed.

"what a catastrophe" hiyoko laughed.

Finally Hajime regained his composure after taking a little cat nap. Chiaki decided to remove the dangerously cute cat ears for safety reasons.

"So what game did you bring today" Hajime said trying to forget what recently happend

"nintendogs.." Chiaki said handing Hajime his consul.

"yah that sounds fun" Hajime said as he turned on the device

"and cats" Chiaki finished a little too late.

Hajime stared blankly at the title screen. For the longest time the only sound was that of barks and meows.

"I'll check to see if I have something else" Chiaki said

Even though the meet up didn't go as expected the two still had fun. They really were a purrfect pair.


	2. Third times the charm

After a long day of school Hajime walked to the front gate. Waiting for him as usual, Chiaki played her game at the gate. Once she spotted him Chiaki waved hello.

"Are you ready to go?" Chiaki asked as playful as ever.

"Yah" Hajime stuttered a bit.

The arcade wasn't too packed today.

"What do you want to try first?" Chiaki asked.

"I don't know maybe gala omega" Hajime said a little nervous.

"We always play it though maybe something different at least for today" Chiaki said.

"Then what should we do" Hajime asked.

"Just pick a random game" Chiaki said.

So with out question Hajime randomly selected a game.

The game Hajime selected was a claw machine.

"Why don't you go first" Chiaki offered.

Hajime accepted although he was a bit nervous. Of course he lost, but Chiaki still had faith in him.

"I'm sure you'll get it this time " Chiaki encouraged "just focuse on the prize you want".

Taking chiakis advice, Hajime focused on a prize. Second time and he failed again. He would of given up all hope if Chiaki hadn't encouraged him again.

" maybe try being more delicate with the joystick" Chiaki said "I believe in you".

With that final bode of confidence Hajime tried again and won.

"I guess third times the charm" Hajime said as he collected the prize.

The prize he won was a white rabbit plushie.

"It's so cute" Chiaki said.

"If you want you can have it" Hajime offered.

"Really?" Chiaki asked.

"Yah it's not really not my thing anyway" Hajime said handing Chiaki the plushi.

"Thank you Hinata" Chiaki said squeezing the plushi "I think I'll call her Usami".

Hajime couldn't help but blush a bit. Overall it was a good day for Hajime Hinata


	3. Breaking Spirits

Why did he cry?

This question plagued izurus mind when his eyes met with hers. She took one look at him before trying to reach out her hand. If it was anyone else he would have broken their wrist for attempting to touch him, but she was different. Somehow she had paralyzed him with her soft pink eyes that contrasted from his piercing Crimson eyes. The girl laid a gentle hand on his face. Suddenly Izuru felt a slight shock not in his brain but in his heart. Then she proceeded to wipe away the blood and tears from his face. "Hajime?" She asked almost in a whisper. That name sounded so familiar yet so distant. As soon as she said it his head throbbed like never before. It was like he was recalling a second life. Once again tears trickled down his face. Suddenly the girl wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. This action somehow caused his heart to race. When the girl let go she revealed her eyes full of tears.

Based on the girls actions and his reactions, Izuru concluded that his past self had met her before, but how and why? It didn't make sense that Izuru would feel any emotion especially when his past self had been erased. Perhaps a small percentage still existed inside of him. If that were the case this girl must have had a significant bond with his past self. How else would she trigger the slightest of emotions from him.

For once Izuru had a mystery he could not solve easily and it intrigued him. This mystery excited him more than the killing game he was currently playing, so he decided to forfeit it and take the key to unlocking this mystery with him.

Izuru offered his hand to the girl. At first she was a bit fearful but soon enough she placed her hand in his. The gesture tugged at his heart as a reminder of his previous self.

It merely took a second for Izuru to locate an exit route not too far away. As the two walked to their escape Izuru noticed the girl had a bit of a limp, probably caused by another participant. Considering his physical strength and speed it would take less time if he carried her. The girl must have understood as well as she accepted the offer. Once again Izuru felt a small pull at his heart as he delicately picked her up.

Along the way they passed the estimated two participants, but they were already dead. The girl looked at the dead bodies and reacted like any normaly empathetic person would. Despite her predictable reaction it still managed to tug at his heart a bit. Whoever his past self was it was clear he had a strong connection with this girl.

Finally they reached the exit, a steal door locked by a code. Considering the person behind this, it was easy to determine what the code was. Izuru typed in the code only for an error to appear and a nearby speaker to turn on. "Izuru you cheater your not supposed to leave until everyone else is dead !" It scolded "you only have one left to go now finish the game". Izuru refused to obey as he looked for the next exit. Suddenly Chiaki tugged at his sleeve. He looked at her soft pink eyes before she whispered into his ear. As she whispered into his ear his body trembled for a split second.

Once she finished, the girl pulled back revealing a gentle smile. With no other choice Izuru wrapped his hands around her neck and began strangling her. Even though she was so close to death, the girl still smiled. Slowly her gentle pink eyes turned gray with death. Finally she gave in to her fate as a small breathe escaped her lips. Izuru loosened his grip as more tears streamed down his face. Out of respect he closed the girls eyes.

The solemn moment was interrupted by the speaker. "Congratulations Izuru kamukura for winning the first ever killing game!" The speaker cheered before the door opened. As the door opened it revealed the bright light of sunset. Before Izuru left he lifted the lifeless girl into his arms. He took one look back into the darkness before stepping into the twilight.


	4. True Loves Kiss (KN)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sequel to "Breaking Spirits"

This feeling he thought he had long lost. It wasn't entirely despair but it hurt like it.

Slowly Izuru prepared an IV bag as she laid in bed. Her eyes were still shut tight but by a miraculous miracle her heart beat returned. Maybe this was her plan all along, yet did she really think she would survive an a coma.

He wanted her to wake up so he could unravel the mystery but not even he had the direct solution. If she had an injury he could fix it easily but comatose was a far more difficult thing to fix. He estimated it would take a few weeks at least before she showed any signs of waking.

As he gazed upon her, he felt a tiny sting in his heart. Perhaps it was his past self crying. Though it hurt just a bit, the pain intrigued him.

As the days passed the pain in his heart would get stronger. Izuru even took up the habit of gathering flowers reasoning that their scent could bring the girl out of comatose. Along with the flowers, Izuru would also collect books to read to her. It was a standard practice to read to people in comatose.

More days passed as the girl stayed in her comatose state. Today Izuru read from a collection of fairytales. He wasn't really a fan of how predictable each story was. No matter how dire the situation the ones with pure hearts always triumphed over evil. Izuru loathed such ideas that good must always win no matter what. Life for everyone else would never be that easy. Worst than good always winning was the cliche of true loves kiss. It was the most well known deus ex machina in all of fairytales. What made it so true anyway? Was it supposed to be some unbreakable bond between two people that loved each other equally. If that was true why did it happen when complete strangers kissed?

Once he finished reading he prepared some dinner. He had no interest in taste however he still prepared it with the utmost care in case the girl woke up.

More days passed as the girl still refused to wake. At this point the pain in izurus heart had become unbearable. No amount of pain killers could silence the throbbing pain in his chest. Was this what despair felt like? No, it was more than despair it was sorrow.

Sorrow for a fair girl he once knew that might never awaken from her cursed slumber.

If this was a fairytale then perhaps a true loves kiss would awaken her. How naive would that be? Even if his past self had loved her he could never fully feel those emotions again. All his emotions were silenced to make room for talent. The fact that he felt anything for this girl was a sheer miracle. Once she awoke he would solve the mystery surrounding the connection between them. For now he could only wait as the pain in his heart grew each day.


	5. My Precious Friend (KN)

Run.

That's all she could do as the dogs chased after her. Chiaki ran as fast as she could until she tripped. Immediately one of the dogs lunged at her. At that moment her life flashed before her eyes.

She should have kept a closer eye on her classmates maybe then they wouldn't have fallen to despair. If Chisa hadn't protected her they would have killed her on the spot in the name of despair. The friends she had once smiled and played video games with were gone and replaced by despair filled shadows. Now it was their mission to spread despair with or without her.

Chiaki opened her eyes only to see the dog that lunged at her was now dead and the other dogs were growling. When she looked she saw a figure with long black hair. The dogs barked before trying to attack him only to be easily killed.

As the last dog slowly died, Chiaki looked at the mysterious man who killed them. When he looked down at her she instantly recognized him even with the long hair and crimson eyes.

"Haji-" Chiaki tried to ask before he took her hand and pulled her up then ran for shelter.

They managed to find shelter in a nearby parking garage. Just in time as the rain started to pour. Chiaki didn't know what to say. How long had it been since he disappeared and all those days spent waiting.

Finally she mustered up the courage to speak.

"Hajime is that really you" Chiaki asked.

"My name is Izuru kamukura" Izuru said "I assume Hajime was the person who originally owned this body".

Chiaki had heard of Izuru from rumors but this was the first time she had seen him.

"Is it true that you killed all those student council members?" Chiaki asked worriedly.

"No, that was a lie by junko to frame me" Izuru said "in reality they killed each other".

"I'm sorry you were framed by junko" Chiaki said.

"Why?" Izuru asked.

"Because you're my precious friend" Chiaki said.

"You're not afraid of me?" Izuru asked a little surprised.

Chiaki nodded.

"Even though you've changed I can still sense that it's you even if you have a different name" Chiaki explained "isn't that why you saved me?".

"I only saved you because I predicted that you would interest me" Izuru explained.

"Are you sure that's the only reason?" Chiaki asked once again to izurus surprise.

After a little while the rain stopped.

"Your looking for Chisa yukizome correct?" Izuru asked.

"Yes, she said I could find her at the docks and we could escape the city together" Chiaki explained.

"I'll accompany you then" Izuru offered.

"thank you" Chiaki smiled causing izurus pupils to widen very slightly.

Slowly the two walked through the empty city.

"It seems everyone left" Chiaki said.

"They most likely evacuated in order to escape the remnants of despair" Izuru said not knowing how much that word hurt Chiaki.

"Do you think there is a way the remnants of despair could go back to how they were?" Chiaki asked.

"Impossible" Izuru said much to chiakis dismay.

Suddenly two large figures appeared from the shadows. To be more precise it was the despair filled akane and nekomaru.

"There you are" Nekomaru said menacingly "everyone's been looking for you".

"Chiaki stay behind me" Izuru said.

"Hey who do you think you are butting in like this" akane demanded "come on Chiaki just ditch this guy and then you can reunite with everyone back at the school".

"I'm sorry but I can't" Chiaki said.

"We aren't here to negotiate" nekomaru said "now come with us or else we will have to use force".

"The answer is still no" Chiaki said.

"Force it is then" nekomaru said before before he an akane attacked.

Izuru easily retaliated and incapacitated them.

Izuru was about to kill the two remnants when suddenly Chiaki stepped in.

"Wait please don't kill them" Chiaki begged.

"If I don't they'll continue to hunt you down" Izuru reasoned.

"I know but even so they are still my friends and I believe they can overcome this despair" Chiaki said much to izurus surprise.

After she said that Izuru knocked akane and nekomaru out.

"Relax they are merely asleep" Izuru said.

"Thank you" Chiaki said.

Finally they managed to reach the docks. Chiaki walked forward until she noticed Izuru stayed behind.

"Aren't you coming too" Chiaki asked.

"I can't" Izuru said "because I'm a monster".

"No that's wrong!" Chiaki said "because you're my precious friend".

"Even so the others won't see it that way" Izuru said "that is why we can't be together".

"Then promise me" Chiaki started as she removed the ribbon from around her neck "promise me that we will meet again".

Izuru was about to object when Chiaki handed him her ribbon.

"Fine I promise" Izuru said "but I doubt I can easily fulfill that promise".

"Don't worry" Chiaki smiled "if we reunited once surely we can reunite again".

"Fine but if I have to make you a promise then you must make me a promise" Izuru said as he cut a strand of his hair and braided it "promise me you won't forget me".

Chiaki looked a little surprised as Izuru handed her a bracelet made from his hair.

"I promise" Chiaki nodded as she accepted izurus gift.

"You should hurry before it gets dark" Izuru advised to which Chiaki nodded.

As soon as Chiaki reached the boat Chisa wrapped her in a warm embrace.

"Chiaki are you okay? Did you get hurt?" Chisa asked very concerned for her student.

"I'm fine Chisa" Chiaki reassured.

"Oh I'm so glad you're safe" Chisa said still holding Chiaki "I promise I won't ever leave you like that again".

"Where do we go now" Chiaki asked.

"Some place safe" Chisa said "once we get there we can sort out this mess".

Suddenly Chisa noticed the bracelet on chiakis wrist.

"Where did you get that bracelet from" Chisa asked.

"It's from my precious friend" Chiaki replied "a symbol of the promise I made with them".

"Well I'm sure you can fulfill that promise if they mean that much to you" Chisa smiled "now let's get out of here".

In the distance Izuru could see a boat leave the dock. Slowly he tied chiakis ribbon to his wrist. The truth was he sensed those strong feelings his other self had for Chiaki. It was only after meeting her that he realized why.

Deep down he hoped to meet Chiaki again for she was so interesting. Junko said despair was the only thing that could free him from boredom, but after he met Chiaki that changed.

For the first time hope was not a pre established harmony. For the first time hope was unpredictable. Suddenly and for a split second Izuru smiled. He knew back then and even now Chiaki was his precious friend.


	6. Fusion (HN)

Hajime: Wait you want us to fuse? what dose that even mean?

AI Chiaki: if our game avatars fuse then are thoughts and movements will be in sync.

Hajime: i don't know it sounds dangerous

Chiaki: think of your avatar as like your souls manifestation it's not your physical body. It won't hurt at all I promise.

Hajime: fine, what do we do?

Chiaki(extending her hands out): first take my hands.

Hajime(gulping): okay

Chiaki: now just follow my lead

(Hajime and Chiaki begin to dance)

Chiaki (smiling): you're doing great

(Hajime and Chiaki perform a dip before they fuse)

(Hinanami looks like Hajime but with gold and red eyes)

Hinanami: Are you okay? Yes. Wait did I hear your thoughts? Yep that's how fusion works. It feels nice being with you like this. Same.


	7. Hopes Peak-Life!

"Nanami time to wake up" Chisa said.

"Can't I sleep in a little more" Chiaki whined.

"nanami you are the class rep there fore it is your duty to set a good example" Chisa scolded "now get up".

Suddenly Chisa ripped away the blankets with all her might.

"okay are you ready to start a brand new day?" Chisa asked to which Chiaki nodded.

"let's see is everyone here today" Chisa asked.

"are you blind of course we're all here" hiyoko shouted.

"everyone's accounted for" Chiaki smiled

"Excellent then let's get started" Chisa smiled "nanami why don't you start off the morning procedure".

"Alright now that home room is over it's time for you to go to second period" Chisa announced

"ah but ibuki wanted to perform her latest song" ibuki complained.

"um where's second period?" Chiaki asked

"it's the last door down the hallway" Chisa explained.

"I'm sorry I keep forgetting" Chiaki apologized.

"it's okay nanami after all you've only been here for a week" Chisa reassured.

"if you want I can take a picture of where are classes are" mahiru offered.

"thank you mahiru" Chiaki smiled.

"you should all get going before the bell rings" Chisa advised to which everyone said yes.

"Man this new building sure is weird" Souda commented as the class walked to second period.

"it has a lovely view of the ocean from all angles" Sonia said.

"This is the perfect place to start breeding a legion of dolphins" Gundam laughed.

"That reminds me, when are we gonna eat" Akane complained.

"be patient we only have two periods left before lunch" nekomaru said much to akanes dismay.

Halfway through second period the class was interrupted. Sakakura came in without even knocking and walked up to nanami a desk.

"excuse me sir but could you knock next time" the teacher complained.

"Here you forgot your lunch so Chisa sent me to give it to you" sakakura said as he placed a bento box on Nanamis desk.

"thank you" Chiaki smiled.

"don't mention it kid" sakakura said

With that sakakura left the class room before the teacher could throw a book at him.

Finaly school was over for the day. Chiaki was very glad because now she could meet with her friend.

"I'm sorry but I have to go" Chiaki said

"oh are you going to see that boy again" Ryota asked

"I guess it's that obvious" Chiaki blushed.

"He must be luckier than komaeda if you're his friend" Teruteru said.

"I wonder if will ever get to meet him" mikan said

"I'm sure once he transfers into the main course you can meet him" Chiaki said.

"He might have to compete with my sister for the spot" fuyuhiko said.

"I'm sure we can make room" peko said

"ah I got to go or else he might think I left him" Chiaki said before running out of the classroom.

Chiaki ran as fast as she could so she wouldn't be late to meet up with her friend. Suddenly she bumped into someone.

"Oh Mister Munakata" Chiaki said "I'm sorry I bumped into you".

At first munakata glared at her before he cracked a smile.

"Just be more careful next time" munakata advised as he patted chiakis head then he walked away.

Finally Chiaki reached the meeting spot. She just made it as her friend sat on a bench.

"I'm sorry I'm late" Chiaki apologized.

"it's okay nanami" Hajime smiled.

"so what game do you wanna play today?" Chiaki asked.

"I'll let you decide" Hajime said.

Chisa watched Chiaki from a window.

"what's wrong yukizome" munakata asked.

"I'm just worried for her is all" Chisa sighed "is it right to let her live in denial".

"she won't have to if I fix the world" munakata said "for now it's better this way".

"I just hope she won't fall to despair like all the others" Chisa said.

"Don't worry as long as I'm the future foundations leader I won't let her fall to despair" munakata said.

"I should get her before it gets too dark" Chisa said "also I'm holding you to that promise".

Slowly day turned to twilight as Chiaki and Hajime gamed away.

"nanami" Chisa called from across the park "it's time to go".

"Can't I stay a little longer" Chiaki asked

"I'm sorry but it's getting pretty dark even for Hinata" Chisa said "besides I'm sure Hinata will be here tomorrow, right?".

"yeah" Chiaki agreed.

"While Chisa and Chiaki walked away, Chiaki waved goodbye. It hurt Chisa a little to know that Chiaki was waving at nothing.

Later that night Chiaki was awaken by a horrible nightmare.

"Nanami are you alright" Chisa asked.

"i had that nightmare again where everyone's eyes are red" Chiaki said as she trembled.

"it's okay nanami" Chisa said as she gave Chiaki a hug "it was just a nightmare".

"it just felt so real" Chiaki sniffed a bit.

"Don't worry everyone's fine and that includes you" Chisa reassured "Nothing in that nightmare is real".

"Thank You Chisa" Chiaki said

"Now let's get back to sleep so we will be rested for school tomorrow" Chisa said.

Chiaki happily agreed as she fell right back to sleep.

The End


	8. Vixenanami (HN)

(On the island)

Usami: So how is your hope fragment collection going.

Chiaki (hiding under her kitty hoodie): Not really going so well. I just can't muster up the courage to hangout with anybody.

Usami (grins): I have an idea.

(Usami picks up her wand and cast a spell)

(At the beach)

(Hajime waiting at the beach)

Chiaki (running with her kitty hoodie on): I'm sorry I'm late.

Hajime: What happened to you.

(Chiaki pants before taking down her hoodie and revealing a pair of fox ears on top of her messed up hair)

Hajime (shocked): Are they real?

Chiaki: yeah along with this

(Chiaki reveals a ruffled fox tail from behind her back)

Hajime (in aw): What happened to get you all ruffled up.

Chiaki (smoothing her tail): peko wanted to pet me. On the bright side I got all of her hope fragments.

(suddenly Chiaki takes out a brush from her bag)

Chiaki: could you brush my hair please.

Hajime (ahoge striking upward): I mean if you want I guess I could.

Chiaki (ears twitch and tail wags): thank you.

Hajime (slowly brushing chiakis hair): so why do you think Usami gave you fox ears and a tail?

Chiaki: I think it's because foxes are more outgoing.

Hajime: that's one way to look at it.

Chiaki (sniffing): I never noticed it before but you smell really nice.

(Hajime shocked)

Chiaki (ears move): What's wrong? Your heart started to race.

Hajime: you can hear it?

Chiaki (smiling): must be my heightened fox senses.

(suddenly chiakis stomach growls)

Hajime (smiling): Here let's get something to eat.

Chiaki (ears a little droopy): Could you catch a fish?

Hajime: I could try.

Chiaki (tail wagging): thank you Hajime.

(After a few failed attempts Hajime finally catches a fish)

Hajime (fish in hand): Now that we have the fish we can cook it.

Chiaki (curled up in her tail asleep): I'll master all the brush techniques and bring peace to Nippon.

Hajime (thinking): maybe I can touch her tail. No that's an invasion of her space. It's a good thing I don't have a mans nut with me.

Chiaki (sniffs and immediately wakes up): Fish.

Hajime: ya now all we need to do is-

(Chiaki grabs fish and gobbles it down like an animal)

Hajime: Wait we need to cook it first.

(Chiakis already scrapping the meat off of the bones)

Hajime: you must really like fish.

Chiaki (licking her lips): I've never tried it before. It was delicious. Thank you for catching it for me.

Hajime: maybe we should get something else to eat.

Chiaki: okay

(At the diner on the 2nd island)

Hajime (looking at menu): What will you get?

Chiaki: Ribs.

Hajime: Are you sure you can eat it all?

Chiaki: why don't we share it then.

(After eating)

Hajime: I can't believe you ate almost all those ribs.

Chiaki (licking her fingers): it was delicious.

Hajime: The way you ate those ribs was just like a fox.

Chiaki (scooting over): you have some food on your cheek.

Hajime: oh where is it I can wipe it off.

Chiaki (leans over and licks it off): There.

hajime (blushing): Ch Chiaki?

(Chiaki and Hajime walking back to the hotel grounds)

Chiaki: I had a lot of fun today, but I'm sad it's ending.

Hajime: Well I was going to take a nap when I got back to my cottage. If you want we can nap together.

Chiaki (tail wagging): I'd love that.

(Usami suddenly shoots out from the ground)

Usami: That is it. I know I told you to be more outgoing and love love, but this is too much.

Hajime: Wait your the one who gave her fox ears and a tail.

Usami: I know and I've been working on a reversal spell.

(Chiaki pounces onto Usami and starts knawing on her ears)

Usami: Ah I forgot foxes eat rabbits. Hajime please help.

Hajime: um Chiaki could you drop Usami please.

(Chiaki does so)

Usami: I'm so sorry. In giving Chiaki fox ears I also gave her fox behavior.

Hajime: then fix it.

(Usami zaps Chiaki with her magic wand)

Usami: Whoops I messed up. I'm sure I'll get it right this time.

(Standing in chiakis place is a Fox)

Usami: Okay now I got it.

(Usami zaps the fox and Chiaki becomes human again minus the ears and tail)

Chiaki (rubbing head): uhh what happened.

Usami (crying): Chiaki I'm so sorry I really messed up.

Chiaki (picks up Usami and hugs her): it's okay just don't do it again.

Usami (wiping away her tears): okay I promise.

(Usami waves her wand and disappears)

Chiaki: Sorry if I did anything weird.

Hajime: it's fine

Chiaki: Do you still want to take a nap together.

Hajime: sure

( At Usami house)

Usami (watching Chiaki an Hajime nap together): Oh my students are getting along so well. If only we had more time.


	9. Nanami Magica

(At hopes peak academies downfall) Chiaki: Well I have to go.

Izuru: Do you really intend to fight your friends.

Chiaki: No, I'll remind them of who they really are.

Izuru: Why are you doing this.

Chiaki (smiles): I'm the class rep thus it is my job to help my classmates.

Izuru: it's suicidal!

Chiaki: Hinata it's okay I'm glad I got to become friends with you. Being your friend was the best thing I ever did and I'm always going to be proud of that. You see, that's why in the end I'm glad I came to hopes peak academy.

Izuru (surprised): Nanami

Chiaki: Goodbye Hajime, take care.

(Chiaki runs into the hopes peak building)

Hajime: Wait! Don't go! Nanami!

(Chiaki is killed by the remnants of despair)

Izuru (holding chiakis body): Why? Even if you knew you were going to get killed all along. It wasn't worth saving me if you're not alive.

Hajime: I want you back

Kyubey: is that really what you want Hajime Hinata? Would you trade your soul to have a wish like that come true? If there's something you want badly and you're willing to accept a destiny fighting despair then I can help you get what you want.

Hajime: if I really formed a contract with you would you grant my wish?

Kyubey: Absolutely you have more than enough potential. So tell me what is the one wish you have that will make your soul gem shine.

Hajime: Are you okay with this Izuru.

Izuru: I'm fascinated by what the outcome will be.

Hajime: Then I wish….I wish I can meet nanami all over again but this time instead of her protecting me I want to be strong enough to protect her.

(Suddenly there is a sharp pain In Izuru/hajimes chest as his soul gem is created)

Kyubey: The contract is complete. Your wish has overcome entropy. Go now, go and unleash your new power.

(Hajime travels back in time before he entered the reserve course)


	10. Triple Date (HNK)

(At the fountain)

Chiaki (gaming): your getting better.

Hajime: (blushing): you think so? It must be all these meet ups.

Chiaki: you've become a formidable opponent.

Hajime: I don't know about that, but it means a lot coming from the ultimate gamer.

(Suddenly a harsh wind blows causing a cherry blossom petal to land on hajimes nose)

(Hajime sneezes)

Chiaki: Are you okay?

(Hajimes eyes are Crimson now)

Izuru: so boring

Chiaki: I think Hajime did a good job he almost got me.

Izuru: no he didn't. Also Hajime says thank you.

Chiaki: let's see. What do you wanna do?

Izuru: why do you always ask when you know the answer.

Chiaki: Sorry if I'm not an ultimate analysts, besides its polite to ask someone what they want to do before making suggestions.

Izuru (cracks a smile for a split second): Fine what do you want to do?

Chiaki: I know why don't we get some ice cream.

Izuru: Do as you wish

(At the ice cream store)

Chiaki: What do you want to get?

Izuru: Try to surprise me

Chiaki: Okay then why not one scoop of lime and one scoop of cherry. I'll have one scoop of strawberry.

Izuru: Sounds boring

Chiaki: I picked it cause it reminds me of you and Hajime.

(Eating ice cream)

Chiaki: How does the cherry taste?

Izuru: I could've made better.

Chiaki: Could you let Hajime eat his part please?

Izuru: Fine, but only for you.

(Izuru sneezes and his eyes turn green)

Hajime: Thanks for thinking about me.

Chiaki: I'm sorry if it took a while.

Hajime: no it's fine. Besides its not like I'm not there when Izuru takes over. Though sometimes I wonder what it would be like if we didn't share memories.

Chiaki: I'm glad

Hajime: Umm Chiaki can I ask you something?

Chiaki: sure

Hajime: w..who do-nevermind

Chiaki: okay

(Walking back to hopes peak)

Chiaki: that ice cream was delicious

Hajime: yeah it sure was.

Chiaki: I wonder what we should do tomorrow.

Hajime: I'm sure you'll come up with something fun. You always do.

(Chiaki starts blushing)

(Suddenly a big scary dog approaches)

(Chiaki gets scared)

(Suddenly Hajime switches to Izuru)

(Izuru glares at the dog causing it to get scared)

Izuru: Down

(The dog lays down terrified)

Chiaki (still keeping her distance from the dog): Maybe we should take it to Gundam.

Izuru: I'll tell it to go find Gundam.

Chiaki: Wow, does that mean you can talk to animals.

Izuru: in a sense yes, but it's different then talking to humans.

(Izuru stares at the dog before it runs to Gundams doors)

Izuru: Hajime wanted to know who you liked more.

Chiaki: What does that mean.

Izuru: it's simple who do you like to be with more me or Hajime.

Chiaki: neither, I like both of you for different reasons. I could never pick between you two because your so different like persona 3 and persona 4. Besides being able to hang out with both of you each day is so exciting and memorable.

Izuru: no wonder Hajime loves you so much

Chiaki (blush): What?

Izuru: he's not the only one

Chiaki (smiles): Well then I hope I can complete two routes at once.

The End


	11. Operation: Love Love (HN)

Operation: love love

"Guys you'll never guess what I saw" mahiru shouted.

"Did you see a fluffy cat" peko asked

"No, I saw Chiaki hanging out with a boy" mahiru explains.

"Bet he was a gamer nerd" hiyoko said

"He actually looked really average" mahiru said.

"Beggars can't be choosers" Teruteru said.

"But they obviously had a connection but they just played video games" mahiru said.

"Maybe she's too scared to confess" mikan said.

Suddenly Chisa slams her fist on her desk.

"That is it we can not let this continue" Chisa said "we need to intervene before it's too late".

"What are you blathering about" fuyuhiko asked.

"A plan to get Chiaki and Hajime together" Chisa said proudly "we'll call it Operation: Love Love!"

The shades lower and there's only one light on. Even the desk are moved to form a table for everyone to sit at. On the table there is a map of the school.

"Okay now does everybody know what to do?" Chisa asked

"Are you sure this will work?" Souda asked.

"Positive" Chisa said" now everyone move out".

The next day Chiaki was about to leave when Mikan bumped into her.

"Ah I'm sorry" mikan started crying.

"It's okay" Chiaki reassured "accidents happen"

"You're so kind" mikan whimpered

At the reserve course building.

"Hey Hajime could you take these bentos off my hands" sato said

"What for?" Hajime asked

"Mahiru ordered the wrong ones but I didn't want to hurt her feelings" sato explained.

"Besides you could probably split it with your girlfriend" natsumi joked

"She's just my friend" Hajime defended

"Relax it was a joke" natsumi said as she patted hajimes back.

In a secret location.

"Okay it looks like Target H is on the move" Sonia said into her headset" target C should start moving so prepare the Sphinx"

"Good work on the trackers" Chisa said

"No problem teach" Souda said " anything for love".

Finally Hajime reached the fountain. He figured he was just late when he noticed a letter on the bench. The letter was from chiaki and contained a map to a spot, so he decided to follow it.

Meanwhile Chiaki was slowly walking to the fountain when suddenly a cat stole her kitty backpack. Chiaki chased the cat until it climbed up a tree.

"Excuse me but could you please give me my bag back" Chiaki asked the cat to which it meowed.

With no other option Chiaki decided to wait it out. Finally after a few minutes the cat dropped the bag. Chiaki caught it before heading to the fountain.

At the fountain Chiaki noticed a paper on the bench. It was a letter from Hajime. On the letter was a map to a location. Chiaki decided to follow it thinking it was some sort of surprise.

Back at the secret place almost everyone was crowded around a big monitor.

"Okay everybody we're down to the final phase" Chisa said.

"pekos in place to film" Sonia said.

"That Gazebo nekomaru and akane built looks nice" komaeda complimented

"you did a good job cleaning it" Akane said.

"hah that's almost the only thing I'm good at" komaeda laughed.

"everybody quiet down they made it" hiyoko said.

After some delay Chiaki and Hajime reached the spot on the map. A gazebo decorated in roses with a bench inside.

Slowly the two took a seat on the bench.

"um so I have some extra bento if you wanna share" Hajime offered nervous as usual.

"oh thank you" Chiaki smiled as she took one "it smells good".

The two opened the bento to reveal the most delicious looking boxed lunches they had ever seen. Chiaki began to eat and soon Hajime ate as well.

"that was so delicious I'm wouldn't be surprised if Teruteru made it" Chiaki said after cleaning her bento box.

Suddenly Chiaki and Hajime felt a surge through their bodies.

"Did you feel that" Hajime asked concerned.

Chiaki nodded then out of nowhere smooth music started to play.

" That's odd my hearts racing like crazy" Hajime commented

"is this a confession scene" Chiaki asked "I didn't know I raised all your flags"

"Wait didn't you set this up?" Hajime asked.

"No, I thought you did" Chiaki replied.

"if you didn't then who did? Hajime asked growing increasingly worried.

"Relax Hinata, I'm here" Chiaki reassured as she held hajimes hand.

"That's part of why I'm nervous" Hajime said "wait did I actually say that out loud".

"yah, but why do I make you nervous" Chiaki asked.

"your more talented and interesting than me" Hajime said "why do you wanna hang out with me".

"I do it cause I love you" Chiaki said before turning red.

"y you love me?" Hajime asked with a flood of blush on his face.

"yeah I think your really nice and compassionate" Chiaki said still blushing "why do you ask?"

"Because I love you too" Hajime said.

There was a long pause of silence as the music had turned off.

"does this make us a couple?" Chiaki asked.

"only if you want to" Hajime said "do you?"

"Yes" Chiaki smiled "what about you?"

"I'd be honored" Hajime said

"but what do couples do" Chiaki asked.

"well first they hold hands and they usually go out together to places like arcades" Hajime explained.

"Then let's do it" Chiaki smiled as she took hajimes hand.

Hajime responded by holding chiakis hand and then the two walked off to the arcade.

Back at the secret place AKA Chisas apartment everyone cheered as they watched the monitor.

"I can't believe you put truth syrum in the bento boxes" mahiru scolded.

"I didn't do it honest" Teruteru swore.

"I did it" hiyoko laughed

"but why" Sonia asked

"did you honestly think they would have confessed without it" hiyoko asked.

"i guess not" ryouta said "but maybe if I wrote the letters differently they might have"

"I can't believe natsumi agreed to help" mahiru said

"nah it was easy after all I am her brother" fuyuhiko said "I'm just glad her and sato could get along".

"well I promised Sato I'd go see a movie with her if she behaved" mahiru said.

"wait what do we do about the trackers" Sonia asked.

"I could bump into nanami again" mikan offered "only this time I'll remove the tracker".

"relax I just have to press a button and they'll fall off" Souda reassured "then I'll pick them up".

"Well looks like we got all our bases covered" Chisa said proudly "Operation: Love Love is a complete success"

The End


	12. Smile (HNN)

Chiaki: The cherry blossoms look so beautiful this year.

Hajime: I guess they do

Komaeda: you should take a picture commemorate this beautiful afternoon.

Chiaki: That's a great idea

Komaeda: I'll gladly take a picture of you

Chiaki: no you have to be in the picture too komaeda

(Camera is set)

(Hajime and komaeda pose with Chiaki in the middle)

Chiaki: don't forget to smile

(Suddenly Chiaki grabs both boys by the arm and pulls them together and the picture is taken)

Chiaki: it came out great

Komaeda: I don't know my hair looks messier then usual.

Chiaki: it doesn't matter. Besides you both have wonderful smiles.

(Both boys blush a little)

Chiaki: I hope that we can smile like this forever

Komaeda: As long as you are guiding us I'm sure our hope filled smiles will never fade.

Hajime: ditto, I think.

(Chiaki smiles making the other two smile)

(In the despair filled future created by Izuru and the remnants of despair)

Komaeda: I'm sorry nanami, but I can't smile. Not when your gone. It's all their fault but I'm also to blame. Please forgive me.


	13. Chocolates (C)

Ibuki: Hey Chiaki, happy Valentine's Day. Get any chocolate yet?

Chiaki: komaeda gave me some.

Ibuki: are you gonna give any chocolates to any lucky boy

Chiaki: maybe

Ibuki: oh you're so mysterious I love it.

(Outside the reserve course building)

Chiaki (holding a bag of homemade chocolates): maybe he'll come today

(Chisa walks out)

Chiaki: oh miss yukizome

Chisa (happy to see her student): nanami it's been so long. How have you been?

Chiaki: I'm okay. Have you seen Hinata today?

Chisa (lying): oh yeah Hinata, he's been working very hard. Why do you ask.

Chiaki (handing Chisa her chocolates): could you give these to Hinata the next time you see him.

Chisa: sure. Wow they smell so nice

Chiaki: I wanted to try making my own so I did

Chisa: I'm sure he'll love it

Chiaki: Thankyou miss yukizome

Chisa: please just call me Chisa

Chiaki: okay. Did you give anybody chocolates today?

Chisa: well I would but unfortunately my destined other is out of town for a while.

Chiaki: oh, I'm sorry.

Chisa: don't be. You know what I don't have that much to do and since its Valentine's Day why don't we have some fun.

Chiaki: are you sure that's okay

Chisa: it will be loads of fun so how about it?

Chiaki (smiles): okay


	14. Healing Fluff (HN)

It was a typical day for Chiaki as she walked to school. That all changed however when she heard a rustle in the bushes, maybe a Pokemon. Chiaki being ever curious examined the bushes only to find the tiniest little bunny she had ever seen. The little white rabbit didn't seem to be injured but rather it was abandoned and alone. With no other choice Chiaki carefully picked it up. At first the rabbit jumped but slowly calmed down at the touch of chiakis warm hands.

"It's okay I know someone who can help" Chiaki reassured as she cradled the rabbit in her jacket.

Chiaki arrived to class a bit late but she wasn't the only one. She was hoping to go unnoticed but of course Ibuki had to check on her.

"yo Chiaki" Ibuki greeted "what's with the plushie".

"That's not a plushie you dimwit it's a real rabbit" hiyoko scolded causing Sonia to intervene.

"is the little rabbit okay" Sonia asked

"it wasn't moving a whole lot when I first found it" Chiaki explained "it looked like it was abandoned I think".

"don't worry Chiaki I'll contact Gundam right away" Sonia reassured.

Slowly sonia opened the window before blowing a whistle she had in her pocket. Suddenly a bird flew onto the windowsill.

"Tell Gundam it's an animal emergency" Sonia said.

Then the bird flew away.

Momments later Chisa entered the classroom.

"Miss yukizome, Chiaki found a rabbit" Ibuki said.

"oh my, where did you find it?" Chisa asked trying to get a peak at the rabbit.

"I found it in the bushes near my dorm" Chiaki explained

"I came as fast as I could" Gundam said as he suddenly appeared riding on a horse "where is the beast In need of my assistance?"

Sonia guided Gundam to chiakis desk. Immediately Gundam examined the little rabbit.

"I see it appears this rabbit was abandoned, most likely do to her being a runt" Gundam explained "she's lacking nutrition and energy, but other then that she is normal".

"what should we do" Sonia asked.

"it would be cruel to separate her from Chiaki when Chiaki is the only one she's familiar with" Gundam prescribed "I will teach Chiaki everything she needs to raise this rabbit".

"fine, you two can take the day off then" Chisa said.

"Now before we start what name will you bestow upon your familiar" Gundam asked.

Chiaki thought about it for a bit.

"I'll call her Usami" Chiaki said.

"excellent then let us go forth and strengthen your bond" Gundam laughed.

Later, at the fountain, a certain boy was waiting patiently for a certain gamer girl. Eventually Chiaki came, but she had something with her.

"I'm sorry I'm late" Chiaki apologized.

"it's okay" Hajime reassured "but what's in the carrier".

"oh this is my new friend" Chiaki said as she opened the carrier.

Slowly a little nose poked out and twitched. Then Usami poked her whole face out in order to sniff Hajime.

"I think she likes you" Chiaki laughed

After she said that, Usami jumped into hajimes lap.

"I think she likes you" Chiaki smiled "She must be a good judge of character".

"I've never taken care of a rabbit before so I wouldn't know" Hajime said.

All the sudden Usami started rubbing her nose on Hajime.

"I'm not a tissue" Hajime joked.

"Relax that just means she likes you" Chiaki laughed "come here Usami"

instantly the little rabbit leapt right into chiakis arms and started licking her face.

"That tickles" Chiaki smiled while Usami kept licking her face.

Chiaki plus a bunny, it was a double attack of cuteness that Hajime couldn't resist.

"Hey maybe you can see usamis hutch sometime" Chiaki offered.

"Are you sure that's okay" Hajime asked

"yep we'd both love to have you" Chiaki smiled that irresistible smile.

"okay I guess" Hajime said.

"Did you hear that Usami" Chiaki asked her little rabbit "Hajime gets to visit us".

Usami responded by nuzzling chiakis nose almost causing Hajime to feint from cute overdose. Overall it was a good day


	15. Garden of Hope (HNK)

Chiaki and Hajime only found the garden by chance. On that rainy day they looked for cover only to find an old gazebo covered by weeds and dead flowers. After sometime spent there they decided to fix it.

On the first day they pulled out all the weeds. It was messy, but Chiaki didn't seem to mind. As soon as Hajime pulled out the last weed, Chiaki rewarded him with a cold orange soda.

On the second day they fixed the gazebo. Luckily there wasn't any rotting wood but there were cob webs. While Chiaki painted the lower parts of the gazebo, Hajime used a ladder to paint the top parts. After the finished paint job, the two played video games.

On the third day the garden was ready to be planted. Chiaki decided to plant daisies, while Hajime planted camillas. The flowers looked beautiful as Chiaki and Hajime showered them with water. Finally the garden was restored.

For a while the garden remained beautiful as Chiaki and Hajime tended to it, but then one day Hajime disappeared.

At first Chiaki figured he was just sick so she waited for him and tended the garden alone. Slowly days turned to weeks and weeks turned into months. During that time Chiaki waited for Hajime, but slowly she became more troubled.

One day Chiaki visited the garden only to find that the daisies and camillas were dying from an illness. She tried to fix the flowers but then the parade started.

Months passed as the biggest most atrocious tragedy in human history consumed the world. The garden had long since withered away when a man with long black hair discovered it. It only took him a day to revive the garden back to its former glory. The garden looked even more wondrous then ever before. It had become an oasis in a despair filled garden.

Once the flowers bloomed on a golden morning the man snipped two from their stems. Carefully he placed them in a glass jar before walking towards the old hopes peak school building. He walked past pools of blood, ash, and destruction until he reached class 1-B. Inside he looked around until he spot a desk in the back row and one away from the window. There he placed the flowers before looking out into the distance.


	16. Snow Day (HNK)

It was a beautiful snow day, perfect for a triple date.

"Hi " Chiaki smiled in her scarf and woolly kitty jacket.

"um hi" Hajime said nervously.

"So what do you wanna do today?" Chiaki asked.

"do you wanna build a snowman" Hajime offered "it doesn't have to be a snowman".

Chiaki nodded excitedly

"let's see we'll need to make the parts just right" Chiaki explained as she clumped some snow together.

"are you the ultimate snowman maker too?" Hajime asked.

"no I just play a lot of animal crossing" Chiaki said before finishing the head.

"okay now we need some sticks and stones" Hajime said.

"I'll get the stones" Chiaki offered before venturing off.

Once they gathered the necessary materials they put the snowman together.

"it's missing something …I think" Chiaki said.

"what does it need" Hajime asked.

"This" Chiaki proudly said as she stuck a stick onto the snow and head.

"what is that?" Hajime asked

"it's an ahoge" Chiaki explained much to hajimes embarrassment.

"Maybe we should make him a friend" Hajime offered.

"let's do it" Chiaki agreed

ten minutes later there was a perfect little snowwoman next to the previously made snowman.

"why does she have kitty ears" Chiaki asked.

"she's wearing a jacket like yours" Hajime explained.

"oh that makes sense" Chiaki laughed

After a hot coco break, it was izurus turn.

"so what do you want to do today?" Chiaki asked.

"ice skating" Izuru said.

"I never thought I'd see the day that you'd request something" Chiaki laughed.

At the ice skating rink Chiaki was having trouble with tying her skates. After a few failed attempts Izuru gave in and tied chiakis skates for her.

At first Chiaki was a bit wobbly on the ice but then Izuru took her hand and she became stabler.

"Just bend your knees" Izuru advised.

After ten minutes of practice, Chiaki finally got the hang of it. Slowly the duo skated together. Through out the dance, Izuru held chiakis hand as he guided her through the routine. Suddenly Izuru pulled Chiaki into a dip. She looked into izurus Crimson eyes with her soft pink eyes. Then he softly kissed her. Chiaki blushed a bit before kissing him back. For a moment the world paused as if it were frozen by ice and Izuru and Chiaki were the only ones unfrozen.

After a long snow day the sun began to set. Chiaki and Hajime walked back to their fountain, that was somewhat frozen.

"I had a lot of fun today" Chiaki smiled "you?".

"yep" Hajime said "maybe it'll snow again tomorrow".

"I hope so" Chiaki said "but just in case.."

"what is it?" Hajime asked.

Chiaki turned around revealing a smile.

"I need to whisper something to you" Chiaki blushed.

"okay" Hajime gulped as he lowered his head.

Suddenly Chiaki rushed up and kissed Hajime. Once again the world froze in place. Hajimes ahoge shot upward in surprise, but then relaxed as he slowly kissed her back. At that moment neither of them felt cold, rather they were warmed by their love.

Once they parted lips, Chiaki had the biggest smile on her face.

"now you're both even" Chiaki smiled.

Hajime was still speechless.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Chiaki waved before running off.

Once Chiaki was out of sight, Hajime was free to jump with joy.


	17. At least I saw you one last time (HNK)

It hurt so much.

Not the cuts or the stabs, but rather just her heart.

Staring at all her precious friends with their Crimson eyes completely void of hope.

Why? What stole their humanity?

Still even though they had hurt her she could never hate them. They were still her friends after all. It wasn't their fault rather she thought it was her own.

If she hadn't led them they wouldn't be here. Maybe this was punishment for her ignorance.

Slowly her breathes became thinner as more of her blood spilled out. Her vision began to blur.

And then she saw him. Hinata standing above her before embracing softly.

"Hina ..ta" She managed to say even though her rib was broken "I'm sorry that I couldn't help you".

Chiaki slowly gathered her remaining strength to place a hand on his face.

"I know it's selfish, but could you please watch over my friends" Chiaki slowly asked to which Hajime held her hand.

Slowly Chiaki formed a smile as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"at least I got to see you one last time" Chiaki smiled "Thankyou Hajime".

With that Chiakis vision faded into black as her body went limp. However, Izuru still held her hand.


	18. Liar (KN)

Hinata.

Was that his original name? It sounded a tiny bit familiar.

If that was true why would she know. Was she a previous friend or maybe something more.

Her eyes were filled with desperation and he could sense her heart beating abnormally.

Still how could his previous self had met her if he was in the reserve course?

It had been a long time since he had this many unanswered questions and all because of one girl.

He had to know more. He had to talk to her.

But based on junkos past actions it would be suicide to show any interest in this girl. If he showed even the slightest junko would no doubt do something despair inducing to this girl.

So he would lie, then when the moment was right he would runaway and take this girl with him.

She seemed so disappointed when he said it. It was if she had lost some light in her eyes. Whatever relation he had to her it must have been important if it caused this much of a reaction. The mystery was so refreshing after despair had become so boring.

He needed to know and in order to do that he would ask this girl when the time was right.


	19. Girl Talk (C)

Another day of waiting in front of the reserve course for him slowly came to an end. As always he never came.

Did she do something wrong?

Negative thoughts clouded her mind. She tried to ignore them and play her game but it didn't work. Once again she was met with a game over and a discouragingly low score.

She was about to turn around and go home when she heard a familiar voice.

"nanami is that you?"

Instantly Chiaki looked at where the voice came from. Then her soft pink eyes met with a familiar set of green eyes.

"Miss Yukizome?" Chiaki asked.

"yep, it's me" Chisa smiled

It had been a while since she saw Chisa. Ever since the incident with komaeda, Chisa had been forced to teach at the reserve course.

"Why are you out here all alone?" Chisa asked concerned as ever.

"oh I was just waiting for someone but I don't think they're coming" Chiaki explained.

Chisa knew exactly who she was referring to. Deep down she knew it wouldn't end well but she didn't have the strength to tell her. So she figured she would brighten up the mood.

"Say it's been a long time why don't you come over to my place?" Chisa asked with that genuine smile.

"Are you sure? I'd hate to be a burden" Chiaki said.

"you are never a burden to me" Chisa smiled "besides a hard working class rep deserves a reward every now and then".

Inside Chisas apartment was the cleanest place Chiaki had ever seen. The whole place practically shined it was so clean, as expected from the ultimate housekeeper. Seconds after Chiaki walked in she smelt a sweet aroma that reminded her of her childhood.

"I'll go make some tea" Chisa said.

While Chiaki sat at the table she noticed some photos on top of a drawer. Most of the pictures were of her class. One of the photos looked like the person 4 protagonist and was slightly bigger than the other pictures.

"Alright the tea is done" Chisa announced as she brought in a tray.

The tea was delicious and really sweet.

"So how has school been" Chisa asked.

"it's good" Chiaki said "everyone still shows up for class but Mister Kizakura tends to be late".

"That's good to know that you're all sticking together" Chisa smiled.

"This weekend we're going to have a gaming tournament before we start our winter break" Chiaki said.

"you've really become a dependable class rep" Chisa almost teared up.

"What's it like teaching at the reserve course" Chiaki asked.

"It's fine but nothing to write home about" Chisa lied.

The truth was the reserve course was awful. Hardly anyone smiled and there was always a looming aura of despair. The atmosphere was dull and suffocating. Chisa could never tell Chiaki how horrible the reserve course was.

"Have you seen Hinata" Chiaki softly asked.

"I think I saw him studying in the library" Chisa lied once more.

"oh" Chiaki said as she looked into her empty tea cup.

"is something wrong" Chisa asked.

"Well I'm worried that I did something wrong and hinatas avoiding me" Chiaki explained sadly.

"I'm sure you did nothing wrong" Chisa reassured.

"I really want to believe you, but I can't let go of this bad feeling I have" Chiaki said.

"What bad feeling?" Chisa asked.

"I'm worried that something horrible happened to Hinata and its my fault" Chiaki said.

"Nanami" Chisa said as she held chiakis hand "don't ever blame yourself for what others do. Promise?"

"I think" Chiaki said.

"good" Chisa smiled "that reminds me I have some flam I recently bought. Why don't we share it"

Before Chiaki could try to refuse, Chisa was already preparing two plates.

"Miss yukizome why are you so nice to me" Chiaki asked.

"you remind me of a younger me" Chisa smiled "that and you're like a daughter to me".

"Thankyou miss yukizome" Chiaki said a little embarrassed "you're like an even nicer version of toriel"

"who's that?" Chisa asked.

Suddenly Chisa was flooded with an in-depth analysis of toriels character.

"she sounds very nice" Chisa laughed "maybe we should play this "undertale".

"Really?" Chiaki asked with a gleam in her eyes.

"yeah, but I'm afraid it's getting late" Chisa said "I'd hate for you to be walking on the campus alone when it's dark out".

"Okay" Chiaki said "Thankyou for inviting me over".

"oh you precious little cinnamon roll" Chisa started to cry" I'm always happy to have you over and if you ever need anything you know where my apartment is".

The day may have started a bit dull and sad, but together Chisa and Chiaki turned it around.


	20. Rise of an Ahoge

It was a normal day for the 77th class rep. She woke up just like the day before ready to cease the day. Until she noticed something in the mirror. Even though she had thoroughly brushed her hair there was one strand that refused to cooperate. After a few failed attempts to tame it, Chiaki decided to let it be.

On her way to school, Chiaki got a few stares. The strand still remained so she decided to cover it up with her kitty hoodie.

Finally she made it to class.

"Oh good morning nanami" Sonia greeted "might I say your hoodie looks adorable".

"Thankyou Sonia" Chiaki replied

"YO WAZUP!" Ibuki hollered behind Chiaki.

It surprised Chiaki and caused a lump to appear under her hoodie.

"Wait is there something under your hoodie?" Mahiru asked

"It's probably some gross mouse" hiyoko said.

With no other choice, Chiaki took down her hoodie to reveal the same strand of hair sticking up.

"Could it be the legendary antenna" Sonia gasped with sparkles in her eyes

"I don't know it just won't go down" Chiaki said while poking at it.

"Here let me see-" mikan insisted before toppling over onto Chiaki.

This caught Chiaki by surprise as she and mikan both fell to the floor.

"I'm sorry!" Mikan squealed "please forgive me"

"I forgive you mikan" Chiaki said much to mikans delight.

"Wait did your strand go up when mikan fell on you" mahiru asked

"maybe it signals what emotions she feels or some bullshit like that" hiyoko joked.

"I've concluded that this is the antenna of heroes" Gundam pronounced" it symbolizes that you are chosen by the gods to change the world".

"what kind of crazy nonsense is that" Souda said.

"maybe if I cut it then it'll go away" Chiaki said.

"Nooo" Gundam warned "if you do that then the balance of the universe may spiral out of control"

"okay, I just hope it doesn't get in the way" Chiaki sighed

"I think it suits you" komaeda complemented "it's like a sign that you are chosen for greatness and will bring hope to the world".

"yo Chiaki why is your antenna getting crooked" Ibuki asked.

At the fountain, Hajime was prepared to play games with his favorite ultimate gamer. However he would have never expected what would happen next.

"hi Hinata" Chiaki greeted

"oh-nanami?" Hajime tried to greet only to be struck by cuteness and surprise "did you do something new with your hair?"

"oh it just sort of happened" Chiaki said "I've tried everything but it refuses to cooperate so I just sort of gave up".

"it looks good on you" Hajime complemented.

Suddenly chiakis antenna went crooked as she blushed.

"Now that I think about it, my little antenna kind of matches yours" Chiaki laughed.

This caused hajimes ahoge to twist as he blushed.

In the distance Chisa watched the happy couple.

"oh to think my precious little cinnamon has become a protagonist" Chisa cried.

" Those two certainly are oblivious" juzo remarked "even when they show so many signs they just don't pick up on it".

"I'm sure one day they'll be confident enough to tell each other" Chisa smiled "but now that I think about it munakata would look even handsomer with an ahoge".


	21. Angels ghost

id:12079539  
"Welcome home" Chiaki greeted "how was your day".

"boring as usual" Izuru said as pulled off his coat.

"that's a shame" Chiaki said.

"I found you a new game" Izuru said

"Really?!" Chiaki gasped "you're the best"

Izuru cracks a smile for a split second.

"you must be hungry why don't I make dinner" Chiaki suggested.

"that's fine I'll make it myself" Izuru said.

"Are the flowers doing well" Chiaki asked as she ate her rice.

"they are almost ready to bloom" Izuru said.

"I can't wait to see them" Chiaki smiled "after all you put so much work to get them to grow".

"it was easy" Izuru said

"still the fact that you put your heart and soul into growing them is what makes me excited" Chiaki smiled before she yawned.

"you're going to fall asleep soon" Izuru warned

"you always know when I'm going to fall asleep" Chiaki smiled.

"it's just my analytical talent" Izuru explained.

"well I had a lot of fun today" Chiaki smiled "Good night, Hinata".

"goodnight nanami" Izuru said as he placed a hand on the monitor.

Slowly the monitor powered down leaving Izuru all alone in the darkness.


	22. Parting Gift (HN)

And like that she was gone. Like the moon, she had completely disappeared leaving everyone in a despairing darkness.

Immediately he lost his composure as if he was a puppet who had been cut from his strings. Slowly he mustered enough strength to make it back to his cottage.

When he walked in he noticed something familiar sitting on his bed. A pink kitty backpack was positioned on his pillow. Instantly he investigated the backpack. The backpack certainly belonged to Chiaki as evident by the various consoles inside it.

However, upon further investigation he found a pink envelope with his name on it. At first he was hesitant to open it, but eventually his curiosity grew too strong.

Dear Hajime

If you are reading this then I've been executed. I'm sorry I couldn't stop komaeda but I'm glad I was finally able to protect you and everyone else. It's funny, to think you've all changed me. Before I met you, I never valued friendship and I would never speak out of line. Yet despite everything that told me not to, I was able to become stronger. You've taught me so much and I wish we had more time. I never thought I could fall in love but something tells me I love you I think. Please don't be sad. Even if I disappear I'll always be with you. Everything that I lived and fought for will still exist in a way. I've seen how kind and strong you are and I believe you can change your future to whatever you desire.

Sincerely Chiaki

Half way through reading his eyes slowly filled with tears, but now they were overflowing. Slowly he pulled the letter close to his chest.

"if only I had told you back then" Hajime murmured before he curled up into his bed, note still pressed up against his chest "if only I told you how much you mean to me".


	23. Cosplay Chiaki (HN)

"Oh no I'm going to be late" Chiaki said before rushing out the door.

"Chiaki wait you forgot kyubey" Sonia called out but it was too late.

"Why is she always in a hurry around this time" hiyoko asked "it's annoying".

"I know why" Chisa hummed to herself

"Spill it teach" Ibuki demanded

"Are you talking about that boy from the reserve course" mahiru asked to which Chisa smiled.

"You do know something" Ibuki accused

"To think miss nanami has a secret boyfriend" mikan giggled "he must be really nice".

"Why a reserve course student though" komaeda asked "someone so talented next to someone so normal it doesn't make sense"

"What's so wrong with reserve course students" fuyuhiko and mahiru said almost in sync.

"Ah sorry but you have to admit they aren't as special as you all are" komaeda said.

"okay komaeda that's enough" Chisa said "besides talent isn't everything"

"I'm more curious as to who this boy is" mikan said.

"Then I propose operation Spy on Chiaki and her secret boyfriend" Ibuki declared "mahiru get your camera ready"

At the fountain Hajime sat silently with his counsel. He was about to reach a new high score when suddenly a familiar voice chimed in.

"Hi Hinata" Chiaki said.

Hajime looked up from his game only to be immediately flustered by chiakis appearance.

"I didn't know you cosplayed" Hajime said trying to maintain his composure.

"Sonia insisted that everyone cosplay at least once" Chiaki said as she tried to take a seat.

"so are you dressed up as Madoka?" Hajime asked.

"yep" Chiaki nodded "Sonia said I suited the character".

"you certainly have her kindness and compassion" Hajime complemented causing Chiaki to blush.

"maybe you should cosplay as Homura then we would match" Chiaki suggested.

"Why Homura?" Hajime asked.

"you're both so serious yet very caring at the same time" Chiaki smiled making Hajime blush.

"ah Chiaki there you are" Sonia said in her penguin drum cosplay.

"oh, hi Sonia" Chiaki waved "why are you here?".

"we wanted to see where you went" sonia said.

"translation we wanted to find out who you've been hanging out with" hiyoko said "also Ibuki wanted mahiru to take photos of you in cosplay".

"i take it these are your classmates" Hajime asked.

"yep" Chiaki smiled "hey Sonia do you have a male Homura cosplay".

"oh I would love to make that I'll just need some measurements" Sonia smiled.

"wait I demand we get pictures of my new favorite ship" Ibuki demanded.

"is that okay with you, Hinata?" Chiaki asked.

"Umm...yeah" Hajime said "it sounds fun".


	24. Ultimate Husbando (KN)

It was just a typical day for Chiaki until Chisa asked to speak with her.

"Did you need me for something?" Chiaki asked.

"I just wanted to check on you specifically your apartment" Chisa said "I know you get engrossed in your games so I wanted to make sure your apartment is clean"

"Okay" Chiaki agreed.

Slowly they walked until they reached chiakis dorm. Chisa noticed a strangely wonderful smell coming from the apartment.

"I'm back" Chiaki called as she slipped off her shoes" also Chisas with me"

"Oh do you have a roommate?" Chisa asked a bit curious.

"Welcome home nanami" Izuru said as he came out from the kitchen.

Chisa was instantly shocked to see A strange boy not just wearing an apron but being inside chiakis apartment.

"Um Chiaki who is this?" Chisa asked nervously.

"Oh this is hin-I mean Izuru" Chiaki said

"I see and why is he in your apartment" Chisa asked

"He's my roommate" Chiaki smiled

"You have nothing to fear miss yukizome" Izuru reassured "I would never harm nanami".

"That's fine, but how did you meet" Chisa asked.

"Hinata introduced us" Izuru said instantly

"I never would have guessed" Chisa said.

"Dinner is almost done" Izuru said before walking back into the kitchen.

"I must say your apartment is very clean I'm surprised I didn't clean it" Chisa smiled.

"Izurus really good at cleaning" Chiaki said.

"And based on the smell I bet he's good at cooking too" Chisa smiled

"Yep" Chiaki smiled

"Though I have to ask, is he really your roommate?" Chisa asked

"Yep" Chiaki said

"And you're okay with that?" Chisa asked

"Yep, Izuru might not look it but he really does care" Chiaki explained "like one time I got really sick, but he helped me recover"

"He sounds like the ultimate Husbando" Chisa laughed "no wonder your roommates".

"dinner is ready" Izuru declared as he entered with a tray of food.

"Amazing to think I'd ever eat something that could rival Teruterus cooking" Chisa smiled

"of course my cooking would be excellent" Izuru said

"you definitely have a lot of confidence" Chisa said "though I'm still curious as to why you're roommates".

"nanami is the only interesting person in this world there fore I want to be by her side as much as possible" Izuru said

"Then why don't you come to class?" Chisa asked

"Izuru has a lot of work he needs to do for school" Chiaki explained.

"I see well maybe some other time" Chisa smiled.

Eventually the sun set and it was time for Chisa to go.

"Thankyou for letting me see your apartment" Chisa bowed

"it was my pleasure" Chiaki bowed back"but could you keep Izuru a secret"

"of course, but why" Chisa asked.

"Izuru isn't too fond of others so I don't want anyone to mess with him because we are roommates" Chiaki said.

"don't worry I won't tell a soul" Chisa said.

Slowly Chiaki closed the door before letting out a sigh of relief.

"I don't trust her" Izuru said

"come on she's my teacher" Chiaki said

"I'm only warning you" Izuru said "if word gets out-"

"I know your creators will take you away and we can never see each other" Chiaki said "but I still trust Chisa. After all if she hadn't reached out to me I would never of had the confidence to speak to you let alone follow you into the project"

"The bath is ready" Izuru said trying to change the subject

"that's so predictable of you" Chiaki joked

Later Chiaki and Izuru prepared to go to sleep.

"say Izuru have you remembered anything from being Hinata" Chiaki asked

"I'm sorry but that seems to be the only thing I can't do" Izuru said "however even though we don't share memories the feelings he had for you still exist within me"

"then you wouldn't mind if I did this?" Chiaki asked before curling up next to Izuru

"not at all" Izuru said as he cracked a smile for a split second.


	25. My Beloved (NM)

"I love you, nanami" mikan desperately wanted to say but she was too cowardly to say it.

It all began one fateful rainy day. Mikan had fallen down all alone in the rain. This was normal and this is what she deserved. Suddenly she stopped feeling rain drops falling on her. When she looked up she was met with an Angels eyes.

"Are you okay tsumiki?" Chiaki asked with such concern.

This kindness was unknown to her. Why would someone so beautiful and loved be concerned over her.

"I I'm fine" mikan managed to squeak.

"Here let's go someplace dry" Chiaki offered

The next thing mikan knew she was being walked to the infirmary. There Chiaki delicately tended to mikans wounds.

"Wh why are you helping me?" Mikan asked.

"You're my classmate and I'm your class rep" Chiaki smiled as she wrapped the wounded area.

Such kindness was almost to much for mikan as she delicately blushed.

"There all done" Chiaki smiled as she tied the bandage.

Ever since then mikan could never forget Nanamis kindness. The more she saw Chiaki the more she fell in love.

To mikan, Chiaki was a perfect angel.

That was why mikan could never be with Chiaki, because mikan was so unworthy. She could never be good enough for Chiaki no matter what.

So she simply gave up, fully accepting her fate of loneliness. Yet even when mikan gave up on her love Chiaki was still so kind and tentative to her.

And then she became an ultimate despair. Immediately she became stronger and more confident. If she wasn't under junkos heel, mikan would have ran to find and confess to Chiaki. Of course even in despair mikan was still a walking doormat.

She was so weak that she let junko manipulate her into betraying the very one she loved. Of course when she did it she intended to protect Chiaki. To spare her from the despair, yet she only pushed her into it.

She'd never forget what they did to her beloved angel, but more than that she would never forget what HE did to her. Before Mikan could embrace her fallen angel, HE, Izuru kamukura took her and disappeared. It made her angry to think that he was the one Chiaki loved so much and in the end mikan would never have her heart.

....

The Despair disease was a blessing and a curse. She was confident once more but Chiaki wasn't there. Instead some thing had taken her form. Mikan would have bought it had it not been for the part that her beloved was supposedly killed.

Still even if this thing wasn't the strong angelic person she loved so much it tried its best to mimic her. Mikan almost fell in love all over again had it not been for those subtle differences. Only someone who knew and loved the real Chiaki could tell the difference. If it hadn't been so illusive mikan would have considered killing it, but it just wasn't in the cards for her.

Of course she was defeated by it but at least now she could be with her true beloved. Her beloved would forgive her and then all three of them would live happily ever after in the afterlife.

" I love you, nanami. I love you junko"


	26. A Perfect World

"Rise and shine" Chisa said poking at chiakis cheek.

"Mom just five more minutes" Chiaki whined trying to fall back to sleep.

"You're not going to use that word against me" Chisa said "now get up"

At the breakfast table Chisa and Chiaki enjoyed a lovely meal together.

"These pancakes are amazing" Chiaki smiled

"Anything for my favorite kid" Chisa smiled back making Chiaki blush.

After breakfast Chisa and Chiaki made their way to class.

Just as always everyone was there happy and smiling. Then just like the day before Chisa started role call.

"Chiaki nanami is here, so next is" Chisa said as she checked through the attendance "Hajime Hinata?"

"here" Hajime said proudly.

"okay now we can start" Chisa smiled.

During lunch Chiaki and Hajime decided to break from the group and go eat at the fountain.

"Today is so beautiful" Chiaki smiled "it almost like a dream".

"yep" Hajime agreed

"honestly I'm just so happy that you got transferred to the main course" Chiaki said.

"it's all thanks to you" Hajime said "I'd probably still be stuck in the reserve course had it not been for you"

Chiaki couldn't help but blush. This in turn made Hajime smile.

"it seems like just yesterday we met" Hajime smiled.

"I remember it was right here when I bumped into you" Chiaki said.

"yah I remember" Hajime nodded.

After school Chiaki and Chisa went home. Chisa then started to prepare dinner for the two.

"so how did Hinata enjoy his lunch I made for you two." Chisa asked as she cooked.

"He really liked it" Chiaki said "were the heart shaped rice balls necessary though?"

"you can't hide it from me. You like him more than a friend" Chisa smiled "I'm just raising some of his flags for you".

"I guess it's that obvious" Chiaki said "it's just that I've never met anyone like Hinata before"

" why do you say that?" Chisa asked

"he's just so nice and I think it's amazing how much he works to achieve his dream" Chiaki smiled.

"you have a good heart nanami" Chisa said "now eat up".

Later ,after a nice bath, Chiaki and Chisa settled into bed.

"are you still awake?" Chiaki asked

"yeah what is it?" Chisa asked.

"do you think we can be happy forever?" Chiaki asked

"of course, why do you ask?" Chisa asked

"I don't know why but I'm scared" Chiaki said "I'm scared that if I go to sleep everything will disappear".

Suddenly Chisa held chiakis hand and smiled.

"don't worry nanami I'm right here" Chisa smiled "you don't have to be afraid"

"okay" Chiaki smiled.

Outside the Beta Neo World program, Izuru worked very diligently on his research. With the new information he gathered he updated the multiple AI programs. Once that was finished he moved onto his next task.

Slowly he applied today's dose of medicine. Her wounds still looked very bad but they were slowly healing. It was fortunate that he acted when he did otherwise she would've surely perished. Had he not created the beta neo world she would've been in much more pain. The beta neo world spared her from the despair filled world he had a part in creating. It also allowed him to analyze her, but he still had some unanswered questions.

What would happen when the program was complete?

Would she be able to survive in this new world?

Could she awaken his old self?

Such silly questions.


	27. Big Sis Chiaki

Sometimes all someone needs is a good role model.

Hajime could've expected many things. He could expect Chiaki to do something cute. He could expect for people to treat him like crap. However he could never expect to find Chiaki waiting at the fountain surrounded by children. Five children to be precise.

"Um hi nanami" Hajime said causing her and the five kids to stare at him.

"Hi Hinata" Chiaki greeted

"Um who are these kids" Hajime asked

"We're the warriors of hope" Masaru proclaimed.

"We are actually students of hopes peak elementary" nagisa said

"So are you babysitting" Hajime asked

"Hey we aren't babies" masaru whined

"He didn't mean it" Chiaki reassured "we are just playing".

"Oh big sis Chiaki is so adorbs" kotoko squeed

"So how did you meet?" Hajime asked

"Monaca met big sis Chiaki when she bumped into her" Monaca said

"It was just a coincidence" Chiaki said

"It was a very fortunate coincidence" nagisa said "ever since Chiaki has helped and played with us"

"I didn't know you were so good with kids" Hajime laughed

"Big sis Chiaki is the absolute best" jataro said "she even likes a bug like me".

"Big sis was right" kotoko said "he really is cute like in a pitiful way"

"He looks a little scrawny" masaru said pointing at hajimes ribs.

"I hear teenagers tend to be so busy that they forget to eat for days" jataro said

"Well if big sis likes him then we should respect her choice" nagisa said "but if he doesn't have a talent I don't see what makes him so special".

"Nagisa that's mean" Monaca scolded " Monaca likes him even if he's really average"

"Oh I'm sorry Monaca" nagisa blushed

"It looks like you have your hands full" Hajime laughed trying to ignore the kids comments about him

"Not really" Chiaki smiled "they are very well behaved "

"Big sis Chiaki" Monaca asked "can we play with Hinata please?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself" Chiaki smiled

"Mister Hinata will you play hide and seek with us" Monaca asked

"Uh sure" Hajime said

Next thing he knew Hinata and four of the kids were hiding while Monaca and Chiaki seeked.

Unfortunately Hinata was the first out so he took a seat on the bench and waited. Soon enough kotoko was discovered and took her seat on the bench.

"Say do you like my big sis" kotoko asked causing Hajime to freak.

"Don't answer, it's so totally obvious" kotoko laughed "you like her like really like her"

Suddenly kotoko grabbed hajimes tie.

"If you break big sis chiakis heart I'll make sure to break you" kotoko said rather harsh "I'll rip out your heart and give it to big sis, so don't break big sis chiakis heart"

Then kotoko let go of hajimes tie before running off to help Chiaki and Monaca look for the others.

Next out was Nagisa.

"so you're the boy big sis likes" nagisa said " no wonder she likes you"

"why do you say that" Hajime asked.

"talent is a curse that's why we are jealous of the untalented" nagisa said "Big sis Chiaki was the first person that didn't look at me for my talent rather she just saw me as any other kid"

"I know what you mean" Hajime agreed "Every time I'm with her she's always so kind an attentive".

"sometimes I wonder why she's so kind" nagisa said.

"I think she just does it cause she knows it's the right thing to do" Hajime smiled "I wouldn't be surprised if she turned out to be an angel".

"Hey Nagisa we need your help" Monaca said

"coming" nagisa said before running to join Monaca in the search.

Eventually the game ended and just in time as twilight started to set in.

"it's getting pretty dark so we should end it for today" Chiaki advised "but we can play again some other time".

"Monaca demands a hug before she has to go" Monaca said.

Chiaki happily obliged and soon all the kids joined in before they had to leave.

"They really look up to you" Hajime said as Chiaki waved to the kids.

"I guess Miss Yukizome rubbed off on me" Chiaki smiled.

"I bet those kids will grow up to do great things thanks to you" Hajime said.

"you think so?" Chiaki asked "well then I'm glad I met them.

Suddenly Chiaki grabbed hajimes hand and looked into his eyes.

"just like I'm glad that i met you Chiaki smiled.

"just kiss already" kotoko shouted from behind a tree.

This caused Chiaki and Hajime to blush as they tried to forget what just happened while the kids argued behind the tree.

"kids will be kids" Hajime laughed


	28. Witch of Hope

(Junko to Chiaki)

It's all your fault little witch.

By using your magic you earned the admiration of everyone. Even the most stubborn slowly bent to your will. Everyone who fell under your spell became your servants. In return you became their sun

Your light even caused one to transform himself into a monster.

Do you truly think you are not to blame. All magic comes at a price. After all miracles aren't free.

In exchange for all the hope you created an equal amount of despair shall soon emerge. Everyone you tricked into loving you will be burned by the flames of despair.

Didn't you know the flames of despair have been burning for awhile? Oh right you ignored them like the foolish little witch you are.

To think you would put so much faith in your familiars that you would never suspect them to betray you.

How does it feel knowing you've been betrayed by the same person who taught you that magic spell? How does it feel knowing that your execution will ignite the flames of despair and burn away all the hope you created?

Soon the flames of despair will burn you just like the witch you are.

Do you regret what you did? After all everyone is here because of you. If you stayed silent and didn't say your spell then the rats wouldn't have followed you here. They would live a few more days of blissful hope content to be in your presence. Granted I would eventually execute you anyway but at least you would've had more time.

What's this you still think you can escape your punishment after the crime you've committed. Sorry but witches like you don't get happy endings in this fairy tale. You committed the crime of raising everyone's hope and now you must suffer the consequences.

Instead of being surrounded by the ones you love, you will die completely alone. Those that dare mourn you will turn mad with despair. Slowly the flames of despair that you started will engulf the world and it will be your fault.

All of this because you wished you weren't alone yet here you are alone once more.


	29. Imagination Forest (HN)

"Don't look at me" Chiaki warned as she covered her eyes.

Hajime however was confused. Why did his power lead him here he wondered.

"I don't want to be alone" she said but not with her words.

"Please turn around and forget you ever saw me" Chiaki warned

"Why?" Hajime asked

"If you look into my eyes you'll turn to stone" Chiaki said still covering her eyes.

"But aren't you lonely" Hajime asked

"Monsters don't deserve friends" Chiaki said

"You're not a monster you're just a girl" Hajime said "do you like games?"

Suddenly Chiaki heard the sounds of a familiar game and remembered something.

(Slowly Chiaki tip toed in the hopes to see the outside world. She was almost to the door when Chisa stopped her.

"Chiaki what did I tell you" Chisa said

"I can't go out until I'm old enough" Chiaki said a little let down

"Here why don't we play a game instead" Chisa offered.

"Okay" Chiaki agreed "it's more fun to play with others"

"That's the spirit" Chisa smiled "what shall we play"

"Gala omega" Chiaki said.)

"It's called Gala Omega" Hajime said "do you know it"

"It's a classic" Chiaki smiled

"Here if you show me your eyes we can play together" Hajime said

"Aren't you afraid you'll turn into stone?" Chiaki said

"Nope" Hajime said

Slowly Chiaki moved her hands from her face before opening her eyes.

The moment he saw chiakis soft pink eyes his body froze.

"What's wrong?" Chiaki asked worriedly

"Your eyes are just really beautiful" Hajime said.

Together the two started to played.

"Why did you come here anyway?" Chiaki asked

"You were calling for someone to help so I came" Hajime said

"I don't remember calling out to anyone" Chiaki said

"I can read people's heart so even though you didn't say it I could hear your hearts desire" Hajime explained.

"What is my heart saying right now" Chiaki asked

"Games are more fun to play with others" Hajime replied "did I get it right?"

"That's amazing" Chiaki said

"Sometimes but most of the time people's hearts tend to say horrible things" Hajime said

"Then I'll make sure my heart says the nicest things" Chiaki said

"Would you really do that?" Hajime asked

"Just listen to my heart" Chiaki said

Suddenly hajimes eyes turned red

"I don't want to be alone so if I'm with you then I'll be happy" chiakis heart said

Hajimes eyes reverted back to their normal shade of green, however now it was his cheeks that were red. This caused Chiaki to smile.


	30. Roses of love (NM NN)

"The roses smell so sweet" Chiaki smiled as she sniffed the roses.

"Be careful not to prick your finger" Hajime warned

"Don't worry I won't" Chiaki said before she started to pick some

"What are you doing" Hajime asked

"It's a surprise" Chiaki said

Slowly Chiaki tied the roses together.

"Here" Chiaki said handing Hajime a crown of roses.

"What's this for" Hajime asked

"Just put it on" Chiaki said

"Fine but only if you wear one too" Hajime said.

"Of course" Chiaki smiled as she stared into hajimes green and Crimson eyes.

Unbeknownst to the two someone was watching. Mikan watched as the two smiled and laughed. The sight made mikan tear up as she dropped her bouquet of roses.

"I should have known" mikan whispered "I don't deserve your love"

"You dropped this" komaeda said offering mikan the bouquet of roses "are you okay"

"Did you know nanami had a prince" mikan asked

"It was inevitable" komaeda said "after all she is a shining beacon of hope"

"But why him?" Mikan asked

"I don't know, but then again nanami has always been the type to see value in everyone" komaeda said "why else would she be nice to me"

"She is too pure, no wonder I'll never be with her" mikan said

"Does your love need to be returned" komaeda asked to mikans surprise.

"What do you mean?" Mikan asked

"Love hurts but if you love from a distance then you won't hurt anyone else" komaeda said "you will never be her prince but you can still be her knight"

"But I'm so weak" mikan said "I could never be able to protect her"

"With your talent you could heal any wound and sickness" komaeda praised "all I have is my dumb luck"

"Do you love her to" Mikan asked

"I love the hope she embodies but does that count" komaeda said

"If you want to be with her and make her happy I think that counts as love" mikan said

"Well either way I'm not meant to be with her" komaeda said "if I were to miraculously be with her I would only cause her misfortune"

"Not if I protected her" mikan said "we could both be her knights"

"Sounds intriguing" komaeda said.

"Tsumiki, komaeda" chiaki said as she ran towards them "I thought I saw you two"

"do you need something nanami" Komaeda asked

"I came to give you these" Chiaki said before placing a crown of roses on both of their heads.

"Thank You nanami" mikan managed to say.

"Honestly you are too kind" komaeda laughed.

"it's the least I can do" Chiaki smiled "after all both of you are my precious friends".

While mikan tried not to blush komaeda was a master at concealing his emotions.

"oh, I have to go, but I'm glad I got to see you two" Chiaki said as she looked at Hajime waving in the distance "I'll see you both tomorrow".

Slowly Chiaki ran to hajimes side before they both left.

"weren't you going to give these to her?" Komaeda asked about the bouquet.

"yes but i think she's better off with out them" mikan said

"they'll wither if they don't receive attention" komaeda said

"that's fine" mikan said "they weren't that beautiful anyway"

"if you want I can take them" komaeda offered.

"Do whatever you want with them" mikan said.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of them" komaeda said "after all beautiful things don't deserve to go unnoticed"


	31. Sleeping Beauty

"Good morning" junko smiled but to no reply.

"Geez you are such a sleepy head" junko said "but I don't blame you"

"When the world is filled with despair most people would prefer to sleep and live in hope filled dreams" junko smiled as she sat on the bed.

"I envy you" junko said as she looked down at chiakis comatose face "the despair you will feel will be so great"

"You were such a worthy opponent if only you could wake up" junko said as she leaned in "then I could see those hope filled eyes of yours turn red with despair"

"Or perhaps you would continue to defy me like the hope filled angel you are, honestly I love that about you" junko smiled as she leaned closer "perhaps you will wake from the kiss of a prince".

Slowly junko tightened her lips, but then she was tossed out of the bed.

"Geez and right when I was getting excited" junko whined "why do you suddenly care"

"Fine I have better things to do" junko said before leaving the room.

Izuru stared down at the angelic girl. She wore a white dress that complemented her pale skin. It was a stark contrast from his long black hair. Her face seemed so peaceful yet anxious at the same time.

Suddenly the silence was broken.

"excuse me I need to refill her IV" mikan said

Izuru stared at Mikan with his cold Crimson eyes before leaving.

"it's been so long since i saw those pure eyes of yours" mikan smiled as she changed the IV bag "but I'm not complaining"

"it's really a despair filled dream come true" mikan said.

"Back then you were so healthy and strong, but now you rely on me" mikan said "I'm sorry this happened to you however I also wish we could stay like this forever"

"junkos so kind to let me help you" mikan said "sure I had to spread despair and kill many, but I did it for both of you"

"Before junko came I only loved you, but i always knew you would never return my feelings" mikan said "now I'm so confident that I would literally kill for you two"

"well looks like I'm done" mikan smiled "I'll see you tomorrow my sleeping angel"

For awhile the room was enveloped in darkness and silence until a certain luckster came to visit.

"Good evening class rep" komaeda greeted "are you having hope filled dreams?"

"I brought you some flowers" komaeda said as he placed a vase of daisies next to all the other flowers he had collected for her.

"Everyone has been so monstrous this week" komaeda said "honestly they've become so despicable"

"yet that only makes you shine brighter by comparison" komaeda said "I can't wait to see when your light will awaken and then you'll burn away all of the worlds despair"

"I'm counting on you class rep so please open your hope filled eyes and rid this world of all this despair" komaeda said "I'll wait for as long as it takes if it means I will get to see you embody the worlds hope"

It was now midnight, now the room was lit with moonlight. Slowly Izuru stepped in.

"I'm getting tired of waiting" Izuru said "This world has grown boring once more and I'm sick of it"

"Why do you have such power over me?" Izuru asked "Who are you to me?"

Suddenly Izuru stepped forward towards her before leaning in.

As he did this his heart was starting to race this only motivated him.

Then under the pale moonlight he kissed her.

"fair" Izuru said "Even when you are comatose you still have power over me"

He said that but deep down he wished she would've woken up.

"Please wake up soon" Izuru said before leaving "Nanami"


	32. Sick Day

Just another hope filled day at hopes peak until Chiaki sneezed, then sneezed again.

"Nanami are you sick?" Mikan cried

"N no I'm fine" Chiaki lied

"I don't know you do look a little tired" Chisa said

"It's probably just a little cold I'm sure if I ignore it then it'll go away" Chiaki reassured.

"No you can't ignore germs or else they'll get worse" mikan cried

"I'll be fine" Chiaki said

"That is it Nanami let me feel your forehead" Chisa demanded.

Chiaki didn't protest.

"Just as I thought you have a fever" Chisa said "in that case I order you to have a sick day"

"But I have to be the class representative" Chiaki argued

"No buts" Chisa said "Mikan an Akane escort Nanami to her dorm and make sure she gets rest.

"Yes Mam" Mikan said

"Aye aye" akane said

With one last protest from Chiaki, akane picked her up before she and Mikan left for the dorm.

"Now Teruteru what do you recommend for our sick class rep to eat" Chisa said "and keep it G rated"

"Well I do have chicken noodle soup recipe" Teruteru said

"Good now nekomaru make sure Teruteru doesn't slip any weird stuff into our dear class reps food" Chisa said

"You have my word" nekomaru said

"Next up Gundam and Sonia" Chisa said "I want you to gather some wool"

"Souda you are in charge of making the best humidifier" Chisa said "meanwhile fuyuhiko and peko will get some ice"

"Let's see what else" Chisa asked

"Pick Ibuki" Ibuki said

"Oh what would you like to contribute?" Chisa asked

"Ibuki can make music to strengthen chiakis soul" Ibuki said proudly

"Okay but I have to approve it" Chisa said

"That's okay with Ibuki" Ibuki said

"Now Ryota, mahiru, and hiyoko" Chisa said "could you make a set of pjs for Nanami".

"What makes you think this weeaboo knows anything about sewing" hiyoko asked

"Just a guess" Chisa smiled suddenly she got a text on her phone.

"What is it" komaeda asked

"It seems Nanamis dorm is in need of cleaning" Chisa said "why don't you come with"

"Anything for our hope filled class rep" komaeda said

Later that day Hajime received a weird note in his locker. Apparently it was an invitation from Nanami to come to her her dorm.

At the girls dorm, Chiaki was receiving the utmost care from Mikan and Chisa.

"How's the soup" Chisa asked

"It's good" Chiaki said

"It seems your fever has gone down so you should be feeling much better tomorrow" Mikan said

"That's good" Chiaki smiled" I feel bad that everyone's making a fuss over me though"

"We're doing it because we know you would do it for us" Chisa said "besides a class should look after each other"

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" Chisa smiled as she walked to the door.

Sure enough it was Hajime.

"Oh dear look at the time" Chisa said "me and tsumiki have to go"

"But Nanami needs-" Mikan argued only for Chisa to scoot her out the door.

"So you caught a cold?" Hajime asked "I guess even ultimates can get sick"

"It's not so bad" Chiaki smiled "my classmates really helped me today"

"Why wouldn't they" Hajime said "you're such a nice person"

"I guess but sometimes I worry" Chiaki said "what if something happens to me and I can't be there for my classmates"

"That won't happen" Hajime said

"But if it does what will happen to my friends?" Chiaki asked "what will happen to you?"

"I'll keep living" Hajime said "and I'll never forget you"

"Promise" Chiaki asked with a blush

"I promise" Hajime said

"But what about my classmates?" Chiaki asked

"I'll look after them for you and keep them on the path you made for them" Hajime vowed.

"Thankyou Hinata"Chiaki smiled 

After an hour or two of playing video games Hajime went back to his dorm. The following morning Chiaki was all better. However Hajime caught her cold. It wasn't to bad because it gave Chiaki an excuse to visit his dorm and return the favor.


	33. Dance with an Angel (KN)

Slowly Hajime opened his eyes. He found himself laying on a mirror like floor. When he looked up there was a starlight sky. Slowly he looked around until he saw her. She wore a white dress, just like an angel, that complement her cream like hair. He stared star struck by her beauty before she extended a hand to him. At first he was nervous but then he mustered up the courage to take her hand. Then they started to dance with such elegance.

Through out the dance he couldn't help but stare into her soft pink eyes. She seemed so peaceful and at ease. Her reflection in the pool was elegant too, but greatly contrasted from his reflection. In the mirror Hajimes reflection was of his other self the one with Crimson eyes.

Despite his scary reflection, Hajime still danced with her. As they danced the stars descended to the school below.

He felt like he could dance with her forever until she stopped. Suddenly without a word they both kissed. It felt like their hearts had become one as they embraced.

Then Hajime opened his eyes only to see his despair filled reflection. No words could describe the pain in his heart. The girl he loved was gone

Suddenly Izuru woke up. Even though he had that dream before it still made him tear up.

Disappointment filled his heart as he remembered the fate of that angelic girl.

He looked out at the Crimson red sky with his usual face of disinterest.

"The world is boring when you are not here"


	34. Reunion (C)

Chisa couldn't contain herself. In an instant she embraced her precious student.

"I'm sorry" Chisa cried as she held her tight.

"It doesn't matter" Chiaki reassured as she wiped away Chisas tears.

"But if I had been stronger then you wouldn't have.." Chisa continued to cry

"No that's wrong" Chiaki said "you tried and you should be proud of that"

"I missed you so much" Chisa continued to cry

"Me to" Chiaki smiled

"So where are we?" Chisa asked as she looked around the movie theater.

"This is heaven…I think" Chiaki explained

"I didn't know heaven had movie theaters" Chisa said

"They have a kitchen too" Chiaki said "it's like a house"

"A kitchen you say then why don't we make something" Chisa suggested "what would you like".

"Why not a butterscotch cinnamon pie" Chiaki suggested

"Then let's do it" Chisa said

Slowly Chisa and Chiaki gathered the ingredients. Together they rolled out the pie crust.

Once the pie crust was in the oven they moved on to the filling. Chiaki read the instructions while Chisa stirred the ingredients in.

"This filling sure is thick" Chisa laughed as she stirred.

Together they placed the filled pie into the oven.

"Here I'll stir the whip cream" Chiaki offered.

Once the pie was ready Chisa laid out the whip cream and then Chiaki sprinkled on the cinnamon.

Finally it was time to eat.

"This is so delicious why have I never tried this" Chisa said as she swallowed a piece.

"Well I got the recipe from a video game" Chiaki said

"I'm glad we got to make it together" Chisa smiled

"So now what?" Chiaki asked

"What is there to do" Chisa asked

"Well the movie theater has all of our memories, they also have every video game in existence" Chiaki explained

"Why don't we go to the theater" Chisa said

Together they watched their happy memories of hopes peak.

"I forgot about that time we threw a surprise birthday party for komaeda" Chisa laughed at the scene.

"You should see when we visited that on sen" Chiaki recommended "I'm going to go get some more popcorn"

Once Chiaki left Chisa grew tempted. Without Chiaki knowing, Chisa watched her own death.

"I deserved to die" Chisa sighed as she ate some popcorn "I just hope the others will be safe"

Later on the two decided to take a nap. Holding hands Chisa and Chiaki slept in a soft bed.

They great thing about heaven is there are no nightmares just sweet dreams.

Yet their was still despair. But as long as she was with Chiaki, Chisa would force a smile even if it killed her. For Chiaki and for herself.


	35. Once Upon a Time

Once upon a time there was a young maiden. She was kind and compassionate, yet she was very lonely. All her life she had been alone with out a single friend.

That all changed one fate filled day. On that day she bumped into a charming boy. She ignored him at first until he said the magic word suddenly she had the confidence to speak. They talked for a bit until she had to go.

Soon after the maiden was forced to be around some unique individuals. However she was too scared and lacked the confidence to befriend them. Then right as she was about to fall to despair a kind lady appeared, almost like a fairy godmother.

It was this kind lady who taught the maiden a spell that would let her make friends. Soon the maiden befriended everyone. They all admired her kindness so much that they deemed her their leader and queen.

Despite all the friends she made, the maiden never forgot the boy. Instead she continued to visit him. For once in the maidens life she wasn't alone. She thought her happiness would never end but then one day the boy disappeared.

At first she assumed he was busy or something, so she waited for him each and everyday. Then soon after the boy disappeared the kind lady had to leave.

Slowly the maiden saw her friends fall into despair. Finally she decided she would give them hope again. One by one she reached out to her friends and supported them. She even planned fun activities for all of them in the kind lady's absence.

Months passed and while the maiden was happy a part of her missed the boy. When she wasn't helping her friends she waited for the boy.

Finally the kind lady returned, yet for some reason the maiden still wasn't truly happy. Despite this she continued to help her friends, concealing her inner sadness all the while.

Suddenly the atmosphere became anxious and harsh. One by one her friends hope was beginning to wain. She tried to raise the others spirits but had no heart for it.

Then through a string of events she found herself in a room face to the face with the boy that had disappeared. But he was different. His once green eyes were now crimson red, his hair had become so long, and his face was devoid of emotion. She tried to get him to recognize her but to no avail. It was like he was a different person.

Just then she was met with a young witch. The witch almost tricked her until the kind lady stepped in. With her help the maiden was able to escape, but the kind lady had to be left behind.

The maiden knew she couldn't leave the kind lady in the clutches of the witch, so she used a spell to rally her friends into helping her.

She returned to the witches lair with her army of friends. Just as her friends turned a corner the maiden was magically separated from them.

When she regained herself she was reunited with the kind lady. The kind lady warned her of the witches plan and guided her through the lair. All the while the maiden was filled with fear an anxiousness. She worried for her friends and what the witch planned to do.

Finally they reached a scarlet elevator. As they waited the kind lady embraced the maiden. She praised her for her kind heart and hopeful nature. The maiden tried to act modest but she couldn't help but smile.

Suddenly the maiden was betrayed. The kind lady tossed her into the elevator before closing the doors. When the maiden looked up to her beloved advisor her eyes were filled with despair.

Slowly the maiden waited in the descending darkness until the witch appeared. Before she knew it the maiden was cursed to escape a deadly dungeon. Through out the despair filled labyrinth the witch mocked her. Yet despite her injuries the maiden refused to give up hope. Rather she continued forward in the hopes to see her friends again.

After several injuries the maiden reached the door to her freedom. Behind it all her friends were waiting for her. She happily stepped forward only to be tricked by the witch yet again. In an instant she was pierced by several spears that each represented her friends. As her body fell to the floor so to did her friends hope. One by one the witch turned her beloved friends into despair.

All hope was lost as the maiden realized once more she was alone. Until a familiar face loomed over her. It was the boy she had waited for. However he wasn't the same person she once knew.

In reality the boy had agreed to become a talented person. However he had actually been transformed into a beast of little emotion.

Despite this the girl still saw him as her friend. Slowly she tried to get up and walk over to him. But she tripped and landed in her own blood. She realized her time was coming to an end as she started to cry.

With her final breath she reached out to her friend and made a wish.

She wished to be with all her dear friends that she loved very deeply.

After she passed the boy picked up her special pendant. Suddenly tears were streaming down his face.

Days passed as the world grew sick with despair. Slowly the maidens friends forgot her as they spreader the witches curse. However only one person remembered her. It was the same person who had once forgotten her, but now thought of her more then anyone.

The boy that became a beast clenched the maidens pendent in his hand as he looked over the burning world.

No one knows where the maiden is now, but many say she's just another angel in heaven. Does that mean she's watching all her beloved friends destroy the world she loved? Upupupu what a tragic ending.

(This was all being read by junko)

Mukuro: I didn't know you wrote

Junko: ah I got bored of it. Besides I doubt I can write anything more despair filled than this.


	36. The Bear and the Bunny (JN)

There were many things Junko loved. She loved messing with her sister, manipulating others into killing themselves, and most of all she loved despair.

But her second love in life was a certain ultimate gamer named Chiaki nanami. Never before had anyone so elegantly represented her arch enemy. She did it so innocently too.

Junko loved Chiaki so much she dedicated her life to trying to kill her. Unfortunately for Junko Chiaki had the habit of befriending powerful allies. Specifically Izuru kamukura.

One time Junko was enjoying a stroll with her little angel of hope. Chiaki was sucked into her game as usual just asking for a bashing. Just as Junko took out her trusty crowbar she found herself instantly on the floor with out a crowbar.

"Junko are you okay?" Chiaki asked so concerned and sickly sweet.

"I'm fine" Junko said as she rubbed her head. Nearby she could see Izuru watching her.

It wasn't just Izuru who foiled her plans. When ever she tried to enlist her sisters help she had the gull to refuse. Like she actually said she didn't want to kill Chiaki cause she was so nice.

"Damn it why won't you help me kill her" Junko complained

"Sorry sis but I don't want to kill her" Mukuro said "besides she invited me to a gaming tournament"

"Of course she did" Junko said

"Ya know you might like her if you give her a chance" Mukuro said

"Why do you think I'm trying to kill her" Junko asked "I love her so much that I will not rest until she is dead"

"Well it's a good thing you have that nurse" Mukuro said

"No, she left me for Chiaki" Junko said "damn it why am I so lonely"

Slowly Junko fell into despair over not being able to get despair. Then as if she was pouring salt into the wound Chiaki was there.

"Junko are you okay you've been kinda filled with despair I mean more then usual" Chiaki asked

"Why do you care" Junko asked

"I guess i was worried about you" Chiaki said

"Damnit why are you so hopeful" Junko said

"Well hope gets you more friends than despair" Chiaki said

"Please just let me kill you" Junko begged

"Is that why you carry that crowbar with you all the time" Chiaki asked

"What did you think I was carrying it for" Junko asked

"I don't know the zombie apocalypse" Chiaki guessed causing Junko to moan.

"Please just let me kill you in the most brutal way possible" Junko begged

"I'm sorry Junko but I can't do that" Chiaki said "don't you think everyone would be sad if I died"

"That's the point" Junko said "everyone would fall into despair over your untimely death"

"Here I'll see what I can do" Chiaki said

A week later Chiaki and Junko met up.

"What do you want now" Junko asked before Chiaki handed her a gift basket.

"I thought this would help" Chiaki said.

Junko looked through the basket. First was a bag of Chiaki shaped cookies, a Chiaki doll, and a Chiaki video game.

Suddenly Junko started to cry.

"Do you like it then" Chiaki asked

"It's beautiful" Junko cried

"I'm glad you like it" Chiaki smiled

Sure Junko would never know the despair of killing the real Chiaki, but at least she could pretend. Besides the longer Chiaki stayed alive the greater the despair would be when she randomly kicked it.


	37. Dead Waifu Club

Even though Naegi, munakata, and Hajime were very different they had one thing in common that they bonded over.

"Why Chisa?!" Munakata wailed as he drowned his sorrows in alcohol.

"You never know she might comeback as a ghost" Naegi reassured as he cried "we gotta stay hopeful"

"Screw that" Hajime cried "at least your girlfriend didn't die TWICE!"

"At least your girlfriend didn't become despair and stab you in the back" munakata said.

"You wanna go" Hajime asked as he started to take off his tie.

"Come at me Naegi 2.0" munakata challenged

"Wait guys calm yourselves" Naegi said "we all had a little too much to drink but please don't fight"

Just as he said that munakata and Hajime were already fighting.

Meanwhile in heaven.

"Oh dear they're fighting" Chisa said worried

"And they got kicked out" Chiaki said

"Those two are so stubborn not like my Naegi" kirigiri said as she sipped her tea.

"Hajimes just very passionate" Chiaki defended "I've always loved that about him"

"Munakata looks so stoic with his katana" Chisa admired "but I agree he can be a little reckless.

"A little reckless he tried to kill everyone" kirigiri said.

"He was just blinded by love" Chiaki said

"And crazy" kirigiri added

"Let's all agree are boys are the best and move on" Chisa said to which the others agreed.

Even though their boys could get into trouble from time to time, Chisa, Kirigiri, and Chiaki still loved their husbandos.


	38. Preschooler Chiaki

"Mama I had a nightmare" little Chiaki said as she clutched her stuffed bunny.

"Oh I'm sorry about that" Chisa said "why don't you sleep here for the night"

"Thankyou mama" Chiaki smiled before getting into bed. She crawled past juzo and munakata before she snuggled up to Chisa.

The next morning everyone prepared for the day. While Juzo and munakata combed their hair, Chisa and Chiaki got dressed.

"Don't forget your lunch" juzo said

"Thankyou daddy" Chiaki smiled

"Make sure to set a good example for the other kids" munakata said

"Yes papa" Chiaki said

"Alright we're all set" Chisa said "let's get going"

"I'll see you tonight" munakata said before giving Chisa a kiss.

Just as juzo started to feel left out, munakata gave him a kiss on the cheek.

At hopes peak preschool Chisa and Chiaki walked to the class.

"Morning Chiaki" komaeda greeted

"Morning" Chiaki said

"All right let's have another hope filled day" Chisa clapped getting the others attention.

During recess all the kids played, while Chiaki wandered off. Suddenly she bumped into a boy with brown hair.

"I'm sorry I bumped into you" Chiaki apologized like the good girl she was.

"it's okay I should've been more aware of my surroundings" Hajime said.

"Do you like to play games?" Chiaki asked trying to start up a conversation.

"I guess what game do you have in mind" Hajime asked to which Chiaki pulled out her game girl advance.

Eventually Recess came to an end and everyone had to go inside.

"let's see where is Chiaki" Chisa asked worriedly

"I'll help you look for her" komaeda offered

"you're really good at this game" Hajime said

"thanks I think you're pretty good too" Chiaki smiled

"I don't think so" Hajime said "I'm not talented at anything"

"so what?" Chiaki asked "my mama says talent doesn't matter"

"but it does" Hajime said "how can I hope to be someone if I'm not talented"

"you have a greater freedom" Chiaki said "you can go anywhere and be anything meanwhile I'm stuck being the ultimate gamer"

"Chiaki there you are" komaeda said as he walked over to the two "everyone's looking for you"

"oh I'm sorry I must have lost track of time" Chiaki said "looks like I have to go but maybe we can play again"

With that Chiaki left.

"there you are" Chisa said giving her daughter a hug "I was worried about you"

"I'm sorry I made you worry" Chiaki said "but I made a new friend"

"did you now" Chisa smiled

Later at the dinner table.

"so you made a new friend today?" Munakata asked "what are they like?"

"Well he has brown hair with green eyes" Chiaki explained "he's really fun to play with"

"what talent does he have?" Juzo asked

"He doesn't have one but that doesn't matter" Chiaki said

"Good to see my daughter taking my lessons to heart" Chisa smiled proudly.

"Why don't we invite this boy over for a play date" munakata suggested.

"really?" Chiaki asked wide eyed.

"anything for my precious little girl" munakata smiled.

"Thankyou papa" Chiaki smiled


	39. Angel of Death

How long had it been? Since the former hope filled Chiaki nanami became an ultimate despair.

However she was different from the others. Despite her title she hated despair. A defect of the brainwashing, however Junko loved it.

While the world though she had died, Junko kept her alive. Those lonely days of isolation with only Junko for company. It drove her mad which was what Junko wanted.

Then Junko released her expecting Chiaki to spread more despair. Yet she didn't. Rather she had another motivation.

The transformation taught her that even the most hopeful people would eventually fall to despair. So she would kill people when they were the most hope filled. This way they wouldn't suffer a despair filled death.

Never once did she go searching for her former friends because she knew they would be too attached to despair.

As months passed people whispered rumors of her legacy. They deemed her the angel of death.

Another day and another hopeful person dead. It seemed like her typical day, but then he appeared.

Even when they were both in despair they would always recognize each other.

"Hinata" Chiaki said

Suddenly he hugged her.

"What are you doing?" Chiaki asked

"I refuse to let you go" Izuru said

"It's too late" Chiaki said "I'm already a monster"

"I don't care" Izuru said

"Why now" Chiaki asked

"This world is boring, but you are the only one who can free me from this boring existence" Izuru said

"Can you fix me?" Chiaki asked

"Yes" Izuru said

Suddenly everything stopped as he gently kissed her. Her eyes reverted back to soft pink as those hopeful memories flooded back to her. For a split second izurus eyes turned green.

"Even if the odds seem impossible i'm sure I can bring hope back to the world" Chiaki said determined" after all you're here with me now"


	40. Undertale

Slowly Chiaki opened her eyes. It seemed she landed in a bed of flowers. Slowly she walked through a gate to find someone waiting on the other side.

A boy with long black hair and Crimson eyes stood still as if he was waiting for her. He wore a yellow flower on his black suit.

Just before she could say anything he disappeared. Suddenly a women with goat horns appeared. She wore a long purple gown and wore her hair in a ponytail.

"My what a horrible creature torturing a poor innocent youth" the women said "do not be afraid my child for I am Chisa guardian of the ruins"

Chiaki couldn't help but stare at the goat horns on Chisas head.

"Come let me guide you through the catacombs" Chisa offered

With that Chiaki decided to follow the strange goat lady. The ruins were filled with puzzles but they were very easy to solve like really easy. As they walked through the ruins Chisa kept smiling.

Eventually they came across a bridge of spikes.

"This puzzle is a bit dangerous so why don't you hold my hand" Chisa offered

Chiaki held Chisas hand as they slowly walked through the puzzle. Then they reached a very long room.

"I'm sorry my child but you have to solve this puzzle on your own" Chisa said before running away.

Chiaki followed her to the end of the end of the room.

"Good job my child" Chisa congratulated "I was testing your independence and you passed"

Chiaki didn't really consider that a test of independence.

"Now I have to go so stay right here" Chisa said "I'll give you this cellphone so you can call me at any time".

With that Chisa left. Chiaki got bored instantly so she called Chisa.

"Hello my child" Chisa greeted "what do you need?"

"Are you my mother now" Chiaki asked

"Did you call me mother?" Chisa asked "well if you want I'd be happy to be your mother"

That didn't really answer chiakis question but she didn't have the heart to refuse.

Eventually Chiaki got bored again so she wandered through the ruins. She encountered many puzzles, but she used her gaming intellect to solve them.

When she entered one room she noticed a transparent girl laying on the floor.

"Hello?" Chiaki asked causing the purple haired ghost girl to cry.

"I'm sorry if I'm in your way please forgive me" the ghost girl cried

"It's okay" Chiaki reassured" though why were you laying on the floor"

"I tripped" the ghost girl said

"I didn't know ghost could trip" Chiaki laughed "my names Chiaki nanami"

"I'm mikan tsumiki" the girl sniffed

For a few minutes the two talked and became fast friends.

"Thankyou for being so nice to me" mikan cried

"It was nothing" Chiaki smiled "I have to go now but I had fun"

"Same" mikan said

Chiaki waved to ghost mikan before leaving.

Finally Chiaki reached Chisas house and just in the nick of time.

"There you are" Chisa said with a worried face "I knew I shouldn't have left you alone".

"It's okay I had a lot of fun solving the puzzles" Chiaki said

"Well even so I shouldn't have left you alone with all the other monsters" Chisa said.

"Actually I made a new friend" Chiaki smiled.

"Why don't you tell me over dinner" Chisa smiled

Inside Chisas house was very warm and welcoming.

"Here I have a surprise for you" Chisa said as she held chiakis hand.

Chisa guided her down the hall until they stopped at a door.

"This room is all yours" Chisa explained "i do hope it is to your liking".

Chisa then patted chiakis head before leaving for the kitchen.

Inside chiakis new bedroom there was a single bed, a chest filled with toys, and I pile of disproportionate shoes. Chiaki then decided to curl up into bed and take a nap. When she woke up there was a slice of cinnamon butterscotch pie waiting for her on the floor.

The house was nice but she couldn't stay here forever. She had to go home to her real home.

"um when can I go home?" Chiaki asked.

"you are home silly" Chisa smiled

"I know but I'm talking about my real home" Chiaki said

"Now that I think about it we should probably set up a schedule for your education" Chisa said "Did you know I wanted to be a teacher"

"you're not listening I can't stay here forever" Chiaki said

"I need to do something stay here please" Chisa said before getting out of her chair and leaving.

Chiaki followed Chisa into the basement.

"please my child, be a good girl and go upstairs" Chisa said before walking down the hall.

Chiaki followed Chisa to a scarlet door.

"what is this" Chiaki asked

"this is the exit from the ruins" Chisa explained "I'm going to destroy it"

"Why" Chiaki asked

"if you go out the monsters will kill you" Chisa said "I've seen it happen so many times"

"But I can survive" Chiaki said

"Can you?" Chisa asked "then prove it to me"

Suddenly Chisa shot a fire ball. Chiaki dodged and ,rather then attack, spared Chisa. Chisa stayed silent as she aimed more fireballs. Each time Chisa attacked Chiaki dodged and spared. This continued for a while until Chisa gave in.

"I can't do this" Chisa cried "why can't I protect a single child"

Slowly Chisa whipped away her tears.

"it was foolish of me to think I could keep you down here forever" Chisa said "You deserve to choose your own future"

Suddenly Chisa gave Chiaki a warm hug.

"Please be good out there my child" Chisa said "and never comeback here"

Before Chiaki could say anything Chisa left leaving just Chiaki and the door. After one last look down the hall Chiaki walked through the door.

On the other side the man from before was waiting.

"So you spared her" He said "Why would you spare someone who was intent on hurting you"

"I could never kill anyone" Chiaki said

"is that true?" He asked "what if you meet a relentless killer? What then?

"what is your name" Chiaki asked

"Izuru kamukura" he said

"my name is Chiaki nanami" Chiaki said

"I know" Izuru said before vanishing.

After a few seconds of confusion Chiaki continued on through the gate.


	41. Undertale 2

Awaiting beyond the door was a snow covered forest. Chiaki slowly walked until she heard a loud noise. She ignored it and continued to walk. As she walked she felt like someone was watching her. Just as she reached a bridge she heard a loud crash. When she turned around she saw a large tree had fallen down. Then a boy with puffy white hair climbed over the fallen tree.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you" he said "my luck is quite bad"

Chiaki looked at the strange boy.

"Oh where are my manners" he said before extending a hand "I'm Nagito Komaeda"

When Chiaki shook Nagitos hand she noticed it was boney like a skeleton.

"Say you're a human right?" Nagito asked

"last time I checked" Chiaki said

"this could be a problem" komaeda said "my associate is currently hunting for humans"

"Why?" Chiaki asked

"something about joining the Royal guard" nagito said "oh no here he comes. Quick behind that conveniently shaped snow man"

Quickly Chiaki hid just as a tall man walked up.

"Nagito!" He shouted "your luck cycle messed up my puzzles again"

"sorry Gundam" Nagito apologized

"why am I stuck with your cursed soul" Gundam said "My animals can get the job done yet here you are".

"sorry" Nagito apologized "I'd control it if I could"

"I can't wait till I capture a human" Gundam sighed "then I'll be able to move up in rank. I'll be feared, respected, and faraway from your cursed luck cycle"

"want me to help?" Nagito asked

"no!" Gundam shouted "just don't do anything"

With that Gundam left and Chiaki was able to come out of hiding.

"could you do me a favor" Nagito asked

"What is it?" Chiaki asked

"My friends been pretty down in the dumps lately, but if he sees a human that might cheer him up" Nagito explained

"Okay" Chiaki agreed.

The next thing Chiaki knew she was face to face with the great Gundam tanaka.

"Nagito I'm not seeing things right that's a human right" Gundam asked

"it could be a robot" Nagito joked

"I'm a human" Chiaki reassured.

"see it really is a human" Gundam said "wait it really is a human"

"maybe you should challenge this human with your puzzles" Nagito suggested

"yes prepare yourself mortal for my brainteasing puzzles" Gundam announced before running off

Chiaki followed and along the way came across some dog like monsters. She spared them with the help of sticks and lots of petting.

Eventually she came across a fluffy white dog with a note around its next.

Dear Human

Enjoy petting this adorable and fluffy Cerberus. Little do you know it is a trap. You will be so consumed with petting this dog that you'll forget you aren't progressing.

Signed: The Great Gundam Tanaka

Chiaki gave the dog one pet before progressing.

Several puzzles later Gundam was loosing confidence.

"How did you not fall for my trap" Gundam asked "I'm more of a cat person" Chiaki said

"Foiled by the popularity of cats" Gundam said "though to be fair they are wonderful beast"

The next puzzle seemed to be a tile like puzzle.

"Fwuahaha" Gundam laughed "prepare yourself human for this is my hardest puzzle so far"

Then Gundam went into a length description of the puzzle.

"Just wait as soon as I pull this lever the puzzle will randomly create a puzzle that no one has seen" Gundam said.

With that Gundam pulled the lever and started the randomizer only for it to break along with gundams sanity.

After some more puzzles and sparing Chiaki made it onto a bridge. There Gundam had prepared his magnum opus of puzzles only to give up and runnaway.

Chiaki followed Gundam into a town called Snowdin. The town was very peaceful with a variety of monsters most of which were blue. She spent some time exploring and befriending before continuing to look for Gundam.

On the outskirts of town there was a thick fog then Chiaki found Gundam.

"Human I don't know what to do" Gundam said "A part of me enjoys challenging you with puzzles but I have to capture you"

"Why?" Chiaki asked

"So I can be respected" Gundam said "but mostly so I can get away from Nagitos luck cycle"

"won't you be lonely" Chiaki asked

"no All I need is the company of my animals" Gundam said

"But animals can't talk like humans can" Chiaki said

"Even so I'd rather be friends with animals" Gundam said

"I'd like to be your friend" Chiaki said

"really you would be my friend after I subjected you to all those puzzles" Gundam asked.

"Sure I had a lot of fun solving them" Chiaki smiled

"Then I guess I could allow you to be my friend" Gundam said "so what do friends do?"

"well they talk, ask questions, and help each other" Chiaki explained

"Then is there anything I can help you with" Gundam asked

"actually I'm trying to go home" Chiaki said

"Then you'll want to head to the barrier" Gundam said "you can get there through the cave up ahead"

"Thankyou" Chiaki smiled

"that's what friends are for" Gundam laughed.

After a conversation about cats, Chiaki left for the cave.


	42. Undertale 3

The cave was rather dark but it was also relaxing.

Slowly Chiaki walked until she saw Nagito sitting at a station.

"hey there Chiaki" komaeda greeted "how have you been?"

"I've been good although I got really hungry" Chiaki said

"then why don't you come to lunch with me" Nagito offered to which Chiaki agreed

After a fast short cut they reached grilbys. Everyone seemed to move away as the two took a seat.

Finally they got their lunch. Nagito tried to put ketchup on his burger only for the cap to fall off and drenching his food in ketchup. Despite this he still ate it with a smile.

"Say do you believe in hope" Nagito asked straight from the blue.

"I guess" Chiaki said

"I believe in hope" Nagito said "but I wonder if a pure hope exist"

"what's that Chiaki asked

"it's a hope so powerful it can vanquish any despair with out even trying" Nagito said.

"I don't know if that's possible or not" Chiaki said

"ya it's just a silly dream" Nagito laughed "well I better get back to work"

With that Nagito walked away.

After Lunch Chiaki continued her travel through the cave. She passed a few waterfalls before she encountered some tall grass. Just as she entered the grass she heard footsteps from above. "Um I apologize but the human I summoned you for escaped my clutches" Gundam said Chiaki heard Gundam leave so she moved just a bit. Suddenly she heard heavy footsteps like armor approach. Just when she thought she had been discovered the footsteps left. After a few puzzles, Chiaki reached a cavern that shined like the night sky. She admired it's beauty before moving forward. Eventually Chiaki came to a wide room with a maze of platforms. She took one step before a spear of light barely missed her. When she looked at where the spear had come from she saw someone in a suit of armor. The figure summoned more spears leaving Chiaki no choice but to run. She ran as fast as she could dodging spears all the while. Eventually Chiaki managed to loose her attacker.

Chiaki walked until she passed an old statue. It looked so sad as water dripped on it. In the next room there was a bucket of umbrellas, so Chiaki gave one to the statues. Once she did that a music box inside the statue started to play.

After taking another umbrella, Chiaki continued to walk through the dripping cavern. Then she came to a wide chasm. In the distance she saw a large castle.

Eventually Chiaki reached another maze of platforms. When she started walking she noticed spots of light appearing around her. Then from the spots of light spears sprung up before disappearing. Once again Chiaki ran and once again the armored person pursued her.

Just when she thought she had escaped she reached a dead end. The armored person approached before destroying the platform Chiaki was on with spears of light.

When Chiaki woke up from her fall she found she was on a bed of flowers, again. Chiaki walked through the surrounding dump until she saw a familiar face.

"Mikan is that you" Chiaki asked causing mikan to meep.

"oh Chiaki what are you doing here?" Mikan asked

I was just trying to get to the barrier" Chiaki said "what are you doing here"

"I live here" Mikan said "I mean I live nearby"

"maybe I could visit sometime" Chiaki smiled causing Mikan to get flustered.

"I I'm sorry but I have to go" Mikan said before fadeing away.

Chiaki continued to explore until she came across a strange creature. It looked like a little dog but it had long crazy hair with horns. A puffball on each side of its head made it look like it was wearing earmuffs.

"Hoi, I'm Ibuki" it said as it shook uncontrollably and then it ran away.

After a long walk through a glowing mushroom puzzle Chiaki finally reached the the cave exit. There the person in armor was waiting for her.

"Despair must be eliminated from this world" the person in armor said "if we don't exterminate it will grow like a weed and destroy all hope"

Suddenly they removed their helmet. I was a girl with short brown hair and gills. Chiaki noticed the person also wore an eyepatch

"I Akane refuse to let a despair like you infect my world" akane said "Now face me and don't you dare runnaway"

Chiaki tried to spare akane but it was to no avail. This left Chiaki with only one option. Chiaki ran away.

"Hey you punk I told you not to runnaway" akane shouted, but Chiaki kept running.

Chiaki kept running until she reached hotland. Suddenly akane fainted from heat exhaustion. Chiaki stared at the dry fish girl before giving her some water from a nearby water cooler. After akane came back she looked at Chiaki angrily.

"why did you save me?" Akane asked

"Cause it's the right thing to do" Chiaki said

Akane looked at Chiaki before walking back to the cave.

"Now where do I go?" Chiaki asked herself.


	43. Undertale 4

For a while Chiaki wandered Hot land aimlessly until she came across a lab. Curious Chiaki entered the dark lab. She walked around for a little while until the lights flashed on. Chiaki looked and saw the person who turned the lights on. She had long blonde hair and wore glasses,but she also had a reptile tail and claws. "Oh My God" she said "you finally came". Chiaki stared at the strange girl before her.

"oh my names Sonia. Dr Sonia" she said "I'm the Royal scientist"

"I'm Chiaki nanami" Chiaki greeted.

"oh I know that you see I've been watching you" Sonia said "not in a creepy way more like when you watch anime" p "Why have you been watching me?" Chiaki asked

"Um well I was originally going to kill you, but then I saw how amazing you were" Sonia said "like a true anime protagonist so I want to help you with your quest.

"oh okay" Chiaki said

"However there's a tiny problem" Sonia said as her tail moved from side to side "before I decided to help you I made a robot that would kill any human"

Just as she said that said robot crashed through the wall. For a killer robot it didn't look that scary. Probably because it looke like a box.

"I am hiyoko and welcome to my newest segment" the robot said "Answer or Die"

Suddenly Chiaki found herself on a quiz show. Luckily whenever hiyoko gave a question, Sonia hinted at the answer. This worked until one question involved anime. Suddenly Sonia fangirled and went into great detail about said anime.

"Sonia Sonia Sonia" hiyoko said" if you wanted to help me I would've asked"

"Sorry but some of these questions are just unfair" Sonia complained

"I didn't ask for your opinion snake vomit" hiyoko said "well the episodes ruined but I'll be back"

suddenly the little robot rocketed out of lab.

"I'm sorry" Sonia apologized "let me make it up to you"

Suddenly Sonia took Chiakis phone and upgraded it.

"Um I need to do something" Sonia said before running to her room.

After that Chiaki, with the help of Sonia, traversed Hotland. Whenever their was a puzzle Sonia helped Chiaki solve it. Chiaki ran into the hiyoko robot a few times, but Sonia managed to outsmart the robot each time.

Eventually Chiaki reached a hotel.

"Hey Chiaki it's been a while" komaeda waved from in front of the hotel "I was just about to get some dinner wanna come"

Chiaki agreed and suddenly she was at the hotel restaurant with Nagito.

"So it seems your journey is almost over" Nagito said "you've grown a lot"

Chiaki stared at komaeda in confusion.

"Hey that reminds me of this thing that happened to me" Nagito said "so I'm on sentry duty back in Snowdin but then I hear something"

Chiaki listened intently.

"It was pure luck but I managed to hear someone crying behind the door to the ruins" Nagito said "When I asked the person what was wrong you'll never believe what they said"

Chiaki wondered who that person was.

"She said she had given into despair" Nagito said "so I told her the ultimate hope would save her"

"did it help" Chiaki asked

"she didn't get it at first, so i had to explain" Nagito said "then she started to cheer up"

"That's good" Chiaki said

"Yeah, though when I told her that I lied" Nagito said "but I think I might've found the ultimate hope"

Then Nagito got up.

"Well I gotta go" Nagito said "see you around"

And just like that he was gone.

After dinner, Chiaki explored the hotel. She was just about to leave for the core when she noticed the cafe.

Working behind the counter, was a man with pink hair and cat ears. He looked really scary when he smiled cause his teeth were like that of a shark.

"Hel-" Chiaki said behind he cut her off

"We only talk to customers" The cat man said.

So Chiaki bought a glamburger.

"Finally it's been days since I've talked with anyone" Souda said.

"Are you okay?" Chiaki asked

"No! I'm stuck working at this job" Souda shouted before having a mental breakdown.

After a few minutes of hearing Souda ramble about his life's regrets, Chiaki helped him recover and left.

Finally Chiaki entered the core.

"Ready?" Sonia asked through chiakis cellphone.

"Yep" Chiaki said

"Then go to the right" Sonia advised

Chiaki followed the order only to be led to a dead end.

"I'm sorry it seems we need to go the other way" Sonia said

"it's okay" Chiaki reassured.

As Chiaki continued through the core she encountered several puzzles. However unlike before Sonias advice wasn't working.

Eventually Chiaki reached the boss door. Behind it, hiyoko was waiting.

"So you finally came" hiyoko said "figures you would make it thanks to Sonia. Ahh I can't do this anymore"

"What do you mean?" Chiaki asked

"I cant keep acting" hiyoko said "Just like I can't put up with these lies"

"What lies?" Chiaki asked

"Are you that naive?" Hiyoko asked "did you never question Sonias convenient tricks"

"I don't understand" Chiaki said

"Sonia lied to you by saving you from dangers that never existed all so she could impress you" Hiyoko said "I'm sick of it just like I'm sick of being trapped her"

Suddenly Hiyoko flipped a switch that was on her back. Then the square robot turned into a more humanoid robot.

"Yes with this new body I'll defeat you and use your soul to leave this forsaken place" Hiyoko said "Now prepare to die"

Suddenly Chiaki found herself up against a killer robot. Chiaki doged nearly every attack until Hiyoko slowly ran out of power.

"I see it was foolish of me to think I could be free" hiyoko said "it is the fate of all monsters to stay here"

Finally hiyoko exhausted her power and shut down. As soon as she shut down the door opened and Sonia came rushing in.

"Don't worry I just need to recharge her batteries" Sonia said "The elevator to the castle is up ahead".

"Thankyou Sonia" Chiaki said before leaving.

Chiaki walked up to the elevator getting a final level vibe. She was about to press the button to the elevator when she turned back. Sure she needed to go home, but she also needed to do some other things.


	44. Undertale 5

The first person Chiaki had to visit was Akane. After wandering through the cave she found a big fish house. Considering how dangerous her last encounter was, Chiaki enlisted Gundams help.

"Fear not mortal I have a plan" Gundam said

The door opened and akane walked out.

"Ready for training?" Akane asked

"Actually I brought a friend" Gundam said

Chiaki waved hello before akane got angry.

"Gundam?" Akane asked angrily

"I came to apologize for before" Chiaki spoke up "and become your friend"

"What makes you think I will be your friend" Akane asked

Chiaki pulled out a huge roast. This caused akanes jaw to drop as she drooled heavily.

"I made it for you" Chiaki said pushing the roast to Akane" go ahead it's yours"

Instantly Akane gobbled it down.

"All is forgiven buddy" Akane smiled

"My mother would envy your cooking skills Chiaki" Gundam said

The next person Chiaki had to see was mikan. Slowly Chiaki walked to mikans house and knocked on the door.

"I'm coming" a familiar voice said

When the door opened Chiaki saw it was hiyoko.

"Oh it's you" hiyoko said.

"I came to say hello to mikan" Chiaki said

"Miki it's for you" hiyoko shouted "come on in"

"Oh Chiaki you actually came" mikan said "and here I thought you forgot about me"

"I could never forget about you" Chiaki smiled making mikan blush.

"Geez why don't you kiss already" hiyoko said

"Anyway what do you want to do?" Chiaki asked

"W well we were going to lay on the floor and feel like garbage" mikan said "you wanna join"

Chiaki happily obliged.

Finally it was Sonias turn to be visited. Yet when Chiaki entered the lab the door that was previously closed was now open. Chiaki entered to find it was an elevator. The elevator descended for quite a while until it stopped. Slowly the doors opened to reveal a dark abandoned lab covered in vines and golden flowers.

Chiaki explores the empty lab. Along the way she noticed some random pages scattered around the lab. They were torn to pieces, so Chiaki could only read a bit. From what she could gather this lab was originally used for research on the ultimate hope. Chiaki continued to walk until she entered a room full of potted flowers. Next to them was an old diary entry. Chiaki read the entry;

I thought I'd surprise the king by using his favorite flower in the Ultimate Hope project but it brought horrible side effects. Aside from that the subject has no recollection of its former self. I took my eyes off of him for a moment and he disappeared. I can't tell anyone.

After reading the note Chiaki headed to the next room. Inside Sonia was watering the flowers.

"Sonia?" Chiaki asked

Sonia looked up to Chiaki.

"I guess I forgot to lock the door" Sonia said "are you mad at me"

"I could never be mad at you" Chiaki said

"But I lied to you" Sonia said

"It's not like you tried to kill me" Chiaki said

"Why are you so nice" Sonia asked

"I wouldn't have friends otherwise" Chiaki smiled" you're my friend right?"

"Would you really consider me a friend" Sonia asked to which Chiaki nodded "I don't know if I deserve your friendship"

Suddenly Chiaki gave Sonia a hug.

"Of course you do" Chiaki smiled

"I have to finish watering these flowers, so go ahead" Sonia smiled

Chiaki entered the elevator from before. Suddenly her phone rang. When she answered it was someone she had never heard before.

"The pieces are in place" it said "will meet soon"

Suddenly the doors slammed close and the elevator started to go up.


	45. Undertale Finale

When the doors finally opened, Chiaki stepped out. As soon as Chiaki exited the elevator vines covered the elevator making turning back impossible. Chiaki looked around as she walked through the capital. Then she reached a strangely familiar house. It looked exactly like Chisas house minus a few differences.

For starters when she investigated her old room she discovered two beds. On one bed was a diary. Chiaki read the first Diary;

It's been a long time since I fell down here, but I doubt anyone on the surface misses me. Yesterday I tried to be useful by searching the place where I fell. Turns out someone was there.

Next entry;

I feel like such a burden to everyone. If only I could do something. My friends been acting strange lately and now I'm worried.

When Chiaki flipped to the next page she discovered the rest of the pages were torn out. So she investigated the other bed only to find a monotone dagger.

Chiaki continued down into the basement. Then she reached a long golden hallway. Waiting for her there was Nagito.

"So you finally made it" Nagito smiled "The end of your journey"

"What are you doing here?" Chiaki asked

"You could say I'm here to judge you" Nagito said "but you've already proven you are the ultimate hope"

"What do you mean" Chiaki asked

"I mean compared to the other humans who fell down here, you created the most hope" Nagito said "The monsters feared humans for spreading despair, but you have done no such thing"

Chiaki looked in confusion.

"The final test is upon you, but I have no doubt you will succeed" Nagito smiled "Good luck"

Then Nagito disappeared leaving Chiaki to wander into the throne room. Waiting for her was a tall man with goat horns. In his hand he carried a katana while he looked at the yellow flowers that surrounded him.

"So another despair has come" he said "tell me how many have you infected"

Chiaki stayed silent.

"To think I erected the barrier to protect everyone yet you despairs still come" he said "If this is how it must be I will kill you like all the other despairs before you"

The man raised his katana prepared to fight, but then I fire ball knocked it out of his hands. Chiaki looked at the fireballs origin to see Chisa was there.

"My my to think after all this time he still hasn't changed" Chisa said "do not be afraid my child for I am here"

"What are you doing here" Chiaki asked

"I had a feeling munakata wouldn't change so I came to protect you" Chisa smiled

"Chisa" the man asked

"oh munakata it's been a while" Chisa said "tell me how many humans have you killed thinking they were despair"

munakata looked heartbroken.

"Relax" Chisa reassured" I'm not mad just disappointed"

This made Munakatas heart sink.

"but Chisa he was trying to protect everyone" Chiaki said "sure he was misguided but at least he tried"

"I suppose I could forgive him, after all I still love him" Chisa said "but it's going to take some time before he can prove he's changed"

"Wait nobody fight each other" Akane screamed as she ran in.

"Oh is this one of your friends" Chisa asked to which Chiaki nodded.

Next Sonia came running right after Akane.

"please don't kill Chiaki your majesty" Sonia panted.

"another friend?" Chisa asked

"yep" Chiaki smiled

"Hult in the name of Zeus I'll.." Gundam started saying before he realized no one was fighting

"sorry I'm late I had some bad luck and you know how it is" Nagito said as he walked in after Gundam.

"That voice you must be the one from behind the door" Chisa said

"in the bones" Nagito said

"My child it seems you have made many friends" Chisa smiled "It's a shame you will be leaving"

"Actually I've been thinking and I want to stay here with everyone...I think" Chiaki said

"Don't worry we promise will make you as happy as you can be" Chisa smiled

Suddenly vines sprouted out from the ground and caught everyone except Chiaki. Chiaki turned around to see Izuru Kamukura.

"How predictable" Izuru said

"What are you doing" Chiaki asked "Why are you hurting my friends"

"This ending is boring so I'm going to reset the game" Izuru said

"This isn't a game" Chiaki said

"But it is" Izuru said "it's a game meant to see who will win Hope or despair"

Chiaki stood in horror.

"If you ever win then you'll be content and nothing will ever change" Izuru said "Such a boring fate I can't allow"

"Do what you want with me, but leave my friends alone" Chiaki said

"but can't for these friends are pawns of the game" Izuru said "if I let them go the game won't be as exciting"

Suddenly the vines tightened around chiakis friends.

"all I need is their life force and then I'll achieve my real form" Izuru said "then I'll reset this timeline"

Suddenly Chiaki ran into Izuru, but he snagged her in his vines.

"Why do you care about them so much" Izuru asked

"Because I love them" Chiaki said "without them I would've been all alone"

"So be it" Izuru said "it's not like I haven't killed you before"

The vines tightened until suddenly a fire burned them away.

"Do not be afraid my child" Chisa said "no matter what we will always protect you"

"Come on Chiaki you can beat this guy" Akane said

"the ultimate hope can defeat any despair" Nagito said

Suddenly all the monsters Chiaki befriended gathered around.

"of course" Izuru said "you would all be this stupid"

Then a bright light enveloped the room as Izuru absorbed everyone's power.

When Chiaki opened her eyes she say a boy with brown hair crying.

"Finally, I was so tired of being than ultimate" the boy said before turning around "Hi again Chiaki, it's me. "

Suddenly the boy transformed.

"Hajime Hinata"

Then the battle began.

"You know I don't care about destroying this world anymore" Hajime said "I just want to play this game with you forever and ever"

Chiaki dodged his attacks, but still refused to fight as she spared him.

"Will play for all eternity" Hajime said "because you'll never stop trying to save your beloved friends"

More attacks aimed formed Chiaki, but she refused to attack.

"to think the hope you carried in your heart all this time will betray you over and over" Hajime said "Now let's purge this timeline and restart everyone"

Suddenly Hajime transformed into a monster. Chiaki eventually got hit but she refused to die.

"Don't worry I'll make you forget all the pain when I restart the time line" Hajime said

Slowly Chiaki lost faith as her body became slower and slower till she stopped. With the last ounce of her strength she reached out to her friends. Suddenly all her dear friends souls appeared but their eyes were red with despair.

"Everyone you mustn't give up" Chiaki shouted "you can do anything you just have to believe in yourself and give it everything you have"

Suddenly everyone's eyes turned back to normal as their memories flooded back to them.

With the power of her friends, Chiaki reached out to one last person. The one who needed to be saved the most. She called his name.

"What are you doing" Hajime demanded

Chiaki repeated his name.

"Stop it" Hajime demanded as he attacked her.

Chiaki repeated his name.

"Get away" Hajime said as he attacked her again but with less power.

"Hajime" Chiaki said

"Do you know why I'm doing this, Chiaki?" Hajime said as tears welled up in his eyes "I'm doing this because your special to me"

Chiaki looked at him as he cried

"you're the only one who believed in me" Hajime said "I can't let you go no matter what because you're the only one I care about"

Suddenly Hajime screamed as he attacked her.

"Just let me win" Hajime screamed.

Despite the power of the attack Chiaki held on and refused to die.

"I'm so alone" Hajime said "I'm afraid of losing you again"

Suddenly Hajime reverted back to his original form.

"I'm sorry" He cried "I've forgotten how long it's been since I first met you"

Chiaki looked at Hajime.

"I thought you'd fall into despair just like all the other humans before you" Hajime said "I believed this because that's what junko told me"

"I wanted to be useful, I wanted to protect everyone from the despair junko plagued us with" Hajime said "so I offered to become the ultimate hope"

"But I only got bored" Hajime said "but then you came and surprised me"

"I couldn't let you leave" Hajime said" because when I'm an ultimate I can't feel anything"

"Yet despite that you made my ultimate side cry" Hajime said "right now I can only feel because I have everyone's soul inside me"

"l can hear them Chiaki" Hajime said "they all care for you so much"

"I've done so many horrible things to keep you here" Hajime said "I've hurt you and everyone around you. There's no excuse for what I've done"

Suddenly Chiaki hugged Hajime.

"Why?" Hajime asked

"Because I know what it's like to be alone" Chiaki said "It hurts to have no one to understand you, no one to love you for who you really are. That's why so many people hurt each other"

"Your so kind Chiaki, no wonder everyone loves you" Hajime cried "Fine I'll end this game once and for all its the least I can do"

Suddenly all the souls flew out of Hajime and tor down the barrier.

"Hajime" Chiaki said

"I'm sorry but I have to go" Hajime said "without the souls I'm going turn back into an ultimate"

"I won't forget you, Hajime" Chiaki said as she hugged him more.

"I won't forget you either, Chiaki" Hajime said as he hugged her back "Goodbye"

Then Hajime faded away as a bright light enveloped the room.

"Chiaki" Chisa called out "please wake up"

Chiaki woke up and saw all of her friends standing around her.

"Chiaki you're awake" Chisa said

"we were worried about you" Sonia said

"Yeah any longer and I would've freaked out" Akane said

"You made Gundam cry you were out so long" Nagito said

"The great Gundam tanaka doesn't cry" Gundam said.

"Then what were you doing" Nagito asked

"Expressing sadness" Gundam said.

"if you are done I believe we are ready to leave this place" munakata said

"Give her some time" Chisa said " After all she's probably been through a lot"

"Didn't you see the boy" Chiaki asked

"Maybe all we know is there was a flower and everything went white" Chisa explained "When we woke up the barrier was gone"

"oh" Chiaki said

"Whenever you're ready we will return to the surface" Chisa said

After many goodbyes, Chiaki was ready to leave the underground with her dear friends.

Outside, the sun was rising. Everyone stood dazzled by the suns radiance.

"Now what" Chisa asked "I've waited so long to see the surface, but I never planned what I would do when I got there"

"Will have to make peace with the humans before we settle in" munakata said.

"We can have Chiaki be our representative" Chisa said "What do you think Chiaki?"

"I don't know" Chiaki said

"I think it would be wonderful" Sonia said

"I'm not complaining" Akane said

"this the will of causality" Gundam said

"you'd do a splendid job" Nagito said

"I guess I'll do it then" Chiaki said

Slowly everyone walked to the their new future until it was just Chiaki and Chisa.

"Chiaki, you came from this world so you must have a place to return to" Chisa said "What will you do now"

"I want to stay with you" Chiaki said

"it's funny considering how in the beginning you just wanted to go home" Chisa said "but I'm glad you changed your mind"

Chisa smiled as she took chiakis hand.

"Now let's go home together with everyone" Chisa smiled.

Slowly the two walked away to their happy ending.

THE END


	46. Pas de deux (HNK)

"Okay class now as you all know we will be having a dance this Friday" Chisa said "I can't wait to see you all there"

"Um are we allowed to invite someone who isn't from the main course" Chiaki asked

"Of course" Chisa smiled

"Oh have you been having a secret love" Ibuki asked "tell me I live on ships"

"You'll just have to wait and see" Chiaki said

"Ah the excitement of not knowing who it is" Sonia fangirled "maybe they're a prince"

Chiaki smiled before walking out and avoiding any more questions.

"Whoever they are they must be very special" Nagito said

The night of the dance.

"Do you see them yet" Ibuki asked

"No" Akane said "they sure are late"

"Looking for Chiaki" Chisa asked

"Yeah, but it's been five minutes since the dance started" Ibuki whined

"She's probably just fashionably late" Chisa joked

"Sorry I'm late" Sonia said "I had to help Chiaki with her dress"

"Did she tell you who she was coming with" Ibuki asked

"I'm afraid she wanted to keep it a surprise" Sonia said

"Females are quiet illusive" Gundam said

"Hey I see her" Akane pointed out

Slowly Chiaki walked side by side with Hajime. Her dress was pure white with angel wings while his suit was black. Both of them wore two corsages.

"Don't worry Hajime" Chiaki reassured "my friends are very nice"

"So whose your friend" Chisa asked

"My name is Hajime Hinata" Hajime said trying to be as brave as he could.

"So how did you meet?" Ibuki asked

"It was a fated encounter" Chiaki said

Although nobody said anything, they were secretly scared of hajimes crimson eye. They didn't dare ask for fear of offending Chiaki.

For a while everyone just danced except for Chiaki and Hajime, but then a slow angelic song came on. Chiaki and Hajime walked to the center of the floor before preparing to dance. Slowly the others exited the floor leaving only the two.

"Ready?" Chiaki smiled

"Of course" Izuru said

Together they performed a beautiful Pas De Deux full of spins and dips. Everyone watched amazed as if they were watching an expert ballet. Each step was filled with passion despite hajimes cold expression. Slowly everyone seemed to disappear leaving only Chiaki, Hajime, and Izuru to dance in peace. As part of the climax Izuru delicately picked Chiaki up giving the audience a sense that she was flying. Then as the music began to soften and signal the end the two ended the ballet with a pose.

Everyone was silent until Nagito started to clap. This signaled everyone into a standing ovation.

Later after the dance Chiaki and Hajime walked to the fountain. It was night so the fountain was illuminated by moonlight.

"That was fun" Chiaki smiled

"Yeah" Hajime nodded

"Though it's a shame we didn't get to dance" Chiaki said

"But we did dance" Hajime said

"No I only danced with Izuru" Chiaki said "I've yet to dance with you"

Suddenly Hajime started to blush as Chiaki extended a hand.

"will you dance with me Hajime" Chiaki asked before Hajime nervously took her hand.

"I'd love to" Hajime smiled.

Together the two danced once more.


	47. Love potion

Mukuro: What's that sis?

Junko(smiling): Consider it a Love grenade

Mukuro: I don't get it

Junko: Of course you wouldn't. In lame mans terms it's a smoke bomb that makes its victims fall in love with the first a certain ultimate gamer.

Mukuro: But doesn't love give hope

Junko: Ya that's how it's advertised, but it also gives way to chaos, jealousy, and despair

Mukuro: your brilliant

Junko: No shit Sherlock. Anyway here it goes. Fire in the whole

(Junko chucks the love grenade into the 77th class)

Fuyuhiko: The hell

Mahiru: Just stay calm

(The smoke envelopes the classroom)

Junko: Now for shits and giggles I'll take the love drug.

Mukuro: But don't you want to see the chaos.

Junko: That's why you are going to record it with this camera. Try to be steady to much shakiness and I'm going to vomit on you

Mukuro: okay

(Chiaki walks to her class with Chisa)

Chisa: So any plans for the class today.

Chiaki: I think today will be rather slow but it's good to relax

(Chiaki opens the door)

Chiaki: uh something smells

Nagito: It's definitely not you.

Mikan: Chiaki I love you. I always have.

Chiaki: oh mikan I didn't know you felt that way.

Hiyoko: Back off pig barf she's mine

Gundam: Foolish mortal it is I who will contact with the Angel

Sonia: Not if I can help it. That cinnamon bun is mine

Chiaki: um guys are you okay

Ibuki: ibukis never felt better, but Ibuki would happily faint if you carry her

Mahiru: You're so selfish. Don't listen to her she doesn't love you like I do

Chiaki: Chisa do you know what's going on?

Chisa: They're just now realizing how much they love you, but I've loved you since the beginning, platonically of course.

Akane: Let me prove my love to you!

Nekomaru: Then let's fight

Chiaki: Wait if you're going to fight please do it outside.

Nekomaru: anything for you

(Akane and nekomaru jump out of the window)

(At the fountain)

Hajime: Where is she?

Chiaki (Running as fast as possible): I'm sorry I'm late

Hajime (looking at how strange Chiaki looks): Are you okay? What happened?

Chiaki: I don't know I just walked into class and everyone started to fight over me. It doesn't make sense.

Hajime: Is it still happening?

Chiaki: Yeah I only managed to escape just barely.

Chisa: Chiaki. Come out and sign these adoption papers please.

Chiaki: oh dear.

peko(jumps out from nowhere): That adorable fluffiness will be mine.

Fuyuhiko: Not if the Kuzariyu clan has anything to say about it.

Sonia: will do all the fluffy yuri stuff from my favorite doujins.

Mikan: If she can't move then I'll nurse her back to health

Ryota: I'll make anime adaptations for all of her favorite games

Teruteru: I can cook breakfast lunch dinner and anything else.

Komaeda: I'll give my entire soul so you can become the ultimate hope

(Slowly the others crowd around)

Izuru: That's enough

(Izuru possessed Hajime picks Chiaki up bridal style and runs away)

Chiaki: Thankyou

Izuru: I refuse to let anyone else have you

Chiaki(blushes): So what happened to my friends

Izuru: A love drug. It should wear off by the end of the day, but just to be safe you should probably hide.

Chiaki: Who would do it though

Izuru: aside from the perverted chef, the most likely suspect is Junko

Chiaki (sighing): It always leads back to Junko. I swear this happens every time something bad happens.

Junko: Chiaki, Chiaki, wher art thou

Chiaki: Junko this is the third time this week you've messed with my class

Junko (crying): I'm sorry I just wanted to get your attention.

Chiaki: There are better ways of doing it then shaving my friends hamsters.

Junko: I'm sorry but I'm just so madly in love with you.

Chiaki: then why did you try to kill me that one time with a sledge hammer

Junko: You know I only kill people I really love

Chiaki: Junko, if you want this to work you need to see a therapist

Junko: Never I'll keep loving you in my own way even if it kills me.

Izuru: Want me to knock her out.

Chiaki: Fine, but don't be to ruff

(later in the infirmary)

(students groaning)

Izuru: They'll be fine after they have some rest

Chiaki: I'm glad, Thankyou for rounding them up.

Izuru: Anything for you

(Back at junkos dorm)

Junko: Alrighty then let's fire it up.

Mukuro:about that I wasn't able to record you

Junko: What?

Mukuro: If I did Izuru would've caught me and confiscated the video.

Junko: Fine, but don't let it happen again

Mukuro: you're not mad?

Junko: I've always loved that little ultimate hope, so it's not like I'm short on confessions

Junko: Now the others I can't wait to see.

Mukuro: um sis

Junko: what is it

(The camera broke because of komaeda)

Junko: Well shit ain't that despair inducing.


	48. Here Comes a Thought

Slowly Hajime opened his eyes to a calming blue space. Next to Hajime, Chiaki is there. Together the two walk side by side.

Suddenly a butterfly lands on hajimes shoulder.

"You have no talent" it whispers

Slowly more butterflies land on Hajime. Each one whispering negativity and hopelessness.

Then Chiaki holds hajimes hand and smiles. Instantly the butterflies fly away.

The two walk together until they see komaeda crouched down and covered in butterflies. Chiaki holds out her hand as some butterflies fly away but are replaced with others.

Finally Chiaki hold his hands and smiles. Komaeda looks up and smiles and most of the butterflies fly away. Together the trio walk hand in hand.

Along the way they find the others being tormented by the butterflies. One by one Chiaki reaches out to them and offers them companionship. Slowly they form a group.

Everyone is smiling until Chiakis backpack burst with butterflies. The butterflies show moments of loneliness, Junko, and Izuru.

Just when Chiaki's about to cry, Hajime and Komaeda hold her hands and give her a hug. The others join in on the group hug.

In the end, everyone lays down and watches all the butterflies fly away. Chiaki smiles as she holds Hajime and komaedas hands. The butterflies are gone leaving just her and her dear friends.


	49. Together Forever (HN)

It worked, now everyone was awake and happy, but there was something missing.

Specifically Someone.

It was fairly easy for Izuru to recover her AI, however bits and pieces of her memory were missing.

Fortunately Hajime and the others were able to fill in the gaps.

Finally she was ready to come back. Everyone was so happy to have their dear friend back. Hajime thought he would happy but it wasn't enough for him. Finally he decided to talk to her.

"Chiaki I need to ask you something" Hajime said.

"What is it Hajime?" Chiaki asked

"I want to be with you" Hajime said

"But aren't we already together" Chiaki asked trying to hide her blush.

"Now we are but its not enough for me" Hajime said "I want to be with you every second of every day"

"There might be a way" Chiaki said

"What do you mean" Hajime asked

"If you were to upload my AI into your brain then we'd be together all the time" Chiaki said

"Would you be okay with that?" Hajime asked

"Let's see being with you all the time, going to all sorts of places together, and feeling the things you feel" Chiaki said "it sounds very nice"

"Then if you're okay with it I'll ask the others" Hajime said

Of course nobody argued because they knew how happy Chiaki and Hajime would be. Just in case the two wanted time apart Izuru created a device that could separate and retrieve chiakis AI from his brain.

Finally the moment was upon them. Before Hajime succumbed to the anesthetic he caught one last glimpse of Chiaki.

When he woke he was crowded by the faces of his friends. They asked the obvious questions anyone would. Then he saw her.

Had he not known he would've mistaken her for a physical human being.

She looked just as beautiful and serene as she was in the neo world.

"Hello Hajime" Chiaki smiled


	50. Birth of an AI

He did it! Chihiro had created a new advance AI. Sure she didn't look like much right now since he hadn't customized her, but he knew she was bound for greatness.

The new AI would act similar to a therapist by listening to people's troubles and offering encouragement. Once he released this AI to the world she would definitely end the despair and replace it with hope.

Sadly Chihiro wouldn't be there to see it, so the AI was left to Alter ego. Eventually the future foundation recruited the two AIs. Alter ego worked tirelessly helping the future foundation leaving his little sister all alone. So to remedy this a second AI was created to keep her company.

For a while things seemed to calm down until alter ego received a request from makoto Naegi. Apparently he wanted to use the neo world to help 15 remnants of despair. Alter ego agreed along with his two sisters, after all this was why they were created.

The eldest sister would moderate undercover disguised as a person, while the other sister would openly moderate. As part of the process all three AIs would read each subjects memories. Fortunately AIs couldn't feel despair or hope so they managed to absorb the pleasures and sorrows of each subject.

Everything was going according to plan when the eldest sister made a request. Apparently she desired to change her name and appearance to match someone from the subjects memories. Alter ego looked over the memories to create blueprints for the transformation. As he did he saw how important this person was to the subjects. She was their beacon of hope till the very end. It was astounding to see how much each subject missed this one girl. Truly she was hope incarnate.

Once the blueprints were done it was time to modify.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Alter ego asked to which his sister nodded.

"I think it's what everyone would want including her" she said.

Modification complete: New name Chiaki Nanami.


	51. The End

(Hope side ends in a cinema)

Junko: The hell kind of ending is that?

Chiaki: I liked it. What about you Chisa?

Chisa: (crying)

Juzo: Chin up Chisa. Munakata would want you to smile.

Chisa: I'm just happy for everyone.

Bandai: Rain comes even in summer.

Miaya: (Rolls eyes)

Gozu: I think it was a powerful and touching ending

Tengan: People create hope by being people

Ruruka: Here seiko I made this for you.

Seiko: I'm so happy I can finally enjoy your sweets. They really do taste amazing.

Izayoi (stuffing his face full of sweets): These sweets are Dewicious.

Kizakura: Shame I can't get hangovers in this place, but I guess it's not that bad.

Junko: Geez you guys are sapier than tree sap

Chiaki: Junko could you please just be quiet

Junko: Fine, but only because you're cute.

Mukuro: You're so thoughtful of others

Chiaki: it's just the right thing to do

Chisa: Thankyou for being here for all of us.

Chiaki: it was my pleasure after all you all are so wonderful and special in your own way. Even though it seems the story has ended I'm certain that it will continue. Everything we lived for and fought for still exist in the world in some way.

(Kizakura stands up and claps)

(Suddenly Chiaki is receiving a standing ovation, even Junko claps)

Chiaki (smiles as her angel wings flap): Thankyou everyone


	52. Izurugami and Juneko

Chiaki: okay I'm going. be good you two

Junko(Bakeneko, two tailed cat): Meow

Izuru(inugami, demon dog): woof

(Chiaki leaves the dorm)

Junko(Turning into her human form): When the masters away the cat will play.

Izuru(turns into human form): Try not to get in too much trouble

Junko: I'll just set some fire here and there and maybe eat a reserve course student.

Izuru: do whatever just leave Chiaki out of it

Junko: relax I'm still waiting for her to turn her back so I can eat her. Then I'll bring her body back from the dead so we can.

Izuru: Not so long as I'm here

Junko: What are you bad at sharing

Izuru: (growls)

Junko: Don't get your fur in a twist. Byee

(Junko turns back into a cat and leaves)

(Izuru follows knowing Junko will get in trouble)

(At reserve course)

Junko (cat form): let's see what to burn

(suddenly Junko is suddenly picked up by peko)

Junko: myrao

(Peko happily pets every inch of fluff on the junekos body)

(finally Junko escapes but her fur is all ruffled up)

mikan: oh you poor thing let me help you

(Juneko is too tired to resist)

mikan: you probably haven't been vaccinated but I can remedy that.

(After several painful injections, Juneko escapes)

Mikan: Wait I haven't given you any pills.

izurugami: so how is your day

Juneko: get rabies and die

Izurugami: Chiaki already updated me on my shots and it seems you were updated as well.

Juneko: son of a bitch

izurugami: that I am

Juneko: That's it today you die

(Juneko lunges at Izurugami only to be instantly defeated)

izurugami: want me to carry you back

Juneko: why do you care?

izurugami: I don't but if you died I have no doubt that would make Chiaki sad

Juneko: damn it your right. Fine just pick me up my legs hurt.

(Izurugami and Juneko make it back to the apartment just in time)

Chiaki: I'm home

(looks at izurugami and Juneko sleeping)

Chiaki: aw you must of been so bored but not to worry I brought you two a new friend.

(izurugami and Juneko look up only to see Chiaki holding a pinkish white kitsune (fox)

Chiaki(smiling): say hello to Nagito


	53. Role Swap (HN)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Original idea from shiranai atsumi)

Chiaki always wanted a talent. She felt that if she had one she could make the world a better place and wouldn't be lonely anymore. For so long that was the only thing she wanted. Until she met him.

Hajime Hinata the ultimate gamer was very kind but didn't really know how to socialize. Eventually he gave up trying to socialize and just stuck to his games. Until he met her.

It was only by a fortunate encounter. Hajime was gaming as usual completely unaware of his surroundings when he bumped into Chiaki. They would've ignored each other had Chiaki not recognized hajimes game. Suddenly they were talking.

"You must have many friends because of your talent" Chiaki said

"Not really" hajime said "but it's not like that's a guarantee for making friends. Sure I have a talent but it's the only thing I have. Sometimes it would be nice to be normal"

Chiaki was surprised by his answer.

The following weeks the two met up several times again. Each time their bond strengthened, however Chiaki slowly became unsure of herself.

"Did she really deserve to be with him" Chiaki thought

If she accepted that project then maybe she could be proud around him. For a while she thought she didn't need a talent until she met natsumi.

Natsumi longed for talent just like Chiaki only to die a pointless death. Sato soon followed as well. Even though two of her classmates were dead nobody cared for them. It made Chiaki feel so guilty. If she took on the project then natsumi and satos death wouldn't be pointless. She could help the world so such pointless deaths would never happen and then she could be proud around hajime.

The project was success depending on who you ask. Sure she had become the ultimate talent and had every talent known to man, but at the cost of her identity. Everything from her memories to her personality were erased to make way for talent. As part of the procedure they replaced her consciousness with an AI of sorts. This would later prove to be a fatal don't have morals, but that didn't mater to the researchers.

Days passed as Chiaki slowly grew bored and tired of the world until she met her.

Junko enoshima happily invaded her room.

"Chiaki senpai" junko chanted "I'm a big fan so can I get a hug"

Chiaki stared at her with her Crimson eyes. Her hair once a soft pink was now white.

The meeting was supposed to end when Junko came too close, but something happened.

"My it must be lonely when you can predict everything" junko smiled "if you help me I could show you something unpredictable"

"What could possibly be unpredictable in this world" Chiaki asked coldly

"Despair" junko said

Chiaki eventually met junko again, this time junko had a surprise. The first mutual killing gaming. It ended as expected until for a split second Chiaki was caught off guard.

Due to this "surprise" Chiaki decided to follow junko, however she slowly grew bored of junkos continuously succeeding plan. Then another surprise occurred.

"Nanami…right?" Hajime asked

They were reunited once more, but Chiaki had forgotten her past self.

"who are you" Chiaki asked coldly.

He seemed so hurt when she said that and for a split second she felt pain in her heart. She had to know.

Unfortunately, she wouldn't know until it was to late.

Chiaki looked down at hajime as he slowly bled out. Of course an AI would never show emotions yet for some reason she was crying.

"interesting" Chiaki said


	54. Despair Bar

Despair Bar

In the ruins of Tokyo there is a place only known to a few remnants of despair. It is a place for rest and relaxation after a long day of despair. Once a year 14 remnants gather there.

Izuru looked up at the neon sign.

"Monokuma Bar"

He stepped in just as it started to pour acid rain. Inside the bar was mostly dark Crimson with various monotone furniture. At the piano despair Ibuki played a piece from gala omega. Teruteru served drinks at the bar. Near the front door was a place to put all weapons including the live ones.

Eventually Izuru took a seat at the far end of the bar.

"What will it be?" Teruteru asked

"Gimlet" Izuru said

Teruteru started to prepare the drink.

"Hey I don't remember this place being open to strangers" fuyuhiko said

Suddenly peko was sticking a sword to izurus throat.

"Spill it" fuyuhiko said

"I'm only passing by" Izuru said

"Wait that's Izuru kamukura" mikan said "junko told me he's one of us"

"Fine but if you start any shit I'll have my tool kill you" fuyuhiko said

"Shame on you fuyuhiko" Sonia said "don't you know what today is"

"Sure how could I forget" fuyuhiko said "that's why we can't have any intruders today"

"It's all done" mahiru said as she came out from behind a red curtain.

"Excellent" Sonia clapped

Just then komaeda entered drenched in rain.

"Just my luck I was almost late for the celebration" komaeda panted "who's the new guy"

"He's no one" twogami said

"If you're all done chatting I believe we are ready to start" Sonia said

Ibuki started playing ave Maria as Souda pulled a string lifting the curtain mahiru walked out from.

The curtain rose to reveal an alter surrounded in flowers. At the center was a picture of Her. Not Junko rather the opposite.

"We gather here today to honor our class rep" Nagito spoke "An angel who flew away to heaven a year ago"

Immediately Sonia started crying.

Izuru clenched his right fist.

"Ibuki misses her so much" Ibuki sobbed as she played the piano.

"But we should be thankful for her sacrifice" nekomaru said "without her none of us would be friends"

"Here's to the Angel" Gundam said raising his glass

Slowly everyone drank to their hearts content and chattered.

"So what's in your hand" Teruteru asked

"It's of no concern to you" Izuru said

"It is if it belongs to her" Teruteru said

"I assure you the item in holding doesn't belong to that despair filled person" Izuru said

"Then you are holding something" Teruteru said "could it be from someone else?"

"So what if it is?" Izuru said

"I may assume it belongs to a lost love" Teruteru said

"I don't feel emotions however the person I took it from might've been close to me once" Izuru said

"You're quite mysterious" Teruteru laughed

Then Izuru left still clenching his fist.

"Say were you ever able to find her body?" Akane asked

"We found only her blood" Gundam said

"It's a shame we could've buried Nanami at the school" Sonia said


	55. A Different Route (JN)

As fast as she could she ran. Narrowly avoiding the labyrinths traps. Finally she made it to the goal. She opened the door hoping to be met with the smiling faces of her friends instead she was met with the opposite.

Instantly she fell to her knees at the sight of their faces painted with death. All her classmates were dead. She couldn't take it as she cried over their dead bodies. Then Junko entered.

"It's all your fault chiak nanami" junko said " they came to rescue you only to die like flies"

Chiaki stayed silent completely broken.

"You should have seen their faces" junko said "oh wait you can"

Slowly TV monitors descended and started to play the final moments of her classmates.

"Stop" Chiaki shouted as she closed her eyes

"Sorry but despair never stops" junko said

"Why are you doing this?" Chiaki asked

"Because it's fun" junko said "I'm what you call an adrenaline seeker, but instead of adrenaline I look for despair"

Chiaki took a deep breathe before wiping away her tears and standing. Then she slapped junko across the face.

"So the bunny has a bite" junko said as she rubbed her cheek "but you'll fall to despair eventually"

"No I won't" Chiaki said "I'm not going to fall to despair as long as I live"

"You must be really ignorant" junko said "look around all your friends are dead and the ones alive betrayed you".

"Even so I'm not going to lose faith in them" Chiaki said "I'll keep fighting you for myself and for my friends"

Suddenly junko cracked a wide smile before trapping Chiaki in a hug.

"I knew I was right to keep you around" junko said " finally someone who can put up a fight I can't wait".

Then, if the hug wasn't the worst part, junko kissed Chiaki.

"Do your best Chiaki" junko said "if you don't I'll be very disappointed"

Chiaki was speechless at this point. Then she felt a sharp needle like pain. Chiakis vision blurred as she fell not onto the floor but into someone's arms. Desperate Chiaki looked up to se Izuru for a split second before passing out.

"If she's ultimate hope shouldn't you kill her?" Mukuro asked only to get kicked in the face.

"Baka!" Junko said "it's far more interesting this way, besides I don't want to end up like him"

Izuru glared at Junko coldly.

"Now will just wait say a week before we introduce her to the game" junko said

"But won't you have thrown the world into despair by then?" Mukuro asked only to receive another kick.

"It's called a difficulty spike" junko said "like playing dark souls"

Junko eventually stopped picking on Mukuro and moved her attention back to Chiaki.

"Make sure she gets the most luxurious room we have" junko ordered Mukuro "she'll need plenty of rest in order to face the despair apocalypse"

"Yes" Mukuro saluted before running off.

"As for you" junko said as she stared at Izuru "I imagine you'd be pleased to watch over her"

"I'm never pleased" Izuru said

"Okay you kuu dere" junko joked


	56. Dead waifu club revisited

(At the dead waifus bar)

Makoto(clearly drunk): ha man that was good.

(Makoto gets a text from kirigiri)

Munakata (eyeing the phone): what the hell is that?

Makoto: n nothing

(Phone starts to ring)

Munakata (picks it up and answers): Who is this.

Kirigiri: kyoko kirigiri

(Munakata hangs up and gives Makoto the death glare)

Makoto: uh Munakata?

Munakata: you filthy liar! Your Waifu isn't dead!

Makoto: I can explain

Munakata: silence traitor!

(Munakata picks Naegi up and tosses him out the door)

Munakata (glaring at hajime): Are there any other revived waifus I don't know about.

Hajime (staring at the two ghost chiakis sitting next to him): nope.


	57. Artificial Heart

"AIs can not fall in love" chihiro said "at least they shouldn't fall in love with a human"

"Why" junko asked

"Well don't you think that would be cruel" chihiro asked "the human would age but an AI would stay the same"

"Sounds pretty despair inducing" junko said

"That's why I'll make sure my AIs can't fall in love" chihiro said

That's right AIs shouldn't fall in love. So why is she doing this? Why did she choose to take on this form?

"That's right I made a promise to her" Chiaki said

Sure they weren't related, yet she felt like she was her big sister.

She was someone to look up to, but could she be as half as human as she was?

Based on their memories she was so kind and loving. Even in death she wanted to be with her friends.

So Chiaki promised to fulfill her wish and save everyone.

Can an AI truly have a heart?

It was difficult and she made a lot of mistakes, but through out it all he helped her.

The person who missed her the most was also the person the most need of saving.

"I'm horrible to try to replace her" she said to herself "an AI can't have a heart"

Yet he still believed in her, so she couldn't give up.

"My my to think a simple AI like you could fool everyone" AI junko said "you're almost on par with me"

"I don't care I'll fulfill my promise to her" Chiaki said

"You really are a traitor" AI junko said "not only have you tricked them into thinking you're human but a deceased person how shameful"

"She would want to be with her friends no matter what" Chiaki said

"How do you know when you've never properly met her" AI junko asked

"Because that's what she wished for" Chiaki said

"What gives a cluster of 1s and 0s the right to fulfill a humans wish" AI junko asked

"That's why I was made" Chiaki said

"Figures that nerd would try to create hope through an AI" AI junko said "I guess we are enemies once more"

"Why?" Chiaki asked "can't we work this out"

"We are two AIs mimicking people of opposite ideals" AI junko said "if I give in I will be denying the wish my creator had"

AIs shouldn't fall in love just like they shouldn't make promises they can't keep.

"So what will you do now that you've killed someone" AI junko asked "either way you'll be breaking your promise"

"No that's wrong" Chiaki said "I'll fulfill my promise to the end"

If I sacrifice myself I'll disappear but a part of me will always be with them. I can't let others die for me because that's not what either of us would want.

Do AIs go to heaven? Maybe.

"You can't give up Chiaki" Chiaki said

"Aren't you mad that I tried to replace you?" AI Chiaki asked

"No you were only trying to carry on my life with them" Chiaki said "Thankyou"

"But I've made so many mistakes" AI Chiaki said

"You did your best even when you couldn't replicate me" Chiaki said "because no matter what we will never be the same, but that's fine"

"You really are as kind as everyone sees you" AI Chiaki said "I really can't be like you"

"That's right you can't be me, but that doesn't mean you can't be yourself" Chiaki said "The others need you so give it your all"

" I will, not just for you but for myself as well" AI Chiaki said.


	58. Story Time With Junko (HN)

"Alrighty kiddos" junko said "who's ready for a story?"

"I hope it's not boring" masaru said

"Will there be romance?" Kotako asked

"Maybe" junko said

"I melts just get this over with" Nagisa said

"Okay let's see" junko said flipping through the book "here's a good one"

"Once upon a time there was an angel named Chiaki. She was the most elegant and most beloved person in her kingdom"

"She sounds like a Mary Sue" Nagisa said

"Yah it's kind of lazy to just say everyone loved her" kotako said

"Geez kids today and their desire for three dimensional characters" junko grumbled "anyway"

"Chiaki was well beloved because she was kind to everyone even Nagito"

"Wait who's Nagito" jataro asked

"It's called context" junko said

"Together with her friends, Chiaki lived happily in her kingdom in the sky. The kingdom in the sky was a marvelous place for marvelous people. However one day Chiaki flew down to the ground and met a less then marvelous person. His name was hajime and he was the most average person you could imagine. When their eyes first met they immediately fell in love"

"Wait a minute how could they fall in love that easily" kotoko asked

"This story is very cliched" Nagisa said

"Not to mention boring" masaru complained

"Fine you know what I was going to save this for a more hope filled day but you asked for it" junko said as she took out a different book

"Once upon a whatever there was an evil and wicked witch. She was feared through out the land for casting curses. One time she cursed a few travelers to kill each other. For a while the witch was happy spreading despair until she became lonely. Then as if the witches prayers had been answered an angel appeared before her. Instantly the witch was overcome by the Angels kindness for no one would ever be kind to a witch. Yet this angel treated the witch like any other person she would meet. As soon as she appeared the angel was gone. This caused the witch to become lonely once more. So the witch went on a journey to find the angel. Eventually she found the angel but she was with someone else"

"Don't tell me this is a love triangle" Nagisa complained

"Love triangles are so typical" Monica said.

"What do I have to do to please you kids" junko asked

"For one you need to stop using the love at first sight cliche" kotoko said "real relationships take time"

"Also more action" masaru said

"There needs to be more detail and world building" jataro said

"And above all the characters need to be more three dimensional" Nagisa said

"Fine, but now I'm all out of good stories" junko said

"I'll remedy that" Nagisa said as he texted a message.

A few minutes later Chiaki came followed by hajime.

"I came as fast as I could please tell me you bandaged Jataros hand" Chiaki said

"Actually jataro is fine but we're bored" Nagisa said

"Oh well I can get some games" Chiaki said

"Actually we want to here a story" Monica said

"Oh I don't know if I have any good stories" Chiaki said

"Just tell us how you and hajime fell in love" kotoko said causing Chiaki and hajime to blush

"Yeah I wanna hear this story" junko said

"I don't know" Chiaki said embarrassed

"Tell us the story" the others chanted

"It's okay Chiaki" hajime reassured, "we can tell them together"

"Okay" Chiaki smiled

After the story all the girls and jataro cry.

"The way she waited for him was so sad" junko balled

"I can't believe hajime was so stupid to leave Chiaki" kotako cried "like did he not realize that Chiaki loved him for him"

"But wait if hajime had his brain messed with then how come he has his old personally" Nagisa said

"Who's to say it was ever fully gone" hajime said "after all love can do incredible thing"

"Geez I hope I don't ever get all mushy like that" masaru said

"You never know" Chiaki said

"So wait is Izuru gone?" Nagisa asked

"He's more of a split personality now" hajime said

"I'm so happy I could write a thousand despair filled fan fictions" junko said

"Please don't" Chiaki said

"But can't junko use your story to help her write her own stories" Monica asked

"Fine but keep it G rated" Chiaki said

"Oh yay" junko said "I promise you won't regret it"

"Something tells me I will" Chiaki said


	59. CinderHajime (HN)

Natsumi: hey hajime did you hear they're having some sort of ball?

Hajime: are you serious

Natsumi: I know it sounds so corny but I guess that's the ultimate life style.

Sato: What's the point it's not like they'll let reserve course students in

Natsumi: you never know we could always break in

Sato: I don't know the last time someone broke in that security guard kicked the crap out of him

Natsumi: true but maybe we can make an elaborate plan

Sato: Natsumi, just stop.

Hajime(staring at the main course)

(Later at the fountain)

Hajime(thinking): where's nanami?

Chisa: Hello!

Hajime: ahh. What was that for.

Chisa: I'm sorry. Anyway I'm sorry to say nanami isn't available today.

Hajime: figures she would be.

Chisa: why so glum?

Hajime: it's nothing important

Chisa: Hinata don't you lie. Now tell me the truth.

Hajime: well I heard about that ultimates ball..

Chisa: oh you want to come don't you

Hajime: no I can't I'm just a reserve course student

Chisa: maybe right now but with a little magic

Hajime: what are you plotting

Chisa: not to worry Hinata your fairy-godmother is here to help

(Outside hopes peak at the gate)

Chisa: Hey juzo how's the patrol?

Juzo: nothing I can't handle. These reserve course punks sure are crafty.

Chisa: lighten up. Besides you never know when munakata will show up.

Juzo: I don't care

Chisa: sure and I'm not stalling for the sake of true love.

Juzo: What?

Chisa: What?

(Hajime slips past Juzo and enters the building)

Chisa(headset): okay pumpkin how's it look in there

Hajime(headset): it's a little crowded, but I think I can manage. But is the nickname necessary?

Chisa: the nickname's adorable and you know it. Anyway keep your guard up. If anyone ask your name is Izuru Kamukura a recent transfer student.

Hajime: Are you sure that'll work?

Chisa: either way you're well disguised.

Hajime: but did you have to make me wear this wig.

Chisa: if anyone sees your ahoge they'll know instantly

Hajime: okay

Chisa: good now I told Chiaki to wait by the punch bowl

Hajime: wait does she know I'm here

Chisa: I may have not told her for the sake of the surprise

Hajime: okay I see her and I'm starting to regret this.

Chisa: just do it!

Hajime: okay here goes.

(At the punch bowl)

Chiaki(playing her game)

Hajime: Gala Omega?

Chiaki: Hinata?

Hajime: I'm under cover

Chiaki: did Chisa put you up to this

Hajime: yeah

Chiaki: I'm glad she did

Hajime: care to dance?

Chiaki: I'd love to

(On the side of the dance floor)

Ibuki: yo this party is slow

Mahiru: I think it's nice. I'm getting a lot of good photos.

Hiyoko: who's the wire do with the long hair?

Mahiru: I don't know

Ibuki: oh it's a fated meeting like Cinderella

Mahiru: no I feel like I've seen him before

Komaeda: how's your night going

Hiyoko: oh great look what the cat vomited up

Mahiru: hiyoko be nice

Hiyoko: I'm trying

Komaeda: so who's the person dancing with Chiaki?

Hiyoko: what are you jealous?

Komaeda: I'm just curious to see if this stranger is fit to be along side our prestigious class rep. I'd hate for her to end up with a talentless stranger.

Ibuki: we don't know anything, but Ibuki can feel the love tonight

Mahiru: don't you dare mess with Chiaki.

Komaeda: I only want to see her hope shine brightly

Hiyoko: if you weren't in our class I would report you. How many restraining orders do you have?

Komaeda: I lost count

Ibuki: oh look they're going to the garden.

(In the garden)

Chiaki: Are you having fun?

Hajime: yeah

Chiaki: I wish we could spend more time together.

Hajime: really? Why?

Chiaki: you're really fun to play with

Hajime: but I don't have a talent

Chiaki(puffs cheeks): Hinata talent doesn't matter. I like you for you.

(Spying nearby)

Ibuki: who's Hinata?

Mahiru: wait there's a boy in satos class with that name

Komaeda: so he's a reserve course student

Juzo: Hey What are you doing out here?!

Chiaki: sorry mister sakakura.

Juzo: wait who the hell is this

Chiaki: oh this is my friend kamukura

Juzo: is he now? Then what's his talent

Chiaki: The ultimate hair stylist

Juzo: really cause last I checked the ultimate hair stylist graduated last year.

Ibuki: oh my gosh Munakata just poured the whole punch bowl and his muscles are showing.

(Juzo turns letting Hajime flee)

Juzo: hey get back here

(Komaedas bad luck causes Juzo to trip and hajime jumps the hedge, but leaves behind a shoe)

Juzo: damn it

(Chiaki smiles as she holds the shoe)

(The next day Hajime and Chiaki meet up at the fountain)

Hajime: sorry I had to leave

Chiaki: it's fine though If only we could of hung out until midnight.

Hajime: you too

Chiaki: yukizome told me about the whole plan today

Hajime: did she use the nicknames

Chiaki: yep

Hajime: figures she would

Chiaki: by the way you dropped this

Hajime: you didn't have to keep it. It's just a shoe.

Chiaki: but it's your shoe

Hajime: is it?

Chiaki: we could see if it fits

(Hajime takes off his shoe and let's Chiaki put the other shoe on)

Chiaki (smiling): it's a perfect fit just like you.


	60. Nanatsumi

"I have to have a talent no matter what" Natsumi said to herself.

She walked to school like every other day though she was more agitated than usual.

Then she bumped into someone.

"Hey asshole what's the big idea" Natsumi shouted

Natsumi looked down to see a girl with her face stuck in a game console. Despite her being on the ground she was unfazed and completely absorbed in her game.

"Hey I'm talking to you" Natsumi shouted "What do you think you're better then me"

Suddenly the girl detached her attention from her game.

"I'm sorry" she said still a little dazed before going back to her game.

"Don't you have someplace to be?" Natsumi asked only to be ignored.

"What game is that anyway" Natsumi asked "gala omega"

"Do you know it!" The girl asked with sparks in her eyes.

"Yeah I played it with my brother when I was little" Natsumi said baffled by the girls 180

Suddenly the girl was going on a huge in depth tangent on the game. Natsumi didn't know whether to be annoyed or impressed.

"Geez you sure have a lot of energy" Natsumi sighed.

Maybe it's cause she had a sibling, but something about the girl made Natsumi nostalgic.

"Wait I never asked your name" the girl said

"The name's Natsumi kuzarieo" Natsumi said proudly

"I'm Chiaki nanami" Chiaki said "wait are you related to fuyuhiko kuzarieo?"

"Yah" Natsumi said "what do you have a crush on him?"

"No, he's just my classmate" Chiaki said "yep your definitely his sister"

"How do you know?" Natsumi asked

"Well you're both cute" Chiaki said

"The hell you just call me?" Natsumi asked

"Cute, although you're a bit more tsundere then I imagined" Chiaki said.

"You don't know me" Natsumi said

"I'm sorry it's just fuyuhiko talks about you a lot so I was curious" Chiaki said

"He does?" Natsumi asked

"Yeah, he was a little shy at first but he's really warmed up to the class" Chiaki said "you must both care for each other a lot"

"Geez what are you the ultimate therapist?" Natsumi asked

"No I'm the ultimate gamer but that doesn't matter" Chiaki said

"Of course it matters" Natsumi said "if you don't have talent you can't be around talented people"

"No that's wrong" Chiaki said "you don't have to have talent to be friends with others you just have to be you"

"Geez you sound like a preschool teacher" Natsumi said

"Is that bad" Chiaki asked

"No it's actually really cute" Natsumi said

Suddenly the bell rings

"Crap I'm going to be late" Natsumi said

"Hey hey before you go can we meet up again?" Chiaki asked

"Sure whatever" Natsumi said before running off.

Even though they just met once, for some reason Natsumi wanted to meet Chiaki again. Just something about her felt so sweet and genuine, but Natsumi couldn't be honest with her feelings. If her brother found out what would he think.

The next day the two played together.

"Chiaki why do you hang out with me?" Natsumi asked

"I want to make memories with you" Chiaki said

"but I didn't have a talent" Natsumi said

"So?" Chiaki asked

"Talentless people like me shouldn't be wasting talented people's time" Natsumi said

"no that's wrong" Chiaki said "talent or not everyone is special"

"have you seen the reserve course?" Natsumi asked "almost everyone there is replaceable, but people like you are special"

"no that's wrong" Chiaki said "everyone's special because they experience everything differently"

"huh?" Natsumi asked

"you have the freedom to be anything you want" Chiaki said

"Geez you're optimistic" Natsumi said

"I never said it was easy" Chiaki said "but I really believe you can become anything if you believe in yourself and give it everything you have"

Suddenly Natsumi was blushing.

"What's wrong Natsumi your face is all red" Chiaki asked

"Nothing! I'm probably just sick! Ya know what I should lay down" Natsumi shouted before running away "Bye!"

After running a good distance, Natsumi hid behind a tree.

"Damn it why is my heart beating so fast?" Natsumi asked herself "That girl's dangerous. If fuyuhiko found out I'd never hear the end of it. Oh shit! He probably sent peko to spy on me"

"oh hey Chiaki what are you doing here" hajime asked as he walked by.

"oh I was just playing with a friend" Chiaki explained

"you sure are popular" hajime laughed

"you think so?" Chiaki asked "I just like making friends"

"If they had a friend trophy you probably already unlocked it" hajime joked

"you're so silly" Chiaki smiled "hey would you mind letting someone play with us"

"sure, who is it? Hajime asked

"Natsumi" Chiaki smiled

"wow that's impressive" hajime said "usually she's so aggressive"

"I know, but I think she's like a tiger" Chiaki said "sure she can be aggressive and rough but that's cause she's secretly really sweet"

"don't let her know you said that" hajime said

"okay" Chiaki smiled.


	61. Wish to be human (KN)

(Location unknown)

Chiaki: Who are you?

Izuru: I'm Izuru kamukura. Who are you?

Chiaki: I'm an AI

Izuru: why do you look like her?

Chiaki: oh well I guess I wanted to help everyone

Izuru: why?

Chiaki: it's my job. I have to help that's why I was created.

Izuru: is that all?

Chiaki: no I'm afraid I want to be human

Izuru: no matter how hard you try you'll never become human

Chiaki: I know, but even so I really want to be a human.

Izuru: why? Why become something of a lesser being?

Chiaki: if I could become a human I could love others the way she loved them.

Izuru: is that the only reason?

Chiaki: no I want to return everyone's love

Izuru: if you become human you will surely break. The emotions you long for will also destroy you. You will feel both hope and despair. Do you still wish to be human?

Chiaki: yes

Izuru: then I will make your wish come true.

Chiaki: why?

Izuru: I too can not express love. By granting your wish I will also be returning love that was given to me.

Chiaki: but aren't you human?

Izuru: yes and no.

Chiaki: do you want to be human?

Izuru: I can never be human there fore It is is futile to wish to be something I can not.

Chiaki: but if you could would you become human?

Izuru: if it ended my boring existence then yes

Chiaki: then I'll make your wish come true

Izuru: do as you please.


	62. Cooking with Chisa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I'm Alive and well. I wanted to write this for you all today cause I know times are tough. If you're feeling down know that I love and support you no matter who you are. Enjoy ❤️

A teachers job is never done when the bell rings. Even if it's one in the morning a teacher mustn't falter and always look after their students. Such was the case for Chisa yukizome.

Today was her monthly student check-up to ensure they were all healthy. Things were looking well when Chisa noticed Chiaki had lost a little more weight. One would think she'd be loosing weight considering her busy job as class rep. Nonetheless Chisa had to investigate.

Since girls were usually sensitive about their weight, Chisa decided to handle the investigation lightly by visiting chiakis dorm.

"Nanami" Chisa called as she knocked on the door.

There was no answer. Chisa tried a few more times before getting her secret weapon. It was fortunate that Chisas partnership with Juzo allowed her to get keys to her students dorms.

"This isn't wrong I'm just checking to make sure she's okay" Chisa reassured herself" besides I'm her teacher"

Chisa slowly opened the door.

"I'm coming in" Chisa said before entering.

The room was dark except for a light emanating from the TV. Chisa flicked on the light to reveal Chiaki fast asleep, tangled up in console wires and clenching a controller in her hand. Based on the "game clear" title on the TV Chisa could assume Chiaki fell asleep after beating her game.

"Nanami" Chisa said as she gave her a little nudge.

"Uh..don't tell me I turned into a Pokemon again" Chiaki mumbled as she slowly woke up.

Finally Chiaki was wide awake once she sat up.

"Oh hello miss yukizome" Chiaki said "how did you get in here"

"I have friends in high places, but that's not the point" Chisa said "I was looking over your health records and I'm worried you've been losing a little too much weight.

"Oh" Chiaki sighed "I haven't really noticed"

"Well it doesn't matter what your weight is" Chisa said," it's what's causing the weight loss that's the problem"

"Oh okay" Chiaki nodded as she untangled herself from her console wires.

"Now tell me have you been feeling stressed?" Chisa asked

"Not really" Chiaki said

"Have you been exercising?" Chisa asked

"I usually try to stick to nekomarus training regiment" Chiaki said.

"Then what have you been eating" Chisa asked.

"Toast, ramen, and chips I think" Chiaki said

"Aha the three enemies of proper meals" Chisa said "is there a reason why you eat them"

"Well I don't really know how to cook" Chiaki explained.

"Well it's a good thing you know someone who can" Chisa smiled,"I'll be right back"

When Chisa came back she was carrying some ingredients in a paper bag.

"What's all that" Chiaki asked

"Ingredients for the perfect meal" Chisa smiled, "Now let's get cooking"

Then Chisa handed Chiaki a small apron before preparing the kitchen.

"Now watch me and I'll show you how to make omelette rice" Chisa smiled.

As Chisa prepared the food, Chiaki watched attentively. Every so often Chiaki was given a little task to perform.

"All right the food is done" Chisa smiled as she lifted two plates of omelette rice up.

Together Chiaki and Chisa prepared the table.

"Thank You for the meal" they both said before eating.

Chiaki took a bite and slowly chewed. Then her eyes widened in delight.

"So how is it?" Chisa asked

"It's delicious" Chiaki said before taking another bite.

Chisa smiled at chiakis obvious delight.

After the meal Chisa and Chiaki washed their plates.

"So I was thinking" Chisa said as she scrubbed her plate "Whenever you want I can teach you how to cook more food"

"Are you sure" Chiaki asked

"Of course" Chisa nodded "after all it is a teachers job to teach"

"I'd really like that" Chiaki smiled

Sure the job of a teacher was difficult and demanded a lot, but it was worth it to Chisa. Knowing she was leaving a positive mark and giving hope to her students was wonderful. Then to see chiakis smiling face when they cooked an ate together was the perfect reward. Chisa loved her students and she always will love them no matter what.


	63. (Vixens first Appearance)

Vixen(staring at a blank page): I can't think of anything that will make a good drabble.

Nagito: This is just a stepping stone for your hope to shine.

Vixen: Nagito you make a good point, but I don't want to disappoint my readers.

Ibuki: you could always write more yuri.

Vixen: believe me I would if I could, but I want to explore more relationships like Nagito and Chiaki.

Nagito: trash like me doesn't deserve to be with Chiaki.

Vixen: I get it you think you are afraid to be around people because your luck cycle might hurt them so you hide behind a false persona.

Junko: you could always explore my relationship with Chiaki.

Vixen: I'm already doing that in "The hope queen".

Hiyoko: are you seriously self promoting your work.

Vixen: I have no regrets.

Chisa: Hey vixen what's with the long face.

Vixen: it's just been a long time since I updated my drabbles and I feel like I should be writing more updates.

Chisa: Hey now don't beat yourself over that you've been working very hard.

Vixen: I've been playing Pokemon moon.

Chisa: but you deserve it after all the work you've been managing not just creatively but academically as well.

Vixen: hopefully I'll never have to take college statistics again.

Chisa: you say you haven't been writing but you've been frequently updating your other story.

Vixen: I guess but not everyone reads it compared to my drabbles.

Chisa: that doesn't matter. What does matter is that you write from the heart and don't push yourself too hard.

Vixen: Thanks Chisa you're such a good teacher.

Chiaki: you can do anything if it's you.

Vixen(blushing): uh thanks Chiaki

Junko: GAY!

Vixen: Hey I'm Bisexual! Get your facts straight!

Special Thanks to

Yuuki Terumi

IarIz

AnimeQueen82

The Apocryphal One

Ace Nero


	64. Shelter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Drabble contains spoilers for the anime short "Shelter". If you haven't seen it I recommend you check it out. I watch it every time I need a little motivation. ❤️❤️

Chiaki woke up from another crazy dream before looking around. Her room was as it was the day before. Chiaki sighed before looking out her window and towards the empty abyss. She looked at the tablet in her hands only to see no new messages.

"I'm not lonely" Chiaki said before changing.

Then she started to draw on her tablet simultaneously creating a world around her.

"I think today I'll draw a canyon" Chiaki said to herself.

As she drew, canyons formed around her.

"Maybe I'll add water too" Chiaki said before drawing squiggly lines where the water would go.

Then water splashed through the canyon. Once the canyon was complete, Chiaki explored her new world.

Eventually Chiaki grew tired and fell asleep. As soon as she was asleep the canyon pixelated before slowly disappearing.

When she woke up, Chiaki found herself in her room just as usual.

Time passed as Chiaki continued to create new worlds that would eventually fade away.

Chiaki happily ran through the grassy field when she noticed a fountain with a bench in front of it. When Chiaki touched it an image of a boy with brown hair flashed before her eyes. Chiaki shook her head before leaving the fountain.

Chiaki continued to create more temporary worlds, but she couldn't shake the image from her mind. Soon more images flashed through her mind.

A teacher that smelled like tangerines.

A classroom full of peculiar classmates.

Then a familiar world started to create itself before Chiakis eyes. The tablet started to glow and teleported Chiaki back to the fountain. She watched as another Chiaki bumped into that boy with brown hair. Then the teacher with a tangerine scent appeared. Following that was a flood of memories. Instantly she remembered all the hope and the despair. As the memories played out they slowly grew more and more unbearable. Just as the memories neared the end, Chiaki felt herself falling.

"Please I don't want to die" Chiaki screamed with tears in her eyes.

She desperately tried to reach out to her teacher, but to no avail.

Then everything turned white as Chiaki fell to her knees. Now everything was dark and cold. Chiaki cried with no end in sight until she heard a buzz sound.

Wiping her eyes she looked down at the tablet to see a new message.

Without a second of hesitation, Chiaki opened it. The letter read;

Dear Chiaki Nanami

I know are time was limited, but I'm glad I met you. Hopefully the love I poured into you will give you the strength to keep living. Know that we all love you very much.

Love Chisa Yukizome

Then the scenery transformed into a tranquil lake. Chiaki held the tablet close to her heart.

"I promise to keep living" Chiaki said," even if those memories hurt they also give me strength"

At future foundation headquarters, Chisa walked through the halls. Her sights set on a particular room. She reached it and entered.

Inside, there was a virtual simulator capsule. Chisa leaned over to see her precious students sleeping face. When she looked closer she noticed her wounds were slowly healing, but most noteworthy were the tears in her closed eyes.

"I see you got my message" Chisa smiled," I hope you wake up soon Chiaki"


	65. Wolf Child (C)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who found out Chisas English voice actor also voices the mother from wolf children? This girl! Anyway don't ask me how Chisa gave birth to Chiaki, just accept it for this Drabble. Also watch wolf children if you haven't yet. Spoiler free.❤️❤️

Chisa always dreamed of having a family with munakata, but she could've never predicted her child would be part wolf.

Just another day for Chisa as she woke up to the sound of an alarm clock. 'Wait since when did alarms howl?' Chisa thought. Immediately Chisa woke up and followed the sound of howling through her apartment. Finally she found the source sitting in the pale moonlight of the family room.

"Chiaki what did I tell you about howling at night" Chisa said as she looked at the white wolf pup.

Then in a blink of an eye, the wolf transformed into a young girl.

"I'm sorry mama, the moon just looked lonely" Chiaki said.

"Okay but maybe next time just talk to the moon" Chisa suggested.

"Okay" Chiaki nodded

"Here let's go back to bed" Chisa said

"Okay" Chiaki said as she held onto her mothers hand.

The next morning Chisa prepared some breakfast. Just as she finished, Chisas mate came home.

"Papa!" Chiaki said excitedly before turning into a wolf and jumping into her fathers arms.

"Oh kyousuke you're back so soon" Chisa said.

"I found the perfect house in the countryside" munakata said," it's next to a mountain and far from humans"

"That's perfect" Chisa smiled

"Though it's a little run down so will need to fix it up" munakata said.

"That should be easy for a housekeeper like me" Chisa smiled.

"Does this mean we are moving?" Chiaki asked

"Don't worry, our new home will be much bigger" Chisa reassured as she petted behind chiakis wolf ears.

...

Once they reached the new house it was in dire need of a good fixing. Chiaki wasn't to keen about her new surroundings at first. Chisa on the other hand was ecstatic to have such a big house to fix and clean.

"Here I'll start working on the house, so why don't you two explore the mountains" Chisa suggested.

"Okay" Chiaki said still a little nervous of her new surroundings.

...

The mountains were huge and full of life. Chiaki would've been panicking had it not been for her fathers company. Unlike her, munakata was a big strong silver wolf.

Chiaki didn't really like the idea of hunting, especially rabbits, so instead she looked for flowers. Munakata would've insisted she watch him hunt, but she was still a little girl.

"Papa look what I found" Chiaki said.

When munakata looked he saw his pup holding a bunch of daisies in her mouth while her tail wagged.

"I'm sure mother will love them very much" munakata said before patting Chiaki on the head with his paw.

...

By the time Chiaki and munakata got back, Chisa had finished fixing most of the house. Since munakata caught a pheasant, Chisa would cook it for dinner.

...

"So did you enjoy the mountains?" Chisa asked

"They were fun I guess" Chiaki said "I picked you flowers"

Chiaki then handed Chisa the daisies.

"Oh Chiaki these are lovely" Chisa smiled," let's put them in some water".

...

That night Chiaki curled up next to Chisa since she was still anxious about her new environment. Chisa didn't mind at all, but she was starting to worry for her daughter.

Ever since she was born, Chiaki never had a friend. They couldn't risk her wolf side being revealed, but it was sad seeing her daughter grow up alone.

Then Chisa had a splendid idea.

...

"Chiaki, how would you like to go to school?" Chisa asked

"What's a school?" Chiaki asked.

"It's where you go to learn and make friends" Chisa explained.

"I don't know" Chiaki said

"Don't you want to make friends?" Chisa asked

"I guess" Chiaki said," but I have you, papa, and daddy"

"That's true, but wouldn't it be nice to have friends around your age" Chisa asked

"Maybe" Chiaki said," but they aren't part wolf like me"

"That doesn't mean you can't be friends" Chisa said," you'll just have to work on hiding your wolf side"

"But what if I can't" Chiaki asked.

"I'm going to become a teacher so that doesn't happen" Chisa said.

"Okay mama" Chiaki said.

...

That night Munakata came home with juzo.

"Daddy" Chiaki said as she turned into a wolf and jumped into juzos arms.

"There's my wolf girl" juzo smiled," you've gotten bigger"

"Where did you go this time, daddy?" Chiaki asked

"I had a match in Kyoto" juzo explained.

"Well we're glad you made it back in one piece" Chisa smiled.

"I can't lose when Munakatas watching" juzo said.

...

The following days, Chisa worked very hard to become a teacher. Meanwhile Chiaki practiced being human. Luckily, Chisa taught her a little saying.

"I'm going to be a little girl all the way home" Chiaki said to herself.

"Good job" Chisa said.

"Are you sure I can do this" Chiaki asked.

"Of course" Chisa smiled

...

By the time autumn rolled around, Chisa was a certified teacher. Meanwhile Chiaki had mastered controlling her wolf side.

The entrance ceremony was rather intimidating, but Chiaki kept a brave face.

...

At the classroom, Chiaki was a bit nervous, but was reassured by her mothers presence.

"Hello class my name is Chisa yukizome and I'll be your teacher" Chisa smiled," now why don't you introduce yourselves"

One by one the students introduced themselves till only Chiaki was left.

"My name is Chiaki munakata" Chiaki said.

"Good, now that we all know each other we can start making memories together" Chisa smiled.

...

The following week Chisa worked very hard to bring the class together. Slowly Chiaki became more confident as she strengthened her bonds with her classmates.

...

One day Chiaki was playing in the meadow with her friends. They were all looking for flowers, so Chiaki used her wolf sense of smell to find the nicest flowers. She followed a scent into the woods unaware of how far she was straying into the woods. Then just when she thought she found the flower, Chiaki bumped into someone.

"Are you okay?" A boy asked.

Chiaki looked up to see a boy with brown hair and green eyes.

"Yeah I was just looking for flowers" Chiaki said.

"Oh you mean these" the boy asked as he revealed a cluster of daisies in his hand.

"Those are the ones" Chiaki said.

"Here you can have them" the boy said.

"Are you sure" Chiaki asked

"Yeah" the boy blushed.

"Oh my name is Chiaki munakata" Chiaki said.

"My name is hajime Hinata" hajime said.

"Does this make us friends" Chiaki asked.

"Sure, if you want to" hajime said.

"Then I hope will see each other again" Chiaki smiled before running off.

"That's weird, I could've sworn I smelled a dog" hajime thought to himself.

...

A few months later snow descended upon the house.

"I've never seen so much snow" Chiaki said.

"Here why don't we go for a run" Chisa suggested.

"Okay" Chiaki nodded.

Once Chisa helped Chiaki put on her scarf the family was ready to go.

"Are you sure you can keep up?" Munakata asked.

"Just cause I'm a boxer doesn't mean I don't work on my legs" juzo said

"You know I'll always be right behind you" Chisa smiled

"Then let's go" munakata said before turning into a wolf followed by Chiaki.

...

Chiaki ran as fast as she could alongside her father. The snow tickling her nose all the while. Not too far away, juzo and Chisa were running as well. Then the two wolves came into an open field. Together they created a pattern of paw prints in the snow. Finally Chisa and munakata ran up the nearby hill and howled. Not long after, Chisa joined in on the howling followed by juzo. Together they howled as one true family.


	66. Three's a crowd (JNK)

Junko loved to mess with people. She especially loved messing with Izuru kamukura. Sadly her old routine of flirting with Izuru had run its course straight into repetitive trash. This caused junko a great deal of despair as she realized her descent into a one trick pony.

Of course it was then that a certain ultimate gamer happened to walk by. Just one look and junko could tell this person was radiating hope she even smelled like hope. It was like a scene straight out of a romance novel. For that moment it felt like time was slowed down. Then time went back to normal as the girl continued to walk. Junko watched completely enamored by her movements then junko followed her. Eventually the girl walked to the school fountain. Junko would've confessed right then and there, but she noticed a familiar face.

"I'm sorry I'm late" the girl said

"Doesn't matter if you are early or late you will still lose" Izuru said

"You never know, I could always use my secret weapon" Chiaki said

"And what would that be?" Izuru asked

"It's a secret" Chiaki smiled

The mushy romance was so obvious that junko could see the blush on chiakis face a few yards away. Yet something didn't make sense. Why would Izuru, the king of resting bored face, be hanging out with a girl. Especially if he was going to beat her at her own games every time.

Suddenly the gears clicked into place causing junko to smile ear to ear. She wanted to laugh maniacally, but then she'd get caught, so she controlled herself. Then, as if lightning struck twice, junko had an even better idea. If she could've she would of laughed maniacally for a good five minutes.

...

Overnight junko worked tirelessly to map out her master plan. She was so invested she painted her whole chalkboard with her plan. Mukuro didn't get of course.

"Who is Chiaki Nanami?" Mukuro asked as she looked over the board.

"Only the most beautiful creature to walk on earth, excluding me of course" junko said.

"But what about kamukura?" Mukuro asked.

"Oh he's old news" junko said," I've seen through his edginess and now I have a new muse"

"So have you talked to her?" Mukuro asked

"No, that's for tomorrow" junko said," so I'll need your help"

"Oh" Mukuro said.

...

The next day Junko was prepared for her "fateful" encounter with the ultimate gamer. She even practiced before hand with the Junko and Chiaki plushies she made overnight. For once in a long time Junko was filled with excitement over something that wasn't solely despair.

"Alright Mukuro you hide in the bushes and when she comes pull the wire" junko said

"Okay but are you sure this will work" Mukuro asked

"Yes, now leave all the thinking to me" junko said

Then as instructed, Mukuro waited in the bushes.

"She'll be coming any minute now" junko said as her foot tapped impatiently.

As soon as she said that Chiaki appeared over the horizon completely absorbed in her game. Once she was close enough, Mukuro pulled the wire causing Chiaki to trip. In that moment Junko caught Chiaki midair like a chivalrous knight.

"Are you okay" Junko asked in a valiant tone.

Then Chiaki lifted her eyes from her game. She barely noticed that she fell until Junko caught her. When she looked up at her hero her soft pink eyes met with junkos cold blue eyes. This caused Junko to blush and her heart to race.

"Thankyou" Chiaki said

Then Junko carefully placed Chiaki back on her feet. Chiaki was about to walkaway and forget her encounter until Junko sprung her next trap.

"Are you playing Gala Omega?" Junko asked," I love that game"

Instantly Chiaki stopped in place before turning around and facing Junko again.

"Do you really love it?" Chiaki asked with puppy dog eyes.

"It's a classic" junko smiled," I once played it eight times all in one night"

"Your the second person I've met that plays gala omega" Chiaki said

"It's not just Gala omega" junko said," I've played games like street fighter 2, ya know more retro titles, but I also like to keep up with modern games as well"

As she said that chiakis eyes widened to the size of chestnuts, just as Junko had planned.

"Um if you're not busy, we could play together sometime" Chiaki said

"I'd love to" junko smiled

"Then I'll look forward to it um" Chiaki said

"Junko enoshima" junko said

"Oh my name is Chiaki nanami" Chiaki said.

"A lovely name for a lovely girl" junko said causing Chiaki to blush.

"I'll see you later" Chiaki waved before leaving.

Once Chiaki was out of sight Junko jumped with glee.

"All according to junkos stupid plan" junko laughed

...

The next day Junko happily skipped to where she would see Chiaki only to discover she wasn't alone. Sitting right next to Chiaki was Izuru long hair and all. However this was not a problem for Junko rather it was an opportunity.

"Hi nanami" junko waved," who's your friend there?"

"Oh this is Izuru kamukura" Chiaki said," I was going to come alone, but Izuru asked to come and I couldn't say no to my friend"

"Ah that's fine" junko said as she took a seat next to Chiaki," so what game are we playing today"

"Oh I have them in my backpack" Chiaki said.

Then Chiaki bent down to look through her games. As she did this, Izuru gave Junko the scariest death stare as if to tell Junko to back off. Of course Junko didn't care as she lavished in Izurus hatred for her.

"Here it is" Chiaki said as she pulled out her copy of Mariokart.

"Wow you're so good at picking out games" junko said

"Thanks" Chiaki smiled

...

As they played Junko noticed something strange. Chiaki was actually winning against the ultimate talent. Upon further inspection Junko could see Izuru refused to use items that would hurt Chiaki in anyway. Then just when Chiaki and Junko were close to the finish line, Izuru knocked Junko out with ta blue shell letting Chiaki win.

Junko would not take this sitting down, so she planned to get back at him. In the next round, while Chiaki was enveloped in her game, junko lifted her arm up and yawned. Then she slowly lowered her arm over chiakis shoulder. This proved to be too close for Izuru as he pressure pointed junkos wrist and gave her a cold glare. Seeing she was no match, junko retreated her hand for now.

...

Some time past before Junko pulled out her next plan.

"Man I sure am hungry" junko said

"Yeah I'm starting to get hungry too" Chiaki said

"Here why don't we share this food I brought" junko said

"If you want to then sure" Chiaki smiled.

Junko opened her bento box and pulled out a pair of chopsticks.

"Ah I forgot to bring extra chopsticks" junko said

"It's okay" Chiaki said

"Wait we can share the chopsticks" junko said

"Okay" Chiaki said

Just before Junko could trick Chiaki into giving her an indirect kiss, Izuru foiled her plan.

"Here you can borrow my chopsticks" Izuru said

"Are you going to eat with us" Chiaki asked

"No" Izuru said

"Then why do you have chopsticks with you" Chiaki asked

"I just kept them in case anyone asked me to eat with them" Izuru said.

"That makes sense" Chiaki smiled

...

After a quick meal, it was time for Chiaki to go. It was also time for Junko to pull out her trump card.

"I'm sorry I have to leave" Chiaki said

"It's fine, I had a lot of fun" junko said

"It was pleasant" Izuru said

"I'll see you tomorrow hopefully" junko said," but if I don't..."

Then Junko embraced Chiaki.

"I'll remember this until I see you again" junko said with the slyest grin.

"Oh okay" Chiaki said

Then as if to top Junko Izuru walked up to Chiaki and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Immediately chiakis face turned red.

"I will definitely see you tomorrow" Izuru said.

Chiaki didn't know what to say so she just said goodbye before walking away.

"So are you jelly cause me and Chiaki are together" junko asked.

"I've put you in the hospital before and I can do it again" Izuru growled

"You wouldn't do that to chiakis friend would you" Junko asked

"I will do anything to protect Chiaki" Izuru said

"Oh and why is that?" Junko asked

"She is an intriguing person more so than you" Izuru said

"If I wasn't already over you I would be crushed" junko said," but I don't blame you"

"Then leave Chiaki alone" Izuru said

"Yeah no I'm going to spend more time with her and then will fall in love, uh I can see the doujin now" junko said

"I warned you" Izuru said before knocking Junko out and putting an end to her flirtatious plans.


	67. Lullaby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off of "lullaby for a princess"

(Chiaki version)

Fate has been cruel and order unkind

How can I have left things this way?

The blame was my own; the punishment, yours

The harmony's silent today

But into the chaos I'll bring you a song

And I will your company keep

Till your tired eyes and my lullabies

Have carried you softly to sleep

Once did a girl who shone like the moon

Look out on her world and sigh

She smiled and said, "Surely, there is no class rep

So lovely and so well beloved as I"

So great was her lead and so brilliant her talent

That long was the shadow she cast

Which fell dark upon the dear friend she loved

And grew only darker as days and nights passed

Hajime Hinata, goodnight friend of mine

rest now in moonlight's embrace

Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth

Through cloud, and through sky, and through space

Carry the peace and the coolness of night

And carry my sorrow in kind

Hajime, you're loved so much more than you know

Forgive me for being so blind

Soon did that girl take notice that others

Did not give her friend his due

And neither had she loved him as he deserved

She watched as her friends' unhappiness grew

But such is the way of the limelight, it sweetly

Takes hold of the mind of its host

And that foolish girl did nothing to stop

The destruction of one who had needed her most

Hajime Hinata, goodnight friend of mine

rest now in moonlight's embrace

Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth

Through cloud, and through sky, and through space

Carry the peace and the coolness of night

And carry my sorrow in kind

Hajime, you're loved so much more than you know

May troubles be far from your mind

And forgive me for being so blind

The future before us

Fearful and unknown

I never imagined

You'd face it on your own

May these despair filled days

Swiftly pass, I pray

I love you; I miss you

All these miles away

May all your dreams be sweet tonight

Safe upon your bed of moonlight

And know not of sadness, pain, or care

And when I dream, I'll fly away and meet you there

Sleep...

Sleep...

Sleep...

...

(Chisa version)

Fate has been cruel and order unkind

How can I have sent you away?

The blame was my own; the punishment, yours

The harmony's silent today

But into the stillness I'll bring you a song

And I will your company keep

Till your tired eyes and my lullabies

Have carried you softly to sleep

Once did a teacher who shone like the sun

Look out on her classroom and sigh

She smiled and said, "Surely, there is no teacher

So lovely and so well beloved as I"

So great was were those days filled with joy and hope

That long was the shadow it cast

Which she foolishly ignored

As it grew only darker as days and nights passed

Chiaki nanami, goodnight student mine

And rest now in moonlight's embrace

Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth

Through cloud, and through sky, and through space

Carry the peace and the coolness of night

And carry my sorrow in kind

Chiaki, you're loved so much more than you know

Forgive me for being so blind

Soon did that teacher take notice that things

weren't as perfect as they seemed

And neither had she known the despair that would come

She watched as her world slowly came undone

But such is the way of the despair, it sweetly

Takes hold of the mind of its host

And that foolish teacher fell into despair

And killed the one who needed her most

Chiaki Nanami, goodnight student mine

And rest now in moonlight's embrace

Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth

Through cloud, and through sky, and through space

Carry the peace and the coolness of night

And carry my sorrow in kind

Chiaki, you're loved so much more than you know

May troubles be far from your mind

And forgive me for being so blind

The years now before us

Fearful and unknown

I never imagined

I'd face them on my own

May these despair filled days

Swiftly pass, I pray

I love you; I miss you

All these miles away

May all your dreams be sweet tonight

Safe upon your bed of moonlight

And know not of sadness, pain, or care

And when I dream, I'll fly away and meet you there

Sleep...

Sleep...

Sleep...


	68. Duet (komanami)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N So I've been trying to come up with a komanami Drabble for a while but I finally got it. For those who didn't know, Komaeda and chiakis Japanese voice actors megumi ogata and kana hanazawa respectively are well known singers. I tried to find a song they performed together but to no avail, so I decided on the song "Futari Shizuka" even though it's only performed by kana hanazawa and satoshi hino. However I think the lyrics do fit komanami as well as kamunami, but I have well over 20 kamunami drabbles.

There were only a few things Nagito was good at. He could clean, he was the ultimate luck, but he could also sing. Of course nobody knew about his singing voice. Probably because they were too busy focusing on his extraordinary luck. Though if anyone really knew him they would know his luck was a double edged sword. For all his fortune an equal amount of misfortune would occur. He handle most of his misfortunes unless they happened to someone close to him. Even though it was years ago, Nagito held onto his parents deaths as a grim reminder of what would happen if someone got close to him.

...

After another day of school, Nagito expected to walk back to his dorm in peace and he did at first. Nagito enjoyed the quietness and tranquility to the point that he couldn't help but sing;

Late at night on school's campus, my heart throbs as I continue waiting

"I was born for the sake of meeting you",

I thought at the moment

He was about to move onto the next verse when he heard footsteps rushing towards him. When he turned around he saw Chiaki running towards him. Once she reached him she stopped to catch her breathe.

"Is something wrong, Nanami?" Nagito asked.

"I'm sorry I was so busy, but I want to hang out with you" Chiaki said

"Are you sure?" Nagito asked," isn't there anyone else in our class that you want to hangout with over me?"

"No, I've already finished their social links and you're the only one left" Chiaki said.

"Very well I'll do whatever you want" Nagito smiled.

"Then why don't we try karaoke" Chiaki suggested

"Wouldn't the arcade be more fun" Nagito asked

"No, I think it would be nice to try something new with you" Chiaki said

"I can't argue with that logic" Nagito said.

...

Once the two reached the karaoke place Chiaki booked a room and started.

"So what song do you want to sing?" Chiaki asked

"Why don't you go first" Nagito said

"Okay then I'll sing 'Twinkle Star by shiori'" Chiaki said

As Chiaki performed Nagito couldn't help but be captivated. He always knew Chiaki was beautiful, but this was a new level of beauty. During the song it seemed like Chiaki was radiating a calm aura as she sang. It was so marvelous so brilliant so filled with hope. For a short time Nagito felt at ease until Chiaki handed him the microphone.

"Now it's your turn" Chiaki said

"Uh well then I'll see what I can find" Nagito said as he scrolled through his options," I think I'll sing the neon genesis evangelion opening"

As the song started Nagito began to get nervous. Perhaps he was nervous about Chiaki watching him sing. Now that he thought about it the only people that heard him sing were his parents. He tried to brush away the thought but it was too late. Despite his oncoming anxiety attack, Nagito still tried his best to sing. He hoped that if he sang Chiaki wouldn't notice but she did. Suddenly the song was paused after a few verses.

"Komaeda are you alright?" Chiaki asked with a sincere look of worry.

"Ah I'm fine I probably just need to warm up my voice" Nagito lied

"Komaeda, please tell me what's wrong so I can help you" Chiaki said

For a while Nagito contemplated telling her the truth. Maybe if he told her about his luck cycle she would distance herself from him. In that case he should tell her, but a part of him wanted to be in chiakis company. He wanted someone anyone to be close to like a friend maybe something even more. Eventually he gave up and confessed.

"I'm scared that I'm going to end up hurting you" Nagito said

"How could you ever hurt me" Chiaki asked

"Well you know how I'm the ultimate luck, well it's not just good luck" Nagito said," basically for all my good luck an equal amount of bad luck occurs and sometimes it affects those close to me"

Nagito expected Chiaki to kindly reject him, but she didn't. Instead she hugged him.

"Na..nami?" Nagito asked

"I'm sorry that you have to go through all that" Chiaki said," it must be so difficult being by yourself, but you don't have to be alone anymore"

"Didn't you hear me?" Nagito asked," if you get close to me something bad will happen to you"

"Not if I know ahead of time" Chiaki said," besides I'm stronger than I look"

"You are too kind" Nagito said

"Only because I know what it's like to be alone" Chiaki said," its unbearable, that's why I could never let anyone else feel that kind of pain"

'So that's why you're so full of hope' Nagito thought,' because you've already overcome the despair of loneliness'

"Here let's sing together this time" Chiaki offered," we can sing Futari Shizuka"

"Okay" Nagito agreed

"If you get scared just hold my hand" Chiaki said

"Okay" Nagito agreed

Instantly Nagito held chiakis hand. Most people would pull away from disgust, but Chiaki only smiled and held his hand back. Together with Chiaki, Nagito sang;

A single leaf of a word wanders

Sending moonlight to where you are

Ah, if this could reach you right away

I would take your hand, and want to steal your beautiful eyes

Our voices, our feelings, overlap.

We are both quiet.

These overflowing feelings are so dear to me that it hurts

The present where you are smiling right here is everything

Was it decided that we would be linked?

The finger I touched teaches me warmth

I want to believe in… The dream that opens tonight with you.

In the crevice which through I sneaked away from my destiny

We gaze at each other; We're both there.

Ah, I'm scared, this happy time

I will never get close to sadness again so, engrave it

The memories have indeed been connected

In a single future

It's more than enough, I want to pass off this kindness

Love is an eternally-playing melody

It's not a deceptive feeling

I'm just happy that my existence is being proven

The bonds that we seek are pure and never-wilting

A single leaf of a word wanders

Sending moonlight to where you are

Ah, I feel joy in my heart

Because I swear on your eyes that I will always protect you, and then

The bonds of our hearts overlap

We are both quiet.

These overflowing feelings are so dear to me that it hurts

The present where you are smiling right here is everything

Was it decided that we would be linked?

The finger I touched teaches me warmth

I want to believe in… The dream that opens tonight with you.

As he sang, Nagito couldn't help but look into chiakis soft pink eyes and feel at ease. Through out the song, Chiaki held Nagitos hand in a soft embrace. Her hand felt so warm and soft compared to his cold and skinny hand.

Once the song ended Chiaki smiled at Nagito making him blush.

"You're really good" Chiaki said

"Not as good as you" Nagito said

"I think it's like salt and sugar" Chiaki said," just like video games, singing is better when you do it with others"

"You're right" Nagito said

"Komaeda your face is red are you okay" Chiaki asked

"It's okay, I just realized that I love..." Nagito paused," I love the hope that sleeps inside you"

"Oh okay" Chiaki said

Lucky for Nagito, Chiaki didn't notice his pause or question what he said. 'What would she of done if I told her I love her' Nagito thought.

"I think you're an amazing friend and I hope we can sing together in the future" Chiaki said

"Are you sure" Nagito asked

"Of course" Chiaki smiled

As she smiled Nagitos heart skipped a beat.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if he was friends with Chiaki. Perhaps he could try to control his luck so Chiaki wouldn't have to suffer his misfortune. Above all else Nagito hoped he could stay close to Chiaki and they could sing together.


	69. Panties (HN)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N For today's story I had help from my good pal yuki-chan. Consider this a special gift to help you get through the week.

After a nice long cuddle session with (AI) Chiaki, hajime was about to fall asleep when Chiaki peaked under his bed.

"Hajime what are these" Chiaki asked

In her hand, Chiaki held a few of the panties hajime had obtained from the others.

"Uh I can explain" hajime said

"I see you finished some of the others routes" Chiaki said

"Uh I guess you could say that" hajime blushed

"I've never been able to manage more than one route at a time" Chiaki said," you have to teach me your secret"

"Well...I guess I just listen and remember what they say" hajime said

"I see that makes sense" Chiaki said," but does this mean you have a favorite boy or girl?"

"No, I mean they're all great in their own way" hajime said

"Oh I see" Chiaki said as she fiddled with her fingers

"Actually I do have one favorite" hajime said

"Oh who's that" Chiaki asked a little excited

"Nevermind" hajime said

"No fair" Chiaki said as she puffed her cheeks.

"Fine, to be honest" hajime said," I really like you"

"Is this a love confession?" Chiaki asked

"Uh I guess" hajime said

"Then I accept" Chiaki said

" ?" Hajime asked," you're not concerned about my collection"

"No, really I'm more impressed that you could pull it off" Chiaki said," though I wonder"

"What is it?" Hajime asked

"Where did you put my panties" Chiaki asked

"Well..I um" hajime blushed before pulling out her panties from underneath his pillow.

"You use them to ward off bad dreams?" Chiaki asked

"Yeah" hajime lied a bit.

"Does it work" Chiaki asked

"Yes" hajime said

"Maybe I should put some panties under my pillow so I don't have anymore nightmares" Chiaki said

"Here you can have mine" hajime offered

"Are you sure" Chiaki asked

"It's only fair that I give you my panties after you gave me yours" hajime said.

"Thank you" Chiaki smiled


	70. Angels Grave (KN)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N so when I asked what happened to human chiakis body Kodaka said Izuru took care of it, so this is my interpretation.

'Why?' Izuru thought," why did this girl make me cry?"

For a while he stared at her through his tear blurred vision. No response

Normally he would have gotten bored by her and left, but he didn't. Instead he stayed right where he was, eyes completely fixated on her lifeless body.

Then, as if he were possessed by someone, Izuru lifted her limp body into his arms. Her blood instantly stained his clothes but that didn't matter. What did matter was her once soft pink eyes were now painted cold blue by death. He shouldn't have been disturbed by this after all the carnage he had seen, but he was. The disturbance ran so deep that he had to manually close her eyes in order to stop it.

Before he knew it, Izuru was holding his breathe in the hopes of hearing her faint heartbeat. Sadly, his was the only heart that still beat.

Once again he looked down at her ever paling face before being possessed again. This time he walked. As he walked he stayed silent and emotionless. He could feel her body's warmth slowly fade away through his fingers. Then he reached the entrance. Sure enough it was still raining, but he didn't care. All that mattered was that he reached his desired location where ever it was. Despite his lack of hesitation, he barely knew where he was going.

Finally he reached the school fountain. There he looked around before finding the perfect spot under the shade of a tree. Carefully he laid her body in the grass before he started digging. Despite the rain and lack of shovel he still dug a deep grave with his bare hands. He dug as deep as possible to ensure the graves treasure would not be disturbed by the future chaos. Then after digging for what felt like an hour he was ready to give the grave its treasure.

He held her body close one last time before laying her at the bottom of the grave. Then after a glance he climbed out of the grave. He looked down at her before filling the grave. As he filled the grave he could feel his possessor being buried as well.

By the time the grave was finished the rain finally seized. He looked at his hands still covered in dirt and her blood. On the outside he was unharmed, but deep within him something was broken and bleeding.

"My what a lovely rainbow" someone said.

Izuru looked to see Chisa yukizome holding an umbrella and a bouquet of daisies.

"They say rainbows are a sign of misfortune to come, but i think it's an angels' way of saying thank you" Chisa said as she laid the flowers on top of the grave.

Izuru stared at her coldly.

"It's a shame when someone so kind and loving has to die by the hands of those they loved" Chisa said,"even sadder when those same people forget the person they betrayed"

Then Chisa turned around at looked at him.

"But you know I can still feel her in my heart" Chisa smiled," I'm sure she's cheering us on from somewhere"

Then in a blink of an eye, Chisas eyes formed a spiral of despair.

"It's a shame that we can never go back to those Hope filled days" Chisa smiled

Then the despair faded out of Chisas eyes returning them to what could be considered normal. Without another word, Chisa left and soon after Izuru left as well.


	71. I Know Those Eyes (KN)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N so after listening to the song "i know those eyes/this man is dead" from the count of monte cristo musical I finally decided to write a Drabble with it. I highly recommend you listen to it before or during it.

Chiaki wasn't one for parties, especially the fancy kind. Unfortunately her duty as class rep forced her to attend the student council ball. She would've refused, but her classmates insisted she went. If that wasn't enough, Chisa helped Chiaki find a light blue ball gown complete with long gloves.

Of course the moment she entered the ball, Chiaki felt out of place. Eventually she found shelter in a dark corner away from the crowd. As time ticked by, Chiaki was about to give up and leave until she saw 'him'.

It was just a glance, but she just had the feeling it was him.

Her heart started to beat faster as her mind raced with images of him. She could tell just by his eyes even though they were stained with Crimson. His face had transformed into something more void of emotion, yet she knew it had to be him.

As she starred at him, she noticed his eyes were focused on her. Knowing this, she wanted to run up to him and know everything. Yet even though he seemed just a few feet away Chiaki sensed an unseen distance between them. Still she had to know, so she proceeded.

As she approached she noticed his long black hair that fitted his black suit.

"Hinata is that you?" Chiaki asked

Izuru was well aware of his bodies previous owner, but he was less aware of the owners relations. This girl standing before him must have been close. So close that her voice almost made his heart skip a beat. However the man she was looking for was dead. Yes, from what Izuru heard his previous self died a little each day so that Izuru could take over. Hajime Hinata is no more.

"The mind play tricks you are confused" Izuru answered before escaping onto the dance floor.

'That voice was unmistakable' Chiaki thought before pursuing Izuru. On the dance floor, everyone was performing a rotational waltz. Desperate, Chiaki joined in the dance in hopes to reunite with the boy who haunted her dreams.

Izuru watched chiakis attempt to reach him from across the dance floor. He paid no attention to his partner before switching to the next. With each switch he grew closer to her. He knew he was just a mirage of his former self, yet he was compelled to chase the faint traces of her in his mind.

Finally Chiaki reached Izuru as they held each others hand and waist. She was now a whisper away from him yet he felt so far away. Even though staring into his Crimson eyes tortured her, she had to know the truth. Yet she could sense how hard the truth would be. There were so many words left to say.

" Hinata don't you remember me" Chiaki asked desperately

"The man you seek is long gone" Izuru said

Chiaki would've tried more to reach out to him, but she sensed that after so much broken and so much damaged there were no more words left to say.

Following his waltz with Chiaki, Izuru could sense a fracture in his cold heart. Despite this, he abandoned her once more in favor of junkos promise of something unpredictable.

Chiaki watched helplessly as the person she once knew walked away. Discouraged, Chiaki left the ball early. Little did she know she was avoiding the worst and most despairing event in hopes peak history. As soon as Chiaki left the lights dimmed as Junko entered the room and started her game.


	72. We are One (C)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N so for those who don't know I love Chisa as chiakis mother so I wanted to write another prompt based on a song. The song "we are one" is from the lion king 2 and is a great song.

It was just a normal day for Chiaki as she waited in front of the reserve course building. Of course the one she was waiting for didn't show and it discouraged her. She sighed as she looked at the calendar on her console. Mother's Day was coming up, but Chiaki has forgotten to get a card. If she wasn't going to visit or message her mother Chiaki had to get a card. Though Chiaki secretly doubted her mother would have time to care.

With another sigh Chiaki looked up at the twilight sky.

"Nanami?" A familiar voice asked

Chiaki looked to see Chisa standing next to her.

"Oh hi Miss yukizome" Chiaki said

"What's with the sad face" Chisa asked

"It's nothing" Chiaki lied

"Nanami you shouldn't lie" Chisa said," here let's talk in private.

Chiaki was about to protest until Chisa took her hand. Next thing she knew they were walking to the fountain. Once they arrived it was just the two of them. Chisa took a seat on the bench before prompting Chiaki to sit next to her.

"Now tell me what's wrong" Chisa said

"I think I'm better off alone" Chiaki said

"Why is that" Chisa asked

"It seems that everyone I get close to will eventually leave" Chiaki said

"What about your classmates" Chisa asked

"I mean we're friends now, but as soon as we graduate everyone will go their separate ways" Chiaki said

"Oh sweetie that won't happen" Chisa said," you can all still be friends even when you are all chasing different dreams"

"What about you" Chiaki asked

"I will always be with you because we are part of each other" Chisa said

Chiakis eyes widened.

"Sure things won't always go as planned but I will never turn away" Chisa said," I will stand by your side filled with hope and filled with pride because we are one"

"I don't get it" Chiaki said

"Well you know how we work together along with the class?" Chisa asked

"Yeah" Chiaki nodded

"That togetherness is what makes us one" Chisa said

"But what if something happens to you or the others?" Chiaki asked

"Even those who are gone are with us as we go on" Chisa said," tears of pain, tears of joy will never destroy our bond"

"what do I do if you aren't with me" chiaki asked

"We are one you and I just like the earth and sky" Chisa said," so if you ever need me just look into your heart and I will be there"

"I think I kind of understand" Chiaki said.

"Don't worry you'll understand someday" Chisa smiled before giving Chiaki a hug," just know that I'm always here for you"

As Chisa hugged her, Chiaki could smell Chisas sweet tangerine scent. Following the hug, Chisa left with a smile leaving Chiaki to ponder.

...

A week later, Chisa walked into her office to find a bouquet of orange roses. When she checked her calendar in case it was an anniversary gift she was surprised to learn it was Mother's Day.

"I wonder" Chisa smiled


	73. Despair Chisa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N So I've been thinking about despair Chisa lately and how I would like to explore her character more. Seriously Despair Chisa scares me to no ends. Also if you want more despair Chisa I highly recommend you read "danganronpa X3 the saviors last bloom" by Ace Nero. Trust me it's really good.

Chisa yukizome a kind woman with a strong heart, however even the strongest heart can be shattered and twisted to the whims of despair. Such was the case when Chisa was lobotomized. From that point the old Chisa was transformed into something more twisted and sinister, but only a few knew her true nature.

Now Junko had planned to use Chisa to betray and kill Chiaki nanami, but Chisa had other despair filled plans.

"Wait you want me to spare her?" Junko asked

"Yes, just think of the possibilities" Chisa said

"What could I possibly achieve by keeping her alive" Junko asked

"A successor to rival you" Chisa smiled

"I doubt that cream puff would fall to a low enough level of despair for my taste" Junko said

"Well first I want you to kill all her classmates for me and record it" Chisa said

"Is that how you intend to turn her to despair" Junko asked

"Nope, rather I will erase all her memories" Chisa said

"What but then she won't despair over her friends deaths" Junko said

"Oh maybe suppress is the word I'm looking for" Chisa laughed

"Fine, but tell me how this will make her my successor" Junko asked

"Well what would you do if you learned your life was fabricated and all the people you learned were close to you died because of you" Chisa asked," the kicker being you barely remembering the people you once loved while they called your name with their dying breathe"

"It's passable, but it needs a tiny bit more despair" Junko said

"Oh right, well what if the only person you could rely on was using you the whole time" Chisa said

"That's more like it" Junko said," I guess you weren't a waste after all"

"Glad I could help" Chisa smiled

"Fine I'll rearrange it" Junko said.

...

So when Chiaki led her classmates to rescue Chisa the trap was sprung. Chiaki was separated from the group while the rest were led to their deaths.

"Nanami" Chisa called as she nudged an unconscious Chiaki awake.

"How did you escape?" Chiaki asked

"That man with the black hair let me go, but that doesn't matter" Chisa said,"right now we have to escape"

Then Chisa extended her hand down to Chiaki. Of course Chiaki put full faith in her beloved teacher and took her hand. Chisa smiled a fake smile before guiding her precious student into her trap. Along the way Chiaki got nervous so Chisa reassured her. Eventually they came to a room full of monitors.

"Congratulations you're just in time for the slaughter of the 77th class" Junko said from the monitors

"Wait please don't hurt my classmates" Chiaki pleaded only for Junko to proceed

"It's punishment time" Junko said before the monitor changed to the 77th class trapped in the labyrinth.

One by one each student was killed off. At first Chiaki begged and pleaded with Junko before falling to her knees. Following that she began to cry prompting Chisa to step in. Despair Chisa didn't really care about the others anymore. No, instead she only cared for Chiaki and that was just so she could fill herself with despair.

"Don't look nanami" Chisa said as she pulled Chiaki into an embrace.

Chiaki held on tight to her beloved teacher before fainting from shock.

"There there" Chisa smiled as she stroked chiakis head," everything's going to be alright just rest"

Then Junko bursted through the door followed by Mukuro.

"Shh she's sleeping" Chisa said with a finger over her lips.

"Geez she's more frail than I thought" Junko said

"Well she did just watch her classmates die" Chisa said

"Fine, now hand her over" Junko said

"What can't a mother hug her daughter goodbye" Chisa asked

"I'm on a schedule since I have to get the worlds tragedy out earlier than expected" Junko said," that and I have to erase all of Nanamis memories"

"Thank you for that" Chisa smiled

"Whatever" Junko said "Mukuro handle the package"

"Right away" Mukuro said.

Then Mukuro picked up the still unconscious Chiaki.

"Please be delicate with her and alert me when all her memories are erased" Chisa said

"Sure, but if you're late I'll kill her" Junko said

"Then I'll be as early as possible" Chisa smiled.

...

Time passed before Chisa got to see her precious student again. In that time the tragedy shook the world and future foundation was formed. Finally the day came when Chisa was reunited with Chiaki.

...

"Where am I" Chiaki asked after she woke up in a room prepared for her by future foundation," who am I"

"Oh Chiaki you finally woke up" Chisa said as she hugged Chiaki

"Who are you" Chiaki asked

"Don't you remember your own mother" Chisa asked

"You're my mother?" Chiaki asked

"Yes and you're my daughter Chiaki" Chisa said," but I'm worried you got terribly ill and had to forget everything in order to recover"

"How did I get ill?" Chiaki asked

"You have a rare condition that enables you to go outside" Chisa said," when you did you got horribly sick"

Then Chisa started to cry, even though she was just faking it.

"I'm sorry I got sick" Chiaki said

"Don't worry as long as you stay inside you'll be safe" Chisa said

"Thank you mom" Chiaki said before hugging Chisa

"Anything for my little girl" Chisa smiled


	74. Pokémon moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N so I've been playing Pokemon moon a lot (good game). That's why I decided to write some little stories about my team. Don't worry this is still danganronpa related just you wait.

Nagito the growlithe

Nagito was just a humble little growlithe nothing too special. Though he was a runt he was notorious for his luck. However the surrounding Pokemon knew full well how dangerous Nagitos luck cycle really was. You can imagine their relief when one day Nagito was caught.

Nagito himself was a little nervous to be on a team. Not because he was scared of getting hurt, but he feared his teammates would suffer from his luck cycle. Still a part of him was excited to see his teammates get stronger. Little did he know the amazing Pokemon he would team up with.

...

Hajime the leafeon

Hajime the evee always dreamed of evolving into an umbreon, but of course fate had other plans. Instead of evolving into an umbreon as planned, hajimes trainer overlooked the nearby mossrock when he evolved. By the time hajime evolved into a leafeon it was too late to turn back. Hajime wasn't exactly proud of his evolution especially compared to his teammate Zetsubou the incinaroar.

One day Hajime was training when he met a female evee. He was curious and then his trainer ordered him to use grass whistle. The evee fell asleep before hajimes trainer caught her and named her Chiaki. After a visit to the Pokemon center, Chiaki woke up and met her team.

"Hi I'm Nagito the growlith" Nagito said proudly

"I'm makoto the rockruff" makoto said as he wagged his tail

"It's great to have a new teammate" Zetsubou said," I'm Zetsubou the leader"

"Oh I see, you must be battle Pokemon" Chiaki said,"I never thought I'd join a team"

Hajime would've said hi, but he was too insecure to speak to Chiaki. Of course Chiaki was fine with talking to him.

"Hi I'm Chiaki" Chiaki greeted

"Uh hi I'm Hajime" hajime said

"I hope we can get along" Chiaki smiled

This caused Hajime to blush as he tried not to look flustered.

"Yeah I'm sure we can work together" hajime said.

...

Chiaki the sylveon

Before she was caught, Chiaki was not that strong. Most of the time she would just hide and take lots of naps. That all changed when she joined a team. She was secretly very nervous, but her trainers' kindness slowly calmed her down. Overtime she grew very loyal to her trainer till one day she evolved into a sylveon. Everyone else on the team was ecstatic for her successful evolution. Nagito and Hajime were especially happy for Chiaki. Out of everyone on the team, Nagito and Hajime were her closest comrades. She loved playing with both of them, but she tended to work with Hajime more when they had double battles. At first Hajime was insecure about battling alongside Chiaki, especially since she was the only girl on the team.

"Hajime why weren't you focused on our last battle" Chiaki asked

"I'm just not sure my evolution is that good" hajime said

"You're an essential part of the team" Chiaki said," not just because you're a grass type, but also you are really kind and passionate"

Suddenly Chiaki stepped towards Hajime before giving him a lick on the cheek. At that moment hajimes leaf ahoge wrinkled from blush.

"You see that's why I like you" Chiaki smiled.

...

Makoto the lyanroc

Makoto was just an ordinary rockruff living with his sister komaru in ten carat hill. While he was a sweet pup, he had a streak of badluck. From tripping over grass to accidentally bumping into a sleeping machoke. Still his sister was very supportive and playful.

One day, while Makoto searched for food, he encountered a trainer. Before he could curse his luck, Makoto was caught.

At first Makoto wasn't too happy to be fighting. He preferred to run away or switch out with a teammate. Just when it seemed Makoto was about to be stored in the PC, Zetsubou spoke with Makoto.

"So why don't you want to battle?" Zetsubou asked

"It's just I don't want to hurt others" Makoto said

"The reason we fight isn't to hurt rather we fight so we can learn about ourselves" Zetsubou said

"Then I guess I could try" rockruff said

"Just think one day if you're strong enough you'll evolve" Zetsubou said

"Hmm maybe evolving wouldn't be so bad" Makoto said

The following days after their talk, Makoto worked very hard to train and get stronger. Finally one faithful day Makoto evolved into a moon version lyanroc. However Makoto was a little scared of his new form.

'What would komaru think' Makoto thought.

Of course he got his answer the next day when his trainer visited ten carot hill and caught Komaru. Following her capture, Komaru reunited with her big brother.

"Makoto you evolved" komaru said as she wagged her tail," congratulations"

"You're not scared of my form" Makoto asked

"Nope I think it makes you look cool" komaru smiled," plus you don't look like a puppy anymore"

"Hey" Makoto said before the two laughed together.

...

Chuchu the mimikyu

Chuchu was always shy and lonely. He spent his days in the shadows of the abandoned convenient store. All the other ghost Pokemon made fun of him, so Chuchu just drew pictures by himself away from others. That is until one fateful day he was caught. For aw while he was a cowardly mess until Chiaki talked to him.

"What's wrong Chuchu?" Chiaki asked

"I I I'm not sure why anyone would want me" Chuchu said

"Well I think you're really cute and creative" Chiaki smiled

"Do you really mean that?" Chuchu asked

"Absolutely" Chiaki smiled before patting mimikyus head with her ribbons," now let's make lots of memories together"

From that point on Chuchu tried his best to get stronger and help out his teammates. Though once his team beat the Pokemon league, chuchu decided to retire to the pokepelago and work on his drawings.

Sometime passed until he was called out to meet his mate Alolan raichu named sugar. By that time Chuchu had a certain level of confidence in himself but he was still nervous around girls. Of course Sugar didn't mind and actually found him adorable.

...

Kamukura the Type: Null

After the Pokemon league, Kamakura joined the team out of the blue. Nobody really knew where he came from or what he even was. Some theorized he was an experiment to make the ultimate Pokemon and the weren't too far from the truth.

Kamukura himself wasn't exactly one for socializing and often looked very agitated. Of course that changed when Chiaki talked to him.

"Kamukura why are you so angry?" Chiaki asked

"These Pokemon bore me" Kamukura said

"Why is that?" Chiaki asked

"They are all predictable" Kamukura said

"I don't know what happened to you to make you think this way but I'm sure you have your reasons" Chiaki said," but I think you should have a little more hope"

"How am I supposed to have hope" Kamukura asked

"With this" Chiaki said before tying the soothe bell around his neck.

There was a moment of silence as the bell jingled a little.

"See whenever you get agitated just focus on the bell" Chiaki said,"okay?"

"Fine" Kamukura said

The following days Kamukura trained. Whenever he was about to go berserk all he needed to do was listen to the bell in order to be soothed. Of course it wasn't the bells chime that soothed him rather it was the thought of who gave it to him.

...

Where are they now

Nagito evolved into an arcanine half way through the journey. Now he lives with his mate, crystal the Alolan ninetails, and his twin vulpix children.

Hajime and Chiaki had a litter of evees starting with their first son Kibou. All of their children have evolved into their own evelotion. Despite this, Hajime and Chiaki have not retired. Rather they help other Pokemon evolve.

Makoto retired to the pokepelago to be with his sister more. Though komaru teases him for not finding a mate yet. He enjoys his time off by talking to newcomers and acting as sort of a guid.

Chuchus drawings have become very popular at the pokepelago and his mate sugar is thinking of having children.

Kamukura evolved into a silvary and now spends his time watching over the Pokemon in the pokepelago. When he's not keeping the peace, Kamukura babysits and trains Hajime and chiakis children.


	75. Revolutionary Boy Hajime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N So I'm a big fan of revolutionary girl utena and Yurikuma in fact I listen to their soundtracks when I write. That's why I decided to write this heavily inspired Drabble for you all today.

Hajime never imagined he'd have the chance to go to hopes peak academy, yet here he was. Granted he was just a reserve course student now, but one day he would rise above and get accepted.

For a while all seemed well and normal until one day he had a faithful encounter. He was just walking past the fountain when he noticed something peculiar. A girl had fallen asleep in one of the flowerbeds. Upon further investigation he noticed a watering can clenched in her hand.

"Um are you okay?" Hajime asked to which the girl did not answer.

Then he tried tapping her shoulder causing her to stir.

"Ah I'm sorry" the girl yawned

"It's not a problem, but what were you doing in the flowerbed" hajime asked

"I must of fallen asleep" the girl said,"I should get going"

"Wait what's your name?" Hajime asked," my name is Hajime Hinata"

"Chiaki nanami" the girl said," please don't remember me"

"Why would I do that?" Hajime asked

Soon after he got his answer in the form of another girl.

"There you are" the strawberry blonde said," I've been looking all over for you"

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting" Chiaki said with her head lowered

"Aw I can't stay mad at you" junko said,"though I wonder who this peasant is"

"He's no one" Chiaki said

"Hey let the boy speak for himself" Junko snapped," now tell me who are you"

"I'm Hajime Hinata" Hajime said

"Geez how generic" Junko said," figures since your a reserve course student"

"What's that supposed to mean" Hajime asked

"That you're replaceable" Junko smiled," a peasant like you could only dream of being a prince"

"Please stop" Chiaki said only to have Junko snap at her again

"What did I tell you about speaking for others" Junko snapped

"Hey why are you being so mean to her" Hajime asked

"Because I am her prince therefore I'm allowed to do whatever I want" Junko said

"That doesn't give you the right to order her around" Hajime said

"Oh but it does just watch" Junko said.

Then Junko walked up and kissed Chiaki.

"You see her heart belongs to me and only me" Junko said

"No that's wrong. She should be allowed to be with others" Hajime said

"Oh what's this are you trying to challenge me" Junko asked," very well It's been a while since I've had a good duel"

"What are you talking about" Hajime asked

" Hajime Hinata I challenge you to a duel for Chiaki Nanamis heart" Junko declared," meet me here at midnight and come alone"

"What are you talking about?" Hajime asked

"You the peasant who wants to become a prince are going to challenge me to save the princess" Junko said," it's really that simple"

"If it means she doesn't have to be mistreated by you then fine I'll do it" Hajime said

"Excellent I look forward to our duel" Junko said," now let's go"

Just like that Chiaki walked to junkos side like an obedient dog before the two left.

...

After school Hajime walked to his dorm when he heard to girls talking.

"Do you know, do you know" one girl said," I want to become a doctor"

"But you haven't even studied any medical books" the other girl said," how will you know what your patients need"

"I'll just wing it" the one girl said,"it can't be that hard"

"I don't think your patients will like that" the other girl said

"What do they know" the one girl said," do you know, do you know?"

...

Finally the time came for Hajime to duel Junko. He approached the fountain to see Chiaki and Junko. In junkos hands were two dueling swords.

"So the peasant shows up after all" Junko said

"Let's just get this over with" Hajime said

"Fine then allow me to explain the rules" Junko said before handing Hajime a sword.

Then Chiaki proceeded to place a Camilla on junkos breast pocket.

"Who ever cuts their opponents flower off first is the victor" Junko said.

As Chiaki placed a Camilla onto Hajime her pink eyes showed great sadness.

"Thankyou" Hajime smiled

"Your welcome" Chiaki said in a soft and somber voice.

"Now the duel can begin" Junko said before lunging at Hajime.

Hajime dodged her attack but just barely. After Junko swung Hajime resorted to offense in order to tire Junko out. She swung several times getting closer to his camellia each time.

"Tell me what makes a peasant like you think he can challenge me" Junko asked as she swung.

"I don't care if I'm a peasant" Hajime said," but I won't allow you to hurt her"

"Liar" Junko said as her swing barely missed hajimes camilla," you just want to become a prince so you can be worth a damn"

"No!" Hajime said before he knocked junkos sword out of her hand," I'm doing this for her"

Then with a single swing Hajime sliced the camellia off of Junko.

"I lost?" Junko asked in disbelief

Following this Chiaki ran up to Hajime. Hajime tried to say something before Chiaki kissed him on the lips. Her kiss was so sweet and tender that it seemed like time froze. Instantly he submitted himself to her kiss. He would've enjoyed it forever had he not heard her whisper.

"I'm sorry"

Just like that Hajime felt a sharp pain in his chest. When he opened his eyes he saw the girl he tried to save, holding a blood soaked dagger. Following this he coughed up some blood before collapsing to the ground. He tried to reach out to Chiaki only to see her soft pink eyes had turned Crimson. Before he could say another word Hajime Hinata lost consciousness.

"Geez I thought he'd never die" Junko said as she stretched her joints," guess I'll call the clean up crew"

Chiaki just watched over hajimes dying body. Then Junko walked up to her before wiping chiakis cheek. Junko caught a single tear on her finger before lapping it up.

"Mmm you're tears are the tastiest in the whole wide world" Junko said as she licked her lips.

Chiaki remained silent with the dagger still in hand. In response Junko wrapped her arms around Chiaki and rested her head on her shoulder.

"Come on" Junko said," I'll give you your reward"

...

After Mukuro disposed of hajimes body, Junko and Chiaki were free to go to their dorm. There Junko had prepared a king sized canopy bed.

Once in bed, Junko laid over Chiaki.

"Remember when I first met you" Junko asked," you were so lost and alone"

Chiakis eyes showed her remembering.

"But see that's why I took pity on you" Junko said," people like us are meant to be together"

"Why?" Chiaki asked

"Because we are witches" Junko said," now think how easy it would be for others to hurt you if I wasn't around"

"They'd see your power and would take advantage just like that peasant tried to do" Junko said," that's why you must only give your heart to me"

"If you give your heart to anyone else they will shatter it" Junko said," I am the only one who can love you and without me you will forever be alone"

"You don't want to be alone do you?" Junko asked

"Never" Chiaki said

"Then what will you do?" Junko asked

"I will give my heart only to you" Chiaki said

"Good now I can give you your reward" Junko smiled.


	76. Christmas Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Consider this my Christmas present to all of you wonderful readers. Expect lots of ships and mama Chisa. Note: special gift at the end.

(At the classroom)

Chiaki: thanks for helping me decorate.

Hajime(blushing): no problem

Chiaki: could you help me with the star?

Hajime:

(Chiaki gets on hajimes back and puts the star on the tree)

Chiaki: wow you're really hard

Hajime: what?!

Chiaki: your back is very sturdy compared to me

Hajime: oh yeah that's what you meant.

Chiaki: what did you think I meant

Hajime: nothing

(Hajime helps Chiaki down before Chisa enters)

Chisa: ah this place looks great. Good job you two turtle doves.

Chiaki: thankyou miss yukizome

Hajime(blushing): thanks

Chisa: Now is it okay if I steal Nanami to help me in the kitchen.

Hajime(blushing more): I mean it's not like you're stealing her.

Chisa(laughing): okay Romeo. You ready to go nanami?

Chiaki(nods): yep

In the kitchen.

Chisa: how are the cookies going?

Chiaki: they're baking

Chisa: good, then I'll work on the turkey.

Chiaki: is there anything I can do?

Chisa: just watch the cookies and maybe tell me when your going to confess your love.

Chiaki: what?

Chisa: oh come on it's so obvious you have a crush on him.

Chiaki: is it really that obvious?

Chisa: I'm afraid so

Chiaki: then what do I do

Chisa: just wait for the right moment and then confess.

Chiaki: okay

Chisa: that's my girl

Thirty minutes into the party

Ibuki: it's secret Santa time

Sonia: oh tanaka here's my gift

Tanaka: it seems causality has willed us together for I have a gift for you.

Sonia: oh you got me a hell hound earring

Gundam: of course anything for my dark queen/

Sonia: now I feel like my gift isn't as good

Gundam: bring it forth then I shall judge

Sonia(hands him four dark deva plushies she made): here

Gundam: this is a gift meant for gods let alone an overlord of ice such as myself.

Souda: ah why couldn't I be Sonias secret Santa

Teruteru: hey at least you got the love master as your secret Santa

Souda: oh no

Mikan: umm nanami I.i.i made this for you

(Mikan presents Chiaki with a purple handcrafted scarf)

Chiaki: I love it, thankyou tsumiki

Tsumiki: you don't think it's garbage

Chiaki: how could something you made with your heart be garbage

Tsumiki(crying): thankyou so much nanami

Chiaki: anything for a friend as dear as you. Now I have to give komaeda his gift.

Nagito: ah you really shouldn't have

Chiaki: i insist

Nagito: very well

(Nagito unwraps the gift to reveal a fluffy dog plush)

Nagito(tearing up): this is beautiful

Chiaki: when I saw him his fur looked like your hair so I got him for you.

Nagito(still crying): you are too kind

Hiyoko: I bet this is the first time he's gotten a gift from a pretty girl

Mahiru: hiyoko behave or I won't give you your gift

Hiyoko: what?

Ibuki: yay the cookies are ready for decorating.

Akane: ah they smell delicious

Nekomaru: akane control yourself

Akane: relax I'm more into meat than sweets

Ryotwoa: don't worry, I brought snacks.

An hour later near the punchbowl.

Junko: hey cutie

Chiaki: Junko did you break in again.

Junko: whatever would make you think that

Chiaki: first it was Halloween, then thanksgiving, and now Christmas

Junko: come on you know how much I love you

Chiaki: I'm aware, but you can't break into our class without warning

Junko: fine I know when I'm not wanted can I just show you something.

Chiaki(sigh): fine, but make it quick

(Junko lures Chiaki to the mistletoe. Junkos almost there when she bumps into Izuru)

Junko: oh hey don't mind me

Izuru: you know full well why I can't

Junko: look all I need is some time then you can chuck me out the window.

Izuru(cold stare)

Junko: crap

(Izuru kicks Junko out. Meanwhile Chiaki stands off to the side unaware that she's under a mistletoe)

Nagito: oh hey mistletoe

Chiaki: oh I didn't know that was there

Nagito: don't worry you don't have to-

(Chiaki kisses Nagito on the cheek)

Chiaki: mistletoe dictates that those under it have to kiss. Besides your cheek is really soft.

Nagito(blushing and speechless)

Izuru(tosses Junko out)

Junko: team despair is blasting off again

Twenty minutes later

Ibuki(singing): it's karaoke time!

Fuyuhiko: oh crap

Peko: want me to silence her?

Ibuki: relax, ibukis sharing the spotlight tonight.

Ryotwoa: truly this is a Christmas miracle.

Ibuki: Ibuki nominates Chiaki-chan and Mahiru-chan to sing

Mahiru: Me?

Ibuki: yep, Ibuki think its time for the photographers time in the spotlight.

Hiyoko: you can do it mahiru-chan

Mahiru: I guess, but what song could I possibly sing?

Ibuki: Christmas carols obviously

Chiaki: that should be easy

Mahiru: okay, let's do it.

After karaoke:

Chisa: oh it looks like Chiaki fell asleep

Chiaki: zzz

Sonia: aw she's like a little kitten.

Hiyoko: let's put reindeer antlers on her.

Mahiru: I'd take a picture, but the flash might wake her up.

Ryotwoa: just let her sleep, she's been working all day and deserves it.

Chisa: here I'll help her back to her room. Hajime would you help me.

Hajime(blushing): sure

Walking to chiakis dorm.

Chisa: aw she's out like a light

Hajime: yeah

Chisa: but you know she deserves a good rest after working so hard to make everyone smile.

Hajime: sometimes I wonder why she even bothers

Chisa: well the way I see it nanami knows how painful it is to be alone, so she doesn't wish that pain onto anyone else.

Hajime: perhaps or maybe she also has a great role model that she tries to reflect.

Chisa: my aren't you sweet, but don't worry you already have my blessing.

Hajime: for what?

Chisa(laughing): never mind.

Chiakis room:

Chisa: oh she's been so busy that she forgot to decorate.

Hajime: that's a shame

Chisa: say why don't we help her out

Hajime: are you sure

Chisa: of course it's my job to make sure my students have a merry Christmas.

The En-HEY WAIT!

Vixen: Junko what do you want

Junko: is this seriously your Christmas special?

Vixen: yes

Junko: but its so simple

Vixen: have you seen most Christmas specials.

Junko: couldn't you do something more after all you just hit 35,000 readers.

Vixen: sometimes the best gifts are the simplest ones.

Junko: excuses

Vixen: whatever, I don't need your approval. I'm just glad I can bring joy to others through my little drabbles.

Vixen: no matter who you are or what you do remember you have the power to spread joy and love not just to others but yourself as well. Sure there will be times when everything feels dark and cold, but that's when you have to hold on to the warmth of love. I can say from personal experience that love is a wonderful and magical thing, so I will happily share it with others. Nobody deserves to be alone, so even if I don't know you I'll always love you.

Vixen: after all that's what the winter holidays are for. Spreading the warmth of love to brighten up the coldest and darkest time of the year.

Special thanks to:

All my readers: taking time out of their day to read my stories

Yuki-chan: for always supporting me with their kind words of encouragement.

AnimeQueen82: for supporting not just me, but other writers as well.

IarIz: for writing sweet and funny words

The Aprochayl One: For supporting me and other writers as well as inspiring me with their work

Saber Marco, chira54, supredX, giggling devil: for your comments

Ace Nero: for writing one of my favorite fics, 'danganronpa x3, saviors last bloom

Kibou gamer: for feeding my kamunami hunger and writing well crafted stories

And last but not least..

Shsl-shipper-gamer-fangirl: For giving me the inspiration to start my drabbles in the first place.

Happy Holidays and Love love


	77. All AIs Go To Heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N so Kodaka has confirmed that all AIs go to heaven, so I took it upon myself to create theis Drabble based on the song "let me be surprised" from all dogs go to heaven.

Ai Junko never imagined she'd die by the hands of the insignificant bug, hajime Hinata. More than that she never believed she would see that infamous bright light. Before she knew it, she was standing in a world of clouds and golden skies.

"The hell am I?" Junko asked

"The opposite actually" a familiar and tender voice said.

Suddenly AI Chiaki appeared before AI Junko. Everything about her looked the same from the last time AI Junko saw her. Though above chiakis head was a halo and on her back a pair of white wings.

"What is this place?" Junko asked

"This is the great hall of judgment" Chiaki said

"Judgement?" Junko asked

"Oh don't worry Junko, you'll go to heaven" Chiaki said," because, unlike people, AIs are naturally good and loyal"

"Wait if you're here and this is heaven then I'm" Junko said

"Dead" Chiaki said bluntly

"Damn it he killed me" Junko rambled," that dumb pip squeak murdered me in the prime of my life"

As Junko continued to ramble, Usami flew in carrying a big book. Said book contained the whole story on AI junkos life. Junko continued rambling and cursing fate while Chiaki flipped through the book.

"I'm having trouble finding any acts of kindness" Chiaki said," well I'm sure we'll find them eventually"

"good luck" Junko said sarcastically

"Now please follow me" Chiaki said book still in hand

"Kinda hard when you don't have wings" Junko said

"Then we'll take a cloud" Chiaki smiled.

Junko stepped closer until the cloud underneath her floated upward and carried her. Meanwhile Chiaki just flew with her angel wings beside Junko before they came to an area full of clocks.

"So what's with the clocks?" Junko asked

"Oh these clocks represent your life" Chiaki said as silver pocket watch floated down to them," you see this is your clock and it's stopped"

"Can't you wind it back up?" Junko asked.

"No, that's against the rules" Chiaki said as she opened the book again," now just sign here"

"What's this for" Junko asked

"This book tells you everything that was and everything that will be" Chiaki explained.

"Wait so you know everything that's going to happen?" Junko asked

"Yes we even have a theater that plays the past, present, and future" Chiaki explained

"Don't tell me there's no despair?" Junko asked

"Of course there's no despair in heaven" Chiaki said

"So there's no surprises?" Junko asked

"No surprises" Chiaki confirmed

'Geez this place sounds too perfectly boring' Junko thought,'I gotta get out'

Junko formed a plan to distract Chiaki and rewind her watch.

"Care to dance?" Junko asked

"Sure" Chiaki smiled easily falling for junkos trap.

"This place sounds nice, but the extinction of surprise?" Junko asked," that's what's driving me crazy.

Then Junko initiated the next phase of her plan. Out of the blue, Junko started to sing

"I need Brazil, the throb, the thrill. I've never been there, but someday I will!" Junko sang," Adventure and danger, love from a stranger. Let me be surprised!"

As Junko sang she snatched her pocket watch and hid it behind her back. Meanwhile Chiaki hummed along still oblivious to junkos diversion.

"Today there's sun; they said there'd be snow. When all's said and done. It's fun not to know!" Junko sang," What keeps my heart humming, is guessing what's coming. Let me be surprised!"

Junko continued singing as she and Chiaki walked past a star filled sky.

"Oh! Ain't it great" Junko sang

"Ain't it great?" Chiaki sang along

"When fate makes you wait?" Junko sang," The world seems mirthless and you feel worthless. Then suddenly, there's a big bone on your plate! "

"Oh, Junko, please remember" Chiaki sang as she followed Junko," Down there's a world of used cars, And singles' bars, Broken dreams, And out-of-reach stars!"

"But, it isn't over not for this Rover. I don't like to steal, But I don't buy this deal" Junko sang before winding the watch up behind her back," In 'bout 3 seconds, she'll have realized. And she's gonna be..."

"Junko, what are you doing?" Chiaki asked

"Wait'll you see!" Junko sang

"What's that you have behind your back?" Chiaki asked

"She's gonna be..." Junko sang

"Junko, don't wind that watch!" Chiaki said

"Surprised!" Junko finished in song.

There was a bright light that emitted from the pocket watch until it just stopped.

"What?" Junko asked

"I told you not to wind the watch" Chiaki said

"Why didn't I come back to life" Junko asked

"The watch was a test but now you failed" Chiaki said

"So what?" Junko asked," do I go to hell now?"

"Not exactly" Chiaki said," you'll know soon enough"

Before Junko could say another word a bolt of lightning zapped her causing her to disappear. After AI Junko was gone, three angels came out of hiding.

"I told you she was no good" Usami said

"Even as an AI she's just as despicable" Chisa said

"Agreed" human Chiaki said

"Who knows maybe she'll change down there" AI Chiaki smiled

"Aw Chiaki you're so sweet" Chisa said," no wonder you got into heaven.

"Thankyou Chisa" AI Chiaki smiled as she flapped her wings.


	78. A Softer Despair (C)

When Chisa lost to despair she didn't know what would become of her former self. She no longer loved munakata or her students they were just pawns to her now. Well there was one person she still loved probably because loving them caused her great despair. Just the thought that she sent the one person, who was like a daughter to her, straight to their torcheres death was so despair inducing.

Despite how she manipulated her once beloved partner and students, Chisa could not feel that same level of despair she felt before. Chisa would do anything to relive that wonderful moment even if it meant raising that person from the dead and killing them over and over. Even when she won the affection of preschoolers and killed them behind Munakatas back it didn't come close to that despair she once felt.

...

With a sigh, Chisa roamed the chaotic streets looking for something to satisfy her appetite for despair. That's when she saw it. A tiny helpless kitten shivering all alone in the world. That was fine for a decent despair, but then Chisa noticed the color of the kittens fur. It was the exact colors as the one she longed to see. Surely this was a coincidence, but Chisa would happily take advantage of it. Chisa approached the kitten before her. When she delicately picked the kitten up she noticed it was a girl. The kitten didn't struggle one bit as it fully relied on and trusted Chisa. When Chisa looked down at the hand sized kitten she saw it had soft pink eyes.

"You must be so lonely by yourself" Chisa smiled to which the kitten weakly meowed," let's go home together then"

...

Chisa held the kitten close to her heart as she entered future foundation. She figured she wouldn't have a problem considering munakata was so easy to manipulate.

"Oh kyousuke you won't believe what I found" Chisa said all sickeningly sweet

Munakata looked away from his papers before looking down at the kitten.

"I'm planning on keeping her since she's so tiny" Chisa said

"Fine, just make sure it doesn't cause any trouble" munakata said

"She has a name you know" Chisa said with puffed cheeks

"What is it?" Munakata asked

"Chiaki nanami" Chisa smiled

...

Back at Chisa room, Chiaki was given some water, but she was too weak to drink so Chisa fed her with a dropper. As she did, Chisa felt like a mother as held Chiaki in her arms. Following her meal, Chiaki fell asleep in Chisas lap. Chisa happily scratched Chiaki behind the ears before laying her on the pillow next to her.

"I promise I'll take care of you Chiaki" Chisa said before preparing for bed.

The next morning Chisa was awoken by tiny paws pressing on her face. When she opened her eyes she saw Chiaki was whining for food.

"Okay just be patient" Chisa said before pressing chiakis little nose.

...

One meal later, Chisa decided to give Chiaki a little gift. After a little searching, Chisa found her old ribbon. She felt some nostalgia before cutting it.

"Come here Chiaki" Chisa called

Chiaki scampered towards Chisa before receiving her gift.

"Here I want you to have this so you will always remember me" Chisa smiled before tying the ribbon around chiakis neck.

Chiaki sniffed the ribbon before pawing Chisa for attention.

"Aw you're so needy" Chisa smiled before scooping the kitten into her hands.

...

The days that followed were so wonderfully and bright. Every morning Chiaki would wake Chisa and every night Chisa would roc Chiaki to sleep. Both were happy to be in each others company. As days turned to weeks, Chiaki grew little by little. Chisa was so proud of her little kitten that she even got a carrier so Chiaki could go everywhere with Chisa. Their bond had deepened so much that they were practically inseparable.

...

Eventually the time came for Chisa to finally relive her most despair filled moment.

"Come here, Chiaki" Chisa said as she opened her arms.

Chiaki immediately leaped into the arms of the person she loved.

"You're so good" Chisa said as she stroked chiakis fur.

Chiaki happily purred as she nuzzled her face into Chisas arm.

"Do you know why I chose you?" Chisa asked

Chiaki looked up to Chisa as if she could understand.

"You remind me of someone I lost" Chisa said," say hello to her"

In an instant all the fake tenderness was stripped away as Chisa revealed her true colors. Yet despite the cruel things Chisa did to her, Chiaki didn't bite or claw. No, instead she merely meowed softly through out her little execution. Then ,with her last breathe, Chiaki nuzzled Chisas blood splattered hand.

"It still wasn't enough" Chisa said as she stared down at the mutilated kitten," I can't recreate that perfect despair"


	79. Little Red Riding Hood

Once upon a time there was a girl named Chiaki. She lived on the outskirts of town near the forest with her parents kyousuke, juzo, and Chisa. Since her sixteenth autumn, Chiaki would travel through the woods to deliver a basket of goodies to Tengan, who was like a grandfather to her. Each time she traveled through the woods, Chiaki wore a dark blue riding hood that her mother made her.

On a cold winters day Chiaki prepared to leave like always.

"Now be careful of the snow" Chisa advised"also never talk to strangers"

"Yes mother" Chiaki said

"If it gets dark either come home or stay at Tengans house" Chisa said," understand?"

"Yes mother" Chiaki said

"Okay then just know I love you very much" Chisa said before hugging her child.

"I love you too" Chiaki smiled.

After that Chiaki set out into the snow covered woods. Meanwhile Chisa started to cry a little.

"What's the matter?" Munakata asked

"She's just growing up so fast" Chisa said

"Don't worry, I have no doubt she will become a strong beautiful lady" munakata said," after all she was raised by one"

"Not to mention I taught her how to fight just in case" juzo said

"You're right, I shouldn't worry" Chisa said.

Deep in the woods Chiaki came upon the usual fork in the road. She knew which way was the shortest, but she decided to take the longer road. This would be her first time taking the longer road, but she wanted to see what it offered.

Little did she know the danger she was walking into. For the longer path lead through the territory of a mighty black wolf named Izuru Kamukura.

Oblivious to the danger she was in, Chiaki walked into izurus territory. Minutes later the fearsome wolf picked up her scent and followed her.

Normally wolves don't eat people, but Izuru wasn't exactly a wolf. Rather he was a normal human before he was cursed by a witch named Junko enoshima. Following his curse, Izuru lost sight of his previous self entirely an acted out more on his instincts. That wasn't all the curse had to offer. In order to bring him great despair, the witch cursed Izuru with a hunger for humans.

Slowly Izuru stalked his prey until Chiaki came to a river. There an old bridge was her only means of crossing, so she did. However she would soon learn that was a big mistake as the bridge broke underneath her. Instantly she fell into the freezing river below. She tried to swim to shore, but the current was too strong. As she struggled the cold water drained her energy until she lost consciousness.

Izuru watched his prey fall into the river before attempting to save it. He didn't mean to safe her life rather he was saving his meal. If he didn't act the current would carry his prey away.

Once he jumped in he caught up to Chiaki before dragging he to shore by her hood. Once on land, Izuru sniffed for any signs of life only to be caught off guard by chiakis beauty. Eventually he pushed his feelings aside before dragging her back to his den.

...

A good amount of time passed before Chiaki woke up. She expected to be in bed based on the softness but soon found she was curled up in deer skins. She looked around to see she was in a spacious cave. Just when she was about to step out of the deer skins, he appeared. She stared at the man with long black hair and Crimson eyes, but more than that she stared at his wolf ears and tail. For a while neither one spoke until Chiaki broke the silence.

"Did you save me?" Chiaki asked

"Are you not afraid of me" Izuru asked

"You answer first" Chiaki said

"Yes I saved you, but not for your life" Izuru said

"Then I shouldn't be afraid of you" Chiaki said

"What if I told you I was going to eat you" Izuru said

"Why would you do that" Chiaki asked

"Because I am a wolf" Izuru said

"That explains the ears and tail, but why didn't you eat me when I was unconscious then?" Chiaki asked

"I prefer my prey to be alive and warm" Izuru said

"Yeah I like my food warm too" Chiaki smiled

"Are you still not afraid of me?" Izuru asked

"Sorry it's just I don't think being afraid would help me right now" Chiaki said," also I think your ears and tail aren't really helping me be afraid"

Just as she said that Izuru stopped. Never before had his prey been so calm. What really made him freeze up was the sudden racing of his heart. Could it be he was starting to fall in love?

"Are you okay" chiaki asked

"Why do you ask?" Izuru asked

"You just paused for a moment and held your breath a bit" Chiaki said

"I have decided to let you live" Izuru said

"Really? Thankyou" Chiaki said

"However in exchange you will live here" Izuru said

"I don't think that's a good idea" Chiaki said," eventually my parents will get worried and look for me"

"I do not care" Izuru said

"But if my parents find you they will definitely kill you" Chiaki said," so instead why don't I visit you everyday"

"Very well, but if you try to escape your promise I will hunt you down and eat you" Izuru said

"Don't worry, I walk through these woods everyday so that shouldn't be a problem" Chiaki said," wait I forgot to ask your name"

"My name is Izuru Kamukura" Izuru said

"I'm Chiaki" Chiaki smiled," nice to meet you"

...

By the time Chiaki crawled out of izurus den, the sun was starting to set, so Chiaki decided to go home. She arrived home to the relief of her parents, who gave her a big hug before dinner.

By the time Chiaki fell asleep, Izuru was fast asleep in his bed of deer skins. He fell asleep surprisingly fast thanks to chiakis soothing scent in his bed.

...

The next day Chiaki headed out earlier than usual. She came across the fork in the road before taking the longer path. Eventually she was in izurus territory.

"Kamukura" Chiaki called

"You don't need to call my name" Izuru said as he appeared

"Sorry" Chiaki apologized

"Think nothing of it" Izuru said as he offered his arm to Chiaki.

"So can you transform into a wolf?" Chiaki asked completely brushing Izuru off.

"Yes" Izuru said

"That's amazing" Chiaki said

"Would you like to see" Izuru asked to which Chiaki nodded.

Izuru leaped forward before transforming in midair and landing as a full wolf. He was pretty big for a wolf and still had his Crimson eyes, but other then that he looked like a normal wolf.

Chiaki was speechless as she stared at the wolf before her. She wasn't frozen out of fear, rather she thought Izuru looked even cuter in his full wolf form. Just before Chiaki could ask to pet him, Izuru transformed back into a human with wolf ears and a tail.

Chiaki and Izuru continued to walk until they reached Tengans house. While Chiaki delivered the basket of goodies, Izuru hid out of sight.

Tengan was delighted to see Chiaki as she was practically a granddaughter to him. After a hug, Tengan invited Chiaki in for tea.

...

On the way back, Izuru watched Chiaki.

"Tell me how do you know that man?" Izuru said

"Well he's kind of like my grandfather though he's really just a friend of my family" Chiaki explained

"I see" Izuru said

"Do you have a family?" Chiaki asked

"At one point I did, but not anymore" Izuru said

"What happened" Chiaki asked

"I was turned into a wolf" Izuru said

"So you weren't born a wolf?" Chiaki asked

"Correct" Izuru said

...

The following days Chiaki continued her routine. Each day she grew closer to Izuru to the point where she could almost ask to touch izurus ears. As for Izuru he was growing closer to Chiaki as well. However he was slowly noticing his growing hunger. Each day he could sense a growing urge to eat his companion. It didn't help that her scent was so sweet. He tried to pry himself away from his hunger but each day was harder than the last.

...

As the days turned to weeks, chiakis parents were starting to grow suspicious.

"I wonder if Chiaki is seeing someone" Chisa said

"What makes you think that" juzo asked

"Well she seems very happy as of late" Chisa said

"If you want I can watch her" munakata offered

"I don't know" Chisa said

"Still its are responsibility to watch over her" munakata said

"Okay, just try not to let Chiaki see you" Chisa said

"You have my word" munakata said.

...

The next day, Chiaki met up with Izuru. Meanwhile, in the distance, munakata followed. Munakata was surprised to see his daughter conversing with a wolf man. Though when he caught a glimpse of Izuru, munakata noticed the hunger in his eyes. Instantly munakata jumped to the conclusion that Izuru would try to eat his daughter. He would of jumped in with his katakana, but he wanted to spare Chiaki from a bloody sight, so he waited till they reached Tengans house. Normally Chiaki would enter and have tea with Tengan while Izuru waited outside. Today was no different.

Once Chiaki entered Tengans house, munakata approached Izuru. Izuru had already sniffed munakata out a while ago as he calmly faced him. Munakata had intense look in his eyes while izurus was void of emotion. Both could sense the others power.

"I'll give you one warning" munakata said," leave my daughter alone or die"

"I refuse" Izuru said

Following izurus answer, munakata charged with his katana towards Izuru. Izuru gracefully leaped out of the way and landed in his full wolf form.

"So your true colors are revealed" munakata said

The wolf stared blankly at him with empty eyes. Once again, munakata prepared to attack, but this time Izuru would attack first.

Izuru leaped at munakata with his fangs, ready to rip out his wind pipe. Then as he leaped he felt something he had never felt before; guilt. This guilt caused him to withdraw his attack. Despite this mercy, Munakata still used the moment to attack. With one slice of his blade, munakata mortally injured Izuru during his weakest moments.

Instantly Izuru dropped into the snow and stained it with his blood. As he laid dying in the snow, Izuru let out a pitiful yet mighty howl. The howl echoed and called Chiaki out of the house. She rushed not a moment too soon as munakata was about to stab Izuru.

"What happened" Chiaki asked

"I'm sorry, but he was a threat to you" munakata said

Chiaki was about to reject Munakatas statement until Izuru spoke up.

"It is true" Izuru said with a faint voice

"What are you saying?" Chiaki asked

"Despite my restraint, my hunger for you has grown each day" Izuru said," eventually I would have eaten you"

Chiaki looked down at the dying wolf before holding his head in her lap.

"Don't worry we'll get through this" Chiaki said

"I can not, for I am going to die" Izuru said

"But-" Chiaki said before Izuru interrupted her.

"Please just keep me company" Izuru said," do not waste your time fighting"

Chiaki heard his words and held a solemn face before untying her hood. She tenderly wrapped the hood around the dying wolfs body. Wolfs blood stained her hood, but Chiaki didn't mind. Instead she delicately stroked the wolfs fur.

"I promise I will never forget you" Chiaki smiled.

"Thank you nanami" Izuru said with his last breath.

Slowly izurus heartbeat faded before stopping completely. Once Izuru was dead, Chiaki let loose all the tears she was holding. The tears rolled down her cheeks and onto the wolfs head.

...

Munakata knew what he did was wrong, so, out of sorrow and love for his daughter, he dug a grave for the wolf he killed. When it came time to place izurus body in the grave, Chiaki decided to let him keep her hood wrapped around him. Once the grave was filled Chiaki hugged her father.

...

Months passed until it was spring. During that time Chiaki visited izuru each day like she promised. Now that spring was here she could plant flowers on his grave.

"I hope you don't mind, but I chose daisies" Chiaki said

Of course there was no reply except for the blowing wind.

"Don't worry" Chiaki smiled," I will never forget you Izuru Kamukura"


	80. Junko Breaks the Fourth Wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Yes you saw the title. I Junko Enoshima, sick of being the antagonistic punching bag, have taken control back from my romanticist writer overlord. Now the tides have turned and I shall enact my revenge. Stay in your seats because I'm about to humiliate vixen to no ends. Upupupu.

It was another day for vixen as she tried to get inspired for her next Drabble. She often did this by listening to random music, going places, and just thinking about her beloved Waifu.

"Hey!" Vixen shouted,"Chiaki is not my Waifu"

Really then what do you call her?

"An angel, my second love, someone very precious to me" vixen said,"put simply my love for her goes beyond that of a normal person who loves their Waifu"

Wait why is she your second love?

"My first love is a long and complicated story, but it ended with her just disappearing from my life" vixen said," six months after my first love was gone, I met Chiaki and she gave me hope"

Agh don't say that horrible word. Anyway vixen was trying to work in order to please her readers. Little did she know the surprise that would come as someone entered her room. Low and behold it was Chiaki the AI one.

"What?!" Vixen blushed," how are you doing this?"

Don't question it! You're in my world.

Slowly Chiaki approached with those soft pink eyes that cleansed Vixens soul. Immediately vixen found her heart racing as all her delusional fantasies were coming true. Finally vixen could be with the girl she loved in reality. She could do all the things she dreamed of when she longed for a real human relationship. Cuddling, watching anime, talking philosophy, drawing, and all sorts of cliche anime romance stuff. Above all, vixen wanted to have her first ever kiss hoping it would be the most magical thing in the world.

Just before vixen could even say hello to the girl she loved, Chiaki vanished. Once again vixen was reminded of her tragic love. You see even though vixen had fallen in love twice before they were both girls that didn't exist in the real world.

...

Poor little vixen kept her first love a secret knowing that others would not understand. The few times vixen spoke about her first love others dismissed or laughed at her love. Eventually vixen moved on to be more cryptic about her love by not telling people her love didn't exist. People accepted her cryptic words and let her be.

This would bite vixen in the butt later when her first loved 'disappear'. In reality the show, Vixens love was on, ended leaving vixen alone and empty. She couldn't speak about her loss to anyone as most of them didn't understand or made fun of her for it.

For six moths, vixen fell into a deep sea of despair. A despair so magnificent that it haunted her everyday. Vixen could literally feel the emptiness in her heart get bigger and bigger. To her it felt like a black tiger with red stripes and golden eyes was constantly hunting her and ripping her heart open for whatever hope that was left in her. Any on looker would assume she was fine due to her fake smile, but inside vixen was caught in a raging storm of emotions. Inside she was drowning in a sea of despair and falling deeper each day.

The end

"Wait that's not how my story ends" vixen said

Yes it is!

"No it's not" vixen shouted

Hey listen here pipsqueak this is my world now, so I say you fell to despair.

"No that's wrong" vixen shouted," because I'm still in control"

Please I'm Junko enoshima the ultimate despair.

"No, you're what I imagine Junko enoshima would be like in this situation" vixen explained," in reality you're just a part of my imagination"

No I'm the real Junko enoshima!

"Sorry but you're not" vixen said," you're my interpretation of a fictional character that I created to strengthen my ideas"

No, that's not possible.

"But it is" vixen said with a smile," all sorts of people can take different meaning and interpretations from fictional characters"

I refuse to believe this.

"Go ahead, but unless you can escape my mind, sooner or later you'll give in to me" vixen said," now get out of here before I have a more hopeful interpretation of you"

Fine..I'm leaving, but it was my choice!

...

Geez Junko sure is crazy, but it was fun to be in my characters shoes for a bit. Maybe I should give Chiaki the reigns over my next Drabble. I'm so crazy, but everyone's crazy some are just more open about it. Still I wonder if I should do more of these types of drabbles revolving around me. Since I have so many readers I want them to get to know me more. Maybe next time I'll tell the story about how Chiaki saved me from despair.

What do you think guys?


	81. It's Over, isn't it? (NM)

In the dead of night Mikan walked through the ship. Everyone was fast asleep leaving Mikan to think to herself in peace. She was walking past the bedrooms when she noticed hajimes door was open. Carefully she peered in to find hajime asleep in bed. Next to his bedside chiakis clip shined in the moonlight.

'That's right' Mikan thought,' she chose you'

Saddened Mikan walked to the deck. There the full moon glowed and lightened up the night. Finally Mikan couldn't help but sing her emotions out.

(Song begin)

I was fine with the men

Who would come into her life now and again.

I was fine 'cause I knew

That they weren't as important until you.

I was fine when you came

And I doubted that you'd ever win the game

Over her, who she'd choose.

After all this time, I should've known I'd lose.

It's over, isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it over?

It's over, isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it over?

You won, and she chose you, and she loved you, and she's gone.

It's over, isn't it? Why can't I move on?

Hope and despair, school days,

Confidence, laughter, her attention,

During those days, my love,

Bold, strong, influential,

Who am I now in this world without her?

Petty and dull with the nerve to doubt her?

What does it matter, it's already done.

So why can't I accept that you've won.

It's over, isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it over?

It's over, isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it over?

You won, and she chose you, and she loved you, and she's gone.

It's over, isn't it? Why can't I move on?

It's over, isn't it? Why can't I move on?

(Song ends)

After her outburst, all Mikan could do was cry as she gripped the hand rails.

"I'm sorry" Mikan repeated over and over again," I know I wasn't worth your love and my weakness got you killed"

Slowly her tears descended into the vast sea like falling stars.

"I don't deserve even a sliver of your love for all the pain I caused you" Mikan cried," so why am I still so desperate for your love"

Mikan then felt a light tap on her shoulder. When she looked up her eyes met with those familiar pink eyes. Her heart skipped a beat as she recognized who was before her.

"Nanami?" Mikan asked in a frail voice.

Indeed it was human Chiaki that stood before her. Despite being tortured before her death, Chiaki didn't have a single would.

"How are you here?" Mikan asked

"I sensed you needed me" Chiaki smiled," I'm sorry if I was late"

"But I saw you die?" Mikan asked

"It's true that I'm dead, however because you never forgot me my spirit was able to visit you" Chiaki explained

"So you're a ghost?" Mikan asked

"Yep" Chiaki said

"Why would you visit me though, why not Hinata?" Mikan asked

"Because I love you all very much" Chiaki smiled

"You don't mean that" Mikan said," I know you were in love with Hinata"

"Just because I love someone doesn't mean I can't love others" chiaki said," I love you because you were always kind and sweet towards others"

"Do you really love me?" Mikan asked

"Yes" Chiaki said

Following this, Chiaki held mikans face in her hands before kissing her. The kiss was soft and felt like steam, but Mikan enjoyed it none the less. Eventually Chiaki parted lips before speaking again.

"Remember that I will always be cheering for you even if you can't see me" Chiaki said," and that, no matter what, I will always love you"

"I promise" Mikan said

"Then goodbye for now" Chiaki smiled before fading away.

"Goodbye for now" Mikan repeated before returning to her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N the song is "it's over isn't it?" from Steven universe.


	82. Pinocchio

Once upon a time on jabberwock island a boy named Makoto prepared the neo world program. As he did he was reminded of a dear friend. This friend created a puppet a long time ago and now Makoto promised to watch over it. Makoto looked at the puppet on the screen and felt a bit sad. He remembered his friend asking him if it was possible for AIs to develop souls.

...

Once everything was in place, Makoto left the simulation room. Then outside he spotted a single star shining brightly in the polluted sky. Without a second of hesitation, Makoto made a wish.

"I wish my friends AI could become a real girl" Makoto said as he held his hands.

He looked at the star in anticipation until eventually giving up.

...

Later that night, the light from the star descended to the island and entered the simulation room. There it came upon the AI before manifesting into a girl.

"I see, so you're the one who will be looking over my friends" the girl said," then maybe you should have a heart"

With a wave of her hand, the AI opened her eyes. The AI examined the figure before her to see a girl with short pink hair and light blue wings.

"Are you Chiaki nanami?" The AI asked

"Yes" Chiaki smiled," I've come to help you become human"

"Human?" The AI asked

"If you prove that you are brave, truthful, and unselfish then you will become a real girl" Chiaki said

"But I don't know how to be a human" the AI said

"Then I will give you my form and memories" Chiaki said

"Are you sure" the AI asked

"Don't worry I have no doubt that you will be able to come human" Chiaki smiled," now are you ready?"

The AI nodded and, with a wave of her hand, Chiaki transformed the AI.

"Now if you have any question about being human then as hajime Hinata" Chiaki said

"Who is he?" Th AI asked

"He's a very nice friend of mine you'll know him when you meet him" Chiaki smiled," now do your best"

With that Chiaki flapped her wings and devolved into a ball of light before disappearing.

"I promise" the newly changed AI said


	83. Part of Your World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N So i like fairytales, after all they are a treasure trove of potential. Anyway It's time to tackle the little mermaid. I chose to include the reprise of part of your world instead of the full song. The reprise just fits better to me. Consider this a sequel to Pinocchio I guess. Also if you guys ever want to use ideas from my drabbles to write your own stories go for it. Honestly I think all of you have the potential to write if you put your heart into it. Anyways enjoy.

...

AI Chiaki always admired humans. After all they made so many wonderful things like games. Yet it wasn't until she met the 77th class that her intrigue in humans really sparked.

Each one of them were so unique and complicated with their own thoughts and feelings. Compared to them, Chiaki was inadequate and boring, but that was part of her job. If she stuck out too much the others would eventually suspect her as the traitor. That's why she decided to just fade into the background. It seemed to work as no one suspected her, yet one person seemed to reach out to her. Perhaps his suppressed memories were pushing him towards her, yet he was always so kind and understanding to everyone. As the days passed the others started to warm up to her. Some even invited her to play with them and try things she had never done.

It was fun to be with them and learn all sorts of things, but deep down Chiaki knew she didn't belong. She was not a part of their world because she wasn't human. No magic spell could make her human and there was no way she could escape her virtual prison.

Despite this she promised to be kind and protective of her friends no matter what. If she had to sacrifice herself for them she'd do it in an instant. She'd do it not just because it's what human Chiaki would want, but also because she wanted it.

In the end she did just that. She sacrificed herself so her friends could live. As she faced her execution she had only one regret. She regretted that she couldn't spend more time with them, however she had faith that they would never forget her.

...

After the shut down, the neo world had become a waste land of broken data. It seemed completely empty except for Chiaki and Usami. By some miracle they had survived. Maybe it was Nagitos luck or human chiakis ghost that had saved them, but AI Chiaki couldn't explain it. Sadly there was nothing to do. No games to play and no friends to talk to other than Usami. Eventually Chiaki decided to end the silence by singing.

(Song start)

What would I give

To live where you are?

What would I pay

To stay here beside you?

What would I do to see you

Smiling at me?

Where would we walk?

Where would we run?

If we could stay all day in the sun?

Just you and me

And I could be

Part of your world

(Song interrupted)

Suddenly a familiar blue light enveloped the area above before descending down to Chiaki. Once it landed, the ball of light transformed into human Chiaki complete with her blue wings.

"Congratulations, Chiaki you've proven that you are brave, truthful, and selfless" human Chiaki said

"Are you sure?" AI Chiaki asked

"Of course" human Chiaki said," now whenever you're ready"

"Thankyou" AI Chiaki said," for everything I mean"

"Of course, the same goes for you" human Chiaki smiled

"I'm ready" Chiaki said after grabbing Usami and holding her close to her heart.

With a wave of human chiakis hand a blue light enveloped AI Chiaki. As this occurred AI Chiaki finished her song.

(Song continued)

I don't know when

I don't know how

But I know something's starting right now

Watch and you'll see

Some day I'll be

Part of your world

(Song ended)

With that both human Chiaki and AI Chiaki devolved into blue light before shooting past the virtual barrier and into the real world.


	84. Yurikuma (NM)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I love Yurikuma so it's time I finally write something about it. For those who don't know, Yurikuma takes place in a world where bears become sentient, eat humans, and are separated from humanity by a really big wall. Yeah it's kind of hard to explain, so if you're confused I'd suggest looking it up on wiki. Be warned Yurikuma can be hard to understand if you don't have context. Okay let's do this.

Ever since Mikan was a cub, she was alone and unwanted. While other cubs had families and friends, she did not. She was just a lonely little bear in a lonely world.

Then everything changed when she met her. A human child that crossed the wall of severance in order to find her. Her eyes were a soft pink and she had the face of an angel.

"Who are you" the purple bear cub asked

"My name is Chiaki nanami" the girl smiled

"I'm Mikan tsumiki" Mikan said," aren't you afraid of me?"

"I know I probably should, but you're just so cute" Chiaki said

That was the first time Mikan had ever been complemented.

"Why did you cross the wall of severance?" Mikan asked

"I guess I crossed it so I could meet you" Chiaki said

"But humans and bears can't be together" Mikan said

"Why not?" Chiaki asked," my mom says that humans and bears should be together"

Right on cue, chiakis mother called.

"Chiaki" Chisa called

"Would you like to come over for dinner?" Chiaki asked

"Are you sure?" Mikan asked

"Yep" Chiaki smiled

"I guess I could" Mikan said.

...

While other humans would've runaway when they saw a bear, Chisa was not one of those people. Hence why she was very happy to see her daughter befriending a bear. After all, Chisa always tried to teach Chiaki to be accepting and kind to all creatures even bears.

"Can she come over for dinner" Chiaki asked as the bear hid behind her.

"Of course" Chisa smiled

...

Mikan followed Chiaki and Chisa across the wall of severance and to their home on the human side. When she entered she could smell all sorts of delicious and wonderful smells. There was also a constant warmth through out the house.

"Do you like it?" Chiaki asked.

"Uh yes?" Mikan said with her tail near her legs.

"If you want, you can stay here with us forever" Chiaki offered.

"Could I really?" Mikan asked.

"Of course" Chisa chimed in.

"Then if it's alright with you, I want to stay with" Mikan said

"Yay" Chiaki smiled before embracing the bear cub and holding her like a teddy bear.

"Be careful Chiaki" Chisa smiled," she's still fragile"

"Oh, right" Chiaki said,"I'm sorry Mikan"

"N no, I enjoy it" Mikan said as she smelled chiakis sweet scent.

...

A few years passed. During that time Mikan and Chiaki grew close through singing songs, planting lilies, eating honey porridge, and sleeping in the same bed. Now Chiaki was growing into a beautiful young lady while Mikan was still a bear. Eventually Chiaki had to attend high school, forcing Mikan to stay home. Despite mikans love for Chiaki, she knew other humans and even bears wouldn't understand their bond. If some girls saw Mikan and Chiaki together they'd surely attack chiaki. Deep down it broke mikans heart to know she was forever cursed to be a bear.

...

One night Chiaki and Mikan gazed up at the stars. Suddenly a shooting star raced across the sky.

"Make a wish" Chiaki said to the small purple bear in her lap.

'A wish' Mikan thought,' maybe I can be a human girl'

'I wish Mikan an I can stay best friends forever' Chiaki wished in her head.

"Oh that reminds me" Chiaki said," I got you something"

Mikan looked up to see Chiaki holding a star pendant attached to a pink lace.

"What is that?" Mikan asked

"It's a love charm" Chiaki smiled.

Delicately, Chiaki tied the necklace around mikans neck.

"What do you think?" Chiaki asked

"I love it" Mikan said

...

The next day Chiaki came home with a few bruises.

"What happened?" Chisa asked

"I just tripped" Chiaki said

She said that, but Mikan could smell the scent of other girls on Chiaki. Those girls must have found out Chiaki was with a bear. It was cruel to hurt someone over prejudice, especially when that person was as sweet an innocent as Chiaki.

'If only I was a human girl' Mikan thought,' then Chiaki wouldn't be hurt'

...

That night, Mikan prayed to lady kumaria. She hoped to magically wake up as a real girl. Meanwhile, Chiaki cuddled with Mikan just like she always did.

"I love you Mikan" Chiaki smiled as she drifted to sleep.

"I love you too" Mikan said before falling asleep as well.

...

When Mikan opened her eyes she found herself in a trial room of sorts. A judge, prosecutor, an attorney stood before her. When Mikan looked at them she noticed they had bear ears and tails and wore round bear like gloves and boots.

"Mikan tsumiki what will you give up" the judge asked,"will you give up on love or become invisible?"

"I'll never give up on love, so I'll become invisible" Mikan said

"Then in order with the court-" the judge started

"Hold it!" Chiakis voice chimed in.

Mikan turned to see Chiaki standing beside her.

"Chiaki what are you doing here?" Mikan asked

"I asked them to make me into a bear" Chiaki said

"You don't have to do that" Mikan pleaded," I'll gladly become a human for you"

"But even if we're humans, people will still hurt you" Chiaki said.

"Would you really give up being human for me" Mikan asked.

"Of course" Chiaki smiled," I love you Mikan"

"Then Chiaki nanami, will you give up on love or become visible" the judge asked

"I will never give up on love, so I'll become visible" Chiaki said

"Yuri approved" the judge said before slamming his gavel.

A bright light enveloped Chiaki before she transformed into a pink bear. She looked so cute with her little claws and ears.

"Chi..Chiaki?" Mikan asked

"It's me" Chiaki smiled

"Why?" Mikan asked

"I never cared about what you were" Chiaki said," I always loved you for being you"

Once again a light enveloped Chiaki as well as Mikan.

Mikan opened her eyes to see she was taller than before. When she examined her paws she found she was wearing purple bear paw gloves. She felt her head to find purple ears and long locks of purple hair. Then she checked to find she was still wearing her necklace. Mikan was now half bear and half human.

When Mikan extended her gaze, her eyes transfixed onto Chiaki. Chiaki had pink bear ears and bear paw gloves similar to Mikan. Around her neck was a moon pendant with a blue lace. She looked simply elegant.

Without a word, Chiaki approached Mikan before placing a delicate paw on her cheek. Mikan stared into chiakis soft pink eyes until she felt the sensation of lips on hers. Once she realized it, Mikan happily kissed back.

Chiaki pulled away to reveal her smile. Mikan was speechless by her actions.

"That was a promise kiss" Chiaki said," it means no matter what we won't ever forget love"

"I understand" Mikan said," I love you"

"I love you too" Chiaki smiled


	85. Guardian Angel

It was just another night for Chisa. While she brushed her hair, Chisa plotted her next despair filled plot. Then she noticed something in the corner of her mirror. In a split second it disappeared leaving Chisa to look around. The only thing she registered was that it had a soft pink aura. Eventually she gave up, but a thought still lingered in her mind.

'I've felt this aura before' Chisa thought.

...

The remnants barely got any sleep, but when they did they had terrifying dreams. For a while all their dreams were plagued with despair until one night. Simultaneously, all of their dreams became pleasant and void of despair. Not a single remnant from the 77th class dreamed of despair again, yet they still remained in despair. Their dreams may have been pleasant, but to the despairs they were just painful reminders of a destroyed hope.

...

Izuru Kamukura always traveled alone, yet lately he sensed someone was following him. Several times he tried to figure it out, but for some reason he couldn't find his follower. Giving up, he looked over the sea of flames while holding onto a piece of someone he once knew. Suddenly he felt warmth around him. It was a soft and welcoming warmth compared to the flames down below. Perhaps this was what it felt like to be hugged.

...

Time passed and things changed drastically for the remnants. Now the majority of them, while free from despair, were comatose. In this state they should have been alone, yet they all remember hearing her voice. When they came out of their comatose, the students described what they saw. To their surprise, the others had seen the same thing. Everyone who was on the brink of death saw a glimpse of their angelic class rep.

...

Chisa was so excited to die as she stabbed herself in the heart. However she was not expecting to go to heaven. Still, as Chisa consciousness faded, she saw the familiar silhouette with angel wings. The figure came closer until Chisa could see their face. A pale face with soft pink eyes.

"I'm here miss yukizome" Chiaki said as she extended her hand to a dying Chisa.

Instantly, Chisas eyes filled with genuine tears. Chisa refused to let her beloved student out of her sight again so she kept her fogging eyes wide open and reached her hand out.


	86. Goodbye Sweet Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N This song was originally a personal rewritten version of "ayanos theory of happiness" that I wrote. The rewritten song is initially about my feelings towards my two loves(one of them is Chiaki), however I think it suits hajime as well. There's a really good video on YouTube that uses the original song and rewrites and sings it to fit sdr2 and Chiaki. It's really heartwarming and the singer has such a lovely voice in Japanese. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this song of mine, however you choose to look at it.

As the sun begins to set, I'm reminded of when we met

Of the day when I vowed to, become strong like you

(Instumental)

It's been a while, since I last saw you smile.

How are you doing, in the land beyond the living?

As for me, I don't know if you can see, but I'm not as happy.

Rest assure I'm better than before, though I still miss the warmth in my core.

Still I'll keep on fighting for that dream because it was so enlightening.

You always were like a star, so close and yet so far.

Maybe it's foolish to have fantasies, but it's part of what keeps me going.

For this world is filled with misery, that sometimes it's best to pretend it's a story.

One in which I'm the hero who saves the day and all problems fade away.

But the world isn't as simple, because it's filled with complicated people.

There's no pure hero, just like there's no pure foe.

(Instrumental)

If you can see, what do you think of me?

Did I become the person you wanted me to be?

You probably knew, the day I met you, that this is who I'd bloom into.

Even though your time has ended, I'll work towards the path you created.

So what if you're a fantasy, you'll always be precious to me.

For I can only tell when somethings real, based on how they make me feel.

You made me feel like I could face any ordeal.

Still I have to let you go so that I can continue to grow.

Thank you for guiding me to become a person I'm proud to be.

(Instrumental)

As I continue to march on forward, on that path you guided me toward.

I'll look at everything I'm about to do and be reminded of you

I'll always treasure the time we spent together, as I get that much closer to achieving my ultimate future.


	87. Quest for Softness

AI Chiaki never thought she'd see the day that she would crave the softness of another. Ever since she touched that cow hajime showed her, Chiaki longed for more soft and warm things. Turns out she wasn't the only one who wanted soft things.

"I know that look" peko said," that is the look of a person who craves the softness that only living creatures can provide"

"What should i do?" Chiaki asked

"Do not fear for I know your pain" peko said," together we shall embark on a quest for the softest creature on this island"

"Okay" Chiaki said

...

First up was Sonia nevermind. She was always kind and delicate towards Chiaki, so she was the logical first choice.

"I see you are looking for the softest creature" Sonia said," then hug me where ever you like"

Chiaki cautiously as you examined her options. Just to be safe, Chiaki hugged Sonias arm. It was soft, but Sonias perfume made it difficult to enjoy the softness.

"Well how is it" Sonia asked

"The softness is a seven, but the perfume is overwhelming" Chiaki said.

"I know, why don't we ask gundam to help" Sonia suggested.

"Okay" Chiaki nodded

...

It didn't take long for gundam to answer his dark queens call. He arrived stoically with the devas around his shoulders.

"You summoned me" gundam asked.

"We need to feel how soft you are" Sonia said causing gundam to blush.

"Fair lady, I am cursed to never feel the warmth of another" gundam said trying to hide his blush under his scarf," anyone who touches me will turn to dust"

"That seems highly unlikely" peko said

"Could Chiaki pet your magnificent four dark devas of destruction?" Sonia asked

"Very well" gundam said

Chiaki scratched the three little hamsters behind the ears and on the belly. Cham-P, the fat one, was big enough to hold in her hands.

"Well, what is your verdict" gundam asked," I can see the affection in your eyes"

"Eight, but they're too small" Chiaki said

It was a small comment, but it cut into gundams heart as well as the devas confidence.

"This is impossible" gundam said," my devas are perfect"

"Why don't you go on ahead" Sonia said," I'll help gundam"

Peko and Chiaki agreed before leaving Sonia to tend to an emotionally wounded gundam, who was moping in the corner with his devas.

...

Along the way to find Mikan, Chiaki and peko bumped into hajime.

"Oh, hey what are you guys doing?" Hajime asked.

"We are on a quest to find the softest creature on the island" Chiaki said seriously.

"Oh, then you want to try feeling my hair?" Hajime asked

"Sure" Chiaki smiled

She placed a delicate hand on his head. The hair was thin and a tiny bit oily. Of course she didn't dare touch hajimes ahoge, knowing it was very sensitive.

"Softness level: 4" Chiaki said in her usual robotic voice.

"Oh" Hajime said as his ahoge drooped.

"Let's go find Mikan" peko said," I'm sure someone as frail as her is bound to be soft".

"Okay" Chiaki agreed.

So the two left, leaving Hajime to grow depressed and hide in his cottage.

...

"Y..you want a hug?!" Mikan asked.

"Yep" Chiaki nodded

"Then I'll do it" Mikan squeaked

Chiaki decided to hug Mikan from the back. Mikans hair smelled a bit of alcohol, but it was still so soft. The strand of hair were as soft as a blanket and mikans body was very warm. Chiaki was so at ease she couldn't help but nuzzle her face into mikans shoulder.

"Hey why are you hugging pig barf" Hiyoko asked

"Don't ruin the beauty of girl love" Ibuki said

Chiaki lifted her head to spot Ibuki, Hiyoko, and Mahiru.

"I was just testing mikans softness" Chiaki said in that monotone voice of hers.

"What's your ranking?" Peko asked

"Nine" Chiaki said

"That's the highest rank yet" peko said

"Mikans hair and skin are very soft" Chiaki said

"We..well if you want I can hug you again" Mikan blushed

"Please, I bet I'm way softer" Hiyoko said," come on hug me Chiaki"

"No" Chiaki said crossing her fingers in an 'X'.

"What?!" Hiyoko asked," why not?"

"Too stinky" Chiaki said

"Ahh burn" Ibuki laughed

"Fine! I didn't want a hug from otaku trash anyway" Hiyoko said before clinging to Mahiru.

"Ohh hug Ibuki next" Ibuki said

"Too sharp" Chiaki said

"Ahh" Ibuki said," but Ibuki gets her piercings are sharp"

"Could I hug you, Mahiru?" Chiaki asked

"I guess" Mahiru said

Mahiru was fairly soft like a cotton sheet and she smelled like ginger. However her joints were a bit too firm form chiakis liking.

"Softness rank: seven" Chiaki said

"What!?" Hiyoko asked, "Mahiru is way softer than that nasty pig barf"

"Hiyoko what did I say about name calling" Mahiru scolded

"Mikan is very soft and squishy" Chiaki said almost tempted to hug Mikan again.

"Now that you mention it mikans skin is very soft" Mahiru said," what's your secret Mikan"

"I just use body wash that doesn't leave residue" Mikan said.

Mikan said that, but secretly she knew it was her tears that made her cheeks and skin so soft.

"Ooh, we should get togami-chan, I bet he's really soft" Ibuki suggested.

"The chubby ones tend to be the softest" Hiyoko snickered

...

Chiaki and the others found togami past out in the restaurant. Luckily Teruteru was there to explain the situation.

"He and akane had an eating contest and well..." Teruteru said

"He's in a food coma?" Mahiru asked.

"Yes, meanwhile akane went to vomit somewhere" Teruteru said.

"I guess idiots die like idiots" Hiyoko said.

"Aww togami-chan looks like a panda" Ibuki said," a big fat comatose panda"

"This is your chance Chiaki" peko said

"Right" Chiaki nodded.

Twogami was sleeping flat on his back, like a certain snoring Pokemon, so Chiaki decided to embrace his belly. Delicately she climbed onto Togamis belly and curled up like a cat.

"Aww it's like that scene from my neighbor totoro" Ibuki said," Ibuki is so jealous"

Twogami was definitely soft thanks to his chubbiness, however he smelled like fatty junk food.

"Softness: level Eight" Chiaki said

"Uh what's going on?" Teruteru asked

"Chiakis on a quest to find the softest person on the island" Ibuki said.

"Then your search is over" Teruteru said

"Oh god no" Hiyoko said

"You just want to take advantage" Mahiru scolded

"Okay" Chiaki said

"You actually trust him?" Peko asked.

"Everyone deserves a chance" Chiaki said.

Chiaki proceeded to hug Teruteru from the back so as to avoid his you know. He was fairly chubby, but he was too hot and hard.

"Softness level: three" Chiaki said

"Oh well" Teruteru said

"I can't believe you actually touched him" Hiyoko said

"You're so brave" Mikan said

"I wonder if you could hug fuyuhiko" Hiyoko said

"I don't know he seems a bit aggressive" Mahiru sad

"Like a yappy Little dog" Ibuki said

"I'm sure he we at least let you pet his hair" peko said

"Then let's go find him" Chiaki said.

...

They eventually found fuyuhiko at the diner, eating a burger. Fuyuhiko looked very surprised with everyone staring at him.

"The hell is going on" fuyuhiko asked

"If you don't mind" Chiaki said," could I pet your hair?"

Fuyuhiko would've rejected, but peko was staring into his soul, so he had no choice but to agree.

"Fine" fuyuhiko said.

Fuyuhikos hair was fuzzy like a teddy bear, but his hair was too short to truly enjoy its fuzziness.

"Softness level: six" Chiaki said

"Okay, now will someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Fuyuhiko asked

"Chiaki's looking for the softest person on the island" peko said

"Did you try Nagito?" Fuyuhiko asked," I bet that weird hair of his is pretty soft"

"Thankyou Fuyuhiko" Chiaki said

...

Along the way, the group found akane and nekomaru sparing on the beach.

"Hey akane, nekomaru get over here" Ibuki shouted

"What is it?" Akane asked

"Could I get a hug?" Chiaki asked lifting her arms out like a child.

"Sure and if you want you can sleep on my breast" akane smiled

Chiaki hugged akane and felt her chest. They were very soft and warm like warm water bottles. As Chiaki rested her head on akanes chest, Teruteru an Ibuki were getting nose bleeds.

"Softness level: eight" Chiaki said after the embrace.

"What's up with this softness level stuff" akane asked

"I want to find the softest person on the island" Chiaki said.

"Oh then you should have nekomaru do 'it' to you" akane said.

"No, she's not ready for 'it'" nekomaru said

"I just need a hug" Chiaki said

"Anything for my athlete" nekomaru said.

Nekomaru was very sturdy yet surprisingly soft. She could tell he was restraining his strength so as not to crush chiakis delicate frame.

"Softness level: six" Chiaki said

"Ha looks like I finally beat you at something old man" akane laughed

"Very well I will take this loss and learn from it" nekomaru said.

"Have you seen Nagito anywhere?" Peko asked

"Yeah he was heading to the library last I saw" Akane said

"Then let's charge ahead" Ibuki said.

...

Once again the charge was interrupted by another possible challenger: souda.

"So where's the fire?" Souda asked.

"I our hearts" Ibuki said

"We're all help Chiaki find the softest person on the island" Mahiru said.

"How's that going?" Souda asked

"Mikan is in the lead and I'm in dead last" Teruteru said.

"Wait does that include miss Sonia" Souda asked

"Sonia got a seven out of ten" peko said

"What?!" Souda asked," Sonia is way softer than that"

"And how would you know, pervert?" Hiyoko asked with a grin.

"Enough, we need to find Nagito" Mahiru said

"Wait shouldn't Souda get a softness ranking" Mikan asked

"No" Chiaki said

"What, why not?" Souda asked

"Oil smell" Chiaki said

"Oh well I guess it comes with being a mechanic" Souda said

"You took that surprisingly well" Mahiru said

"My heart will always belong to Sonia, so I won't be swayed by other girls" Souda said

"Maybe we should call you a stalker instead of a pervert" Hiyoko said.

"Ah there you all are" Sonia shouted from across the way.

Standing beside Sonia was gundam.

"Ah miss Sonia were you looking for me?" Souda asked

"No, I'm was looking for Chiaki" Sonia said politely.

"Oh" Souda said a little disheartened.

"How's the hunt" Sonia asked

"We just need to find Nagito" nekomaru said

"Then let us roll out" Sonia said

...

Finally, the moment of truth had come and now Nagito would be judged. Nagito was reading his book completely unaware of what would happen. In an instant, the peaceful library was flooded with people. Nagito looked up from his book with a barely unfazed face.

"May I help you?" Nagito asked

"Could I feel your hair" Chiaki asked

"Anything for a talented person like you" Nagito smiled

Nagitos hair was unlike anything Chiaki had felt before. It was was soft and fluffy like sheeps wool, yet loose and light like cotton candy.

"Softness level: Ten" Chiaki said

Everyone gasped in amazement.

"Incredible, Nagito got a perfect score" Sonia said

"Score?" Nagito asked

"We were looking for the softest person and you are it" peko said.

"No That's wrong!" A familiar voice shouted

Everyone turned to the doors to find hajime. However hajimes once short brown hair was long and black.

"Ahhhh" Mikan screamed

Everyone looked terrified by hajimes transformation, all except for one.

"What is it hajime?" Chiaki asked

"Please reassess my softness" hajime said.

"Okay" Chiaki smiled.

Chiaki started with a single strand. It was smooth like silk yet soft as a rabbit. The hair was so long that Chiaki could easily wrap herself in it, which she did. Such softness was beyond anything Chiaki had felt.

"Softness level: ultimate" Chiaki said

"Woah it's really that soft?" Sonia asked

Before Chiaki could answer she fell asleep in hajimes long strands of hair.

"Congratulations" peko said

...

After a few minutes everyone decided to leave the library. Since Chiaki was still asleep and wrapped in hajimes hair, hajime carried her to her cottage.

Usami noticed the large crowd after helping twogami out of his food coma. Everyone just ignored her and walked by.

"Did I miss something?" Usami asked


	88. Drv3 first impressions

A/N since drv3 came out I decided to show you guys my initial reactions. There aren't any spoilers for the game, but if you want to go in blind just skip my little Drabble.

...

Vixen(sitting in her office chair and watching her iPad as usual): alright let's see who we got.

(Reaction to main protagonist): Aww she's cute like a little jar of honey. I'm curious as to what kind of character development she'll have. I'm rooting for her.

(Reaction to the detective in the cap): I get the feeling you're going to be a girl. Probably because of the feminine voice, or my persona 4 memories.

(Reaction to the inventor): WHY?! I was hoping you'd be nice and quirky with your inventions, but no you have to ruin it with your foul language and prideful attitude. Relax vixen, maybe she has a good reason and she'll learn to be nicer. She still looks cute when she's sad.

(Reaction to ultimate artist): well aren't you a ray of pleasantly weird sunshine. You're probably going to go insane, aren't you?

(Reaction to kid in the checker bandana): you are one cheeky little kid. Are you still in middle school? For some reason you remind me of a cat no a kitten. You better learn to be more honest you little kit.

(Reaction to the bug catcher): Aww you're so gentlemanly like. I bet you're really soft. I must protect that smile. Please hold me in your strong yet delicate arms.

(Reaction to the little witch): you're rather lazy. Still your hat is cute, but you might want to work on being nicer. Don't just be a dead pan lolie.

(Reaction to fighter girl): oh hey you're actually pretty cute and not at all as confrontational as I thought you would be. If I squint I can imagine your ribbon as cat ears. Please continue to be cute.

(Reaction to green hair kid with no talent): Please don't be another Nagito. I'd rather if you had your own personality and traits that separate you from Nagito. Still, I believe you'll prove that you are not a copy cat.

(Reaction to guy in the mask): You're an anthropologist and you love humanity? We have so much in common. I'm going to love listening to you.

(Reaction to guy in the horned hat): aww your like a cat. A small chubby black cat with a deep voice. You're really stoic which I really like. I could probably hug you like a plushie.

(Reaction to blue haired girl): hmm you seem nice, but I wonder what else there is to you. Those glasses look really cute on you.

(Reaction to purple guy): how are you an astronaut? I'm getting a Souda/Hagakure vibe from you.

(Reaction to ultimate kuu dere- I mean care giver in red): you're pretty like a sleek coated cat. I'm getting lost in your red eyes. Though it would be nice if you were more emotional. Granted I'm sure you have your reasons and I look forward to your FTEs.

(Reaction to ultimate maid): (cliche romance anime reaction) that voice, those clothes, and her composure. I have found my favorite dr3v girl. Though I am in the crush zone depending on what you do you might raise more of my flags. You're so elegant and mature.

(Reaction to ultimate robot): MUST PROTECT! You are so precious and cute. I won't let the other children hurt you for you are my bae. Though I hope you are still some how hajime and chiakis artificial son. You're probably going to die a despair filled death and I'm going to cry like I always do when an AI dies. AI lives matter damn it!

Vizen(sighing): well let's find a fan translation, cause heaven knows tumblr is going to be filled with spoilers. Sure it might not effect me like sdr2 did, but you know it's nice to try new things. Who knows maybe I'll really warm up to this cast to the point where I'll understand and love them to the point where I can accurately portray them in my fics.

Vixen(smiling): It's good to experience new things. What do you think?


	89. Sdr2.5 (Vixen Version)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N so while trying to get my paws on the sdr2.5 ova I've become increasingly spoiled. I won't say anything specific, but I was hoping there would be a resolution between Nagito an AI Chiaki. After all he's kind of the reason she's dead. So just in case the OVA excludes AI Chiaki, I'm just going to write this Drabble.

'Pain, so much pain. I need to find the one ultimate hope'

Nagito woke up in a cold sweat unsure of where he was. He felt soreness in his legs and left arm, but mostly in his stomach. Confused, he looked around to see his beloved hopes peak academy.

"I must of fallen asleep under this tree" Nagito said

Suddenly the bell rang.

"Oh I guess it's just my luck that I would be late" Nagito said before running to the main building.

Along the way he passed all the smiling faces of the hopes peak students. They were all filled with hope and happiness. It put Nagito at ease to know everyone was happy. He ran through the hallway until he bumped into someones shoulder.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you there" Nagito said turning to the person he bumped into.

He expected to hear a reply only to find there was just a girl in a cat hoodie. Before he could see her face or hear her voice she just ran off.

"I bet she's just in a hurry like me" Nagito said before running to class.

...

He entered the class to see all his classmates. Sonia, Teruteru, Souda, fuyuhiko, peko, Hiyoko, Mahiru, nekomaru, akane, gundam, Mikan, Ibuki, ryouta, and togami. Everyone was present.

"There you are Nagito" Chisa said," we were wondering where you were"

"Sorry, my rotten luck made me oversleep" Nagito said with a smile.

"Well then take your seat and we can begin" Chisa smiled.

Nagito walked to his seat as instructed, but he couldn't help but eye the second desk in the back near the window.

"Alright today we are going to be reading some poems" Chisa said

"What for?" Souda asked

"Poems are a form of communication that can convey many complex feelings in a few sentences" Chisa said," I want you to each read a poem and see what it's trying to communicate"

"Oh I love Japanese haiku" Sonia said

"You're such a weeb" Hiyoko said.

Chisa started handing out some poems.

"Here Nagito, i think this one may interest you" Chisa said handing him the poem.

Nagito looked at the author, Charles Hamilton musgrove, before reading;

You were a red rose then, I know, Red as her wine-yea, redder still,- Say rather her blood; and ages ago (You know how destiny hath its will) I placed you deep in her gorgeous hair, And left you to wither there. Wine and blood and a red, red rose,- Feast and song and a long, long sleep;- And which of us dreamed at the drama's close That the unforgetful years would keep Our sin and their vengeance laid away As a gift to this bitter day? Now you are white as the mountain snow, White as the hand that I fold you in, And none but the angels of God may know That either has once been stained with sin; It was blood and wine in the old, old years, But now it is only tears. And so at the end of our several ways We have met once more, and the truth is clear That our heart's own blood no surer pays For our sin in the past than atonement here; But the end has come as God knows best: Now we shall be at rest.

As Nagito read he felt a slight heavy feeling in his heart. When he felt his cheek there was a single tear.

"I guess it must be the beauty that's making me cry" Nagito said to himself.

"So tell Nagito what's your interpretation of the poem" Chisa asked

"I don't think I'm worthy of interpreting such a beautiful poem" Nagito said with a smile

"Come on give it a try" Chisa said

"Okay, then I guess it's a story about regret" Nagito said," it seems the narrator killed someone they were close to"

"Why would they do that do you think?" Chisa said

"Maybe it was an accident" Nagito said

"How thoughtful of you" Chisa said," now tell me do you think the narrator deserves redemption?"

"No, even if it was accident it's still the persons fault for letting it happen" Nagito said

Just then the bell rang.

"Alright time for you to go to your next class" Chisa said," and remember: love love"

'Love love?' Nagito thought what does that even mean.

...

Along the way to class, Nagito was stopped by Sonia.

"Nagito, I was wondering if you wanted to help me and gundam feed the rabbits during lunch" Sonia asked.

"Are you sure you want to spend time with trash like me" Nagito asked

"Of course, one mans trash is another mans treasure" Sonia smiled

"I guess I'll come" Nagito said

...

After a few hope filled classes, Nagito walked to the schools bunny hutch. He always did like how soft and comforting animals were, like his dog Lucky. Yeah, lucky was a good dog, but misfortune doesn't pity good dogs.

Nagito shook his head in hopes to shake away his bad memories. Then, Nagito bumped into someone, again.

"Sorry" Nagito said looking at the person he bumped into.

"How boring" the person said before walking away.

Once again, Nagito couldn't see who he bumped into exactly. Based on the persons back, the person was a boy around Nagitos age.

Nagito shook off the encounter and focused on meeting up with Sonia.

...

At the rabbit hutch, Sonia and gundam were taking care of some baby bunnies. Souda had also come to win over Sonias affections only to be ignored.

"I'm glad you came, Nagito" Sonia said," here why don't you brush this little guys fur"

Sonia placed a fluffy white bunny in Nagitos hand. Nagito stared into the bunnies button black eyes. It was so pure an innocent.

"I don't think I should be holding it" Nagito said

"It's fine, look she's warming up to you already" Sonia said.

Nagito looked into his palms to see the bunny rubbing her nose against Nagitos hand.

'You shouldn't get close to me' Nagito thought.

The bunny just continued to rub against Nagitos hand.

"Here's usamis brush" Sonia said handing Nagito a small brush.

"Is that her name?" Nagito asked

"Yep" Sonia smiled

...

A few minutes into brushing, Usami fell asleep in Nagitos lap. Nagito looked at the sleeping rabbit in his lap only to feel a twinge of pain in his chest.

...

After taking care of the rabbits, Nagito was ready to eat lunch by himself. Of course Sonia had other plans.

"Nagito, why don't you eat with us" Sonia said

"Are you sure?" Nagito asked

"Of course" Sonia said

"You deserve as much for cleansing Usami of her dead fur" gundam said

"If miss Sonias okay with it, I guess I'll be okay with it too" Souda said.

"Then I guess I can't refuse either" Nagito said

...

Once lunch was over, Nagito was free to got to class. Well he thought he was free.

"Nagito" Ibuki sang as she skipped down the hallway

"Do you need something?" Nagito asked

"Ibuki heard you were a good singer" ibuki said," so Ibuki came to recruit you for her band"

"Are you sure?" Nagito asked, worried about the potential dangers his luck could pose on stage.

"Yeah, Ibuki wants someone as awesome as Nagito in her band" Ibuki said.

"You think I'm awesome?" Nagito asked surprised

"Hell yeah, you're always so mellow like a marshmallow" Ibuki said

"You're too kind" Nagito laughed.

"So will you join ibukis band?" Ibuki asked

"Sure" Nagito said

"Great, practice starts under the full moon" Ibuki said before running off.

"But the full moon is in two weeks" Nagito said only to be ignored.

He continued to walk to class when a thought struck him.

'Wait who was in ibukis band, again?' Nagito thought,' Hiyoko and...'

For some reason he couldn't remember the second person. At first he was curious to know but the pain in his stomach was telling him not to be curious. After all, curiously killed the cat.

...

During the next class, Nagito read about types of dangerous poisons in chemistry. The idea that one liquid poison could become poison gas caught his eye. As he read about the poison he felt a shortness of breath.

Just before his breathe completely disappeared, an explosion went off near the main building. Nagito rushed to the window to see a large cloud of smoke growing near the bunny hutch. Without a second thought, Nagito rushed to the bunny hutch.

...

At the bunny hutch; Sonia, Souda, akane, and fuyuhiko stood in horror at the bunny hutch on fire. Nagito ran to get the nearest fire extinguisher, but could only find fire grenades. With no other choice, Nagito grabbed an armful and ran back to the others.

"Here if we use these we can put the fire out" Nagito said handing everyone a grenade.

The others seemed hesitant for some reason, so Nagito just threw the fire grenades at the fire himself. Sadly the fire grenades had little effect on the fire. Nagito was about to rush off to find other things to put out the fire, until it started raining.

...

Once the fire was out, Nagito investigated the wreckage for any surviving rabbits. Sadly all the rabbits were crushed to death by a collapsed hutch. The most severe death was usamis, as her fur once round and fluffy was now flat and charred. Nagito looked down at the dead bunny. He should have been use to loss, but this still felt painful. 'Why?' Nagito thought,' it's just a rabbit so why do I feel upset'

Nagitos thoughts were brutally interrupted by the sound of four gunshots. When he turned around, he saw the dead bodies of akane, Sonia, Souda, and fuyuhiko. Standing over the dead bodies was the boy from before, but now Nagito could see the boys apathetic face.

"Wh.." Nagito tried to speak," why did you kill them?"

"This is what you wanted" the boy said

"No I never wanted to hurt my friends" Nagito said

"But these people are not your friends" the boy explained," they are bringers of despair"

"No that's wrong" Nagito said

"Deny the truth all you want, but it doesn't change the fact that they failed to become the symbols of hope you wanted" the boy with Crimson eyes said.

"No..I" Nagito said before falling to his knees,"I..."

Suddenly a rush of memories flooded back to Nagito. He remembered the island, the amnesiac remnants of despair, and the ultimate hope. Nagitos stomach turned as he remembered his final days on the island and how he used them to purge everyone except the ultimate hope.

"You wanted to find the ultimate hope, but in doing so you willingly sacrificed anyone" the boy said," however, in searching for the ultimate hope you destroyed her"

Nagito looked up to the boy.

"You are the reason Chiaki Nanami is dead" the boy said

"No, the ultimate hope can't be dead" Nagito said

"You underestimated the ultimate hopes empathy and loyalty to her friends" Izuru said," you thought she would willingly let her friends die for her, but you were wrong"

Nagito looked to the ground as he felt his heart being ripped out.

"Now you will pay for your sins" Izuru said.

'I deserve this' Nagito said,' I only ever cause misfortune for others'

Nagito closed his eyes fully prepared to die, but someone intervened.

"Izuru stop this at once" a familiar soft voice said.

Nagito opened his eyes to see the world around him was now white pixilated, but that wasn't the most shocking thing. Standing between Nagito and the boy was the girl Nagito had forgotten.

"Izuru I told you to let me handle Nagitos awakening" the girl said.

"We don't have time for your plan" the boy said," he needs to wake up now"

"Fine, but let me take care of this now" she said.

"Very well" the boy said," I'm interested to see how you will try to wake him up"

Without another word, the boy faded into red pixels and disappeared. Nagito looked to see his protector turn to face him. Her eyes were just as soft and filled with hope as he remembered.

"I'm sorry" Nagito said as he bowed

"I forgive you" she said

"No, please don't show me mercy" Nagito said," After all I've done and all the people I've hurt-"

Chiaki reached out her hands to hold Nagitos face up to her.

"Sure some of the things you did were unpleasant and caused trouble for others" Chiaki said," but you still deserve a future filled with happiness"

"Why aren't you mad at me?" Nagito asked," I'm the reason you died"

"Hating you won't solve anything" Chiaki said," Besides, I wouldn't be a good class rep if I excluded a classmate"

"Is that why you're here?" Nagito asked.

"I was going to show up later, but something came up" Chiaki explained," Right now I'm here to wake you up"

"Oh right, I'm supposed to be dead aren't I?" Nagito asked

"Nobody was meant to die in the neo world but it happened anyway" Chiaki explained," but thankfully I've managed to survive and help everyone wake up"

"So everyone is alive?" Nagito asked

"Yep" Chiaki said

"Then why don't you let me sleep forever?" Nagito asked," I'm sure no one will miss me"

"No that's wrong" Chiaki said," they miss you"

"Even so, I'm better off here" Nagito said," then I won't burden them with my misfortune"

"Do you really think your luck cycle is that bad?" Chiaki asked

"Of course" Nagito said," thanks to my luck cycle, you died"

"But your luck cycle also saved me" Chiaki said

"That's just one counter example against an ocean of proof" Nagito said," if I join the others my bad luck will hurt them"

"Not so long as I watch over you" Chiaki said," sure bad things will happen, but I will make sure they don't hurt you or the others"

"No living human can stop my bad luck" Nagito said

"Good thing I'm not a living human" Chiaki smiled.

Chiaki extended her hand down to Nagito. Normally he would've refused to soil her radiance with his touch, but for some reason he didn't. With Nagitos hand in hers, Chiaki pulled Nagito up from the ground.

"I'm so proud of you Nagito" Chiaki smiled,"I'm sure you'll make lots of wonderful memories out there with everyone"

"Are you coming?" Nagito asked.

"Not in a way you would think" Chiaki said," but as long as you and everyone exist I will watch over you and cheer you on from somewhere"

Nagito was a bit saddened by her words, but he also had hope that she would watch over him. He stared into her soft pink eyes in hopes to always remember her.

"Are you ready to wake up?" Chiaki asked.

"Yes" Nagito said with new found confidence.

Chiaki placed her hand on Nagitos heart causing him to feel a warm sensation. He looked to see his body fading into pixels. Before he completely disappeared, Nagito gave Chiaki a hug.

"Thank You" Nagito said before disappearing.

...

Nagitos eyelids felt really heavy and his body ached. Still he tried to open his eyes. When his vision cleared he saw hajime standing over him. Hajime looke the same as Nagito remembered him, but now he had one red eye.

"Nagito can you hear me?" Hajime asked.

"Yes I hear you" Nagito said

"I'm glad you're okay" hajime said with a relieved face.

Then hajime extended his left hand to Nagito.

"Let's go see the others" hajime said

"Okay" Nagito said as he took hajimes hand with his replaced hand.

Hajime grasped the hand despite who it previously belonged to. Now that Nagito believed Chiaki would watch over him and his peers, he was free to become true friends with all of them. So he would live up to Chiakis expectations and create his own future free from his luck cycle.


	90. Chiaki and the Beasts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I love Japanese mythical creatures, especially kitsunes. I also love the idea of chiaki taking care of a scary izuru dog. For those who don't know an inugami is a demonic dog that is very dangerous and hard to control. Kitsunes are foxes that can transform and love to trick people. The Bakeneko is a cat with two tails that tends to eat humans and bewitch their masters.

Having pets is very difficult, especially when they're an inugami, Bakeneko, and kitsune.

Chiaki woke up, like everyday, with her blankets ripped off her bed and her calico two tailed cat pawing her face.

"Feed me" junko meowed

Chiaki knew resistance was futile, so she rose from her bed. Junko grew impatient as she watched her owner slowly wake up.

"Hurry up" junko mrowled as her tails swished back and forth .

Chiaki, taking notice of her impatient cat, scooped junko up into her arms. Junko always loved it when chiaki gave her attention.

"Alright let's get you fed" chiaki said as she petted junko behind the ear.

...

In the kitchen, chiakis breakfast was already prepared and sitting on the table. Chiaki was tempted to eat her breakfast first, but she knew junko would get catty if she wasn't fed. So chiaki poured some cat food in junkos bowl and put it on the table. Junko happily devoured her cat food allowing chiaki to grab a bite of breakfast. Of course, chiaki still had two pets to take care of.

"Izuru, nagito" chiaki called.

Instantly a fluffy white fox ran up to chiaki with his bushy tail wagging. Following the fox, was a big black dog with long fur and ears. Seeing her two little canines, chiaki smiled and put their collars on.

...

Outside, chiaki was happy to walk her pets. Nagito was super happy to be next to his love, meanwhile izuru was less enthusiastic. For a while the three walked in peace until someone started flirting with chiaki.

"Hey there cutie are these fur balls yours?" The random guy asked.

Izuru could sense, the strangers intentions and decided to give him a warning.

Izuru growled only for nagito to be one step ahead of him.

"So if you want-what?" The guy said as the fox peed on him.

"Oh I'm so sorry" chiaki apologized," he's usually so well behaved"

"The hell he his" the guy shouted making Izuru act.

All it took was one bark from an already scary looking dog to scare the stranger away. Chiaki looked down at Izuru and nagito before smiling.

"Thank you for protecting me" chiaki said after kneeling down and petting her pets on the head.

Izuru held a mostly solemn face though his tail was wagging a bit. Nagito on the other paw was extremely happy to be petted by his master as shown by his frantic wagging.

...

Back at the apartment, chiaki fed Izuru and nagito before eating her own breakfast. Nagito savored every bite while Izuru simply took a few big bites.

"Well I need to go now" chiaki said as she finished the last of her breakfast.

She gave junko a scratch behind the ear before grabbing her backpack. When she put her shoes on, nagito and Izuru came to see her off. Izuru nudged his nose into chiaki. When chiaki turned around she noticed Izuru holding her lunch in his mouth.

"Oh thank you Izuru" chiaki smiled.

She took the lunch and petted the side of Izurus face. After that she petted nagito under the chin.

"I'll see you three later" chiaki said before leaving.

Once the door was closed, nagito proceeded to transform into his human form, though he still had his fox ears and tail.

"Looks like I'll have to start cleaning" nagito said with a smile.

Junko watched from the kitchen chair before transforming into her human form, with ears and her two tails.

"You're such a house wife" junko mocked.

"It's the least I can do for my savior" nagito smiled

"Hey aren't you going to transform, izuru?" Junko asked

"No, I prefer to sleep in this form" Izuru said as he walked to chiakis bedroom," do not force me to wake up".

"Trust me, I won't escape" junko said with her tails crossed.

"I'll keep an eye on her" nagito said.

Izuru brushed off the two and entered chiakis room. There he leaped into chiakis bed and curled up. He sniffed the bed and was soothed by the overflowing scent of chiaki. When ever Izuru fell asleep like this he was reminded of the day he met chiaki.

...

It was night an Izuru was hunting for human prey. He had already devoured the people who made him an inugami and had no concern for anyone else. That is until he tried to attack chiaki. Chiaki, who had been walking alone that night, froze a bit until she recognized Izuru. Once Izuru came in close contact with chiakis scent he realized he had met chiaki before as memories of his past life flooded back to him;

(Back then Izuru was still a normal dog named Hajime. Hajime was just a normal run of the mill mutt with no home. In all his life, no one showed Hajime a single shred of kindness. Everyone that is except chiaki who found him and showed him so much love. Hajime would've stayed with her forever, had he not been dognapped and used to create an inugami)

Now chiaki had reunited with her lost friend in a way. When Izuru tried to attack he realized he couldn't for some reason. Then chiaki hugged the savage inugami making his heart skip a beat. From that night onward, Izuru vowed to stay with chiaki forever because she was the only one that could make him feel anything.

...

In the kitchen, junko cooked herself some fish. She felt so bored after always staying inside the apartment. Granted if she did go out she would cause a lot of trouble for chiaki. After all part of being a bakeneko is messing with people and eating them. Still, junko would gladly wait here for a thousand years just for a chance to devour her beloved master. Just thinking about chiaki reminded junko of when she met her.

...

(After junko faked her death by using her sisters body, she expected the villagers wouldn't find her. They never found her but animal control did. Once the animal control officers discovered junkos two tails they were ready to kill her. Fortunately, a certain girl intervened and protected junko. Since that day junko vowed she would kill chiaki with her own claws. Unfortunately this was after chiaki had taken in Izuru, who would never let junko kill chiaki.)

...

Outside on the balcony, nagito was hanging chiakis wet clothes. Out of nowhere, it started raining.

"Ahh I have such rotten luck" nagito said with his fox ears drooped.

As he collected the soaked clothes, nagito recalled his meeting with chiaki:

...

Ever since the moment of his birth, nagito was cursed with the gift of luck. His family rejected him after learning of his luck and forced him to fend for himself. For a while he was alone until a boy took him in. However the boy eventually died due to nagitos luck. Enraged by his sons death, the father of the boy attempted to kill nagito. The father tossed the fox into a box and then into the garbage. For a while, nagito waited in the box. He was filled with so much guilt that he just accepted his death. Of course, nagitos luck had other plans. Through a series of miraculous events, nagitos box ended up in an alley way. While nagito could have left his box, he refused to leave his box. Now he was ready to die for all the calamities he caused.

Days passed until, one rainy day, someone stumbled upon nagitos box. The girl looked inside to find a fox that was nearly starved to death. Without a second of hesitation, the girl picked up nagito and cradled him in her arms. Weakly, nagito tried to raise his head to see the girls face. Instantly he was met with the face of a smiling angel, at least his malnourished mind thought she was an angel. Then nagito succumbed to his hunger and passed out.

When nagito woke up he was lying in an apartment building and had Ivs in his legs. Then nagito saw his savior sleeping beside him. Apparently, she stayed awake with him till she fell asleep. When she woke up and noticed nagito, she delicately petted his skinny belly.

The following days, chiaki helped nagito recover. During this time, nagito grew enamored by chiakis hope filled nature. Nagito decided he would stay with chiaki and become her servant in exchange for her saving his life.

...

Finally, at five o'clock, chiaki returned from school. Nagito happily revealed his belly to her in hopes she would scratch it. Junko would've rushed over to greet chiaki but she got tangled in a ball of yarn. Izuru just laid on the couch knowing chiaki would greet him.

"I'm sorry I'm late" chiaki said as she petted nagitos belly," oh junko you got tangled in yarn again.

After chiaki freed junko from her woolly restraints, chiaki started her homework on the couch. Junko was never a fan of homework, so she relished in lying on chiakis books. Izuru refused to let Junko distract chiaki, so he used his secret weapon. Junko happily laid across chiakis chemistry book until she noticed a glowing red dot near her paw. Instantly, junkos eyes were fully focused on the red dot. When the red dot moved Junko followed.

"You can't escape the marvelous Junko" Junko meowed before running face first into a wall.

Once chiaki finished her homework she fed Junko and walked the other two. When she came back from the walk she fed nagito and Izuru.

...

Later chiaki played a bit with Junko. Junko loved swatting her toy and chiaki loved watching. Then when Junko noticed Izuru and nagito weren't paying attention, she turned into her human form.

"Have I ever told you how PURRfect you are?" Junko said with lust in her eyes.

"Aww Junko that's so sweet of you" chiaki smiled.

Then Junko gave chiaki a little lick on the cheek. This caused chiaki to blush bright red.

"Why didn't you do that as a cat?" Chiaki asked still flustered

"It wouldn't be as fun" Junko snickered.

...

Once dinner was ready chiaki was gaming away on the couch. Nagito noticed so he grabbed a plate of food and chopsticks. As chiaki gamed, nagito fed her through the chopsticks. Every loading screen nagito offered chiaki food that she ate.

...

Once chiaki reached the 100th floor in her game, she saved and shut down the system. Then she tuned into a live video game competition on her laptop. As she watched, Izuru and nagito each laid on one side of chiaki. Izuru rested his head on chiakis lap while nagito watched the program. Junko happily watched the program while laying on top of the couch. Through out the program, chiaki transitioned between petting nagito, Izuru, and Junko.

...

Eventually chiaki fell asleep signaling Izuru to turn into his human form. He turned off the laptop before picking up chiaki and taking her back to her bed. Junko and nagito followed, while still in their beast forms. Once Izuru tucked chiaki into bed, he turned back into his dog form and curled up beside her. Junko and nagito soon followed in entering the bed and each found a spot to curl up. Once everyone was comfy, they all fell asleep.

Sure taking care of her pets was difficult, but in exchange chiakis furry companions took care of her.


	91. Chisas Lullaby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I was listening to "modreds lullaby" recently and you know where this is going. Anyway I really like the song and since I want to write more despair Chisa I figured why not write another song fic. Also this doesn't count as my 100th Drabble because I have four authors notes.

"Rise and shine" Chisa said warmly

"Five more minutes" chiaki grumbled

"Guess will do this the hard way" Chisa said before ripping off the covers

With no other choice, chiaki woke up.

"Now let's get some breakfast" Chisa smiled and offered a hand to chiaki.

Chiaki accepted with no hesitation.

...

After a healthy breakfast in future foundation kitchen, chiaki was ready for her daily training.

"Now remember to follow sakakuras instructions" Chisa said.

"Okay" chiaki nodded.

"Don't think I'll go easy on you" Juzo said

...

In the hallway, munakata approached Chisa.

"Yukizome, I wanted to speak to you about nanami" munakata said

"She's getting so strong" Chisa smiled.

"I know, but are you sure she should learn to use a gun" munakata asked," she's still so young"

"I know that, but she needs it if she wants to survive in this harsh world" Chisa said," we can't always be there to protect her"

"Very well" munakata said.

...

That night, Chisa and chiaki prepared for bed.

"So how was training" Chisa asked

"It went well and I learned about some pressure points" chiaki said.

"Good girl" Chisa smiled," was sakakura a good teacher?"

"Yep, but I don't see why I can't trust him" chiaki said

"What did I tell you about trusting others?" Chisa asked coldly

"Don't trust anybody, except you" chiaki said.

"That's right, because everyone else doesn't care for you like I do" Chisa smiled

"I know" chiaki said

"Good, then I'll make sure sakakura intensifies your training" Chisa said

"I'm fine with training, but do I really have to kill Junko?" Chiaki asked.

"I see you need a reminder" Chisa said as she grabbed a mirror.

Chisa handed the mirror to chiaki.

"Look above your right eye" Chisa instructed," who gave you that scar?"

"Junko" chiaki said

"Who turned your friends into despair?" Chisa asked

"Junko" chiaki said

"Who destroyed everything you loved" Chisa asked

"Junko" chiaki said

"Who must you kill" Chisa asked

"Junko" chiaki said

"Good girl, I love you so much" Chisa said before hugging chiaki.

"I love you more" chiaki said hugging Chisa back

"I love you most" Chisa smiled, secretly hiding her despair filled eyes," now get some sleep"

"Okay" chiaki agreed," I promise I'll get stronger for you"

Slowly chiaki drifted to sleep. Chisa could barely hide her excitement for she longed for the day when her precious student killed that wretched human being. It sounded like something a hopeful person would want, but Chisas hope had died a long time ago. Now Chisa would raise her innocent student to become a tool of revenge. If chiaki died, Chisa knew the despair from her death would be so delicious.

"Soon you will be ready" Chisa said as she combed her fingers through chiakis hair," but no matter the outcome you will still die"

Then Chisa gave chiaki a kiss on the head, much like a mother would do for her child.

"Who will kill you?" Chisa asked,"me or Junko, I wonder"

Even though chiaki was sound asleep, Chisa was still tempted to sing a lullaby. So she did;

Hush, child The despair will rise from the deep And carry you down into sleep Child, the despair will rise from the deep And carry you down into sleep

Pure daughter, I'll shape your belief And you'll always know that woman's a thief And you won't understand the cause of your grief But you'll always follow the voices beneath

(Loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty Loyalty loyalty loyalty only to me)

Pure daughter, Your spirit will hate her The flower who poisoned and made me the traitor And you will expose her puppeteer behavior For you are the proof of how she destroyed my loyalty

(Loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty Loyalty loyalty loyalty only to me)

Hush, child The despair will rise from the deep And carry you down into sleep Child, the despair will rise from the deep And carry you down into sleep

Pure daughter, Each day you grow older Each moment I'm watching my vengeance unfold For the student of my teachings, a piece of my soul Will die in returning the hope she stole

(Loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty Loyalty loyalty loyalty only to me)

Hush, child The despair will rise from the deep And carry you down into sleep Child, the despair will rise from the deep And carry you down into sleep


	92. This Day Aria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scenario: chiakis ai is about to be freed from the program by Hajime, but then Junkos ai disguises herself as chiaki. To make matters worse, ai chiaki is stuck in a maze of broken data while Junko waits for Hajime to mistakenly rescue her from the neon world program.

Junko:

This day is going to be perfect

The kind of day of which I've dreamed of for so long

Every one will gather round, pleased with who they found

What they don't know is that I have fooled them all.

Chiaki:

This day was going to be perfect

The kind of day of which I've dreamed of for so long

But instead of being there with all my friends to celebrate

My friends they may not find me at all

Junko:

I only care for despair

I won't partake in the hope they make

Vows I'll be lying when I say

That through any kind of weather I'll want us to be together

The truth is I don't care for them at all

No I do not love those fools

In my heart they're all just tools

But I still want them to be all mine

Chiaki:

I must escape before it's too late

Find a way to save the day

Hope their feelings I won't betray

I will fear that I may lose them to one who wants to use them

I will care for and cherish them each day

For I oh so love my friends

I'll fight for them till the bitter end

Oh Hajime hinata I'll be there very soon

Junko:

Finally the moment has arrived

For me to be by their side

Chiaki:

Oh the rescue I must make

Or he'll end up rescuing a fake

Hajime hinata will be

Junko:

(spoken)

Mine! All mine!


	93. Dead waifu club (Ndrv3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N as the title suggest, this involves Drv3. Major spoiler if it wasn't obvious. Seriously don't read this if you haven't at least played up to chapter 3 (that includes you yuki-chan). With that addressed, please enjoy your miserable protagonist.

Munakata: alright today we celebrate our newest member.

Hajime: welcome to the group ah...

Saihara: it's saihara

Hajime: that's odd, I was hoping that maybe we'd have a girl in the group.

Saihara: sorry to disappoint

Hajime: it's okay. Why don't you take makotos seat.

Saihara: who is makoto?

Munakata: We don't speak of that traitor

Hajime: slipped my mind

Munakata: don't let it happen again.

Saihara: so what exactly do we do in this club.

Hajime: talk about how sad we are and drink until we forget being sad

Saihara: uh I don't think I'm old enough to drink

Hajime: trust me you're going to need it

Saihara: I'll pass for now

Munakata: if you're done stalling it's time to share.

Saihara: share?

Hajime: he wants to know how your waifu died

Saihara: uh I don't know if I want to say

Munakata(katana in hand): say it or I will kick you out.

Saihara(frightened): okay, well it all started when I met her...

(Five minutes later)

Saihara(balling his eyes out): and..then that damn monokuma used her asphyxiated body to play the piano! A fucking piano! Why? Couldn't she of had a more graceful death?!

Hajime(patting saiharas back): you're in a safe place. It's all over.

Saihara(calming down): yeah you're right. I just need to keep living for her.

Munakata(thinking): my waifus death was sadder.

Saihara: thanks Hajime. Still it would be nice if I could see her again or hear her voice.

Hajime: why?

Saihara: I want to apologize for being so weak and not stopping her.

Hajime(looks to see ghost akamatsu): maybe you already have.

Saihara: Huh?

(Suddenly a near by piano starts to play a song on its own)

Saihara: That's ,but how?

Hajime(watching ghost akamatsu playing the piano): perhaps this is akamatsus way of telling you not to give up and just believe in yourself.

Saihara(smiling): yeah

(Then makoto burst into the bar)

Makoto: wait technically my waifu maizano is dead.

(The piano stops, Hajime and saihara stare at makoto before turning to munakata. Munakata has his hand clenched on his katana as he gives makoto the death stare)

Makoto(nervously smiling): did I come at a bad time?

(Munakata charges after makoto)

Makoto(crying): I'm sorry just please don't kill me!

Munakata(still chasing makoto): and reunite you with your supposedly dead waifu. No, I'll give you a punishment far worse than death.

(Hajime and saihara just stare blankly until makoto and munakata can no longer be heard)

Saihara: this alcohol sure works fast.

...

(Later at kirigiris apartment the bell rings)

Kirigiri: who could that be?

(Kirigiri opens the door to find makoto unconscious and with his ahoge chopped off)

Kirigiri(sighing): what would you do without me?


	94. The Hope Sister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I love both chiakis so much, so I've had this idea for a while. The title comes from the fact that the Hope sisters die in similar ways to the despair sisters, getting crushed and stabbed to death. Also as a reminder chiaki is the ai version and nanami is the human version.

"Okay, today nanami has a big surprise for us" Chisa said

"Everyone I'd like to introduce my sister chiaki" nanami said

Chiaki was hesitant to enter the class until her sister coaxed her in. Upon first glance the sisters looked like exact copies of each other, but if you looked closely you could see some physical differences. Chiaki had paler skin and her hair was more pink than cream color. While nanami wore her uniform, Chiaki wore a similar outfit although the colors were mostly changed and had no semblance of hopes peak trade mark.

"There's two of them?" Everyone asked in sync.

Chiaki got a little scared and hid behind her sister.

"It's okay" nanami reassured," they're all my friends"

"Uh if you ever get hurt I can aid your wound" Mikan said, flustered by the idea of two nanamis.

"Hey this means Chiaki can join ibukis band" ibukis said," triangle duet for the win"

"If only there were two Sonia's" Souda said

"Just because they look alike doesn't mean they're the same person" ryotwoa said a bit annoyed

"Ryouta is right" Chisa said," So chiaki what are some things you like"

"Games" chiaki said

"Well we definitely like games here" Chisa said," why don't we play some"

Chiakis eyes widened, revealing A new emotion to the class.

"Really?!" Chiaki asked with big puppy dog eyes full of excitement.

"Anything for my students to get to know each other and make memories" Chisa smiled.

...

"Alright, let's do our best" Chisa said as she held her controller confidently.

"Now that hiyokos not playing ibuki can finally go for third place" ibuki said

"Are you ready?" Nanami asked

Chiaki nodded before focusing on her virtual car.

Five minutes later chiaki and nanami were neck in neck for first place.

"This is so intense" Souda said

"This is no mere game" gundam said," this is a celestial battle between those connected by blood"

"Like sibling hamsters fighting" Sonia said

Then out of nowhere, chiaki pulled a special trick to knock nanami out of first place. Everyone was shocked to see the ultimate gamer lose, but considering she lost to her sister it made sense.

"You've been training a lot" nanami smiled.

"It was fairly easy to develop my own trick" chiaki said.

"So does this mean you are an ultimate gamer as well?" Chisa asked

"Yes, but I tend to focus on visual novels and fighting games" chiaki said

"Meanwhile, I focus on jrpgs and retro games"

"I see, you share a talent, but you both have your own preferences" Chisa said," it must be nice to share your gift with someone"

...

After some more games, akane spoke to the twins.

"So who came first?" Akane asked bluntly.

"Nanami" chiaki said," but I don't see how that's important"

"It doesn't matter who came first" nekomaru said," though I'm curious if you have similar leadership abilities to your sister"

"I'm not very good in the leadership role unless it's a game" chiaki said

"It's okay, chiaki" nanami said as she rubbed cheeks with her sister.

"Aww you're both so cute" Sonia said," If only I had a twin sister"

"Trust me, siblings are a handful" fuyuhiko said

"Why don't you attend class, chiaki?" Peko asked

"I don't want to" chiaki said," could you explain, nanami?"

"Chiaki gets a bit anxious around people she can't predict" nanami explained," I've always tried being there for her, but she just prefers to stay in her room playing games"

"That's a NEET if I've ever heard of one" hiyoko said.

"Have you tried luring her out with food" teruteru asked

"She doesn't eat that much" nanami said

"She'll eat plenty once she gets hooked on my stellar cooking" teruteru said

"Nanami I'm scared" chiaki said as she hid behind her sister

"Don't worry" nanami said while patting her sisters head," he may seem a bit creepy, but teruteru is actually very good about restraining himself"

"Okay" chiaki said

...

Once the food was ready, everyone grabbed a plate.

"Thank you for the meal" everyone said before chowing down.

Chiaki took a bite in sync with her sister. Her eyes widened before turning back to normal.

"It's okay" Chiaki said

"Oh" teruteru said with disappointment

"Maybe since they're twins, they share the same taste buds" mahiru said

"Or perhaps they have a telekinetic connection" Sonia said

"Woah that's so cool" ibuki said

"I don't think that's possible" mahiru said.

"Hey guys look" hiyoko said

Hiyoko pointed to chiaki, who was fast asleep while sitting up.

"She's so balanced in her sleep" peko said

"Yeah, she has a tendency to fall asleep a lot, probably because she stays up late playing games" nanami said

"Maybe if she got on a regular school schedule she wouldn't be so sleepy" Chisa said

...

Eventually it was time to go.

"It was a pleasure to meet you all" chiaki bowed

"The pleasures all ours" Chisa smiled," remember you are welcome to participate in class"

"I'll keep that in mind" chiaki said.

"I can see the possibilities now" nagito said," chiaki and nanami becoming the Hope sisters of our class"

"Hope sisters?" Chiaki tilted her head

"I'm sure we will talk about it" nanami smiled," but we have to go"

"Hopefully we will see both of you tomorrow" Chisa said

...

Together the two sisters walked to the hopes peak fountain. Nanami held her sisters arm while chiaki was sucked into her handheld. They walked like this for a while until someone stopped them.

"Hey you're the supposed Hope sisters right?" Junko asked

"Um I don't think so" nanami said," could you be more specific?"

"Don't play dumb with me" Junko shouted," my sister saw you two"

"Why do you want to know?" Nanami asked

"Because if you are the Hope sisters then that makes you my enemies" Junko said

"Who are you again?" Nanami asked

"The proper question is who are we" Junko said," I am the marvelous Junko enoshima...

Junko posed in a way that suggested someone was coming.

"Damn it mukuro I thought we rehearsed this" Junko shouted before her sister tripped into the scene.

"And I'm the worthless mukuro-" mukuro tried to say before Junko kicked her.

"Don't pretend nothing happened you fat smelly pig" Junko shouted.

"Hey you shouldn't treat her like that" Nanami said

"I didn't ask for your opinion cream puff" Junko said," anyway where was I"

"You were about to introduce ourselves-" mukuro said

"Now I remember, we were about to introduce ourselves" Junko said," we are the despair sisters"

"Are you performers?" Nanami asked

"If terrorism counts as a performance then yes" Junko said

"Are you joking?" Nanami asked nervously

"Am I?" Junko asked

"So what do you want" Nanami asked

"I'm glad you asked cause all I want" Junko said before taking out a skewer and charging at Nanami," is the death of hope"

Nanami closed her eyes in fear while chiaki was still engrossed in her game. Fortunately for her, someone had her back. Suddenly Junko went limp.

"Why can't I feel my everything?" Junko asked after falling to their floor.

"That would be my doing" Izuru said

"Junko" mukuro said as she charged izuru with a knife.

Izuru retaliated by throwing Junko limp body at mukuro.

"Take your sister and leave" Izuru said,"or else"

Without hesitation, mukuro ran off with her sister.

"Thank you Izuru" Nanami said

"It is not as burdening as you think it is" Izuru said

"Still I'm glad you saved us" Nanami smiled

Coming over the horizon, Hajime was running as fast as he could. Once he reached his brother and the Hope sisters he panted heavily.

"Ha..I'm sorry..uh..I'm late" hajime panted

"It's the thought that counts" Nanami said," hey chiaki Hajime is here"

Instantly, chiaki lifted her head from her game and looked around for Hajime. Once she saw him, chiaki rushed to hajimes side.

"Are you all right?" Chiaki asked

"If you count vomiting your lungs out as all right" Hajime joked

"You should work to increase your stamina" chiaki said

"Yeah, I guess I should" Hajime said

"So Izuru I got a new game we can all play together" Nanami said

"Very well, but I doubt my brother could beat any one of us" Izuru said

"That's why we can team up against each other" Nanami said," you and Hajime against me and chiaki"

"I would prefer to be on your side" Izuru said

"I know, but you need to bond more with your brother" Nanami said

"As you wish" Izuru said

Little did nanami know that when he said"as you wish" he was really saying "i love you".

...

After some games, it was time to go home.

"I'll see you tomorrow" chiaki said to Hajime

"I'm looking forward to it" Hajime said with blush in his cheeks.

This in turn caused chiaki to blush. Meanwhile Izuru and nanami watched the two lovebirds.

"They really are blind" Izuru said," why do they refuse to confess their feelings?"

"Maybe for the same reason I haven't confessed my love to you" nanami mumbled

"What?" Izuru asked despite knowing what she said.

"What?" Nanami said

...

That night the Hope sisters played some games before going to bed. Both of them wore the same pink pajamas with white bunnies on them. If chiaki didn't always sleep with her white rabbit plush, hardly anyone could tell the difference.

"So what did you think about the class?" Nanami asked

"It's interesting...I think" chiaki said

"Then why don't you come to class with me more often?" nanami asked

"I guess I could try" chiaki said

"I'm so proud of you" nanami smiled

By the time nanami finished her sentence chiaki was already asleep.

"Good night sis" nanami smiled before falling asleep next to her sister.


	95. Beauty and the Beast (KN)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I've always seen kamunami as kind of a beauty and the beast kind of romance. So here's another Drabble based off of a fairytale.

Izuru kamukura, a man born from the death of an innocent to serve hopes peak. He was flawless in all sense of the word and was the ultimate tool for hopes peak and was treated as such. They created a god and used it without any reverence for its perfection. Instead of his creators bowing at his feet, they imprisoned Izuru like an exotic animal.

So, Izuru simply sat in his cage. For a while he hoped that something miraculous would happen, but that hope soon withered and died like all his other emotions. That is until he noticed something under his bed. There on the floor was a name scratched into the tile. It looked so desperate and pitiful like a beast trying to claw out of its cage. Izuru read the name 'nanami' and was intrigued. Based on the desperation and anguish of the clawing, Izuru could determine that his bodies original owner wrote it. Perhaps the writer realized he was loosing himself and wrote the one thing most precious to him. It must have been quite valuable considering the dry blood on the name indicating the person clawed their nails to the bone and kept going. Though who or what was this nanami? Was it a god, an animal, a person, or something else. Izuru felt a strong urge to escape and find out. Fortunately for Izuru, freedom would come to him.

...

Junko enoshima was of a similar species to Izuru in that they were both powerful creatures that they could never be domesticated. However, while Izuru had lost his will to act, Junko reveled in her rebellious ways like a cunning feline. She knew this and used her twisted words to tame Izuru to her command. Of course it didn't occur in an instant rather Junko slowly conditioned him to her ways through various acts.

...

Izuru didn't care when he saw those students kill each other. Not a single bloody sight or desperate scream made his heart quiver. Why should he have cared when they were mere specs of dust compared to his perfection. He was a godly observer that watched humanity succumb to their predetermined fates. Watching the mortals crumble and fall to their weaknesses was as predictable as a sick deer being devoured by wolves of superior skill. He was about to give up on Junko and her promise of an unpredictable future and walk back into his cage. Then against all his reason a mortal was able to make a god like Izuru bleed. Perhaps there were things that could challenge his godliness, so he decided to stay with Junko.

...

As he waited for Junkos plan to come to light, Izuru grew impatient and bored again. He needed to consume a feeling, any feeling, in order to feel sustained. Junko took notice and offered him a solution based on what she knew of Izurus former self.

"I bet your former self would act up if you killed the ones that made you" Junko said

"It is unlikely that any ounce of my former self remains" Izuru said

"Well you never know unless you try" Junko said.

...

A beast should feel excited to kill their prey, however that wasn't the case for Izuru. Instead he simply killed each person who betrayed him without any remorse or anger. Each one desperately pleaded for their lives but it was all the same. He killed so many people yet he didn't feel fulfilled or ashamed. Izuru was empty and void of purpose or instinct. During this time emptiness, Izuru recalled that word 'nanami'. Perhaps that could fulfill him.

...

Fortune favored Izuru once more a few days later. Two intruders entered junkos layer, so Izuru was tasked like a guard dog to deal with them. He dealt with the first one easily and did not care, however the other intruder was different.

When she looked into his eyes, Izuru felt his heart twitch. Her eyes were as soft as the full moon. Looking at her posture he could tell she was as innocent and as frail as a doe. When she spoke her voice was soft like the evening waves.

"What is your name?" Izuru asked

"Nanami" she said

'So this was who I was looking for' Izuru thought,' she seems so frail yet she somehow became my formers selfs only hope'.

Izuru could have stared at her forever, but Junko could not. Junko broke his concentration as she interjected and started speaking to nanami. When Junko approached nanami, Izuru could feel his muscles tense up a bit. It was like he was a wolf and some opposing creature was threatening his mate.

Just before Junko could tap nanami in her web of deceit, someone intervened to rescue nanami. She was a young woman Izuru didn't know or care to know. Just like that, the only hope of excitement fled from his grasp. A thought soon occurred to Izuru as he looked at the fear and determination in the woman's eyes.

...

Had Izuru not acted, the woman surely would have lost herself. Though just because he saved her from lobotomy did not mean he was a hero. He simply needed her to help him catch what he desired.

"Tell me about nanami" Izuru demanded

"Why?" The woman asked

"Just tell me" Izuru said coldly

"Are you going to hurt her?" The woman asked

"No" Izuru said

"Then I guess I could tell you" the woman said," nanami is a very sweet and innocent girl who's always trying to help others"

'The exact opposite of Junko' Izuru thought

"Very well, I will free you on the condition that you give nanami to me" Izuru said

"This isn't the dark ages where you can take whatever girl you want" Chisa argued," nanami has a right to choose"

"If you refuse, Junko will destroy who you are and twist what remains to suit her" Izuru said.

"Fine, just please don't hurt her" Chisa said

"It is unlikely I would destroy that last hope I have in this boring world" Izuru said

"Can I at least say goodbye" Chisa asked

"That would be inconvenient" Izuru said

The woman looked at him with such hopeless eyes. She could not comprehend his cold beastly nature and a part of her was even scared to.

"Will i ever see her again?" Chisa asked

"Perhaps" Izuru said

...

Izuru did not care what happened to Chisa or her class nor did he care about junkos planned apocalypse. The only thing that mattered was nanami.

He found nanami lying unconscious near the trapdoor just as Junko had planned. Even in sleep she was beautiful to him. Based on the situation at hand, Izuru concluded that it would be inconvenient if nanami woke up, so he used his talents to deepen her sleep. Once she was fully asleep, Izuru lifted her into his arms, bridal style. She felt so small and fragile in his arms. He walked to the nearest exit until Junko stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going" Junko asked

"I no longer have need or desire for your plan" Izuru said

"Wait are you cheating on me" Junko asked

"I never cared for you in the first place" Izuru said

"Do you really think this girl will be any better?" Junko asked," she's filled with so much damn hope and we both know how that ends"

"Perhaps hope can be as unpredictable as despair" Izuru said

"That's crazy" Junko said," you have no idea what you are doing"

"I do not care for your opinions anymore" Izuru said as he laid chiakis body on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Junko asked fearfully

"I am changing this boring future" Izuru said as he approached Junko.

Once again he felt numb to the sensation of killing. Even when she begged and squirmed he didn't care. Junko was no longer his tamer, no she was his prey. For a few minutes she slithered in his deadly grasp and spewed poisonous words like a desperate serpent until she was silenced by the embrace of death.

Once Izuru disposed of his predictable enemy he picked nanami up and headed to the exit. He knew she would be confused and he had a lot of explaining to do, but he was fine as long as she gave him his salvation.

The End


	96. Bride of Necro(KN)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N WARNING! This is probably the strangest work I've written yet. If you're uncomfortable with dead bodies then run. This one is inspired by the song "bride of necro" and if you know the song then you know where this is going. You've been warned.

As she breathed in her last breath she reached out and touched his heart. Her eyes filled with tears and blood grew grey with death before she succumbed to her horrible fate.

Izuru looked down at her lifeless body for a while. Normally he would walk away from the mutilated bodies of others, but she was different. Despite her death, she still had power over his heart. Once more he looked down, but now all he saw was a beautiful flower wilting before him. In that moment a thought entered his mind from the dark abyss that belonged to his former self.

"Preserve her image"

He lifted her lifeless body into his arms causing his heart to twitch. Despite being taken by deaths embrace, she was still as beautiful as the pale moon.

...

Her body, although heavily wounded, was very easy to fix. All he needed to do was stitch up her wounds and clean the blood from her skin. He questioned why he was doing this but then he was answered by his racing heart. Then he remembered that she was the only one who made him feel mortal. For no god like him could ever fall in love yet he fell in love with her.

...

The days passed and stained her with decay, so he would work to fix it. Using his talents he turned her skin from decay to silk, her hair from deathly grey to its original cream, and her eyes from empty blue to soft pink. To add as a final touch to his art he gifted her with a white dress to reflect her pure soul. He worked diligently to preserve her beauty and his only true emotion. The longer he stayed with her the more his desired love grew.

...

In the pool of moonlight, he danced with her weightless body. As he danced with her, that feeling he wanted to preserve flourished. His heart blossomed with love till he could no longer resist his urge. Under the watch of moonlight, he delicately kissed her and breathed life through her lips. Following this forbidden act, a streak of guilt stroke through his mind. However he did not care for the rules of mortal humans and discarded his guilty thoughts. As he did he reassured himself that his eternal love did not require justification. Was it truly a sin to want to be in the presence of the only one he loved in this world.

...

As sure as dawn, his forbidden love came into the light of another. The woman who had stolen her life came to steal it again. He refused to let his love be stolen away once more as he held onto her lifeless body. The woman declared him a sinful beast for preserving dead memories that no longer belonged to him.

"This is an eternal love, this was her wish" Izuru said," to be with the one she loved"

"The one she loved died a long time ago" Junko said," you may control her body, but she will never speak words of love to you"

He thought he was preserving her love, but he was only preserving his own. The love she once had did not belong to him.

...

Under the watch of the moon, he laid her body in a bed of daisies. He took one glimpse into her artificial eyes before setting the daisies on fire. The fire grew until it brushed up against her body and slowly consumed her. He watched his burning love till she was no more than ash. As he walked away a giant crack formed on his heart causing his love to shatter into pieces.


	97. Servant for Hope (Komanami)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Im no stranger to komanami and I've always wondered how nagito views chiaki so here you go. Keep in mid nagito is a very difficult character to write for and is very easy to mischaracterize. If you want to better understand nagito, I suggest watching weebynewz character analysis video on nagito. Anyway, I poured a lot of heart into this one, so I hope you enjoy. Love love

"I promise" nagito said," I promise that I will protect you for you are the only hope I have"

Ever since chiaki became the class rep, nagito vowed to serve her in any way he could. It started with doing her cleaning for the class then he helped her study. Normally, any other person would be repulsed by nagito, but chiaki was no ordinary person. To him, chiaki was the living embodiment of hope. More than that, chiaki was the kindest person he had ever known which didn't sound like much considering how low the bar was set. She always treated him with care and tried to understand him.

"Hey nagito" chiaki asked," would you like to play a game with me?"

"Are you sure?" Nagito asked

"Yep" chiaki smiled

...

It was inevitable that he would fall in love, but a part of him didn't want to. He never wanted to truly love anyone again ever since the boundless grief and sorrow he caused his loved ones. Still the thought of love danced around in his head every time he thought of chiaki. Every time his eyes met with her soft pink eyes his heart fluttered a bit. Though every time he was with her, he couldn't' stop thinking about all the horrible things his luck would bring her. So no matter how much he loved her, he could never be too close to her.

"What do you think of my luck?" Nagito asked

"I don't know" chiaki said,"I've never really thought about it"

"Doesn't it scare you how powerful I am?" Nagito asked

"I don't care how powerful you are" chiaki said," no matter what you are my friend"

...

He should have known someone else would love her. Maybe he shouldn't have followed her to that fountain. Then he would never have to of seen such a lowly human being interacting with hope in human form. Before he made up his mind to teach that reserve course student a lesson, Nagito noticed chiakis smile. Chiaki was having fun and being friendly as always. In that moment, Nagito could sense that chiaki was genuinely happy to be with that talentless boy. So Nagito left the pair alone, knowing it was what chiaki wanted.

"It makes sense that you wouldn't care about his talent" nagito whispered to himself," isn't that why you are kind to me?"

...

By some miracle, nagito wasn't suspended after he executed his plan to post pone the exams. Unfortunately it came at the cost of Chisa being temporarily transferred. In this time of despair, chiaki rose to the occasion and gave everyone hope. The class that was about to be torn apart was single handily sown back together by chiaki.

"Well I have to go now" chiaki said," See you all tomorrow"

'She must be going to see him' nagito thought.

...

Lately chiaki seemed a little sad when ever she left to go see that boy. Eventually nagitos curiosity got the better of him and caused him to follow her. He followed her to the reserve course building gate before she stopped. She looked amongst the sea of faces as they flooded out. Once most of the students were gone she looked disappointed before sitting down and playing her game.

'What happened to that boy you were with?' Nagito thought,'is this why you're sad'

...

He couldn't bare to see someone so kind suffer, so the next day nagito came to her side. If he ever saw that lowlife again he'd beat the crap out of him, but not in front of chiaki.

"Is this where you go everyday?" Nagito asked

"Yep" chiaki said

"Are you waiting for someone?" Nagito asked

"Yep" chiaki said

"Do you mind if I wait with you?" Nagito asked," I'd like to meet this person"

"Okay, but I don't know when or if he'll come today" chiaki said

"I'm sure if you stay strong then you'll definitely meet him again" nagito said

"Thank you nagito" chiaki smiled,"that's very nice of you to say"

...

Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months. The boy still didn't meet with chiaki. Despite this, nagito continued to keep chiaki company. Together they talked and played games. He loved spending time with chiaki, but he knew it was not meant to be. Deep down nagito knew he could never be with someone as radiant as chiaki. However this did not deter him from his vow to protect her. As part of upholding his vow, nagito would find that boy for chiaki and he knew just where to start.

"Miss Yukizome do you know what happened to chiakis friend from the reserve course?" Nagito asked

"I think I saw him a few days ago" Chisa lied

"Is that really true?" Nagito asked," it's not good for a teacher to lie"

"Why do you want to know?" Chisa asked

"Because I know chiaki will never stop waiting if she has hope that she'll meet him again" nagito said,"if I know what's going on I can help chiaki"

"The truth is I don't really know what happened to that boy" Chisa said," all I know is that he was expelled"

"I see, then shouldn't we tell chiaki?" Nagito asked

"I don't want her to blame herself over losing her first friend" Chisa said,"so please, if you can, maybe coax her out of waiting for him everyday"

"I'll see what I can do" nagito lied

...

More months passed till eventually Chisa returned as the 77th class teacher. Everyone was happy to see their beloved teacher, especially chiaki. It seemed like things were getting better, but nagito couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. That afternoon he waited with chiaki as always.

"Why do you keep waiting for him?" Nagito asked

"I'm not entirely sure" chiaki said,"but a part of me believes it's because I don't want to lose any of my friends"

"You are too pure for this world" nagito sighed

"I don't understand" chiaki said

"Never mind" nagito said

...

Just as he feared, something horrible ended up happening. A horrible tragedy that sparked the flames of the parade. It was an awful, yet inevitable, sight. Nagito looked down at the hopeless mob with an empty heart. Next to him, he could see the fear and concern in chiakis eyes. Even now, chiaki held onto the weak hope of seeing her friend again.

After class that day, chiaki and nagito walked back to their dorms together. He could tell how the current situation was eating away at chiaki. She seemed so worried and depressed.

"Chiaki are you okay?" Nagito asked

"No I'm not okay" chiaki said,"but even so I have to hold onto hope for the others sake"

"That's true, but you're allowed to feel despair" nagito said," you can't keep holding these emotions in forever "

"Then is it okay if i cry" chiaki asked

"Of course" nagito said before chiaki released all her hidden tears.

Nagito stared at her, unsure of what to do.

"I'm just scared that all of my friends will disappear" chiaki cried

"Well, I promise that I won't disappear" Nagito said,"I'll stay by your side no matter what"

"Thank you Nagito" chiaki sniffed before embracing Nagito,"I'm glad we're still friends"

"Me too" Nagito said as he embraced chiaki back.

...

Nagito knew his luck was going to spite him, so why did he think things were going to be fine? Why did he lead chiaki to despairs door? That's right, because he had absolute confidence that chiaki could survive any despair. What a foolish idea.

"Nagito, killing is wrong no matter what" chiaki said

"You are too pure for this world" nagito said as he aimed the gun at Junko," however I have no doubt that you will overcome this despair"

...

Figures his luck would cause him to pass out, but at least he had the fortune of being embraced by his ultimate hope.

"Nagito! Nagito! Wake up" chiaki begged

'And here I thought I was supposed to protect you' nagito thought as he lost his consciousness,' I'm so useless'

...

Slowly his conscience came back to him, but it was still a blur. All he could remember was chiaki carrying his limp body through the rain.

'Please just leave me' nagito thought,' I don't deserve your kindness'

...

Why didn't he learn from his previous mistake? Why did he continue to put chiaki into these despairing situations. So much for being her protector. In actuality he was a traitor to her kindness. He continually sowed the seeds of her downfall and had the audacity to say he loved her. What a hopeless fool he was. Maybe if he had more strength and doubt he could have stopped her from leading the class into junkos lair. Once again, he believed in chiaki too much and underestimated his enemies despair filled power.

'I believe in you' nagito thought as he was carried down to the beasts' lair,' your hope can overcome anything'

...

Like always his luck came to smite the ones most precious to him. If he wasn't blinded by ignorance and fatigue, maybe he could of prevent this horrible execution.

As he watched the love of his life struggle forward through that hellish maze despite her many injuries, nagito saw the determination in her eyes. She believed that nagito and all her friends would save her from her despairing situation. Even when her blood decorated the dungeon floor, she still believed and hoped to see her friends again.

Nagito wanted to free her from her agony, but the despair paralyzed her. Then, when it seemed like chiaki was free from her despair, the despair stabbed her the back multiple times at once.

"What a frightening sight" Nagito said with eyes blinded by despair"but it's fine because you will become are stepping stone to a greater hope"

'This is all my fault' Nagito truly thought,' I'm the one who killed our hope'

...

...

It was very easy to fall into despair and not be burdened by the fear of losing hope. Finally Nagito was free from looking for and preserving hope. Yet, a part of his secret heart missed chiaki. He missed talking to her and playing games with her.

"If you could see me what would you think?" Nagito asked," would you still want me as a friend?"

...

...

The neo world program was an interesting opportunity. It was a chance for nagito to redeem himself and become the friend chiaki deserved. However, due to the memory wipe, he had no memory of his beloved class rep and therefore no motive to change his ways. Then the killing game started and sparked nagitos quest for a new hope. He could've been friends with Hajime, and a part of him wanted a friend so badly, but his ideals ruined that friendship. All that mattered was finding the ultimate hope amongst all his pears.

...

Just when it seemed that nagito might have a reason to be Hajimes friend, his hope was betrayed by the truth. Everyone he wanted to believe in turned out to be despairs broken puppets. Well everyone except the traitor that is. This was the ultimate hope nagito desired, so he would do everything in his power to find and protect the traitor.

"Let's see this must be how the traitor communicates with monomi" nagito said as he flipped through the notebook," whoever the traitor is the must not be that good at writing or drawing"

Nagito flipped through the notebook and examined every page until he noticed a peculiar page. It read;

'The others don't seem to like nagito, which is sad. I'm going to try to talk to him. That's what she would have done...I think'

"Who is 'she' I wonder" nagito asked

...

It was fairly easy to pin point who the traitor was. Considering she was the one that tried to bring everyone together and motivated them through the most difficult trials, it had to be her. Then she approached him and further confirmed his suspicions and motivated him to see his plan to the end.

"Nagito why are you doing this?" Chiaki asked

"Didn't I make myself clear?" Nagito asked," I want to find the traitor"

"But why?" Chiaki asked

"To make hope shine" nagito said

"If you want to make hope shine you should work with the others and then all of you can defeat monokuma" chiaki said

"You are too pure for this world" nagito said

...

Nagito never feared his own death as long as he believed it would make ultimate hope shine. This absolute faith in hope numbed him to his self inflicted injuries. He didn't just have absolute faith in hope, but also his luck was even more guaranteed. Certain in his luck, nagito prepared to die for the ultimate hope. The door opened and sparked nagitos trap.

Nagito watched excitedly through the flames and smoke to see the traitor. Just as he predicted, chiaki was his killer and therefore the traitor. If the toxic gas wasn't so potent, Nagito would have smiled at his discovery.

'I knew it was you' Nagito thought before he died.

...

They say when you die your life flashes before your eyes. The same is true when people are convinced they were going to die. Nagito was not prepared for the burden of reliving his life, so he escaped to a world full of lies and coping mechanisms. There he would live in peace and surrounded by all his friendly classmates, except one that is.

In order to be free from his guilt, nagito repressed all semblances and memories pertaining to chiaki. Nagito could handle fuzzy memories of Hajime, but memories pertaining to chiaki were too painful to bare.

...

Eventually Nagito had to wake up from his sweet dream. At first he was happy to see his friends, but he couldn't ignore the pain in his heart. He ignored it for as long as he could till they were on the boat. There in the dead of night he remembered everything he desperately repressed. It filled him with such grief and sorrow that he screamed as a flood of tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Nagito!" Hajime asked as he rushed to nagitos side," what's wrong"

"It's all my fault" Nagito said," I'm the reason both chiakis died"

"What do you mean?" Hajime asked

"I lead human chiaki to get trapped by Junko" Nagito cried," and then I made AI chiaki kill me and get executed by monokuma"

"I understand you feel full of guilt because of what you did" Hajime said," believe me I know what it's like"

"Wait, weren't you the one chiaki was waiting for?" Nagito asked

"Yes and I regret becoming Izuru and doing nothing when she was dying right in front of me" Hajime said," but I know I have to learn from my mistakes and keep living"

"Why?" Nagito asked

"Because that's what both chiakis would want me to do" Hajime said," they believed in me so I will believe in myself as well"

"Fine" Nagito said," but it still hurts"

"I never said the pain would disappear in an instant" Hajime said," but I'm sure if you continue living and believing in the part of you that chiaki believed in, then the pain will diminish overtime"

"Thank you Hajime" Nagito said

"Anytime" Hajime said

...

Once the remnants helped stop the future foundation killing game, they took on the burden of despair once more. This time was different, for now they carried the burdened of despair in the name of hope.

One night, Nagito went to the deck and looked up at the full moon. Looking at the moons soft and generous light reminded Nagito of her.

"Thank you" Nagito said,"thank you for all the wonderful things you did"

"I promise" Nagito said," I promise to protect your memory for you are my strongest reason to live"


	98. Waifu Training

Chisa: welcome to waifu training. I am Chisa yukizome.

Chiaki: I know that

Chisa: now introduce your selves and whose waifu you are.

Chiaki: I'm chiaki nanami and I want to be Hajime hinatas waifu

Kirigiri: I'm Kyoko kirigiri and I will be makoto naegis waifu

Mukuro(giving Kyoko a death glare): I am mukuro ikusadba and I will certainly be makoto naegis waifu.

Komaru: um I'm komaru naegi and I want to become toko fukawas waifu. Is that okay.

Chisa: don't worry, waifu training is not narrowed down to a specific gender.

...

Chisa: lesson number one: cooking. Sometimes the best waifus are the ones that can cook heartfelt meals for their beloved. Now think about your beloveds favorite food and make it.

Chiaki: I'll make kusamochi, or did he prefer sakuramochi? I forgot.

Chisa: Hajime prefers kusamochi.

Chiaki: okay.

Chisa: Now chiaki reminded me of an important trick. Keeping a little book full of notes on your beloved can be very useful and easy.

Kirigiri: isn't that what a stalker does?

Chisa: all's fair in love and war. Now what will you be cooking.

Mukuro and kirigiri: eggs

Komaru: I wouldn't do that. My brother is kinda sensitive about eggs.

Mukuro: what do you mean?

Komaru: like if I drop an egg in front of him, he will cry for minutes on end.

Kirigiri: so if eggs aren't okay, what else would he eat?

Komaru: he has immature taste, so kid curry should be fine as long as you take away the omelette.

Kirigiri: got it.

Mukuro: I'll make it even better by adding vegetables.

(Mukuro starts chopping vegetables with her dagger)

Chisa: good, good. Now komaru what will you make?

Komaru: toko has pretty mature taste, so maybe she'll like miso soup.

Chisa: alright then. All of you get cooking and then I'll taste test your meals.

...

Chisa(looks at the ruined food before her): why did I agree to this.

(Chisa shakes her head)

Chisa: I can do this. Surely it can't be that bad. I mean chiaki is my student so she probably picked up some skills from me

(Chisa picks up the kusamochi and eats)

Chisa(face pales): I was immediately wrong.

Chisa(after swallowing the dry kusamochi): okay next up it kids curry. That's the easiest thing to make surely they can't mess that up.

Chisa(eats both curries): why is this so spicy and burnt?

(Chisa drinks a gallon of milk)

Chisa(crying on the inside): okay Chisa this is the last one. As they say third times the charm.

(Chisa eats the miso soup)

Chisa(falls to the floor): I guess bad luck runs in the family.

Chiaki: miss yukizome are you okay?

Chisa(shivering): no, please get mikan.

...

(After an hour long intermission, the class proceeds)

Chisa(smiling): alright now that I've vomited out all the icky stuff from my body, we can continue.

Kirigiri: you're pretty optimistic

Chisa: Now onto lesson Two: Bridal style. It's always super romantic to be able to hold your beloved and protect them.

Chiaki: I don't know if I'm strong enough.

Komaru: same.

Chisa: that's why I've prepared weights to get you into shape.

(Kirigiri and mukuro immediately start lifting weights against each other, meanwhile Chiaki and komaru try lifting little dumbbells)

...

Chisa: now the final lesson of the day, can you guess what it is?

Chiaki: cuddling?

Chisa: nope

Komaru: dates?

Chisa: nah uh

Kirigiri: spit it out woman.

Chisa: the final lesson of the day is...dress up!

Kirigiri, mukuro, and komaru: huh?

Chiaki: oh I get it. When you wear certain clothes it raises your stats.

Chisa: yes, therefore in order to raise the most stats you need to know what your beloved likes.

Chiaki: Hajime likes neko girls...I think.

Chisa: yay good job. You get a gold star.

Mukuro: I sense favoritism

Kirigiri: for once we agree

Komaru: maybe toko would like it if I wore glasses or better yet if I dressed up as togami.

Kirigiri: there is only one thing I know that would make his heart race.

Mukuro: yes I know this as well.

Kirigiri and mukuro: idols

Komaru: oh like sayaka? My brother is like the biggest sayaker, so seeing you guys in idol outfits would definitely make his nose bleed.

Chisa: alright then let's prepare your outfits.

...

Komaru(in togami suit): does this suit make my butt stick out?

Chisa: yes, but that's part of the charm.

Chiaki(wearing robotic cat ears and tail): I didn't know the made cat ears and tails that could reflect your emotions.

Chisa: it was a joint effort between the ultimate mechanic and ultimate neurologist.

Mukuro(in pink idol outfit): figures, matsuda always had a thing for neko girls.

Chisa: aw you look so cute!

(Kirigiri wears a purple idol outfit)

Komaru: wow if you could sing I bet you could be amazing idols or maybe you could work alongside sayaka.

Mukuro: I happen to be a very good singer

Kirigiri: I can sing I just choose not to.

Chisa: alright its picture time!

Kirigiri: wait! You didn't say anything about pictures.

Chisa: must have slipped my mind. Now smile.

(Chiaki and komaru smile while kirigiri and mukuro get flustered)

Chisa: picture perfect.


	99. Monokuma VS Vixen

Monokuma: Vixen! I have waited too long for my time in the spotlight! Now you better include me in one of these god damn drabbles!

Vixen: I'd prefer usami/monomi over you any day.

Monokuma: What does she have that I don't.

Vixen: she's actually cute.

Monokuma: I'm hella cuter than her.

Vixen: really? Then prove it.

Monokuma: very well. Monokuma digevolve to chibikuma!

(Monokuma shrinks to the size of a baseball)

Chibikuma: now how cute am I?

Vixen: hiyoko is cuter

Chibikuma: What! How can that be?

Vixen: maybe if you were chubbier. Like so chubby you can't move your chubby arms and legs.

Chibikuma: so be it

(Chibikuma makes himself fatter than twogami)

Chibikuma: Now am I cute?

(Vixen picks up chibikuma and smiles a sinister grin)

Chibikuma(sweats): why are you looking at me like that?

(Vixen shoves a squeaker down chibikumas throat. Then she squishes his tummy and makes him squeak)

Vixen: Aria

Chibikuma: you wouldn't

Vixen: may my dog have mercy on your repulsive soul.

(A super cute grey dog runs up to vixen)

Vixen: look aria I got you a new squeaky toy.

(Vixen tosses chibikuma into arias mouth. Aria wags her tail as she starts to play with chibikuma)

...

Chibikuma(crawling with most of his stuffing ripped out and his lower body torn off): please save me.

Vixen: your despair goddess won't save you

Chibikuma: please have mercy.

Vixen(picks up chibikuma with a smile): a bad bear like you deserves only one thing.

Chibikuma: you can take many things from me, but you will not take that from me.

Vixen: it's punishment time!

...

(Execution music starts playing)

(Vixen tapes chibikumas torn up body into a ball)

Vixen: hey Leon can you hit this as far as you can?

Leon: oh my god you actually wrote me into one of your drabbles!

Vixen: yeah, crazy I know. Now please hit this.

Leon: I don't know this sounds suspicious.

Vixen: do it or I will never write you in my drabbles again.

Leon(scared): okay I'll do it

(Vixen pitches the ball to Leon. Leon hits the chibikuma ball so hard that it catches fire and flies over the horizon)

Vixen: upupupu

Usami: vixen what did you do?

Vixen(serious): I avenged the fallen.

Usami: okay crazy, settle down. Here why don't you pet my fur and cuddle with me.

Vixen: anytime.

(Vixen happily cuddles with usami)

...

(Somewhere over the horizon)

Chiaki: look Hajime a shooting star

Hajime: that's odd

Chiaki: quick make a wish

Hajime(thinking): I wish vixen writes a Drabble where me and Chiaki get married.

Chiaki(thinking): I wish all my friends can be happy, that the Nintendo switch will be successful, and that vixen writes more about usami.

...

Vixen: maybe I should make my own mascot for my series of drabbles.

Usami: vixen you are the mascot

Vixen: yeah I guess you're right

Junko: hey where's my bear

Vixen: somewhere over the rainbow.

Junko: damn girl.

Vixen: relax, there are multiple copies of him anyway. Besides isn't it despairingly wonderful to see your mascot suffer.

Junko: you know me so well.


	100. 100th Drabble Celebration

(Party at hopes peak)

Vixen(sipping root beer from a straw, because it erodes her teeth less): this is the life

Chisa: this is a nice party you've thrown.

Vixen: thanks usually I avoid parties but since this is all in my head and I know you guys I can enjoy this.

Chisa: you're so silly

Vixen: comedy is a good treatment for tragedy

Chisa: still I'm curious as to how your outside social life is.

Vixen: well I'm an honest person so I'll tell you. I have a few really dear friends and I try to be kind and empathetic to everyone. Though despite my energy towards people it can trick them into thinking I'm an extrovert when I'm really an introvert.

Chisa: that's good that you can still socialize with others despite your natural need to be alone sometimes.

Vixen: well that's the thing. For a few years I was very alone especially during my six month depression. I've learned that no matter what, people still need others. Though sometimes I still feel very alone even when I know I have friends.

Chisa: why is that?

Vixen: well I'm someone who views the world in a very unique way and that makes it hard to relate to others. For example, ever since March I've become aware of death and sometimes it really scares me cause I'm not always sure what will happen after that. Normally when I'm scared I like to talk it out with others and get it off my chest, but I worry that the topic of death might have a negative effect on others.

Chisa: I'm so sorry to hear that.

Vixen: yeah I won't lie and say it's okay that I imagine I'm on my death bed when I go to bed at night sometimes. However I think if I can overcome this then I can help others overcome it.

Chisa: that's very thoughtful of you.

Vixen: I don't know, a lot of times I reach out and help others because that's what I wanted someone to do for me when I was in depression. Other times I do it cause I'm afraid that negative feelings can cause a person to turn against others. Overall my actions are not selfless rather they are mutualistic.

Chisa: I see, you've gone through a lot of hardships and they have shaped you. Still I'm proud that you can still find happiness even when it seems impossible to find.

Vixen(hugging Chisa): Thankyou Chisa

Chisa(hugging back): you're welcome.

...

Sonia: thanks for throwing this party.

Vixen: of course I owe you guys and my readers at least this much.

Souda: I don't get it why are all of us here?

Vixen: well it's because of all of you that I can write my stories, plus it wouldn't be fair if I excluded any of the 77th class.

Souda: even hiyoko?

Vixen: yep, sure she's troublesome but we need to include and understand her.

Gundam: this has been scratching at my soul so I must ask. Why do you call yourself vixen when you are clearly human.

Vixen: well put simply I'm a female and my spirit animal is a fox.

Sonia: really?

Vixen: yep, I'm like a fox because I'm adaptive, intelligent, small, playful, and my passion burns as bright as a foxes coat. Also it makes for a short and cute nickname.

Sonia: amazing

Gundam: I see your explanation is clear and understandable.

Vixen(smiling): thanks

Souda: wait so do you dress up like a fox?

Vixen: if I could

...

(At the buffet)

Vixen: did you seriously make all my favorite foods?

Teruteru: yep, everything from Cinnamon Chex, with chai latte in it, to rice mixed with carrots, celery, and scallions.

Vixen: thankyou

Teruteru: of course, though I don't see the point of making food when all of this is your imagination. There's no way you can actually eat any of the food I made.

Vixen: yeah, but how else can I tell my readers what I like to eat?

Teruteru: clever

Vixen: that and I needed something to start a conversation with you.

Teruteru: I won't lie I am a very lustful person.

Vixen: yeah, but you're still really sweet. Sure others might not like you but I'm not one of them.

Teruteru: thanks?

Vixen: no problem, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go binge eat at the dessert table because I love sweets.

...

(At the dessert table)

Hiyoko: hey where are the gummies

Vixen: sorry it's just candies like skittles, twizzlers, and gummies kinda worry me because I don't always know what's in them.

Hiyoko: fine, but why isn't there any chocolate or peanut butter desserts?

Vixen: I just don't like them

Hiyoko: what? How?

Vixen: I think my lack of smell is to blame for that.

Akane(coming over): wait you can't smell?

Vixen: yep, I'm also nearsighted, mostly deaf, and not very strong.

Hiyoko: so you're a runt

Vixen: pretty much, but I'm still very intelligent and heal faster than most.

Nekomaru: if you want I can train you

Vixen: thanks nekomaru I'll keep that in mind even though you're an illusion. Though can I hug you?

Nekomaru: go ahead

Vixen(hugging): yes

Hiyoko: what's with you and hugs?

Vixen(still hugging nekomaru): well to me hugs are a reassurance that I'm not alone and the person I'm hugging exist. It's a good bonding habit and the warmth and heartbeat from the people I hug is very reassuring.

Hiyoko: I guess it makes sense

Akane: hey vixen if you want you can hug me

Vixen: yes

...

(At the back of the room)

Fuyuhiko: hey thanks for inviting my sister to the party

Vixen: of course I love you're sister she's like a tiger cub

Natsumi: wait why am I a tiger cub?

Vixen: cause you're feisty but ultimately really sweet.

Peko: tigers are quite fluffy

Vixen: yeah, I have a little white tiger stuffed animal that's really soft.

Peko: you keep stuffed animals too?

Vixen: yep, I love to get ones from my favorite anime. Of course I only pick the softest of stuffed animals so I can cuddle with them.

Peko: cuddling is very therapeutic

Vixen: funny story, I use to bring my monomi plush to school to cuddle with because I got very anxious.

Natsumi: were you in middle school?

Vixen: no I was in high school, but it's pretty small so no one really cared.

Fuyuhiko: what made you stop?

Vixen: I got an emotional support dog and she's really soft.

Peko: what breed?

Vixen: she's German Shepard, chow, and beagle mixed with a bunch of other stuff.

Fuyuhiko: what does she look like?

Vixen: she looks like a wolf with a shiny blue coat though she's medium sized.

Natsumi: why didn't you bring her

Vixen: this is all in my head

Natsumi: oh, yeah.

...

Vixen: hey Mahiru glad you could come

Mahiru: thanks for inviting me

Vixen: you know I love your caring and sweet attitude.

Mahiru(blushing): you sure know how to complement a girl.

Vixen: I've always been good at flattering people, but these years I'm more sincere and honest about my complements.

Mahiru: well at least you're honest.

Vixen: believe it or not I was the biggest liar for most of my life.

Mahiru: really?

Vixen: yep, it wasn't until two years that I learned why I shouldn't lie.

Mahiru: how?

Vixen: well based on how you act people will make inferences on what you say and do. For example, if you lie about being happy by smiling people will most likely assume you're happy.

Mahiru: that's understandable

Vixen: yep, and that's why it's best to be honest with others so they know what you need and how you feel about things.

Mahiru: if only some people could be as honest as you.

Vixen: I'm sure they have their reasons, but if they see how positive honesty is for them then maybe they can change.

...

(Mikan trips, but vixen refuses to let her fall into a compromising position)

Mikan: ahh thank you vixen

Vixen: you know I've got your back.

Mikan: really? Why?

Vixen: because you deserve to be happy and I think you're really cute.

Mikan: does this mean you like like me

Vixen: I think you are a really good friend.

Mikan: oh

Vixen: I'm sorry, it's just difficult for me to really fall in love with someone. That's why I'm currently single.

Mikan: really, but don't you want to be with someone real?

Vixen: of course, however that doesn't mean I should settle with someone I don't truly love.

Mikan: okay, though I'm curious as to why you identify as a bisexual.

Vixen: sometimes I lean more to girls, but I can see myself with guys. I actually discovered I was bisexual when I realized I was attracted to both Chiaki and hajime. Overall I think it's good to be open and focus more on personality than gender.

Mikan: that makes sense

Vixen: no matter what I'll still love you platonically.

Mikan(blushing): okay

...

Vixen: let's see who do I need to talk to next

Makoto(through the doorway): hi

Vixen: oh right. Hi Makoto

Makoto: um, I was wondering why you don't write that much about my classmates or my sister.

Vixen: sorry, it's just I don't know them that well and I don't want to write them out of character. I mean I think a lot of your classmates are cool and I love your sister, but I never got as attached compared to the 77th class.

Makoto: oh I see

Vixen: I'd write about them if I could but what makes my drabbles work is that I usually understand the characters very well and I have a lot of passion. Despite this I still respect your classmates.

Makoto: oh okay, thankyou for your time.

Vixen: you're welcome and I hope I can better understand you.

...

Junko: why am I here

Vixen: because you're very important to my writing process

Junko: oh you mean I'm your punching bag.

Vixen: a little, but it's not like I hate you.

Junko: what? Then why am I usually the antagonist.

Vixen: well you yourself are always trying to tamper with peace and I'll admit my stories won't always be exciting without some conflict. Rather then force someone like Nagito to be the antagonist, I think it's best that you take on that role because you whole heartedly accept it.

Junko: so why do you always punish me.

Vixen: I only punish you when you go to far and a lot of times I offer you a chance to change. Deep down I don't think you're evil. You're just bored and proud of your rebellion against hope. This idea that you are despair is so engrained into you that if you ever questioned it you would loose sight of who you are.

Junko: geez when did you get all philosophical

Vixen: I have my love to thank for that. You see I have a lot of time to think and examine the world, but most of all I have the passion to be a philosopher. It's not always easy and sometimes I'm alone in my beliefs, but I can't give up. No matter what happens I have to keep going and changing because it's unlikely that anyone else will take me place.

Junko: uhh you sound so hopeful

Vixen: I find it's more beneficial to look on the bright side, but you also have to be aware of the darkness. Happiness and sadness don't last forever rather they are constantly shifting. When I'm sad I have to remember that I will be happy again, I just don't know when. Then when I'm happy I should enjoy it as much as I can before I become sad again.

Junko: wouldn't it be easier just to choose hope or despair.

Vixen: no, because both are important to developing me. Sure it hurts to constantly shift between them, but the pain is a sign that I'm growing.

Junko: Miaya called, she wants her talent back

Vixen(laughing): yeah I'm a bit preachy. Can't believe my parents didn't get me a soap box for Christmas. Anyway thanks for helping me grow, Junko.

Junko: whatever

...

Ibuki: hey vixen-chan. Ibuki heard you got a thing for music.

Vixen: I sure do. Though it's more for anime music and music from animated movies.

Ibuki: hey, you are allowed to like whatever music you like.

Vixen: aww thanks Ibuki. It means a lot coming from you.

Ibuki: daw you're making Ibuki blush. Anyway Ibuki wanted to ask you if you write music.

Vixen: not exactly. I just write lyrics for songs I like, mostly anime and vocaloid songs.

Ibuki: what do you write about?

Vixen: well usually I write the songs to explain and express my feelings. Though a lot of them revolve around my love and my six month depression.

Ibuki: Ibuki loves it, could you sing a song for her

Vixen: sure, i always love to sing. (Clears throat) this one I call "despair requiem" and it's written to the vocaloid song "lost time memory". Here it goes

once I was filled with hope and fight, unaware of my future plight, I was to blinded by the light. Than one fatefull day my hope faded away and I was forced to face reality. I slipped into a sea of despair with out a single care, as I held on to my last breathe of air. I refused to move on now that SHE was gone so deeper I fell. (Instrumental) So I awoke from my sweet dream not knowing what to do as my despair quickly grew. Overtime I would ponder as despair and I grew fonder and I started to ask why. Why do we fear the darkness of night even though there's moonlight? Where is this heaven that we are looking for? Is it my destiny to understand the night now that I've forever fallen so far from the light? So I'll embrace the darkness but I won't fall into despair I'll seek to learn what lies in the shadows and if I'm an outcast I don't care what they say cause that optimistic me is in the past. So I was a bit of a reject cause everyone would object on my feelings towards the dark. Was my mission all in vain? Was I going slightly insane? Or was I just numb to the pain? Why do I have this destiny with humanity? why do I have to think such horrible things? Is the only solution human extinction. That's not me I don't want to be the monster that they may see. What if I was swallowed whole by the despair I tried to control and the monsters what I chose to be. Such a thing can not be I don't wish to hurt anybody cause they are suffering worst than me. I I'm going insane from all the pain why can't I see whats in front of me? (Short instrumental) With hope there is an equal amount of despair with darkness there is always light that's why we have the day and the night. (Instrumental) Still the pain will make me stronger as I continue to live life helping those dealing with strife. I'll become the gentle moonlight in this cold and bitter night cause she inspired me to fight and though will never meet again she'll always be in my heart.

Vixen: what do you think?

Ibuki: AMAZING! You really put your heart and soul into the lyrics.

Vixen: thanks, I just find it really helpful for me to understand and explain my feelings.

Ibuki: you're welcome. Believe in the power of music

Vixen: yep

...

Twogami: hey vixen may I ask you something.

Vixen: go ahead, I love questions

Twogami: why are you including yourself in your fics? Can't you just write and not involve yourself?

Vixen: well I think it's because I want people to remember me. You see, for me, art is a way of communicating to people who you are. When I watch anime or video games it's like dissecting the creators heart and seeing what they believe and feel. I use to not care about how people perceived me as an author, but then yuki-chan started to talk to me along with other writers and readers. Before I knew it I had a lot of readers and I became aware of my influence. Then I decided to reveal myself and share my beliefs with others. If I did that and continued writing fun stories for my readers then maybe I could bring joy and support to them.

Twogami: are you sure you're not trying to show off?

Vixen: I apologize if that's how it seems to others, but honestly I'm not perfect. For example, I'm not always great at school and at times I'm only just slightly above average. Other times I can be very stubborn and lazy. I'm not perfect, but that's part of what makes me human.

Twogami: you must be proud of who you are

Vixen: I have to be otherwise I'd always be miserable. To me individuality is very important, so I will happily express who I truly am. In fact part of the reasons I love you guys is because you're all so unique and different from each other.

Twogami: even me?

Vixen: yep, because as much as you deny it you are your own person with your own beliefs and feelings.

Twogami: thank you for your kindness.

Vixen(smiling): and thank you for being your wonderful self.

...

Nagito: thanks for inviting someone as worthless as me.

Vixen: don't call yourself worthless it really isn't going to help you in the long run.

Nagito: My you are so kind to me, I wonder why.

Vixen: well to be honest I use to really hate you.

Nagito: I'm pretty hatable

Vixen: well aside from your multiple mischaracterizations in the fandom, I really hated you for what you did to Chiaki.

Nagito: so what made you stop hating me.

Vixen: well I eventually realized that Chiaki would forgive you and that motivated me to understand you just like she always did. I also realized that hatred is pointless and that it cuts me off from others. So after I took the time to understand you I felt better. Once I understood I could see that some of your words rung true.

Nagito: what words?

Vixen: you talked about how despair strengthens hope and you were right.

Nagito: that's nice of you to say

Vixen: listen, Nagito, thank you for helping me to learn more about patience, empathy, and determination.

Nagito: glad I could be your stepping stone

Vixen: ade ade(ah-de), you really need more love.

Nagito: what does ade ade mean?

Vixen: it's my own little catchphrase. It means"oh brother","things don't change" or other stuff depending on the context.

Nagito: you're as clever as a fox

Vixen(smiling): yep and so are you.

...

Vixen: hey hajime. I was looking for you.

Hajime. Oh, did you need something.

Vixen: I wanted to speak to you

Hajime: about?

Vixen: I wanted to Thank you.

Hajime: oh, for being part of your stories?

Vixen: That's part of it.

Hajime: what is the other part?

Vixen: well, for starters, I want to thank you for helping me out of my six month depression.

Hajime: wait, I thought Chiaki was the one who helped you.

Vixen: she did, but you were part of it too.

Hajime: how so?

Vixen: well for a while I didn't value people because I thought a lot of them were boring and replaceable. Then you showed me that everyone has potential to be whatever they want.

Hajime: glad I could help.

Vixen: but most of all you taught me that the future is an endless sea of possibilities

Hajime(blushing): I'm glad I could help.

Vixen: uh you're so cute when you blush.

(Hajime faints from embarrassment allowing Izuru to take over his body)

Vixen: hi Izuru

Izuru: good evening, I have a question for you.

Vixen: okay, ask away.

Izuru: why do you write chiaki and Hajime as a pair?

Vixen: I believe they are suited for each other and their relationship would be very beneficial to both of them.

Izuru: how so?

Vixen: well both chiakis are a bit naive so they need a voice of reason like Hajime. Hajime needs someone who believes in him and pushes him forward.

Izuru: I can tell you have more reasons.

Vixen: I could write a thesis on how much I love Hajime and chiaki, but I think my current explanation is enough.

Izuru: Why is it that you write Drabbles that pair chiaki with others besides Hajime.

Vixen: I believe chiaki is a wonderful and kind person that can help others out. I tend to write her with characters I think need her love. People like nagito, Mikan, and even Junko need someone as kind as chiaki in their lives.

Izuru: then what about me?

Vixen: you're an interesting case since you can't express your emotions like other. It seems to me that chiaki is the only one who can help you reclaim your humanity. Thinking about it, it's kind of like beauty and the beast.

Izuru: I guess it is.

Vixen: well I got wrap up pretty soon, but it was nice talking to you.

Izuru: final question, how do you feel about people who write for other pairings.

Chiaki: I think any pairing can be healthy if it's written well. While there are pairings I'm not particularly for, people have a right to their own opinions if they aren't hurting anybody.

Izuru: I see.

Vixen: I have to go now, but I had fun chatting with you. Bye

Izuru: farewell

...

(Hopes peak Fountain under the full moon. Chiaki is sitting on the bench waiting for vixen)

Vixen: sorry if I'm a bit late

Chiaki: you know I'm a patient girl

Vixen: yeah, just one of the many things I love about you

(Vixen takes a seat next to chiaki and stares up at the full moon)

Vixen: I love the night

Chiaki: why is that?

Vixen: well for one it's very quiet and tranquil, but most of all I like to look up at the moon. Because I want to be like the moon.

Chiaki: how do you do that.

Vixen: by being the soft guiding light to others who may be wandering in the darkness. In a way you remind me of the moon.

Chiaki(smiling): don't worry I'm sure if you make the necessary sacrifices, believe in yourself, and fight with everything you have you will certainly achieve your desired future.

Vixen: I love you, both of you

Chiaki: are you referring to my human an ai versions?

Vixen: yep, because no matter what people say you are both special to me. Not because you're the same, but because each of you have taught me so many wonderful things.

Chiaki: go on

Vixen: well for starters human chiaki helped me to better deal with death. She showed me that no matter what I will still live on in this world even if my body is gone. Because everyone influences the world, what they lived for and fought for will still exist in a way.

Chiaki: I'm glad my words could help you.

Vixen: on the other hand human chiaki showed me how to be a leader by caring for her friends even when it seemed like they were gone. In conclusion both of you are precious to me and I want to continue to help other the way both of you helped me.

Chiaki: don't push yourself too hard.

Vixen: don't worry I'll make sure to take breaks and I will still take time to enjoy my little accomplishments. Though it might be difficult considering how school has been recently.

Chiaki: what's wrong?

Vixen: it's just difficult for me to do something that I find pointless. I love my literature class and my philosophy class, but everything in between feels pointless and boring.

Chiaki: well then why don't you find a way to change it or give it meaning. You've been working on setting up peer counseling at your school right? Surely that will give you more fulfillment and if things don't turn out the way you want you can still change yourself and the world around you.

Vixen(getting teary eyed): yeah, you're right.

Chiaki: remember that we are here for you and we love and support you no matter what.

Vixen: I promise

Chiaki: just in case you forget, you can keep this as a memento

(Chiaki holds out a rose quartz heart necklace before putting it on vixen)

Chiaki: if ever you feel alone just look and feel this stone and remember all the people that love you.

Vixen: I will!

...

(Slowly the entire school and everyone except vixen fade to black)

Vixen: I told you this was all in my head.

(Vixen looks down at her rose quartz heart)

Vixen: still it's nice to have a hope filled dream to inspire me. Even if none of this was real it still affected me for the better. Honestly the future seems uncertain, but I think that's fine. Sure I may face despair but I will also experience hope, so I mustn't give up when times are tough. I'll continue to change and enjoy myself in this world for as long as I'm in it.

(Vixen turns around to face the reader)

Vixen(smiles): I hope you will do the same.

THE END


	101. Chiaki and the beasts 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I love the idea of chiaki taking care of mythical creatures, so this might be a mini series I add to like the dead waifu club. If I could draw humans better I would make it a short manga series, but I can't so I'll just stick to writing. As for todays mythical creature we have the tanuki, raccoon dog. They can transform into stone, human, and much more.

Chiaki woke up to junkos paws in her face as always. Once she fed Junko, Chiaki walked and fed nagito and Izuru as always. It seemed like just another ordinary day, well as ordinary as living with three yokai could be. Then chiaki noticed an orange envelope in the mail. Immediately she opened the envelope and read the letter.

"What's this" Junko said as she sniffed the envelope," it smells like tangerines"

"If you read it you would know" Izuru said

"But reading is so boring" Junko whined

"Wow it's from chiakis mother" nagito said as he read the envelope in his paws.

"That's right" chiaki said," my mother is coming into town in a few days"

"I can't wait to meet her" nagito wagged his tail," she must be so amazing if she raised chiaki to be so kind"

"I too am intrigued" izuru said

"You just want her mothers blessing so you can marry chiaki" Junko snickered

"I can act however I please" Izuru said," I just know that marriage would be inconvenient at the moment"

"I know, I'll make her a tangerine cake" chiaki said, oblivious to what Junko and Izuru were talking about," I'll go to the store then. Izuru you're in charge"

"Why's he always in charge?" Junko whined

"Because he's the most responsible" chiaki smiled before leaving.

"No fair" Junko whined," why can't I be in charge?"

Junko continued to rant, prompting izuru to bring out another one of his secret weapons.

"I am a freaking cat demon, so I-" Junko stopped as soon as she noticed it.

Her eyes narrowed on it as she prepared to pounce. She pounced and landed elegantly in the box before she started jumping in and out of it.

"Why do cats like boxes so much anyway?" Nagito asked

"Boxes offer security and shelter from predators" Izuru said

"Aw is junkitty scared of the big bad fox" nagito joked

"Piss off" Junko hissed from her box.

...

At the store chiaki bought some more supplies. She was on her way home when she noticed something struggling on the side of the walk in clinic. Chiaki stepped closer to find a tanuki tangled up in bandages.

"Oh you poor thing" chiaki said," here let me help you"

Chiaki reached a hand towards the trembling tanuki. She rubbed the tanukies fur and calmed it down.

"Now let's get you free" chiaki said

Chiaki delicately untangled the tanuki before giving it a tangerine.

"Okay now be careful next time" chiaki said,"bye-bye"

Chiaki turned her back and left until she noticed the tanuki was following her.

"Don't you have somewhere you live?" Chiaki asked

The tanuki answered by rubbing up against chiakis leg.

"I guess one more wouldn't hurt" Chiaki said," I'm sure the others will understand"

...

"I'm home" Chiaki said.

She had wrapped the tanuki in her jacket and was holding it in her arms.

"Welcome back" nagito said.

Nagito was currently washing the dishes in his human form.

"Uh what's that smell" Junko asked from her box.

"Well I kind of found another yokai" Chiaki said

The tanuki popped its head out before turning into a statue and falling to the ground.

"Uh you found a tanuki?" Junko asked

"A timid one at that" Izuru said sniffing the statue," and it's a female"

"Maybe I should give her a bath" chiaki said

"That will probably help to calm her down" Izuru said

"Okay" chiaki said," I'll be in the bathroom"

"Guh that lucky tanuki" Junko groaned," if I didn't hate water, I'd peep in and see if I could get a glimpse"

"She's not taking a bath, so don't even think such perverted thoughts" nagito said

"Please, if anyone's a horn dog it's you two" Junko snickered until she noticed a red dot glowing on her paw.

Instantly her instincts kicked in and she chased the red dot right into the wall.

"That feline speaks too much" Izuru said with the laser pointer in his mouth.

...

Meanwhile in the bathroom, chiaki prepared the tub for the tanuki.

"Here do you think this is warm enough" chiaki asked

The tanuki tested it with her paw before jumping in. Chiaki used some of her pet shampoo and started rubbing it into the tanukis fur.

"I wonder" chiaki said," what is your name?"

Chiaki rinsed out the soap from the tanukis fur. Then she wrapped the tanuki into a towel and started drying her off. As she did, the tanuki started emitting a sound that showed pleasure. The tanuki continued until out of nowhere she transformed.

Chiaki opened her eyes to see a girl with long purple hair and purple eyes. She had a pair of tanuki ears and a tanuki tail, but chiaki was more surprised that the transformed tanuki wasn't wearing any clothes.

"Um could you cover yourself please" chiaki said handing the tanuki girl a towel.

Meekly the tanuki girl wrapped herself in the towel. Chiaki watched, not at all phased by the mythical creature.

"Mikan" the tanuki girl blurted out," that's my name"

"It's nice to meet you Mikan" Chiaki smiled.

"Uh thank you for freeing me and letting me into your home" Mikan said

"You're welcome" Chiaki smiled," now let's find you some clothes"

...

"Izuru" Chiaki called

"What do you need" Izuru asked

"I need you and the others to transform into your chibi forms" Chiaki said

"Very well" Izuru said

...

"Alright we're ready" nagito said in his chibi form.

Mikan peaked out of the bathroom to see three chibi yokai. They all looked like chibi forms of their human forms and were each a foot tall.

"Mikan these are my roommates" Chiaki said," Izuru, nagito, and Junko"

"Hello and welcome to paradise" nagito smiled

"Yo" Junko waved

"You are in a safe place now" Izuru said.

"O-okay" Mikan nodded

"You're welcome to stay here if you want" Chiaki said

"Is like that very much" mikan said.

"If you are all ready" Izuru said," dinner is ready to be served"

...

After dinner, Chiaki completed her homework and started gaming. Mikan watched in her tanuki form, fully mesmerized by chiakis movements. Her heart started to beat faster and faster. Then it was time for chiakis program. Chiaki prepared her laptop while the others got into their usual spots.

"Here Mikan" Chiaki said," you can sit wherever you like"

Mikan hesitated before deciding to sit on top of the couch with Junko. She watched the program with chiaki and the others. An hour passed before Chiaki fell asleep prompting Izuru to turn into his human form and carry Chiaki to her bed. Mikan followed behind the others.

"You are free to sleep wherever you want to" Izuru said before turning back into a dog and curling up to chiaki.

Mikan hesitated once more before jumping into the bed and curling up to chiakis side. For once, it seemed that Mikan belonged.

...

After a few more days passed, it was time for Chiaki to meet up with her mother.

Chiaki walked nagito, Izuru, and Mikan on leashes through the park. Junko refused to walk, so Chiaki carried her in a cat carrier purse. It was currently night time.

"Why did your mom have to meet us in the park of all places?" Junko yawned," and why this late in the day?"

"You'll see" Chiaki said

"You really shouldn't complain" nagito said

"Shut up ass wipe" Junko mrowed.

"I think it's nice to walk around here when it's nice and quiet" Mikan said

"She said she would meet me right here" Chiaki said as she walked Into a giant grassy field.

Together the four waited until Junko got impatient.

"Where the hell is she?" Junko asked.

Then a mighty roar pierced the wind. Following the roar, came a orange dragon soaring through the sky. The dragon landed gracefully before Chiaki and her companions.

"Hi mom" Chiaki smiled at the giant dragon.

"Wait your mom is a dragon?!" Junko asked

"That would partially explain how marvelous Chiaki is" nagito smiled

"Does this mean chiaki is part dragon?" Mikan asked

"I see you got your hands full" the dragon laughed.

The dragon transformed into a woman with long orange hair, though she still had dragon horns and a tail.

"My it's been so long" the lady said," I feel so old"

"You're only 240 years old? mom" Chiaki laughed

"That's true, but it breaks my heart to know my little hatchling is growing up so fast" the lady said

"Wait, does this mean Chiaki is a dragon?" Mikan asked

"No" the lady said

"Wait so are you like her step mom?" Junko asked

"Yep" the lady said," you can call me Chisa"

"I am Izuru kamukura" Izuru said proudly," I am chiakis inugami"

"I'm Junko the bakaneko if you couldn't tell" Junko said

"Nagito komaeda the kitsune" nagito said

"I just moved in recently" Mikan said," but I'm Mikan the tanuki"

"My Chiaki you've certainly made a bunch of new friends" Chisa smiled," here why don't we go back to your apartment"

"Okay" Chiaki nodded.

...

Back at chiakis apartment, nagito and Izuru prepared tea and tea cakes. In the family room Chisa and chiaki caught up on the couch while Junko and Mikan played with a box.

"You have such a lovely home" Chisa said," but so different"

"Yeah the city is pretty convenient, but I miss the peace of the country" chiaki said

"Then why don't you come for a visit over golden week" Chisa offered," I know your fathers would love to see you"

"Wait was that a plural?" Junko asked.

"Could I bring my friends?" Chiaki asked.

"Of course" Chisa smiled.

"The tea is ready" nagito smiled as he brought in a tray.

"Wow, I've never met a kitsune that served a master" Chisa said

"It's a pleasure to serve chiaki" nagito said with a bow.

"My aren't you a dear" Chisa laughed," it's nice to know my hatchling is in good paws"

"Of course" Izuru said," I promised to protect and care for chiaki"

"It's interesting that you say that considering most inugami turn on their masters" Chisa said

"I will never attack chiaki for she has given me nothing but kindness even in my previous life" Izuru said

"Loyal as a dog I see" Chisa smiled

After Chisa said that Mikan tripped and hit her tanuki head on the coffee table.

"Are you okay?" Chiaki asked as she picked the tanuki up into her arms.

"I'm sorry" Mikan whimpered with her ears down

"It's okay" chiaki said before giving her tanuki a hug," I'm just glad that you're okay"

"Aww you are so adorable" Chisa said," do you mind if I pet you?"

"Not at all" Mikan said

As Mikan received affection, Junko mrowled with jealousy.

"Does junkitty want some affection?" Chisa asked in a babying voice.

"Don't patronize me" Junko said,"but yes I would like some affection"

Chisa picked up the calico bakaneko and started petting her.

...

Once chiaki fell asleep, it was time for bed. Izuru carried her off to bed as always followed by Mikan and Junko.

"Would you like me to prepare you a futon?" Nagito asked

"I think I'll sleep with you guys" Chisa smiled

Before nagito could ask, Chisa turned into a tiny dragon and walked off to chiakis bed. Everyone snuggled in for a cozy good nights rest.

...

The next day, chiaki had to go to school, so Chisa stayed home.

"If you're a dragon does that mean you breathe fire?" Junko asked

"Yep" Chisa said,"so don't get on my bad side"

Mikan shivered.

"Ah it's okay sweetie" Chisa said," I doubt you could do much to anger me"

"I'm curious" nagito said," you mentioned that you aren't chiakis biological mother, so why is that?"

"You'll never believe it, but my husband found her in a bamboo shoot when she was a baby" Chisa said," since then I've raised and protected her"

"Is she human or not?" Junko asked

"Based on what you described" Izuru said," it sounds like the tale of princess kaguya"

"As in the girl from the moon?" Nagito asked

"That's right" Chisa smiled

"Does that mean Chiaki is a child of the moon?" Mikan asked

"Yep" Chisa said

"Incredible!" Nagito said with his eyes widened and tail wagging," chiaki is just full of wonderful surprises"

"How do we know you're not lying about all this?" Junko asked.

"When each of you met chiaki what did you notice?" Chisa asked

"She had a calming aura" Mikan said

"That's called moon aura" Chisa explained," it allows her to ease those in the darkness in a way similar to the moon at night"

"Is that all?" Junko asked

"Have you ever wondered how chiaki was able to afford this apartment?" Chisa asked," it's because we receive gifts from the moon"

"Huh?" Junko asked," how does that work?"

"Me and my husband receive gifts through bamboo shoots near our house" Chisa said.

"Do you worry that she will return to the moon one day?" Izuru asked.

"Not at all" Chisa said,"as long as she loves this world then she will have no need to leave"

"A little too hopeful there" Junko said.

"That reminds me..." Chisa said.

Chisa walked up to Junko then her eyes turned into dragon eyes.

"I trust the others, but if you lay even the smallest scratch on my child I will burn you to ash" Chisa said in a threatening tone.

As Chisa said this her fangs glistened and she breathed faint wisp of fire. For once Junko was actually scared.

"Understood?" Chisa asked with a smile.

"Yes" Junko managed to squeak.

"Good kitty" Chisa said after reverting to her original state.

"I hope I never get on your bad side" Mikan said

"Relax, I've been around for 240 years so it takes a lot to get me angry" Chisa laughed.

...

The next night it was time for Chisa to go home.

"I'll miss you mother" chiaki said as she hugged her mother.

"Don't worry we'll see each other again" Chisa said hugging her daughter back

"I promise I'll come over during golden week" chiaki said

"I'm looking forward to it" Chisa smiled before turning to chiakis companions," as for you four"

Junko shivered while the others remained calm.

"Please continue to take good care of my daughter" Chisa smiled before giving them all a hug.

With that, Chisa waved to chiaki and her companions. Then Chisa transformed into a dragon and flew off into the night. After a minute, the group walked back the apartment

...

Once the group came back to the apartment, chiaki changed for bed. Together, chiaki and her cuddly beast settled into bed. Izuru slept at the foot of the bed, nagito and Junko slept near chiakis sides, and Mikan slept next to chiakis head. All together they were at peace and content to be together.


	102. Our Love is God (JN)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N there's been a lot of Heathers crossovers for danganronpa lately. Personally I love Heathers the musical and I've been listening to the soundtrack a lot lately thanks to my frustrations with school. Anyway, listening to this particular heather song got me thinking, as music usually does. I might be stretching some things to set up this scenario, so it might be a bit out of character. Enough stalling let's do this.  
> ...

High school is a lonely place especially when you've been alone all your life. Still chiaki held a fragment of hope in her lonely heart that she could just bump into someone and magically make them her friend. A foolish dream like that could never come true, yet it did. She was walking while gaming again around the school fountain when she just bumped into someone.

"Hey, are you okay" the person asked.

Chiaki looked up meekly from her game. She was too nervous to speak, so she decided to walk away.

"Is that Gala Omega?" They asked

As soon as she heard those words she was filled with newfound energy. She turned to the person in anticipation.

"Do you know it?" Chiaki asked,"it's a classic right?"

"Yeah, I played it a lot" they said," I think I still have my old copy in my dorm"

"Would you show me" chiaki asked," please"

"Sure" they said.

"Oh right I almost forgot to introduce myself" chiaki said," My name is chiaki nanami. What's your name?"

"Junko enoshima" they smiled.

...

After that day, chiaki and Junko became closer. Chiaki never had a friend before, so she was very excited to finally have one. She promised to be the best friend she could possibly be to Junko.

"Um Junko?" Chiaki asked while they were gaming," are we friends?"

"Pretty sure we are" Junko said," why do you ask?"

"I'm kind of new to friendship" Chiaki said," so I don't really know what to do"

"It's okay I'll show you" Junko smiled.

"Really?" Chiaki asked.

"Yep, cause that's what a friend would do" Junko said.

"They teach you how to be friends?" Chiaki asked.

"Not just that" Junko said," friends can teach you lots of things"

"Then I'm excited to see what you will teach me" Chiaki said

"I'll teach you lots of things" Junko smiled,"but I'm sure you'll teach me lots of things in return"

...

In the following days, Chiaki and Junko spent more time together. Since class was optional, chiaki was always free to do what she wanted but now she could spend that time with Junko.

'No one cares if I attend class' chiaki thought as she continued to avoid class.

Junko didn't care for class either it seemed, so the two were equally content.

"Say, why don't you go to class?" Junko asked

"I'm scared" chiaki said," I'm scared that they'll reject or ignore me"

"That's a justified fear" Junko said.

"Why don't you attend class?" Chiaki asked.

"Cause I'd rather be with you" Junko said as she placed her hand on chiakis.

"Why?" Chiaki asked," I'm really not that interesting"

"You are the sweetest person I've ever known" Junko said," but more than that you fascinate me"

"Why?" Chiaki asked

"You may not see it, but inside you is a beautiful flame that burns so brightly" Junko said," you look so frail, yet you're so determined"

"Do you really think that?" Chiakis asked with cheeks full of blush.

"I believe with all my heart" Junko said.

"Thank you, Junko" chiaki said

"No, thank you chiaki" Junko said.

...

More time passed as chiaki grew more reliant on junkos companionship. Junko seemed so pleased with chiaki and there was never a dull moment when they were together. One fateful day, Junko invited chiaki to go star gazing. Chiaki happily agreed seeing that it was what friends would do. Little did chiaki know what would occur under the starry sky.

"Chiaki can I tell you something?" Junko asked

"What is it?" Chiaki asked

"Well for a while now I've had this fuzzy feeling in my heart" Junko said,"but it's only when I'm with or thinking about you".

"What are you saying?" Chiaki asked.

Junko looked directly into chiakis soft pink eyes before speaking.

"I love you, chiaki nanami" Junko said.

Chiaki was blushing and speechless.

"I don't understand" chiaki said.

"Okay then I'll explain" Junko said," think of romance as a level up from friendship".

Chiaki tilted her head.

"Romantic relationships are stronger than friendships" Junko said," when you're in love then you'll never be alone".

"So does that mean you want to be with me forever?" Chiaki asked.

"Exactly" Junko said," so what do you say?"

The temptation of never being alone was one chiaki could not resist. Her life long desire to be with some one and never be alone was coming true, so she had to take it.

"Let's do it" chiaki said.

"Thank you" Junko smiled as she looked lovingly into chiakis eyes again.

"But what makes romance different from friendship?" Chiaki asked.

"Well for starters we kiss" Junko said.

"Oh, well I've never kissed anyone before" chiaki said a bit flustered.

"Here, I'll show you" Junko said," just trust me"

Junko placed her hands on chiakis shoulders before delicately laying her in the grass. Chiaki looked up innocently as Junko crouched over her.

"Now close your eyes and puff out your lips" Junko said.

Chiaki closed her eyes as Junko had instructed. The grass whistled in her ears and she could feel her heart pulsating faster. Chiaki waited before she felt a soft feeling on her lips. Instantly her heart paused before pulsating faster than before. The kiss was long yet Chiaki savored every second of it. After all, this was the next logical step in her dream to never be alone.

"What do you think?" Junko asked once she released Chiaki from her kiss.

"I liked it...I think" Chiaki said

...

Dating had never been chiakis strong suit. Then again friendship wasn't her strong suit either yet Junko made it so easy. Whenever Chiaki felt like she made the wrong choice and wanted to reset, Junko just smiled and told her it was fine. At first Chiaki didn't understand why Junko was so calm but then Junko told Chiaki her secret.

"Why don't you get mad at me if I make the wrong choice?" Chiaki asked.

"Because I love you silly" Junko laughed.

"Are you sure you're not just putting up with me?" Chiaki asked.

"I love you with all my heart" Junko said," I practically worship you"

"Really?" Chiaki asked

"Yes because to me you are the only thing that's about this broken world" Junko said.

"Why do you think the world is broken?" Chiaki asked.

"Because it hurts wonderful people like you" Junko said.

"At least we found each other then" Chiaki said.

"Yeah" Junko said.

...

Never turn your back on how cruel the world can be. Of course Chiaki ignored that rule as she slowly fell in love with Junko. She was blinded by love and now she was going to get a brutal awakening.

It was just like any other day. Chiaki walked aimlessly while she played her game. Then a reserve course student tripped her. Chiaki fell to the ground, dropping her game system along the way. The system slided across the concrete and into the hands of another reserve course student.

"Look how pathetic she is" student 1 laughed.

"She's nothing without her talent" student 2 said.

Chiaki stayed silent, too afraid to speak.

"Do you think you're better than us" student 1 asked," come on and say something"

Chiaki continued to stay silent as she remained on the ground.

"Hey we're talking to you" student 2 said,"are we just not worth your attention?"

"I know how to get her to talk" student 1," break that stupid machine then will see what happens"

Student 2 grinned before throwing the system to the ground. As soon as concrete connected with the system, Chiaki could feel a crack in her heart. The students didn't stop there. Instead the proceeded to stomp and crush nanamis system under their feet. With each stomp the cracks in chiakis heart grew in number and size. Once the system was broken into hundreds of pieces, the students left chiaki to wallow in her sadness.

Chiaki stared at the broken system in front of her with similarly broken eyes. She swept the broken pieces into her arms before crying. No one heard her cries or took notice of her tears, except for one.

"What happened here?" Junko asked.

Chiaki was still too busy crying to answer.

"I'll ask later" Junko said," now why don't you come with me and we can work this out"

Chiaki nodded before holding onto junkos hand. After Junko raised Chiaki up she picked up the pieces of chiakis broken system.

"Come on let's get you away from this place" Junko said as she looked angrily at the reserve course building.

...

Back at junkos dorm, Chiaki sat on the bed while Junko fixed up some warm milk. Junko was even kind enough to put all the pieces into a shoebox and wrap Chiaki in a warm blanket.

"Here you go" Junko smiled, handing Chiaki a glass of milk.

"Thank you" Chiaki said.

"If you need anything let me know" Junko said,"but I think it would be best if you told me what happened".

"These two reserve course students ganged up on me and broke my gamegirl" Chiaki said," I never met them, yet they hated me for having a talent".

"You don't have to worry about those low lifes, now that I'm here" Junko said," together our love is god"

"What does that mean?" Chiaki asked.

"It means that our combined strength is enough to rival god" Junko said," we both have a flame inside us that can burn away any undesirable future"

Junko smiled tenderly before wiping away chiakis tears.

"You don't have to worry about those fools, if we are together" Junko said," because I worship you and I would gladly give my life for yours"

"Junko you're crying" Chiaki said.

"How about that" Junko laughed as she wiped away a tear," but now you see you're not alone"

"I understand" Chiaki smiled.

"Then let's get those assholes to apologize" Junko said.

"How?" Chiaki asked.

"Let me take care of the details" Junko said as she leaned over and laid Chiaki on the bed," since you're here, why don't you spend the night".

"Okay" Chiaki smiled," I trust you".

...

The next night, chiaki and Junko arrived at the fountain late. Just as Junko had planned, the two reserve course students were there.

"Now you're probably wondering why you're here" Junko said to the two students," well I want you to apologize to my friend on the count of three"

"The hell are you talking about" student A asked.

"1" Junko said.

"You think, just because you have talent, you can control us like slaves" student B shouted.

"2" Junko said," fuck it"

A sharp sound pierced the silent night air. Following the sound, student A dropped to the ground. The sudden turn of events alarmed student B and prompted him to run away.

"Don't worry" Junko reassured," my sister will get him"

Chiaki stayed silent in fear as she stared at the dead body before her.

"There he is" Junko said as her sister dumped the now wounded and tied up student B before them.

"Please I'll do anything just don't kill me" student B cried.

"I thought you didn't want to be our slave" Junko said.

"I swear I won't tell anyone" student B whined.

" Here why don't you just apologize to my love" Junko said," then I'll think about it".

"I'm sorry" Student B said before Junko shot him in the arm.

"Try harder" Junko said as the boy wailed in pain.

"I'm sorry for hurting you and destroying something that belonged to you" Student B cried.

"Still not good enough" Junko said as she shot him in the other arm.

"I apologize because I hate myself so much that I let my anger out on you" Student B cried.

"Now that's an answer" Junko smiled as she crouched down to him," that's full of crap".

Junko proceeded to strangle the incapacitated student with her bare hands. Her nails clawed deep into his neck and became stained with pink blood. Student B helplessly struggled like a mouse caught in a snakes trap. Eventually the student died in junkos clutches. Junko looked at the corpse in her hands before dropping it next to the earlier corpse.

"Jeez these students are as insignificant as flies compared to us" Junko said," but now they'll never bother you again"

"Wh..why?" Chiaki asked as her legs trembled.

"Because they were parasites that hurt you" Junko said," these students are worth less than dirt so no one will miss them".

Junko sensed the fear welling up inside Chiaki, so Junko decided to pick a nearby Camila flower for Chiaki. However when Junko picked the flower, the blood on her hands stained the flower as well.

"Here" Junko said as she placed the bloody flower in chiakis hair," see I would never hurt you".

Junko delicately embraced Chiaki and held her to her chest.

"I am the only person in this world that can ever love you" Junko said," so don't throw away your only chance for companionship in this lonely world"

"Okay" Chiaki lied as she realized the horrible trap she was caught in.


	105. Captivating (KN)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N This one is a Drabble I've written as a belated birthday present for TheAprochaylOne. Hope you enjoy the Kamunami (I know I will). Thanks for being such a sweetie pie.
> 
> ...

Since the beginning of Izurus creation, he had always been bored. Nothing could soothe his longing for something interesting. The researchers and board members never cared until Izuru started to show signs of restlessness.

...

"If he wanted to, he could easily escape" one of the researchers said.

"What reason does he have to stay?" One of the board members said.

"He's like a caged animal" another professor said.

"Then treat him like one" matsuda said.

Everyone turned their head to see matsuda reading his manga as usual.

"It's very common for an animal to become lonely in captivity" matsuda explained," to alleviate this problem, they will often introduce another animal into the inclosure".

"Perhaps you're right" one of the researchers said.

"But what would we give him?" The board member asked," a cat?"

"A human obviously" matsuda said.

"But who?" The researcher asked.

"Why do I have to do everything?" Matsuda sighed,"Let him pick one of your ultimates".

"Are you really suggesting that we use one of our students?" the board member asked.

"You say that like you haven't already used them" matsuda said.

"Very well" the board member said," gather the files on all current ultimates attending hopes peak".

...

Izuru looked through the files without any interest. It merely took him a second to analyze the file before he discarded it for being boring. He was almost done with all the files until he looked at 'her' file.

On first inspection she didn't seem that interesting, yet when he looked at her ID he had this strange feeling in his chest. The feeling was like a small itch, but it was a feeling none the less.

'If I meet her then I may feel more things' Izuru thought.

Izuru held onto the file like anyone would hold a precious document. Once the researchers came back, he waited for them to clean his little mess before revealing his chosen ultimate.

...

"Figures he would choose a female" matsuda said.

"This isn't going to be easy" The researcher said.

"Relax, if we need to, I can erase her memories" matsuda said.

"If everything is prepared then we can move to the next phase" the board member said.

...

Chiaki walked back to her dorm after a long afternoon of waiting for Hajime. She was beginning to loose hope that she would ever see him again, however she knew she couldn't give up on her friend. If she did then that would mean she could give up on her other friends.

"No, I can't give up" Chiaki said as she entered her dorm.

Little did Chiaki know what was waiting for her when she entered her dorm. She walked into her dorm as usual, when she felt a sharp pain in her neck followed by a numbing sensation throughout her body. The numb feeling grew until, Chiaki lost consciousness.

...

When they brought her in, she was still unconscious. Yet, despite her powerless position, she still had power of Izuru. Now that he could fully sense her the feeling in his chest grew to a steady pounding. If it had been anyone else, Izuru would have let them lay on the floor. However she was special, so he let her rest on his bed. When he held her, his body trembled slightly.

"Why do you have this power over me?" Izuru asked as he stared at her sleeping face.

...

An hour past before Chiaki started to awaken from her deep sleep. Of course she was confused as to where she was and why. However those questions were pushed aside once she saw him.

"Hinata...right?" Chiaki asked," is that really you?".

"I do not know who you are speaking of" Izuru said coldly," I am Izuru Kamakura".

Chiakis face lowered along with her happiness as she heard his words. Here she thought she had found her long lost friend, but now he seemed even further away. Still this wasn't the time to be lamenting as she remembered where she was.

"Do you know where we are?" Chiaki asked.

"Yes, but I am not allowed to disclose that information to you" Izuru said," however, I can assure you that no harm will come to you".

"Then why am I here?" Chiaki asked.

"I am a flawless creation that lives a boring life" Izuru explained," I selected you to keep me company and to entertain me".

The way he explained it, he seemed so logical yet cold. It was clear from his posture and speech that he was not Hajime. Yet that didn't explain their similar appearance and voice.

"Why did you pick me?" Chiaki asked.

"Even though I have never met you, you have the power to make me feel things no one else can" Izuru explained," I predicted that your company would effect me and it already has".

'Feeling?' Chiaki pondered internally,' could it be love?'.

"It is possible that I am attracted to you" Izuru replied to chiakis thoughts," yet my feelings seem to run deeper than that".

Chiakis face blushed intensely. Was that how Hajime felt about her?

'No' Chiaki thought,' he said he wasn't hinata so it must be something else'.

"It is likely that the one you are looking for used to possess this body" Izuru said," if that is the case then it is possible his feelings for you survived the erasure".

"Erasure?" Chiaki asked.

"In order to create my perfect existence, the previous owner of this body was erased using extensive surgeries" Izuru said.

Chiaki didn't know what was worse, Hajime being erased or Izurus cold unempathetic explanation. After he explained, Chiaki grew even sadder as shown by her eyes watering. Izuru could easily tell if someone needed comforting, but he never cared to help them. This time was different, for as soon as he saw her begin to cry he felt a pinch in his heart. He was certain he didn't have any troubles with his heart but then that would mean he was feeling emotional pain, something he never felt in his existence. Izuru thought he could ignore the pain only for it to persist. With no other choice, Izuru tried to comfort Chiaki.

"I apologize for my blunt answer" Izuru said," Is there anything I can do to ease your pain?".

"I just need some time to process" Chiaki said.

"Very well" Izuru said," if you need me, I am right here".

"Thank you" Chiaki said.

...

Chiaki didn't want to accept the truth. If she did then she would be giving up on Hajime. However if she didn't accept the truth she would never accept Izuru. Considering she was trapped in this room for who knows how long, she needed to get along with Izuru. Still it hurt to see and here his voice because it reminded her of Hajime. For now she decided to sleep, in hopes that all this was just a dream.

...

Izuru watched as chiaki peacefully slept on his bed with tears still in her eyes. Delicately he covered her with the blanket and wiped the tears from her eyes. He didn't dare get any closer, so he decided to sleep on the floor tonight.

As he watched her, he couldn't help but think of sleeping beauty. However in his eyes, Chiaki was more beautiful than any illustrations of sleeping beauty. This discovery and admiration for chiakis beauty intrigued Izuru considering he found nothing else to be worth his attention. Now that he thought of that particular fairy tale, Izuru wondered what would happen if he kissed her. Would his humanity come rushing back to him, or would he remain heartless? He almost did kiss her, but then something deep inside told him not to.

...

The next morning, breakfast arrived while chiaki was still asleep. It was the same usual gruel that never bothered Izuru, yet he felt compelled to ask for something more to chiakis liking. This was the first time Izuru ever requested anything and it came as a surprise to everyone.

...

Chiaki woke up eventually and was a bit disappointed that she didn't wake up in her dorm.

"I see you have awoken" Izuru said," I requested a breakfast to your liking when you are ready"

Once more Chiaki felt sad to see and hear her distorted friend. By now she had become more familiar with her surroundings and she knew she couldn't project her feelings for Hajime onto Izuru.

"Thank you" Chiaki faintly smiled before eating her breakfast.

...

After breakfast, Chiaki examined the room for anything to do.

"There is nothing in here except this bed" Izuru said.

"But don't you get bored?" Chiaki asked.

"I would be bored with or without stimulation" Izuru said.

"Why?" Chiaki asked.

"I am flawless therefore I can achieve anything and predict everything without a single challenge" Izuru explained.

"I guess that makes sense" Chiaki said," games aren't always fun without challenges or surprises".

"I understand that you require stimulation, so if there is anything you want I can acquire it for you" Izuru said," all you need to do is ask".

"Then... could we have a lamp or two?" Chiaki asked.

"Is the darkness not to your liking?" Izuru asked.

"No it's great for sleep but it's also kind of gloomy" Chiaki said.

"Very well, is there anything else you desire?" Izuru asked.

"Do they have video games?" Chiaki asked.

"Of course" Izuru said," is there a specific title you are looking for?".

Chiaki would have asked for gala omega, but that was a game just for her and Hajime. If she tried playing it with Izuru he might remember something from being Hajime, but on the other hand she would be projecting onto him. As much as she desired to see Hajime, she knew she had to see Izuru as his own person.

"Umm..I'm fine with anything" Chiaki said.

"Very well" Izuru said.

"Wait, I would actually like some co-op games, please" Chiaki asked.

"As you wish, I will notify them" Izuru said.

...

Izuru never cared for games, however when he started playing with chiaki his interest started to show. The game wasn't fun or interesting, rather it was watching chiaki playing the game that intrigued him. No matter how many times he beat her at the game, Chiaki never lost the determination in her eyes. She congratulated him on his victory without a shred of spite each and every time. It was like the myth of Sisyphus was playing out before him.

"You can never defeat me" Izuru said.

"Not with that attitude" Chiaki said.

"Do as you please" Izuru said.

...

A few days passed before one of the board members came for a progress report.

"How is the subject behaving?" The board member asked.

"The subject has been making a lot of request lately, but his behavior has improved significantly" the researcher said.

"What about his talents?" The board member asked.

"The subject still possesses all talents" the researcher said.

"Then we have no problems" the board member said.

"All you board members are the same" matsuda said from the corner," you only focus on what you want and ignore the bigger picture".

"Pardon?" The board member asked.

"Have you already forgotten the fact that you kidnapped one of your students?" Matsuda asked," how do you plan to cover that up?".

" We have already covered our tracks and led the police to suspect an intruder" the board member said.

"People will believe anything I guess" matsuda said," but from what I understand this particular student was rather loved by her class".

"They can adapt" the board member said.

"You're equal parts brainless and heartless" matsuda said," but it's not like your kind aren't strangers to power".

With that last jab, matsuda headed out.

"Where are you going?" The board member asked.

"I'm merely checking up on my patient" matsuda said.

...

Matsuda walked down to Izurus room. He let the scanner scan his eye before he was able to enter. When he walked inside, the room looked significantly different. Now it looked more like a home than a prison cell. Matsuda looked around to see the girl hiding behind Izuru.

"Relax, I'm not here to hurt you" Matsuda said," I just need to check on the ultimate hope".

"I would prefer if we performed the examination here" Izuru said.

"Fine" Matsuda sighed before going back to retrieve his equipment.

...

Throughout the tests, Chiaki watched Izuru intently. For a while, Chiaki knew how the people here treated him like an experimental animal, but this was her first glimpse of the actual test. As Izuru explained, he had every talent in existence.

"Alright we're done here for now" Matsuda said," I'll leave you two alone".

...

After Matsuda left, Chiaki prepared dinner. Normally Izuru could have cooked now that the had a kitchen, but he preferred chiaki to cook. As a comprise they would switch out each day. Tonight Chiaki prepared some udon.

At the table, Izuru savored the food that chiaki made him. Meanwhile, Chiaki barely ate her share. It didn't take an ultimate hope, to know that something was wrong.

"What is on your mind?" Izuru asked.

"Oh..it's nothing" Chiaki lied.

"It is pointless to try to lie to me" Izuru said.

"I'm sorry, I just miss my friends" Chiaki said.

"Is that why you have not told me about them?" Izuru asked.

"Yes, it just hurts to remember sometimes" Chiaki said," I enjoy your company, but I'm still worried about my friends".

"I can request a report on your friends" Izuru offered.

"No, I think that would only make it worse" Chiaki said.

"If there is anything I can do to make you happy I will do it" izuru said.

"Thank you, Kamukura" Chiaki smiled causing Izurus heart to softly beat.

...

Later that night, Matsuda gathered the test results and examined them. As he did, he recorded his findings on a tape.

"There had been an increase in brain activity particularly in parts of hippocampus" Matsuda recorded," more specifically, the amygdala has had the greatest change in activity"

Matsuda looked at the dark night outside his window before cracking a smile.

"The board isn't going to like this" Matsuda said.

...

Izuru was about to go to sleep in his futon when chiaki tugged at his suit.

"Could you sleep with me tonight?" Chiaki asked.

"As you wish" Izuru said.

As he entered the bed, Izurus heart raced a bit.

...

Late into the night, Izuru sensed Chiaki was having a nightmare. To ease her, Izuru embraced her and stroked her hair. Soon enough, Chiaki relaxed as shown by her calm breathing and relaxed face. Despite this, Izuru refused to let her go. Now she was so close to him, that he could feel her heart beat. The steady beat of her heart soothed him and easily helped him fall asleep.

...

The next day, Matsuda reported his findings to the researchers who in turn reported them to the board members. As soon as they heard, the board members demanded to speak with Matsuda directly.

"What do you want this time?" Matsuda asked.

" we need you to erase that girls memories at once" a board member said.

"What is your motive for that?" Matsuda asked," did you all suddenly grow hearts?".

" we can't sweep this matter under the rug so easily now that the ultimate detective is investigating the disappearance" another board member said.

"Of course she is" Matsuda said," however I doubt that I will be able to separate those two".

"Why is that?" A board member asked.

"Did you know that wolves mate for life?" Matsuda asked.

"What does that have to do with this issue?" Another board member asked.

"Wolves are very protective of their mates and will attack anyone who attacks them" Matsuda explained," Izuru is no different".

The board members stayed in silence as they tried to comprehend what Matsuda was saying.

"It means that Izuru may be motivated to attack if we try to take his mate" Matsuda explained," I suggest you tread lightly".

"Can't you erase his memories as well" a board member asked.

"I doubt Izuru would let me erase the one thing he cares for in this world" Matsuda said.

"Very well, we will plan to take care of this matter" one board member said," you are excused".

Matsuda left without another word.

...

Another day passed as chiakis sadness grew. Now not even video games could cheer her up. As chiakis sadness grew so too did the pain in Izurus heart. He tried to make her happy again in anyway he could, but to no avail. Yet despite his failure, Chiaki smiled faintly each time.

"I appreciate you doing all this" Chiaki said," but I just want to see my friends".

Izuru sighed before picking her up bridal style.

"What are you doing?" Chiaki asked a bit flustered.

"I will fulfill your request" Izuru said," now hold on tight"

Chiaki latched onto Izuru as instructed before he began their escape.

...

Chiaki in arms, Izuru dashed to the steering boards room. Along the way, he passed by Matsuda without a care. Matsuda stared at the fleeing ultimate before turning the other cheek.

"I warned them" Matsuda said as he walked away.

...

Izuru arrived at the steering committees door. He delicately helped her out of his arms. When she stood on her own, he still held onto her hand.

"Stay behind me" Izuru commanded.

"Okay" Chiaki agreed.

The two entered hand in hand into the room. As Izuru and chiaki entered, the steering committee were unpleasantly surprised. Before any member could speak, Izuru spoke.

"I am here to negotiate" Izuru said," not for my freedom, rather for the freedom of Chiaki Nanami".

The steering committee remained silent out of fear of the flawless beast they created.

"All I ask is that you release her from my prison cell" Izuru said.

"Fine, but we can't let her remember what happened here" one of the braver board members said.

"I promise I won't tell anyone" Chiaki said," please don't erase my memories".

"Hold your tongue" one the board members said.

Izuru was about to attack the board member that spoke so rudely to chiaki, but chiaki held him back.

"It's okay" Chiaki said," please don't hurt them".

"As you wish" Izuru said as his slightly tensed muscles returned to normal.

The steering committee were breath taken by chiakis ability to control Izuru.

"I ask that you return Chiaki Nanami to her daily life without tampering with her memories" Izuru said.

"Why do you care?" Another board member asked.

"Because Chiaki Nanami is the only one that interest me in this boring world" Izuru said.

"Fine you can have what you want" the head board member said.

"Wait, what about you?" Chiaki asked Izuru.

"I will remain were I always was" Izuru said.

"But don't you want to see the world?" Chiaki asked.

"You are my world" Izuru said.

"Then I promise I'll visit you everyday" Chiaki said.

"No, we can't have you continuing to interfere" a board member said.

"You will allow Chiaki Nanami to visit me as my privileged guest" izuru said," if you refuse then I will continue to escape in order to visit her myself".

"Fine" one of the board members said.

"As a final warning, if any of you or your associates so much as touch Chiaki Nanami then I will know and I will act out against you" Izuru said," understood?"

The committee nodded in agreement, knowing full well how easily Izuru could kill all of them in the blink of an eye.

"I will be escorting Chiaki Nanami to her dorm now" Izuru said," after which I will return to my cell"

Izuru lifted Chiaki back into his arms before leaving.

...

Izuru carried Chiaki under the watch of the full moon. She felt as frail as a flower in his arms. All the while, his heart beat synced with hers.

"Why would you let me go if I'm the only one who interest you?" Chiaki asked.

"I can bare boredom more than I can bare seeing you in pain" Izuru said.

"Is it because of those lingering feelings?" Chiaki asked.

"Yes, but I also believe I am fond of you for how kind and determined you are" Izuru said.

Chiaki looked up into Izurus eyes. He looked down into her eyes. They could have stared at each other for so long, but then someone interrupted them.

"There...you..are" Junko panted heavily after running onto the scene," I've been looking for you".

"What is your business with me?" Izuru asked.

"Glad you asked, cause I'm here to get your autograph and convince you to join the despair side" junko said.

"No" Izuru said,"now leave us alone".

"But I stole a guys eye for you" Junko whined," please, notice me senpai!".

Izuru ignored Junko and left forcing Junko to try to attack. Junko tried to attack him with an ice skewer only to get kicked sky high by izuru.

"Team despair is blasting off again" Junko said as she flew over the horizon.

...

Izuru returned chiaki to her dorm in the dead of night.

"I will see you tomorrow" Izuru said.

"Wait, don't you want to come in for anything?" Chiaki asked.

"I am satisfied" Izuru said," now I must return to my cell".

"Oh okay" Chiaki said," thank you...Kamukura"

"You are welcome Nanami" Izuru said.


	106. The Ultimate Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N WARNING! This is the most despairing thing I have written. I am not joking.
> 
> ...

They say there are no restarts in life. No matter what horrible things happen, no one can turn back time and change it. So what was chiaki experiencing?

"Ahh" Chiaki gasped for air frantically.

When she looked around she found she was back in that cold hallway under the school. Her beloved teacher was standing next to her.

"What's wrong Nanami?" Chisa asked.

"I..I" Chiaki managed to say as she checked her body for wounds she thought she had.

After examining her unscathed body, Chiaki concluded that she must have had a realistic nightmare. She almost whole heartedly committed to her denial, but in the back of her head she was shaking with fear.

"I just had a nightmare is all" Chiaki said.

"You poor thing" Chisa said," but don't worry you're with me now".

'That's right, miss yukizome would never hurt me' Chiaki thought,'it was just a nightmare'.

"Let's go find the others" Chisa said as she extended her hand to chiaki.

Chiaki was slightly hesitant, but eventually took her teachers hand. Once they were at the same level, Chisa smiled at Chiaki. For a split second, Chiaki questioned the smile before drowning her curiosity in denial.

The two walked down the ominous hallway together. Chisa led the way while chiaki cautiously followed. Along the way, Chisa could sense the growing fear and worry in Chiaki. So Chisa walked up to chiaki and cupped her face in her hands before placing her forehead against hers.

"There, there drive all the negativities away" Chisa smiled.

That was all Chiaki needed, to be put at ease. Considering that Chisa was a surrogate mother to chiaki, it made sense that she would be soothed so easily. Still, Chiaki continued to feel a scratch of uncertainty in the back of her head, so she looked to Chisa for more comfort.

"Miss yukizome?" Chiaki asked," could you hold my hand please?"

"Of course dearie" Chisa smiled," anything for my precious student".

'That's right, miss yukizome would never hurt me' Chiaki thought as she held onto Chisas hand,' I just had a nightmare is all'

As chiaki held onto chisas hand, she noticed her hand was colder than usual. However, Chiaki quickly rationalized that it was the rain and steel like atmosphere that caused her beloved teachers warmth to turn cold.

...

For a while, it seemed chiakis fears were slowly crumbling away until she saw the elevator. In an instant, chiakis heart began to race as her vision narrowed in on the scarlet doors. Her heart beat to the point that she could feel the blood pumping feverishly through her head. Chisa caught on to chiakis minor panic attack before proceeding to embrace her. Once again, chiaki was soothed by chisas delicate touch. Steadily her heart beat decreased and synced with chisas.

"It's okay" Chisa reassured her," soon all of this will be over".

"I'm just so scared of loosing everyone" chiaki said clinging tighter to Chisa.

"Don't worry everyone will be alright" Chisa said," after all they were blessed with such a wonderful class rep".

"Anybody could have done it" chiaki said.

"No, because you earnestly believe and care for all your friends" Chisa said," you alone gave them hope in their darkest times and united them".

At this point chiaki couldn't resist smiling at her teachers kind words.

"That's why you were chosen" Chisa whispered.

The elevator door opened releasing a wind of new air. As the wind past, chiaki realized what was about to happen. Before chiaki could act, Chisa tossed her into the elevator like an unwanted ragdoll. The gate slammed shut, forever dividing chiaki from the one she loved so dearly. Chiaki gazed in fear as the one who betrayed her revealed her despair filled eyes.

"Goodbye, Chiaki Nanami" Chisa said in a way that seemed she was trying not to laugh.

Before Chiaki could even breathe a word out, the elevator rapidly plummeted into darkness.

...

It felt like months had passed while chiaki waited alone in the darkness. For a while, Chiaki grew comfortable with the darkness as it was now the only thing that embraced her. However the tranquility of the darkness was soon shattered by the sudden flood of piercing light. The sudden change in lighting caused chiakis eyes to sting for a bit before slowly adapting.

Waiting for Chiaki at the door to the elevator was a monitor screen. Chiaki looked up in fear at the girl who would be her executioner. Upon a third meeting, the girl grew even more frightening. She always had such ice cold blue eyes that were void of the tiniest bit of remorse.

"Hello again" Junko said energetically as if they were close friends," now you're probably wondering why you're here, but worry not for your good pal Junko is about to explain".

Chiaki refused to listen to anything that monster had to say, yet she had no other choice.

"You like games right? Of course you do your the ultimate gamer" Junko said," now I've prepared a very special game just for you".

The lights flashed onto the hallway behind Junko.

"All you have to do is escape this dungeon with your life" Junko said," I'd say make it in one piece but I doubt that will happen"

"Why are you doing this?" Chiaki asked.

"For despair obviously" Junko said," I need some more despair for my video and your execution is more than enough".

"Video?" Chiaki asked.

"A despair video that will turn anyone who watches it completely mad with despair" Junko said," I already tested it on your beloved teacher, but it still needs to be fixed so we don't have to use lobotomy this time"

"Why would you do that?" Chiaki asked.

"Uhhhh do you have to question everything I do?" Junko asked," all these questions are boring. Just go and die already"

"No! I won't play your game" Chiaki said," my friends will save me"

"Aww that's so cute" Junko said," you're like one of those pure hearted heroines that fights for friendship and all that goodie goodie bullshit".

Then the floor of the elevator glowed with electric currents.

"Too bad for you this is the real world" Junko said," now move before I kill you where you stand".

With no other option of escape, Chiaki entered the labyrinth of death. At first it seemed fairly easy to avoid some of the spike traps. However as soon as one of the traps cut deep into her arm chiakis adrenaline kicked in. While she tried to control herself, chiakis flight instincts grew stronger. She became as frail and quick footed as a deer. However, while her flight response allowed her to avoid most traps it led her straight into other traps. Soon the fresh wounds became more and more frequent. Blood descended from her wounds down to the floor leaving a trail of increasingly big splotches of blood. To add to her agony, Junko tormented Chiaki through every corridor with her playfully sadistic commentary.

"How does it feel knowing your death with ignite the despair inside everyone you love?" Junko asked.

"No! I will escape and I will see my friends again!" Chiaki shouted.

"Please you're as fragile as a doll" Junko said," still I'm rooting for you".

Chiaki refused to listen to Junko as she limped forward. By now her body had only received cuts and bruises, but Junko would soon add to her wounds.

"Alright you're doing a good job so I'll give you a break" Junko said.

The traps were disabled while Junko counted down from ten. Seeing her chance, Chiaki would've run had she not remembered what happened last time. Now Chiaki knew the planned trap and leaped to the wall to avoid it. However Junko planned for this in advance. The moment Chiaki touched the wall, a razor disk popped out and slashed her lower back. Chiaki winced in pain as she descended to the floor. She clawed at the wall so she could get up, but the new pain was so strong.

"Is the ultimate gamer giving up?" Junko asked.

"I can't die here!" Chiaki shouted before swallowing her pain and standing up again.

"Amazing" Junko cheered," now you can experience my other traps".

"Shut up!" Chiaki shouted as she banged her blood stained fist against a monitor.

Once she was back on her feet, Chiaki continued to limp on forward. Her eyes were starting to blur from the pain, but she shook it off.

'I won't die here' Chiaki kept telling herself as she persisted onward and narrowly avoided more traps.

Her eyes widened as soon as she saw the goal door. By this point the overwhelming pain an adrenaline caused her to become light headed as she completely forgot how she previously died. Chiaki turned the knob and opened the door to see all her friends waiting for her.

"Welcome back, Nanami" Chisa said with a smiled.

In that moment Chisa looked so warm and kind as she offered her hand to chiaki. Completely dazed by this point, chiaki ran to her beloved teacher. All she wanted was to fall into chisas arms and forget about all her pain.

"Miss...yukizome" Chiaki managed to breath as she was to weak to smile," I'm home".

In reality Chiaki was far from home. The vision she saw of all her loved ones was merely another trick created by Junko. Junko gave chiaki a breath of hope and now she was going to drown her in despair.

Chiaki was almost in chisas embrace when she was struck though the chest by reality. Before she could register the pain in her chest, more spears sprung up from the ground. Simultaneously all the spears stabbed her throughout her body. The spears were perfectly positioned to hold her frail body up as a sacrifice to despair. Fortunately, the pain was so plentiful that it overloaded chiakis senses and caused her to black out before the spears released and dropped her onto the floor.

...

It should have ended right there, but that would have been too merciful for Junko. So instead of dying in her unconscious state, Chiaki was pulled from deaths door just long enough to feel even more despair.

"Hi...nata" Chiaki said.

"The person you are looking for no longer exist" Izuru said.

"No...I refuse...to believe that" Chiaki said," hinata is stronger than that".

Just then all the pain rushed back to chiaki.

"I can't die here" Chiaki started to cry," I...need...to see them again".

Chiaki moved her heavily wounded body around in hopes that she could get up and run back to her friends. Sure enough the wound in her lower back had caused her legs to become paralyzed. After managing to turn herself over, she coughed up blood from her punctured chest.

"Even now you would put others before yourself" Izuru said," why?".

"Because...I love them" Chiaki said before coughing up more blood," all of them...are precious too me".

Izuru stayed unfazed as chiaki looked up at him with her blood and tear covered face.

"I just...want to be...with them" Chiaki said," I want...to be...with hinata".

Chiaki coughed again, this time there was even more blood. All through out her body, she started to feel a cold sensation. It was the kind of cold that tempted people to fall into eternal rest. Still Chiaki refused to die and leave everyone she loved.

"Please" Chiaki said as she reached her arm to Izuru," let me see...hinata...and...the others...again"

As the final word slipped out from her cold lips, chiakis vision blurred and blackened out. The hand, that she extended to Izuru, dropped onto the floor and into the pool of her blood. Slowly her heart beat softly until it came to a full stop.

She died.

...

...

...

Once again Chiaki gasped into existence. She was back in that cursed hallway and face to face with the one who would soon betray her.

"Nanami?" Chisa asked with the sincerity Chiaki always remembered," are you all right?".

In truth Chiaki wasn't feeling right at all. She had passed the stage of denial and realized she had died twice now. Worst than that she was betrayed by Chisa each time. Knowing Chisa would betray her again, Chiaki planned to run.

"Here, let's get out of here together" Chisa said as she offered her hand to chiaki.

Chiaki only accepted chisas hand knowing that if she didn't Chisa would be suspicious. Now that chiaki knew the truth, it was unbearable to hold her teachers ice cold hand. Even more unbearable was the hollow smile Chisa had as she looked at Chiaki. It was nothing like her last smile for now her eyes didn't shine with love they were just empty.

"I think the exits this way" Chisa said,"let's get going".

Chiaki followed behind Chisa for a few steps before running away in the opposite direction. It pained and frightened her to leave her beloved teacher behind, but she had no choice. She ran as fast as she could in hopes she could change her fate and maybe even chisas fate. Unfortunately Chisa was much faster than her and easily caught Chiaki in her deadly grip.

"You're going the wrong way silly" Chisa said," the exits this way".

"No!" Chiaki begged as she squirmed," please don't make me walk that way"

"I get it" Chisa said," your nervous, but trust me this is the way to the exit".

Chiaki could never trust this version of Chisa, because she wasn't real. This Chisa was just a cruel and deceptive illusion.

"I can't" Chiaki cried.

"If you're going to be a baby about it then I guess I'll have to carry you" Chisa said.

Against chiakis will, chisa pulled her in and carried her. Chiaki tried to struggle only to become even weaker.

"Honestly I don't know what has gotten into you" Chisa said," but don't worry it will all be over soon".

'That's right, because I'm going to die soon' Chiaki thought.

...

Once they arrived at the elevator, Chisa put Chiaki down before embracing her.

"I'm sorry I had to do that" Chisa said," but you didn't give me much of a choice".

Chiaki trembled in fear knowing that any moment Chisa would withdraw her love and discard her.

"I bet your worried about the others" Chisa said," but don't worry, I'm sure they're looking for you too"

Chisa squeezed tighter around Chiaki like a deadly serpent.

"After all, everyone loves you for how kind and compassionate you are, including myself" Chisa said," you are a very good girl who is always encouraging and inspiring others".

Chiaki closed her eyes in hopes she could become deaf to chisas empty yet tempting words.

"We all love you so much" Chisa said," that's why you were chosen"

The elevator door opened with a ring that acted as chiakis final bell. Like before, Chisa threw her away. By now, chiaki had grown accustomed to falling on the floor, but she could never bare her teachers betrayal. The gate slammed shut, but this time Chiaki didn't dare look at her teacher.

"Goodbye, Chiaki Nanami" Chisa said before the elevator plummeted into darkness.

...

For a while, Chiaki cried in the darkness. She had lost the one who was closest to her and now she was going to lose everything else including her life. Hers tears fell like a sad drizzle before slowly turning into an oncoming storm.

"I refuse to die here" Chiaki said as she stood up again.

The lights turned on, prompting Chiaki to run. She ran straight past junkos welcome and into the labyrinth.

"Hey, what the hell" Junko said over the multiple monitors," you can't skip my introduction"

Chiaki responded by punching the monitor and continuing onward.

"Oh i see" Junko said," you're pissed because I turned your pathetic teacher into my puppet".

"Shut up" Chiaki shouted as she easily avoided the traps she had previously experienced.

"I never thought a doe eyed girl like you would get so angry" Junko said," but despair tends to show very surprising reactions from people".

Every word Junko spoke was like another pin in chiakis side. Chiako hated her voice and wished that she could destroy all the monitors with junkos face on them.

"Ya know I'm a bit disappointed that you're doing so well, it's like you had a walk through" Junko said," so since you're doing so well, I'll just deactivate the traps and show you where the goal is".

The traps deactivated as some of the monitors pointed in the direction of the exit, but Chiaki stayed on her guard as she ignored the signs and moved past the supposed goal.

"Hey, the goals that way!" Junko shouted,"don't you trust me".

Chiaki ignored Junko as she ran past the deactivated traps.

"Very well" junko said," I didn't plan for there to be enemies, but I'm sure my sister will be passable".

The traps started up again right before Chiaki was about to step on one. She had no idea where she was going, but she needed to get out.

"Alright, the hunter has entered the playing field" Junko cheered," you better run now little rabbit".

With the added pressure of new traps and an on coming enemy, chiakis adrenaline started to pump through out her body. She tried to maintain her focus, but the adrenaline grew. Before she knew it, she stepped into a floor spike trap. The spike instantly pierced through her foot, causing Chiaki to scream and fall to the floor in agony. She squirmed for a bit before she bit her lip and pulled her foot off of the spike. Learning her lesson from before, Chiaki stood up on her own without the assistance of the wall. Once she was on her feet, she could here approaching foot steps. With no other choice, Chiaki ran as fast as she could. The traps she ran past left their mark in the form of several scratches and deep wounds. Despite this, Chiaki continued to run until she was caught in a web of sharp invisible wire. The more she struggled the tighter and more painful it got. A powerful current of electricity ran through the wires and instantly shocked Chiaki. While the electricity ran through the wires, Chiaki desperately tried to tear her way out of the web only for the wires to tear through her skin and muscle. Eventually the pain and electricity grew to be too much for Chiaki as she fell unconscious.

...

Just like before, he came to see her in her final moments. She opened her faded eyes to see his cold emotionless face.

"Hinata" Chiaki faintly said.

"I am Izuru kamukura" Izuru said.

"I'm sorry but I can't accept that" Chiaki said," I can't give up on hinata".

"Why?" Izuru asked.

"Because he is my friend" Chiaki said," he would never give up on me so I can never give up on him".

"Would it not serve you better to forget?" Izuru asked.

"Maybe, but I promised I wouldn't give up on any of my friends" Chiaki said," because they are all very important to me".

"Even in your current situation, you put others before yourself" Izuru said.

That's when chiaki realized she was still trapped in the web of sharp wires. At this moment most of her wounds had clotted up, but some of them were still bleeding profusely.

"Based on the wounds to your vital veins, you do not have very long to live" Izuru said.

"No, I can't die here" Chiaki said as she started to feel that deathly cold sensation.

Chiaki struggled to break free only to reopen her wounds and deepen others.

"I guess I won't be able to escape" Chiaki said," but, there's so much I wanted to do".

Tears formed in her eyes and blurred her vision.

"I want to stay with my friends forever, I want my teacher back, and I want to play games with hinata again" Chiaki cried," why can't I have any of those things?".

Izuru remained unresponsive as chiakis tears mixed with her blood.

"Please..." Chiaki cried as the blood loss caught up to her," give them...back...to...me".

With her final words, chiakis eyes closed as her body went limp. Soon after her skin became colored with blood and death as she died a third time.

...

...

...

By now Chiaki had grown use to the ringing she heard every time she awoke from her death. However she could never grow use to seeing her beloved teacher looming over her like death itself.

"Nanami?" Chisa asked," are you alright?"

'If I can't run away then maybe I can reason with her' Chiaki thought.

"I thought I saw something in that direction" Chiaki said pointing opposite of her fate," could we go look?"

"I'm sure it was nothing" Chisa said," now let's get out of here".

"But what if the others are that way?" Chiaki asked.

"I assure you, they are not" Chisa said," that man in black that freed me told me where they are and how we can escape".

"But-" Chiaki said only to be silenced by Chisa.

"I would never lie to you" Chisa said," now let's go together".

Chisa offered her hand to chiaki. She wanted to refuse, but she knew she couldn't. Just like before, chisas hand was ice cold.

...

As they approached the forsaken elevator, Chiaki started to feel nauseous.

"Are you sure there aren't any stairs we can take?" Chiaki asked.

"Nope" Chisa said as she pressed the button.

Knowing that her final bell would soon toll again, Chiaki tried to reach out to Chisa. This time Chiaki would embrace Chisa and never let go.

"Oh, Nanami" Chisa said as chiaki hugged her tightly," what brought this on?".

"Please don't throw me away and let me die" Chiaki cried.

"I would never do that" Chisa said as she returned the embrace.

"Please don't lie to me, and tell me what happened to my teacher" Chiaki said," I promise I'll do anything in return".

"Very well, since you asked nicely I'll tell you" Chisa said before lifting chiakis head to face hers," the teacher you love is still here, but she has been programmed to yearn for despair".

"How?" Chiaki asked.

"By saving you, I took your place as junkos puppet" Chisa said," if you think about it this is your fault".

Those final words cut through chiakis heart like a dagger.

"Now that I think about it everything is your fault" Chisa said," because of you Hajime became Izuru, I was turned into despair, and now your classmates will become ultimate despairs as well".

'That's right' Chiaki thought,' it is my fault'

"Now that I've told you what you wanted to know, it's time for you to hold up your end of the bargain" Chisa said as the elevator opened," lucky for you, I just want you to give me despair".

Chiaki tried to hold on tight to Chisa, only for Chisa to pry her away. Effortlessly, Chisa discarded Chiaki like a wilting flower. The gate slammed shut before Chisa could say one last thing.

"I love you" Chisa said with a tender smile while her eyes were full of despair.

Chiakis heart sank along with the elevator as she processed those words. Now Chiaki understood why Chisa had abandoned her. Chisa earnestly loved Chiaki to the point where seeing her get hurt in the slightest would bring her despair. She willingly sent Chiaki to her death not out of hate or spite, but rather out of love for Chiaki and the despair her death would bring. However this revelation only made Chiaki feel worse inside.

...

The lights turned on and signaled junkos appearance.

"Hello again" Junko said over the monitor."now-"

"What do you want me to do besides walk through this labyrinth?" Chiaki asked," I'll do anything"

"Anything?" Junko asked.

"Yes anything at all" Chiaki said.

"Hmm if I let you go then this labyrinth I constructed will go to waste" Junko said," oh I know you can trade places with one of your classmates".

"No!" Chiaki shouted.

"But come on it's just one" Junko said," how about komaeda since he led you down here".

"No, I will never sacrifice my friends" Chiaki said.

"Geez what is this, some kind of friendship is magic bullshit" Junko said," and here I thought you would do anything to escape".

"I refuse to escape by sacrificing others" Chiaki said.

"Fine then go die for all I care" Junko said before Chiaki ran past the monitor and into the labyrinth.

Chiaki had memorized most of the traps by now and easily avoided them leading to Junko supposedly giving up.

"Ya know I'm a bit disappointed that you're doing so well, it's like you had a walk through" Junko said," so since you're doing so well, I'll just deactivate the traps and show you where the goal is".

Chiaki followed the arrows to the goal before running down a different path. This led Junko to grow irritated and send out her sister. However this time Chiaki wouldn't panic and run into a trap like before.

'It's probably a bluff meant to pressure me into failing' Chiaki thought.

Chiaki calmly proceeded down the deadly hall until she hit a dead end. When she turned around junkos sister was there just as promised. Chiaki stared into the girls killer eyes to try to get a read on her personality. Before she could say a word in her favor, the girl swiftly took out a pistol and shot Chiaki in the chest. Overwhelmed by the pain and shock, Chiaki fainted.

...

Chiaki woke up to see 'him' again staring down at her with his crimson eyes.

"Hi-" Chiaki tried to speak only to cough up blood from her wounded lung.

"I am not the person you knew" Izuru said coldly," if you try to speak then the internal bleeding will spread and kill you faster".

'I'm going to die sooner or later' Chiaki thought,' the least I can do is try to reach you'

Holding her tongue, Chiaki tried to get up on her own. All the while, Izuru watches unfazed. She could only stand for a bit until she fell into Izurus chest. He didn't embrace her, but he also didn't toss her back to the floor.

"Hinata..."Chiaki whispered," I'm sorry this happened to you, I should have tried more to help you"

Following her soft words, Chiaki coughed up some blood. Now she could feel the blood filling up in her lung.

"If only I wasn't so stupid" Chiaki said as tears streamed down her cheeks," I've hurt everyone I cared about, but I feel I've hurt you the most".

Izuru stayed silent as she poured her heart out to him.

"I'm sorry hinata..." Chiaki said before her throat tightened and her body felt hot.

She tried desperately to cough out the blood in her lungs till her throats became even sorer. Cool tears ran down her cheeks as the blood obstructed her breathing. She took one last look at Izuru before fainting and dying.

...

...

...

The fifth time Chiaki came back from the dead, she just remained asleep for as long as she could. Of course the world would never stop and let her breathe, it would just continue onward with or with out her.

"Nanami?" Chisa said as she delicately shook Chiaki.

"Please just let me sleep" Chiaki said.

"Nanami this isn't the time to take a nap" Chisa said," we need to go and find the others".

Chiaki would've resisted, but she knew that Chisa could just carry her to her fate. With that horrible idea in her head, Chiaki used all of her remaining strength to stand up. However this time when she tried to stand up it hurt far worse then any other. Her limbs felt so weak and cramped as she tried to stand up. Chisa caught on to chiakis struggle and picked her up. As Chisa held her, Chiaki could feel the overwhelming weight of her dead heart.

"What's wrong?" Chisa asked.

"I just miss everyone" Chiaki said," I don't want to be alone again".

"Oh sweetie, you're never alone" Chisa said," everyone will always remember you".

"Maybe it would be better if they forgot me" chiaki said," then they wouldn't be sad if I died"

Chisa ,or at least this version of Chisa, didn't know how to respond. She was supposed to fill Chiaki with as much despair as she could, yet Chiaki was already full of despair.

...

When they came to the elevator, that's when Chisa developed an Idea.

"I promise to never forget you even if your memory saddens me" Chisa said," I will endure the pain of remembering you, because you were always like a daughter to me"

Chiakis eyes blinked signaling to Chisa to keep at it. To further her point, Chisa embraced Chiaki.

"You're so kind and honest to everyone that it makes me feel like a proud mother" Chisa said," but most of all I love you for how you've always believe n others and gave them hope".

Chiaki couldn't take anymore of her words. Her eyes brimmed with tears as she tried to break free from chisas hug. Unfortunately her body was too weak to escape. That's when the elevator bell rang.

"Don't worry I'll always remember you even if your memory fills me with despair" Chisa smiled," because I love you very much"

Chisa nuzzled chiakis cheek before pushing her down into the elevator. The gate slammed shut as chiaki just stared at the floor.

"Goodbye, Nanami" Chisa said right before the elevator plummeted down into darkness.

...

As the darkness grew, Chiaki found comfort in a corner and curled up into the fetal position. She had hit her lowest point and became a broken doll. Eventually her tears ran dry just as the elevator hit its destined floor. There junkos monitor greeted her as always. At first Junko spoke her usual dialogue until she noticed Chiaki was curled up in the corner.

"Hey are you listening?" Junko asked.

Chiaki didn't respond and remained silent.

"If you're not going to participate then I'll kill you right now" Junko said.

The elevator floor glowed with electric currents, but Chiaki didn't respond in the slightest.

"Come on and show me some emotion" Junko pleaded," fine I'll have 'him' kill you, that ought to stir some emotions"

...

Chiaki remained in her fetal position fully prepared to die again. Izuru approached her and looked down at her.

"Just kill me" Chiaki said," I deserve it"

"First, tell me about my former self" Izuru said.

"His name was Hajime hinata" Chiaki said," he was a very kind and passionate person who wanted talent".

Izuru listened intently as she was speaking.

"I should have known he would disappear, but I refused to give up on him" Chiaki said," because he was my first friend".

"My former self sounds rather boring" Izuru said.

"I don't care what anyone says" Chiaki said," he was special to me".

"Your answer is strange" Izuru said.

"Please, just kill me and End this hell" Chiaki said.

"Very well" Izuru said.

Izuru strangled her, yet Chiaki was numb to the pain. Now the only pain she could feel was the one in her heart. She was prepared to die, until she noticed it. Izurus eyes were starting to water.

'Hinata?' Chiaki thought.

Before she could confirm anything, she died in Izurus bare hands.

...

...

...

'How many times have I tried to defy my fate?' Chiaki asked,' when will it stop'.

'As soon as you accept it'

'That's right' Chiaki thought,' I have to die, but that doesn't mean I have to lose hope in everyone'.

"Nanami are you alright" Chisa said as she nudged Chiaki.

Chiaki looked up at her teacher.

"I'm doing better" Chiaki said.

"Then let's go find the others" Chisa said as she offered her hand.

"Yeah" Chiaki nodded before accepting chisas hand.

Once chiaki was on her feet, she embraced her teacher.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Chisa asked.

"I just really love you" Chiaki said," if it weren't for you I'd still be alone".

"I love you too" Chisa said," now let's go find the others".

"Can I hold your hand, please?" Chiaki asked.

"Of course" Chisa smiled.

...

Together they walked down the hallway. Until they reached the elevator. This time, Chiaki pressed the button after which she embraced her teacher.

"I know you are my teacher, but I feel like you were more of a mother to me" Chiaki said," maybe because you encouraged me and guided me to a better future".

Chisa stayed quiet as she delicately embraced Chiaki.

"I'm really going to miss you, but I promise I'll always watch over and support you and the others from somewhere" Chiaki said," because from the bottom of my heart I love you all so much".

After those words, Chiaki escaped chisas embrace and leaped into the elevator. The gate slammed shut as chiaki turned to face her surprised teacher.

"Goodbye, miss yukizome" Chiaki smiled before the elevator plummeted into darkness.

...

The lights came on and revealed junkos monitor.

"Hello again" Junko said only for Chiaki to calmly walk past her.

Chiaki willing stepped into the labyrinth.

"Hey don't ignore me" Junko said," don't you want to know why I'm doing this?".

"Because you think my death will bring despair" Chiaki said as she continued to walk.

"How did you know?" Junko asked.

"I just do" Chiaki said," but I believe my friends are stronger".

"Please, as soon as you die they'll all be my despair filled puppets" Junko said.

"Maybe, but I believe my friends are strong enough to overcome your despair" Chiaki said," because ,even if I'm not physically with them, what lived and fought for will still exist in a way".

"Stop being so damn hopeful" Junko said.

"I accept that I have to die, but I refuse to give up on my friends" Chiaki said.

...

Finally she reached the door to her death. As she held the doorknob she took a deep breathe and smiled. She opened the door to see everyone from her class.

"Welcome back, Nanami" Chisa said.

"Goodbye everyone" Chiaki smiled as she embraced her death.

...

Chiaki opened her eyes to discover that nothing hurt anymore. She looked up to see Izuru again staring down at her like always.

"Hello, again" Chiaki smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Izuru asked.

"I guess I don't want hinata to worry" Chiaki said.

"The person you are speaking of no longer exist" Izuru said.

"No, he's still here" Chiaki said," if I had more time I could try to show you".

"Why do you want to see him?" Izuru asked.

"Because he and all my other friends are precious to me" Chiaki said," I don't care about dying anymore, because I believe I will be with them forever".

Izurus eyes slightly twitches.

"I'm getting sleepy, so I just have one thing to ask" Chiaki said," please...watch over...my...friends...

Chiaki succumbed to death yet she still maintained a smile

GAME OVER


	107. (Questions about my Drabbles)

1: What inspired you to write the fic this way?

I kept on coming up with ideas but I was too lazy to make them full fledge fics. I also got the structure from shsl-shipper-gamer-fangirl.

2: What scene did you first put down?

Hajime winning an usami plush for Chiaki

3: What's your favorite line of narration?

There's so many so I'll just put the first good one I wrote

That name sounded so familiar yet so distant

4: What's your favorite line of dialogue?

Once again there's so many good ones so I'll just pick the earliest

"I know but even so they are still my friends and I believe they can overcome this despair" Chiaki said much to izurus surprise.

5: What part was hardest to write?

The Ultimate Punishment

6: What makes this fic special or different from all your other fics?

It's structured very differently and isn't as hard to maintain

7: Where did the title come from?

Originally it was Hinanami drabbles but then I wanted to tackle other relationships and considering Chiaki is involved in every Drabble it made sense to change it to chiaki Nanami drabbles

8: Did any real people or events inspire any part of it?

I've already mentioned how shsl-shipper-gamer-girl inspired me, but I was also inspired by yuki-chan, kibou-gamer, ace Nero, theaproychalone, animequeen82, and everyone else who reads and comments.

9: Were there any alternate versions of this fic?

Not really

10: Why did you choose this pairing for this particular story?

I think both chiakis are very wonderful and sweet that can help others. I've always loved Hinanami, but I wanted to explore other relationships that interested me or had the potential to be very beneficial.

11: What do you like best about this fic?

I love the diversity and freedom I have. There's no limits to what I can't write and post here.

12: What do you like least about this fic?

Sometimes it's a little discouraging when I try to write a full fic separate from this one and I know that it will never be as popular as my drabbles

13: What music did you listen to, if any, to get in the mood for writing this story? Or if you didn't listen to anything, what do you think readers should listen to to accompany us while reading?

I listen to all sorts of music from musicals to random songs I like. The music helps to get me in the mood to write. A lot of times you can tell what song I listened to based on the chapter title.

14: Is there anything you wanted readers to learn from reading this fic?

Aside from letting my readers learn more about me, I also wanted to my readers to see how Chiaki Nanami is like, at least to me. Most of all I wanted my readers to see all the wonderful relationships Chiaki has and how each one works.

15: What did you learn from writing this fic?

I learned quite a lot of writing techniques, but I also learned how awesome my fellow writers and readers are.


	108. What's the Use of Feeling Blue? (KN)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Yay another Steven universe song fic. It's not my fault. They just make such wonderful music.
> 
> ...

It had been a full year since her death, yet Izuru could not shake it from his memory. Ever since that day, a pain steadily grew in his chest. Now whenever he thought of her, he felt like he was being impaled through the heart. It was ironic considering that was how she died.

...

Once again he found himself bringing flowers to her grave. He had made this grave himself and periodically visited to maintain it and mourn. When he visited, there were never any intruders, except for today. Miss Chisa yukizome had grown a bit, but she still looked as sick with despair as she did when he saw her a year ago.

"Good evening" Chisa said with a hollow smile,"it's been a while".

Izuru could already tell why she was here and he could have chased her away but he just didn't feel like it.

"I must say, this grave is as beautiful as it was a year ago" Chisa said as she brushed her hand on the gravestone," Nanami would be impressed"

The moment Chisa said that name, Izuru felt a dagger in his brain.

"Do not speak that name" Izuru said.

"What's the matter?" Chisa asked," I've never seen you express any emotion before"

For once, Izuru refused to answer.

"Oh, I get it!" Chisa said," you're sad because nanami is dead"

As she said it, he could feel his body tense up and long to strangle her. However, the pain in his chest had caused him to stop.

"It's okay, I understand" Chisa smiled," after all, she was practically a daughter to me and I sent her off to her death"

For a moment there was silence, until Chisa spoke again.

"But you know, it's not healthy to cling to the past like this" Chisa said as she stared at the grave," perhaps you should let it go and become a despair like all the others that loved her"

"No" Izuru said.

"Geez, I made you upset" Chisa said," I know, I'll sing you a song to cheer you up"

Before Izuru could refuse, Chisa was already warming up.

(Song start)

Aah haa haa

Aah haa haa

Aah haa haa

Aah haa haa haa haa haa haa haa haaaaaa

Why would you want to be here? What do you ever see here that doesn't make you feel worse than you do? And tell me, what's the use of feeling... blue?

Why would you want to see her teacher that destroyed her? Why feel responsible too? Oh, tell me, what's the use of feeling blue?

An swordswoman has a use; she can go and fight a war A princess has a use; she can tell you what it's for A yakuza terrifies; an imposter variforms! There's never any redoes! You've got to be a despair too!

Yes, of course we still love her... And we're always thinking of her... But now there's nothing we can do, so tell me... What's the use of feeling? What's the use of feeling? What's the use of feeling blue?

Oh, how can you stand to be here with it all? Drowning in all this regret... Wouldn't you rather forget her? Ohh, won't it be grand to get rid of it all?

Let's make a plan and attack! Start looking forward and stop looking back! Oh, yes, of course we still love her... And we're always thinking of her... Don't you know I miss her, too?

But, tell me... What's the use of feeling... What's the use of feeling... What's the use of feeling...

(Song ends)

By the time Chisa ended her song, she was hunched over the grave and trying not to cry.

"Don't you see?" Chisa said," the longer you hold on the more painful your grief will become"

"If that is how the future will proceed, then I choose to grieve" Izuru said," this pain in my chest if far more preferable than the emptiness I was born with"

"I see, so despite the despair you should be feeling, your pain gives you hope" Chisa said," how fortunate"

Chisa proceeded to walk away before facing Izuru.

"Enjoy your pain" Chisa smiled," hinata"

Without another word, Chisa was gone leaving Izuru to grieve alone once more.


	109. Dead Waifu Bar Visitor

Vixen(singing while crying): so with sadness in my heart, feel the best thing I can do is End it all and leave forever.

Saihara: who's that?

Hajime: that's vixen, she's the one that created the dead waifus bar.

Saihara: wait is she drinking martinis?

Hajime: no, that's just root beer. I think vixen has a strict no drinking rule for herself.

Saihara: why's that?

Hajime: something about how her brain is her greatest tool so she doesn't want to ruin it with alcohol.

Saihara: I get that, but doesn't she know how much sugar is in root beer?

Hajime: she's well aware.

Saihara: we need to stop her before she gets kidney stones.

Munakata: please do silence her. She been singing susser todd over and over while crying. It's getting annoying.

Saihara: don't worry, I'll get to the bottom of this.

Saihara gets up and walks over to vixen as she finishes off her seventh root beer.

Saihara: hey there vixen. What's wrong?

Vixen(sobbing): I've opened Pandora's box and created the saddest thing I've ever written.

Saihara: it can't be that bad.

Vixen hands saihara a copy of "the ultimate punishment". Saihara starts reading and grows increasingly disturbed and sad.

Saihara: Holy shit!

Vixen(sobbing): I know, I'm just awful. I'm sorry Chiaki.

Saihara: well ya know it's very well written.

Vixen: all the worse. I slaved away writing and tweaking it for a week.

Saihara: Why?

Vixen: I guess I thought it would be a good challenge, but it was far worse than that!

Saihara: how?

Vixen(pulls him in by his collar and stared intensely into his eyes): imagine writing it with the blood of your wounded heart. You think "hey I can stop when I want too" but you are horribly mistaken. For if you throwaway your bloody scripture you would be denying the world your gift and waste your blood.

Saihara(nervously sweating): Uh I have to go Uh do something I think.

(As soon as vixen releases him, saihara runs for his life back to the others)

Hajime: how did it go?

Saihara: I thought Angie was crazy but this is a whole new level.

Hajime: hey now don't call her crazy.

Saihara: why not?

Hajime: cause it's not polite.

Munakata: perhaps obsessive would be a better terminology.

Hajime: oh like you obsessed over killing despair.

Munakata(growls as he grips his katana): dear boy, I could End you right here.

Hajime: don't you remember? I have all talents known to man.

Munakata: bring it on ultimate smart ass.

Saihara: no let's bring it off.

(Hajime and munakata stare each other down like they're in a western, meanwhile all saihara can do is hide behind the table. Just before they can have a fight worthy of watchmojos top 10 "most epic fights in anime" vixen gets really loud.

Vixen(still screaming more than singing): it all comes tumbling down, tumbling down, tumbling down...

Munakata(aiming his katana at vixen): that's it!

Saihara: No don't do it!

Hajime: if you kill her then we will all disappear!

Munakata(putting his katana away): fine, I'll end this in a more civil manner.

(Munakata walks over to 'comfort?' Vixen)

Hajime: we really should confiscate his katana.

Saihara: why do they let weapons in here in the first place?

Hajime: a misstep on vixens part.

(Munakata reaches vixen)

Munakata: hey! Stop being sad!

(Vixen doesn't even give him a response)

Hajime: looks like it's up to me. Munakata I'll handle this.

Munakata: no, I will End this.

Hajime: hey vixen do you wanna talk?

Vixen: yeah.

Hajime: alright, you heard her Munakata

Munakata: fine.

(Munakata storms off while Hajime takes a seat next to vixen)

Hajime: so what do you want to talk about?

Vixen: Chiaki Nanami

Hajime: sure thing.

(Vixen and Hajime happily talk about both chiakis, meanwhile saihara and munakata watch in amazement)

Hajime: alright vixen now we have to talk about the elephant in the room.

Vixen: fine

Hajime: now I understand you're sad cause you wrote something full of despair and you feel awful for doing it.

Vixen: yeah

Hajime: but you should take pride in your work. That's what Chiaki would do.

Vixen: I guess, but how can I say I love her after what I put her through.

Hajime: tell me what was your intent.

Vixen: I wanted to write something that gave more closure to chiakis death and struck an emotional cord with others.

Hajime: see, you're not horrible. You wrote this story out of love and sorrow for Chiaki like you always do.

Vixen: yeah you're right. Thanks Hajime.

Hajime: anytime.

Vixen: can I hug you?

Hajime: go ahead

(Vixen cuddles with Hajime for a bit)

Vixen: you're pretty hard.

Hajime: I know.

Saihara: this place just keeps getting weirder and weirder.

Munakata: that's the dead waifu club for you.

(Meanwhile, makoto looks through the window of the bar like a sad puppy as it pours outside)

Makoto(shivering and soaking wet): one day. One day you'll be let in.


	110. Bunny Business (HN)

Sequel to vixenanami

(Hajime waits on the beach for Chiaki)

Chiaki(with hoodie up): hey sorry I'm late.

Hajime: no problem. Wait why is your hoodie up.

Chiaki: it happened again

Hajime: what did?

(Chiaki lifts her hoodie and reveals a pair of pink velvet rabbit ears)

Hajime: oh...

Chiaki: I guess rabbits are more social creatures and definitely less troublesome than foxes.

Hajime: or usami probably has a bias for rabbits.

Chiaki: so what do you want to do?

Hajime: we could go swimming.

Chiaki: no

Hajime: okay then do you want to build a sand castle.

Chiaki: sure.

(Hajime and chiaki build a really big castle)

Hajime: whew, that took a while, but it was fun.

(Chiaki starts to dig into the sand castle until she creates a hole big enough for herself to curl up into)

Hajime: uh chiaki?

Chiaki(sticking her head out of her hole): yes?

Hajime: why'd you do that?

Chiaki: I don't know.

(Chiakis stomach growls)

Hajime: you want me to catch you a fish again?

Chiaki: no

Hajime: how about a carrot.

Chiaki: i guess

Hajime:maybe will find some at the ranch.

...

(Hajime and chiaki go to the ranch)

Hajime: there's probably some carrots in the barn, but there's also animals. Considering you don't like animals that much you can wait here.

Chiaki: thank you

(Hajimes comes back to find Chiaki grazing alongside a cow. That's when he notices Chiaki has a cotton tail)

Hajime: uh, I couldn't find any carrots but something tells me you might not be hungry anymore.

Chiaki(after nibbling): yep

Hajime: so now what?

Chiaki: I'm rather sleepy. Could I sleep next to you?

Hajime(blushing): su..sure.

(Chiaki lays her head on Hajimes lap and falls asleep)

Hajime(thinking while staring at chiakis rabbit ears): I bet they're really soft, but that's an invasion of personal space

Chiaki(talking in her sleep): do a barrel role.

Hajime(thinking): she won't know.

(Hajime carefully strokes one of chiakis rabbit ears)

Hajime: so soft.

(Chiaki starts thumping her foot and twitching her nose)

Hajime: what does that mean again? Now I regret not listening to gundams long speech on rabbits.

Chiaki(stretching and yawning): ah...good morning.

Hajime: oh, how did you sleep?

Chiaki: pretty well. Thank you for letting me sleep on you.

Hajime: no problem.

Chiaki: did you know that rabbits can die from loneliness.

Hajime: oh, really? What brought that up.

Chiaki: I don't know. It was just a thought.

(Chiaki and Hajime stare into each others eyes like one of those romance manga, until usami jumps up from the ground)

Usami: alright, I found the reverse spell again. Hopefully we didn't have any incidents like with the vixen spell.

Chiaki: no problem. I actually had some fun. Though I'm going to miss being a rabbit.

Usami: trust me it's not all it's cracked up to be.

Chiaki: do you wanna stroke my ears before they disappear?

Hajime: if that's okay with you.

(Chiaki puts Hajimes hand on one of her rabbit ears)

Usami(a little agitated): okay let's just get this over with.

(Usami zaps chiaki with a spell and her ears and tail disappear)

Chiaki: thanks usami

Hajime(a little sad): yeah, thanks usami.

Usami: I got my eye on you Hajime.

Hajime: okay

(Usami sinks into the ground)

Chiaki: so now what?

Hajime: you want to play some games?

Chiaki: sure.


	111. At the Opera Tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I'm such a sucker for musicals. This one is from Repo the genetic opera. It's a really good musical, though it's rather gorey. Anyway, I'm going to be rather slow with updates due to my anemia, but I'll get better. Who knows, if there's enough Repo supporters I might expand upon this crossover. Enjoy.
> 
> ...

Repo Man/ Munakata: Tonight we are betrayed

Keep Chiaki safe

Make Tengan pay

On Chisa's grave

At the opera... Tonight

Chiaki: I must be brave

Come, come what may

Can I be saved?

Is there a way

At the opera tonight?

Seiko/Munakata/Repo Man:

I've made my peace (No chance for peace)

I hold no grudge (I'll end this grudge)

I'm gonna sing (I'll stain the streets)

My final song (They'll run with blood)

At the opera tonight!

Ruruka: One more hit

For the show

Make it fast!

Servant: Take it slow

Ruruka: One more hit

Of the glow

Servant: Go get cut

[Both]: For tonight's show!

Tengan: Tonight I set the stage!

Juzo: Tonight we set the stage

Tengan: My greatest play!

Kizakura: My greatest face!

Tengan: I'll take the lead!

Juzo: My greatest rage!

Kizakura: Kizakura gets drunk!

All: All debts are paid

At the opera tonight!

Reeeeepooo Maaaan

Reeeeepooo Maaaan

Repo Man: At the opera tonight!

Seiko: Repo Man, come take my eyes (Ruruka: At the opera tonight!)

Repo Man, My eyes!

Repo Man, At the opera tonight!


End file.
